Wudai Quest
by KaliAnn
Summary: The Dragons have now reached the rank of Wudai. They now face new challenges from enemies both old and new. With the help of a new ally can they achieve their goals, rejoin with their Heylin halves and find time to name a leader or two for their group? Read and review to find out.
1. Bird of Paradise

Hello my faithful readers. This story is the last story in the Dragon of Lighting Trilogy. In this story there will be sixteen chapters. Here is what I will cover. Bird of Paradise, BlindSwordman, Elemental Shen Gong Wu, a personal quest for all six dragons plus Lu and Jack, Rite of Passage, and both parts of TAT. I hope you enjoy it. I would like to take this time to add that the new OC character Chakra belongs to my twin sister Kelseyalica. Give her your regards.

It was a beautiful day out and the Xiaolin Dragons were taking advantage of it. They were having a picnic and doing their homework outside enjoying the last few minutes of their freedom. The two-week rest period would end at noon today and once again the Xiaolin Warriors would be fighting their evil Heylin halves. However being Wudi Warriors they felt they could handle anything.

"I'm glad that the sun is shining. After seeing the world dominated by evil it's a welcoming sight," Auara said sighing in content.

"I'm just happy that my injuries have finally healed. Now that our rest period is almost over we've got to get down to training again," Crystal replied.

"You had to mention training didn't you? Still I'm surprised that Master Fung hasn't started training us or at least explained what were in for yet. You think there's a reason?" Dagwood wondered.

"Maybe, but I get the feeling that he's waiting for a sign of some sort. All though if he starts reading the entrails of fish or seeing the future by birds movements I'm out of here," Stacey said.

"You have to wonder how our Heylin halves are taken their defeat. I mean they nearly succeed in their quest to rule the world for 10,000 years and to have a monkey wrench thrown in the work has to upset them. I wouldn't want to be them right now. I mean disappointing Chase Young is bad, but letting down Valonia is asking for trouble," Kimiko informed them.

"The time for relaxing is over my fellow monks. I say we put away our homework and concentrate on discovering our new powers. I'm going to go talk to Master Fung. Are you slowpokes coming or what?" Omi asked. The others nodded gathering their things and entering the Temple.

They found Master Fung enjoying a calming cup of tea with Dojo. Both of them seemed totally unaware of their surroundings enjoying the peace and tranquility around them. "My young Wudi Warriors what seems to be the problem? I thought you be enjoying the beautiful day."

"Master Fung laying back is cool and all, but what we really want to do right now is learn more about being Wudai Warriors. We barely survived being Apprentices and if things are only going to get worst we need to know right now yo," Jermaine explained as patiently as he could.

"An elephant should never question its herd leader on where to go. Still I believe the time has come to learn about your new Wudai responsibilities. Not only will you continue to protect our Kung Site and gather Shen Gong Wu, but also you will be facing even greater challenges from the Heylin Forces. In order for you to handle these new challenges your training will intensify and soon you will unlock new powers to help you. An important part of being Wudai Warriors will be going on quests. Throughout the year you will be called do to many quest, some as a team others will be done individually. During any quest all of you may leave the Temple together."

"What about protecting the Temple and its contents then? If were all gone who will be left to defend it?"

"Now that you at Wudi Level you can put part of your power into these crystals. When you leave I will use the crystals' power to erect the chi bubble. At the end of the year two of you shall be chosen to rise to the rank of Shoku and become leaders of the group. Your first quest will begin soon. We just need to receive a sign."

A minute later a horrible screeching sound filled the air. The Dragons covered their ears and tried to ignore the ear splitting headache going through their heads. "Man that sounds worse then nails on a chalkboard!" Stacey whined.

"What is making that horrible sound? Master Fung please tell me our first quest isn't finding the poor creature making that sound and putting it out of its misery," Crystal asked.

"No it isn't. Observe my young warriors. That old woman outside singing horribly out of tune is the sign I've been waiting for. Dojo hand me the Book of Signs."

"Here you go Fung. This sign seems familiar to me, but I can't recall what it means."

"According to this book the woman's appearance marks the return of the Bird of Paradise. Legend states that bird returns to the Land of Nowhere every hundred years to bestow gifts of tremendous powers on those who pass the trial set out before them. This isn't going to be an easy quest seeing as how we have to trespass on Chase Young lands. I'm not really looking forward facing him," Jack commented reading over Master Fung's shoulder.

"Still we have to go on this quest if we are ever to discover our new powers. So let's snag some Shen Gong Wu and get this party started already. I'm dieing for some action!" Lu exclaimed.

"Sorry kiddies, but no Wu. The only thing you're allowed to take on this quest is this magic leaf. By placing the leaf on a body of water it will point in the direction you need to go. So put transfer your powers into the crystals and let's get a move on," Dojo said slithering out of the room.

"Man I really hope that our Heylin halves don't know about the Bird of Paradise," Raimundo said as he put his power in the crystal.

In the Nilyeh City the Heylin Dragons were lounging around in Prince Raimundo's room playing with the video games and watching TV. New bright crimson red sashes had replaced their ruby red ones. Heylin Lu cranked up the volume on the TV to drown out the screams and shouts floating up from the throne room. "How much longer is Grandmother going to be throwing her temper tantrum? We lost to the stupid Xiaolin Dragons and are best chance to rule the world. Get over it already!"

"It's not that easy my love. It took us a year to get as close as we did. How in the world were we supposed to know that the challenge would end so poorly for us?"

"I don't care partner I'm tired of sitting here like a three legged pony put out to pasture. I want some action! Were Wudai Heylin Warriors! We should be training and going on quest. Quest that I might add could help discover a way to beat our Xiaolin halves."

"Clay's right about one thing. I'm sick of sitting around. You would think Master Young would be eager to train us to avenge his humiliating defeat. So far he hasn't contacted us at all. I don't know about the rest of you, but I think its time we went on our first quest now!" Heylin Callie snapped.

"So what quest are you going to pull out of your proverbially hat?" Heylin Stacey demanded.

"Guys I have a suggestion? What about beating our Xiaolin halves to the Bird of Paradise?" Heylin Crystal suggested. Everyone looked at wondering what she was talking about. Sighing she motioned to Valonia's All Seeing Eye they had snuck into the room. The globe showed the last few minutes at the Temple and the Dragons taking off on foot for the Land of Nowhere. "If we take the shortcut through Master Young's Citadel will arrive ahead of them. Using our skills we'll steal the leaf and find the bird first. What do you say?"

"I say let's go for it. Come on we can take the portal in here to the Citadel. Move out already people we only got five hours to complete this quest," Heylin Raimundo snapped as the twelve Heylin Dragons hurried through the portal.

When they arrived in their Master's home they were surprised by how quiet it was. The jungle cats were nowhere to be seen and there was no sign of Chase. "This is freaky, I mean were is Master Young?" Heylin Dagwood asked peering around the room.

"He's in the Meditation Room let's go tell him about our quest. I wouldn't want to make him mad if he discovered us trespassing," Heylin Kimiko told the group who followed her to the room. When they arrived there they saw Chase Young gazing into his All Seeing Eye muttering to himself.

"Why have you returned to this part of the world? Show yourself already, where are you?"

"I don't think we should disturb him right now. Let's go already were losing time and daylight," Heylin Auara whispered. The others agreed and followed her outside.

Twenty minutes later they had reached the edge of Chase's land and were ready to start on their quest when the old lady appeared in front of them. "Excuse me children if I could have a moment of your time. I need to ask a favor. I'm supposed to meet an old friend of mine at the far edge of The Land of Nowhere. My memory isn't what it was so I have no idea where I'm going. If you could just show me the way to the river I would be forever in your debt."

"Look we don't have time for this. Get rid of her already before we lose our lead!" Heylin Omi snapped.

"I don't know guys what if helping this lady is part of the quest? Master Young always told us we should trust our human emotions more. Right now mine are telling me to help this lady. I'll be happy to show you how to get to the river. If you'll follow us," Heylin Raimundo said offering her an arm. He tried not to squirm when her wrinkly arm touched his as he led the way towards the river. The remaining Heylin Dragons followed unaware they were being followed.

The Xiaolin Dragons had just reached the river and were debating what to do next. "How are we going to know we've found the Bird of Paradise if we don't have a clue what it looks like?" Jermaine asked as they took a break.

"Not to mention when do these trials begin? How will we even know if we've passed the trials?" Clay asked.

"Well we should get started on our quest. Omi why don't you ask Leafy for directions?" Raimundo suggested. Omi nodded and asked Leafy to show them the way.

"He says we should go east!" Omi declared. They had just started to head their way when the old lady appeared in front of them. She had left the Heylin Warriors a little while ago. They had gone on ahead further down the river while she remained here waiting for the Xiaolin Dragons.

"I was hoping I would run into you. I was wondering if one of you young teenagers would help an old woman across the river? I have a friend waiting for me across the river."

"Sure no problem. Go on ahead guys this will take only a second. Make sure you hold on tightly this river is very swift. Here we go one step at a time. That's it where almost across ahh!" Rai screamed as the current forced him off his feet. The Xiaolin Warriors gasped as their friend and the old lady went under water.

"WHERE ARE THEY? Does anyone see them?" Lu cried out anxiously.

"I don't see them anywhere! I hope they didn't get stuck in an undertow," Jack replied.

"Look there they are! The current is taking them towards the waterfall!" Crystal exclaimed. "We've got to do something quickly!" A huge splash interrupted her train of thought. Crystal gasped as she saw Lu dive into the river and began to swim furiously after them. "What is she thinking? There's no way she can reach them in time!"

"Not unless we help her out. Come on Crystal time to lend her that helping hand of yours," Stacey said racing down towards the river with Crystal right on her heels.

Lu gasped for air as she swam furiously towards her boyfriend and the old woman. The cold water was zapping her strength and it was getting harder to stay afloat. Her eyes went wide seeing at how close they were to the waterfall. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a dead tree on the bank. Knowing she was risking electrocution she raised her hand out of the water and screamed. "Wudai Jupiter Lighting!" Out of the clear blue sky a sizzling hot bolt of lighting struck down the tree. It crashed into the water blocking the way and preventing the three of them from going over the falls. "Hold on tightly! I'm sure the others will be here soon to get us out!"

"That is if the we don't drown first!" Raimundo snapped keeping the lady afloat.

"Need a helping hand? Wudai Pluto Ice!" Crystal shouted freezing the river except for the small area her friends were located. Once the river was frozen stiff she ventured down on the ice and assisted in getting her friends out.

Stacey was on the bank using her wrap as towel. "You poor old woman you must be soaked to the bones. Here take this it will keep you warm."

"Thank you for giving this to me. I know it must mean a lot to you," the old lady said.

"It's no big deal. I'm just a giving person. If you'll excuse me I have to restart this river otherwise the plants and animals here will die. Wudai Supernova Flare!" A bright orange flash of energy swept across the icy river returning it to its former state. "That should take care of that. Are you sure there's nothing more we can do for you?"

"No thank you all for you kindness. I really must be on my way if I'm to meet my friend on time. If you run into that group of kids in black tell them I said thank you," the old lady said before trotting off still singing horribly off key.

"Kids in black? She must mean the Heylin Dragons! They're probably on the same quest of us. If we don't hurry they'll get to the Bird of Paradise first. Omi check Leafy again to make sure were going in the right direction," Auara insisted.

"I would if I still had Leafy. If somebody hadn't knocked me to the ground as they dove into the river I would still have it!"

"Are you pinning this on me? In case you haven't noticed I discovered my Wudi power along with Crystal and Stacey thanks in part to my actions!"

"Would you two cool it already. I can see the canyon over there. If we start walking now we should get there within the hour. That is unless Dojo offers to fly us there," Dagwood inquired the little dragon.

"Sorry, but for the duration of the quest I'm not allowed to fly around with any of you. I'm just here to make sure you don't hurt yourselves. So stop complaining and start hiking already," Dojo informed them. There was some minor back talk and protest, but soon they were on their way.

The Heylin Dragons were already at the entrance to the canyon looking inside nervously. Heylin Lu was soaking wet, but held in her hands Leafy. They had spotted the leaf floating in the river as they neared the entrance to the canyon. Using a combined attack from Heylin Crystal, Heylin Stacey, and herself they had secured the leaf hoping it would help them in their quest. "This leaf better be worth nearly drowning. Otherwise I'm going to increate it!"

"If you do that how are we ever going to find our way through the canyon? We need to move on if we're going to stay one step ahead of the Xiaolin Dragons. So use the stupid leaf so we can get going already," Heylin Kimiko snapped.

"What's pushing your ears? If I didn't know any better I think you were afraid of going into that canyon," Heylin Omi observed. He earned a hard slap on the face for that comment.

"I'm not afraid of anything you little Ouza! I just can't seem to get rid of the feeling that someone is watching us. At first I thought it was Master Young, but now I'm not so sure. All I know is I want to get this quest over with fast so I'm leaving now. See you losers later."

"Wait up we have to stick together! Forget asking that dumb leaf for directions lets just follow Miss Firestorm and hope that she's going the right way," Heylin Jack called over his shoulder as he cautiously followed his girlfriend into the treachores canyon.

Back at Chase Young's Citadel the Prince of Darkness was deep in meditation searching for the distinct aura of someone that he knew very well. A person who meant the world to him, but that he hadn't spoken to in nearly three hundred years. "I know that you've returned to this part of the world Chakra. The question is why? Why have you come back after all this time? What is your purpose this time?" Chase's concentration was broken when he heard someone slam open the doors to his meditation hall and scream his name loudly. He fell to the ground in a heap.

Picking himself up he turned ready to kill whoever had disturbed him, but halted when he saw whom it was. "Wuya! Why have you come here uninvited? If it's about starting the Heylin Dragons on their Wudi lessons I'll get started with that tomorrow. Right now I need to concentrate on a more serious matter."

"Is this more important then finding your students? The Heylin Dragons are missing! We've searched the entire city top to bottom and couldn't find a trace of them. Even with my impressive skill over magic I failed to find them. My mother and sister are getting really concerned. We were hoping that you had seen them."

"No I haven't seen them. Then again they could have stopped by earlier and I wouldn't have known. I've been preoccupied the last few hours. Anyways does it really matter where they are considering their five-hour time limit? I'm certain they would return home before time ran out to avoid extinction."

"You don't understand my sister had a vision an import one! Her newest prophecy could spell the end for both the Xiaolin Dragons and us. It concerns an old acquaintance of yours. A Mr. Hannibal Roy Bean."

"Hannibal Bean?! What is the prophecy? Tell me woman I need to know!"

"My mother and sister will be coming here in an hour to tell you. We have that time to find our missing Dragons or we're both going to feel her wraith. So can you help me?"

"My All Seeing Eye should be able to help us. Not only will it reveal the location of the Heylin Dragons, but also tell us what their up to. I've found them. They're in the Land Of Nowhere or to be more accurate they're halfway through the Canyon of Fear with the Xiaolin Dragons hot on their tales. It seems the two groups are on a quest for the Bird of Paradise."

"I don't care if they're on a quest for the Holy Grail I want them back here right this instant! You're in control of everything in your domain, use your powers to bring my son and his friends home right now!"

"I will not interfere with their quest. The very fact they're looking for the Bird of Paradise tells me they are already making strides to be strong Wudi Warriors. If I were to stop them then they would never receive the gifts they're destined for. I refuse to do that to them," Chase replied curtly.

"You have to do something before they get hurt or worse killed!" Wuya wailed losing control of her magic for a minute. The magical surge bounced off the walls before striking the eye. The two Heylin beings watched in terror as the spell caused the Canyon walls to come to life and attacking both sets of Dragons.

"AHHHH! What in the world is going on? It feels like a panic bull is stampeding all the Earth!" Clay shouted.

"We need to get out of this Canyon before were buried alive!" Kimiko shouted.

"What are we standing around here for then? Run!" Callie screamed as she took off towards the exit.

The twelve dragons flipped over falling boulders and dodged living tongues and raced in and out of gnashing teeth. Finally they ran smack into a dead end. Above them on a precipice a ton of rocks teetered ready to fall on top of them. "This is it! Were going to die! I'm to young to die!" Dojo wailed.

"Shut up Dojo I'm trying to concentrate! If I can summon enough power I might be able to bust a hole through the wall getting us out of here!" Clay snapped. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and let it out. "Here goes nothing. Wudai Crater Earth!" His arms were instantly covered in solid rock. With a mighty thrust he shoved two tons of rock away from the wall. "Come on let's get a move on little doggies!"

Jack had just crawled into the hole and was helping Dagwood up when the earth began to shake again. He lost his grip and Dagwood tumbled to ground, the wind knocked out of him. He struggled to get up and didn't notice the ton of rock falling towards him. "Look out!" Jack screamed.

Faster then the eye could see Jermaine pushed him out of the way just as the tunnel was blocked up. The Dragons stared in disbelief at the wall knowing that their friends were trapped on the other side. "This is bad. How are we going to get them out of there?" Raimundo asked.

"Getting them out? We don't even know if they're alive! Clay can't you use your powers again and tear another hole in the wall?" Kimiko asked anxiously.

"Sorry Kimiko, but this cowboy is to pooped to try. I never realized before being the Earth Dragon was so tiring. If were going to help our friends out we need to come up with another way to do it."

"First we have to determine if they're even alive. Our Xiaolin Phones can't penetrate that rock and without any Shen Gong Wu there's no way to see if they're alive. Dojo can you I don't know smell them?" Lu inquired.

"Excuse me I may be a mystical dragon, but even I have my limits. Oh if only I could summon Grandmaster Dashi's essence then we would know for sure!"

"Wait that's it! I can use my shawoman abilities to sense if Jermaine and Dagwood are alive. If they are we can then coordinate with them a way to rescue them. It's our only chance and I'm not willing to give up hope just yet," Callie informed the others as she sat down on the ground and focused her energies. She let herself go allowing her spirit to float free from her body.

Her spirit passed through the wall of solid rock searching for the spark of life. Spying a pile of boulders stacked neatly on top of each other she floated down until she reached the bottom. There covered in dust and running out of oxygen was Jermaine and Dagwood. Jermaine seemed to have strained his ankle and Dagwood was making a bandage out of his flannel. His head snapped around as if he sensed her presence. "Callie if that's you we need to get out of here now. Jermaine and I can use our powers to dig ourselves out, but you and the others need to make a passage now otherwise were dead."

"Will do Dagwood just be ready to drag Jermaine out of here as fast as you can," she whispered to him before returning to her body. Once she awakened from her trance she filled the others in on what was going on. "The only question is how do we coordinate the rescue effort so it coincides with their efforts. I doubt their powers could hold those boulders up for long."

"Were just going to have to trust them. I think it would be best if Callie and I combined our powers together. Light and Darkness have a way of bringing out the best in all of us. You ready Callie?" Auara asked. Callie nodded and the two girls got into a battle stance.

"Wudai Sun Light!"

"Wudai Eclipse Darkness!"

In the sky the sun was eclipsed by darkness for a moment. The pitch-blackness surrounded them all before pounding hard on the wall leaving a deep impression. That's when the sun shone through glowing brighter and brighter. A strong powerful beam of sunlight struck the impression and melted away the rock face leaving a tunnel in the wall. As the sky returned to normal the Xiaolin Dragons peered through the tunnel waiting anxiously to see if it had worked.

The ground started to shake once more causing them to fall to the ground. The rock pile started to crack and split before bursting apart thanks to Jermaine using his Wudai Black hole Gravity attack. Jermaine started to sink to the ground because of the strain and was unable to keep the rocks in the air. That's when Dagwood used his Wudai Planet Wood to have massive tree's spring out of the ground catching the falling stones giving them enough time to escape. "Let's never do anything like that again man. Performing that trick was harder then sinking a three pointer from the opposite end of the court!"

"I don't know why you're complaining seeing as I'm the one carrying your sorry body around. Still thanks for saving my life."

"Well your welcome and thanks for the bandage. You're a compassionate person. So what are we all standing around here for? Let's go catch those no good wanabee's and get our leaf back!"

It took them awhile but they finally reached what seemed to be a dead forest. All around them they're signs of death and decay. The air seemed colder and the sky was now covered with storm clouds. The only sign that the Heylin Dragons had been here were their shoeprints. The tracks suddenly came to a grinding halt in the middle of a grove of trees. "This isn't good. How are we suppose to find them now?" Jack asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem if you guys just look up," Lu said sarcastically pointing up to the tree branches. There crammed inside a rather large nest and extremely pissed off were the Heylin Dragons. "Enjoying the view or are you taking up perment resident?"

"Would you quit with the remarks and get us down please? Those awful creatures could return any minute for a snack!" Heylin Lu replied harshly.

"Are you telling me the mighty Heylin Dragons are afraid of a bunch of baby birdies? Ha Ha Ha!" Omi started laughing hysterically rolling around on the ground. He was still laughing when a group of giant fire breathing squirrel's leapt out of the trees surrounding the group. Omi was frozen in fear and would have been burnt if Kimiko hadn't jumped in the way of a fireball and redirected it.

"Watch it Omi or your going to end up as roasted monk!" Kimiko told him kicking one of the giant rodents in the chest. The others had joined in and were doing their best to counter the creature's fiery breath with little success. Despite his fear Omi knew he had to help his friends so he started using Monkey Strike to send the creatures backing.

While the battle was going on the Heylin Dragons were making their escape. They had already used the leaf and knew which direction the Bird of Paradise was. Heylin Rai had just finished shimming down the tree when Jack confronted him. "Give the leaf back now!"

"Or what you're going to stop me? Face it mama's boy you don't have the power to stop me."

"I wouldn't count on that! Wudai Asteroid Metal!" Out of the ground popped several unrefined metals. With a flick of his wrist the metal rearranged itself until it was a pair of restraints. They flew through the air and attached themselves to Heylin Rai's arm. He dropped the leaf in surprise, which Jack quickly snatched up. "Who's the mama's boy now?" 

"Grr. You'll pay for that, but right now we have more pressing concerns. While you're battling vermin will be capturing the Bird of Paradise. See yah!" He laughed as he broke his restraints and teleporting his group away.

Jack growled angrily, but rushed back to help his friends. It took the combined efforts of Kimiko, Omi, and Rai to finally rid them of the pests. Knowing time was precious they asked Leafy were to go next. The magic leaf showed them the way. It was a lifeless piece of dirt and there was nothing there but a brightly colored parrot sitting on top of a log.

"Please are you the Bird Of Paradise that we seek?" Omi asked the bird hoping their quest was at an end.

"Bird of Paradise, Bird of Paradise!" the parrot replied.

"We've succeeded in our quest! Now all we need to do is take the bird back to the Temple and then we shall receive our most wondrous gifts!"

A bright flash of light causes them to take a step back. When their vision returned standing between them and the bird were the Heylin Dragons. After four and half hours of questing they were near exhaustion. Still they weren't going to go home empty handed. "The Bird of Paradise belongs to us! My team found him first and these lands belong to our Master. You should leave now before we hurt you," Heylin Raimundo informed them.

"You can forget that you double. We didn't come all this way to go home empty handed. Unless you got something to back up that threat were taking that bird now!" Raimundo replied.

"We were hoping you'd ask that. Prepare to be amazed. Heylin Solar Power Combined!" They all shouted. Their new Wudai powers that were of equal power combined together until they took the shape of giant skeletal snake. They grinned in triumph at their achievement.

The old woman chose that moment to appear in front of the two groups. "I've been searching everywhere for you two groups of children. I wanted to thank you both for your kindness to me. Oh my goodness," she let out a startled cry as the skeletal snake lifted her off the ground and began to his.

"We've got to do something before that creature gets in his head to eat her!" Dagwood exclaimed.

"Right we'll take care of the creature. Lu your team can handle the Heylin Dragons while Jack's group secures the bird. Wudai Orion Formation!" Omi's shouted with the rest of the group. They all glowed bright colors and started to attack the snake.

"Wudai Constellation Hold!" The Complementary Elements shouted. The four of them each turned a different color. Jermaine was silver, Dagwood a deep chocolate brown, Lu a golden yellow, and lastly Crystal a deep indigo. Jermaine was the first to attack. "Wudai Black hole Gravity!"

The ground beneath the Heylin Dragons started to shake and there was a loud sucking noise as they were forced to the ground by the increase in gravity. Dagwood struck next "Wudai Planet Wood!" Out of the ground rose several Redwood trees lifting the evil Dragons high in the air. Lu and Crystal struck at the same time with their powers knocking all, but Heylin Lu and Raimundo out.

"You may have powers equal to ours, but you're not getting that bird!" Heylin Lu snarled.

"Wudai Galaxy Stance!" Jack turned a deep purple, Stacey a bright orange, Auara a light pink, and Callie an ebony black. Using their powers they cleared the way and where about to reach the bird when it took off flying as fast as it good away from them.

"No! We lost the Bird of Paradise. If we didn't need to return home now we'd destroy you. Come on guys let's go home," Heylin Raimundo, ordered his group. They were just about to teleport away when the old woman tugged at his arm. "Yes? Is there something you wanted to say?"

"I just wanted to thank you and your friends for your kindness to me. I sense that it was something you don't normally do so I'm honored you would help. Please accept my eternal gratitude as payment. Believe me my gratitude will go a long way for you and your friends," she told him.

"Thank you for saying that. We must be going now bye," He told her as his group disappeared. The old woman turned to face the Xiaolin Monks who were sulking. "Why are you looking so sad? You saved my life. Surely you can't be upset about that."

"It's not that Madame were upset that we lost the Bird Of Paradise. I'm afraid Master Fung will never understand that it flew away from us," Clay explained.

"But you haven't lost the Bird of Paradise," she replied transforming into a beautiful pink bird right before their eyes. "You see _I _am the Bird of Paradise. I often travel in human form to test people in order to help them discover their greatest qualities. My gift to you for helping is the revealing of these qualities. Your gifts include loyalty, courage, strength, kindness, determination (Jack), selflessness (Jermaine), compassion (Dagwood), bravery (Lu) helpfulness (Crystal), generosity (Stacey), wisdom (Auara), and lastly hopefulness (Callie). The purpose of this quest was to discover these gifts and unlock your Wudai powers. By achieving this objective you have made the first step on your journey to becoming full fledge Dragons. Trust in yourself and your friends and you will always achieve your goals. I must be going now la la la!" she said soaring away leaving the Dragons to ponder her words.

As the Dragons flew home a shadow stepped out of the forest and watched them go. This was the person who had been following the Dragons throughout the quest. She had long black hair with a green sheen, a red shirt with a dragon eye on it leaving her midriff exposed, and tight fitting black pants and boots. Attached to her waist was a hip flash and she carried a tainto or assassin knife known as the Star of Fate. Around her neck was a blue teardrop chocker. It was Shen Gong Wu called the Tear of the Gods, which provided long life and eternal youth to the wearer. What was most startling was she resembled Chase Young. "So the newest Dragons have completed their quest. I hope that their gifts are better then the one I received."

"Is there a reason your unhappy with your gift Chakra Young? I recall the gifts I gave you and your group. Dashi was given the gift of forgiveness, Guan confidence, your brother purity, and you faithfulness. Have you lost your faith or is there another reason you've returned here?" Paradise asked settling in the branches above.

"Eavesdropping on me? If you must know I'm here on business. The Order of Concordia sent me here to make sure that Chase doesn't do anything stupid or more importantly prevent the release of Hannibal Bean. He will pay for what he did to my brother and I. If you have nothing else to say I must be on my way," Chakra replied coldly before heading on her way.

In Chase's Citadel the Heylin Dragons were being chastised for their irresponsibility. Still Chase congratulated them on receiving a gift from the Bird of Paradise. Now they all had to focus on the danger to not only the Xiaolin side, but theirs as well. With the release of Hannibal Bean upon them who knew what the future held?

Please Check out D.J. Scales story.


	2. Wudai Weapons

It was nighttime at the Xiaolin Temple and Master Fung and Dojo were listening to the monks' conversation with some worry. The topic of conversation was about the mysterious woman who seemed to be following them around. So far she had attempted to stop them from going into the Ying Yang World and then later prevented Hannibal from stealing most of their Wu after he had tricked Omi. None of them had gotten a good look at her and there was concern about what she wanted. Master Fung decided it was time to step in before certain secrets were revealed.

"Young monks the time has come for all of you to participate in a new quest. With the increase in danger I fear for the safety of certain relic. You will journey into the desert to retrieve the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman. Along the way each of you will find your Wudai weapon."

"Oh I always wanted my own Wudai weapon! I bet mine will be the biggest, strongest, and most powerful!" Omi exclaimed cheerfully.

"I hate to burst your bubble Omi, but don't you think you should let Master Fung finish explaining our quest before you start fantasizing about a new toy?" Auara asked politely.

"Thank you Auara. As I was saying you will be traveling in the Desert of the Ancients. Using this map you will the location of each of your weapons as well the Treasure. Remember your weapon shall chose you and not the other way around."

"Master Fung I have a question. Exactly how did these weapons and the Treasure get out in the desert and why haven't they been taken by evil? Do they have some ties to the Ancients?" Stacey questioned.

"Very insightful my dear. You are correct that these weapons and the Treasure have ties to the Ancients. You see when Xiaowei was excavating the catacombs he came across a stash of mystical weapons as well as a treasure chest that contained a power unlike any he'd ever seen. After his death Dashi and the original Xiaolin Dragons hid the ancient relics in a mystical desert that protects the contents from being used by evil within its boundaries. Over the years many Dragons have quested for the weapons and once they've died the weapons are returned to the desert to await a new group of Dragons. You will begin your quest at first light so I suggest you get plenty of sleep. Good night young monks," Master Fung said as he headed for his room.

They left the next morning at dawn all wearing cowboy outfits and took the Crouching Cougar and wagon with them. By the time the sun was fully up they had reached the edge of the Desert of the Ancients. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack, and Lu were riding on the Cougar while Dojo and the others stayed in the wagon. Needlessly to say it was bumpy, hot, miserable ride. "This can't get any worse then this. We better find those weapons soon otherwise I'm going to be sick," Dagwood said clutching his stomach.

The monks had no idea they were being followed. Up on a cliff gazing down at the wagon were Wuya and Meribor who were both dressed as cowgirls on black stallions. "I hate riding horses. I always get saddle sores," Wuya said rubbing her back.

"Quit your complaining sis we've got work to do. We've got to keep an eye on those Dragons. Once they've retrieved all the weapons plus the Treasure will capture them. The children will arrive with the train and will be on are way home again," Meribor replied as they started to ride.

"Well I still wish that we didn't have to ride. The spell over this place makes travel impossible by any means other then that found in the ancient west. Plus I don't like it that we're doing the children's quest just because they can' survive for more then five hours away from home and this trip is going to be at least two days."

"Well Mother and Chase would have our heads if we lost any of our Dragons so buck up. Besides even if we fail to bring in the monks we can still use magic to create evil shadow duplicates of the monks weapons. Now let's ride Yeeha!" Meribor cried ignoring the shadow of the bird that was trailing the two witches.

The shadow belonged to the Ying Yang Bird and riding on top of the bird was none other then Hannibal Roy Bean! "I must declare I've never been so lucky in my life before. Not only will those fools get me the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman, but also I can rid of all my enemies in one easy strike. Then they'll be no one standing in my way of reclaiming my former power and ruling the world. Come on Ying Yang I want a front row seat to their demise. Ha Ha Ha!" The evil little laughed manically already fantasying about his cruel future.

Unknown to everyone someone else was watching all three groups from a mesa not to far from the main trail. Chakra had donned a black hat and a red handkerchief for the duration of her trip. Gazing down below at the groups her eyes locked on Hannibal. A deep beastly growl emanated from her throat and she clutched her tainto dagger tightly. Retrieving the weapon from its sheath she gazed down at the Star of Fate. This had been the weapon given to her by Dashi long ago. As she started to track the groups memories from long ago began to resurface.

_Flashback_

_Dashi, Guan, Chase, and Chakra were crossing the vast expanse of the desert together. Her outfit was different from her tight fitting fighter she wore these days. Her long black hair was tied back in braid and she was wearing a light red medium length karate shirt, pink pants, and black slipper shoes. Strapped to their backs were the Weapons of the Ancients. Dashi carried the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman in his arms. Each of the Dragons carried a weapon, weapons that wouldn't be hidden. Guan carried his spear, while Chase carried the Draco Galvin, Chakra's tainto was secured to her waist and Grandmaster Dashi had the Elemental Blade clipped to his side. "Don't worry my friends we only have to go a little further and then we can start hiding the weapons. The deserts magic will take care of protecting them."_

_"But Grandmaster Dashi I don't understand _why_ we must hide such beautiful and powerful weapons out here in the middle of a wasteland. Surely they would be protected just as well in the Temple Vault as they are out here," Chase questioned._

_"The young Dragon has a point Dashi. Are you certain this is necessary? I mean your father did entrust you to keep these relics safe," Guan pointed out._

_"It is because of my father that I am doing this. He taught me that in order to protect any relics of the Ancients one must be willing to do whatever it takes. Just as you three were willing to brave all the challenges I threw at you to earn your weapons. Future generations must be willing to do the same. It is the only way the weapons will chose their new masters. Ah we've arrived you may begin to distribute the weapons. Meet me at this location after you've completed your task. I wish you luck," Dashi told them._

_"Don't worry Grandmaster Dashi we'll take care of everything. Well you heard him boys let's get busy hiding these unique relics. And Chase don't dillydally like you did when we were leaving the Temple," Chakra chastised her brother. _

_"Unlike you some of us need to practice with our new weapons. My Draco Galvin is a strong durable weapon capable of withstanding any type of attack unlike your little tainto." _

_"My tainto has the ability to kill an immortal and when used properly never misses a target! I don't know why you're so sore about me being a weapons master while you're a master at the martial arts."_

_"If you children are done squabbling we have work to do. So please stay on task," Guan instructed. Nodding their heads they got busy and by the end of the day they had arrived at the hidden cave were Dashi had hidden the Treasure. They were surprised to see him without his Elemental Blade. "Dashi where is your weapon?"_

_"Don't worry my friend I gave it to the Guardian of the Treasure. With it I know that the power of the treasure will not be misused. Now you three must swear on your honor that you will never use the chest's power for your own personal gain or for evil. Only in times of great danger will you remove the treasure from its hiding place to combat evil."_

"We swear on our honor as Xiaolin Dragons," The three of them had said. Since that time many had quested for the weapons, but never the Treasure until now.

Chakra came out her remising right then. As she looked below it appeared that Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay had found their weapons. The littlest monk was crying frustrated that he had not been chosen yet. She smiled slightly shaking her head. Omi needed to learn patience if he was going to be given a weapon. "The time for remembering is over. I must keep a close eye on these monks to make sure they don't mess up and let those witches or Bean gets the Treasure. I can only hope that Chase will keep his promise if it ever meant anything to him."

The monks were completely unaware of the people tracking them. Right now their concern was finding the next weapon. "According to this map we should find the next weapon in the Whispering Sands, but from the looks of things that could be anywhere in this desert. What kind of map is this? There are no landmarks whatsoever on this thing," Jack complained.

"Quit your griping and pay attention to your surroundings. The next weapon should be around here," Lu snapped at him. Suddenly a shrieking horrible sound filled their ears. Sand and rock started whipping around their face and they pulled their hats down to protect their eyes. "It's a sandstorm! We better bunker down before were blown away!" she shouted as they crawled into the wagon to wait out the storm.

"This wagon isn't going to offer much protection. Sooner or later those winds are going to rip the caravan of the wagon and then will be cooked!" Stacey screamed over the roar of the wind.

Just then something small tore through the canvases nearly hitting Auara on the head. Pushing against the force of the wind she managed to pick up the fragment. "It's a piece of gold! There must pockets of it scattered around this area. Wonderful if we don't suffocate or get buried we can end up rich!"

"Hang on isn't gold a type of metal?" Jack asked her over the roar of the sandstorm. Auara nodded confused by what good that did. "Maybe if I concentrate hard enough I can fuse the gold out there to create some kind of shield to block us from the storm."

"Can your powers work while you're inside the wagon or do you have to go out there?" Kimiko asked concern.

"One way to find out. Wudai Asteroid Metal!" Jack cried his hand glowing a faint yellow. Waving his arm around in circular pattern he could feel the gold outside merging together and forming a protective barrier. His only concern was for how long the shield would hold under these conditions.

Just as suddenly as it had started the sandstorm stopped. A hush fell over the group as they wondered what would happen next. A golden glow from front of the wagon got their attention. Spinning through the doorway was a Wudai weapon.

Omi lunged towards the weapon, but it dashed around him and came to rest at Jack's feet. Stunned he picked up and gazed at it astonishment. It was medium sized round shield. The outer rim was pure sapphire, the middle rim was a solid oak and the center of the shield was ruby red with gemstones all over it. "I got my weapon before chrome dome? This is sweet!" he said doing a little victory dance.

"If you're done gloating we've got to move on already. According to this map will find _two_ weapons at Coyote Gorge," Callie told him as they started on there way again.

They rode on until they could just make out a gorge on the horizon. They were all extremely tired and thirsty. No one had thought they would need the Shen Gong Wu so all they had with them was some canned food and bottled water. "What I wouldn't give for some water right about now. This is worse then no air condition back home," Jermaine muttered.

"Hopefully will find some water or if worse comes to worse Omi can use his powers to quench our thirst," Dagwood responded thoughtfully.

"I don't know about water, but I think were about to become the dinner of some starving coyotes!" Dojo exclaimed waving his hand in panic. They all looked out the back of the wagon in horror. Behind them was a huge pack of coyotes, and these weren't normal. They were twice the size of regular coyotes and their eyes were glowing yellow. In the mouth of the pack leader was a Wudai Weapon. "Oh great how are we suppose to retrieve it without getting attacked?" Raimundo asked eyeing the beast nervously.

"Who cares right now we need to run!" yelped Stacey snapping the reigns of Crouching Cougar. The beast reared up on its hind legs and started racing for the gorge with the coyotes snapping at there heels.

"Man those doggies don't give up. They're sticking to us tighter then a tick on a cat! Do we have any meat to throw at them?"

"Something tells me that tossing meat at these guys wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world to do," Callie voiced.

"Neither is getting trapped in a dead end gorge with a starving pack of rabid coyotes! Any bright ideas on how to get out of this one?" Crystal asked.

"I have one that might get us out of here and up to the top of the gorge. If Jermaine can distract them, I can use my powers to create a trail for us. If were lucky one of us will get that cool weapon wedged in between the rocks near the top," Dagwood stated.

"Do it fast. I'll handle these mongrels. Wudai Black hole Gravity!" Jermaine called out. A huge black hole appeared underneath the packs paws and started pulling them towards the ground. With jerk of his hands the gravity greatly lessened sending the brutes soaring through the air. The weapon flew out of the pack leaders mouth and into Jermaine's hands. It was a beautiful gold and ruby slingshot with a small leather pouch attached to it. Inside were several smooth and polished stones.

At the same time this was happening Dagwood had used his Wudai attack to raise the desert plant life up until it formed a path. One step at a time they climbed until they were standing on the top of the gorge. Dagwood reached down over the side and pulled out his weapon. It was magnificent battle-ax. The handle was a dazzling emerald green and the blade was silver.

"It's not fair! Why should you two get your weapons before me?" Omi complained as Crystal directed them to the location of the next weapon at Flash Creek.

"Don't worry so much about dawg. I'm positive the next weapon will go to you if you just sit back and relax. It's probably even cooler then this slingshot," Jermaine said in an attempt to cheer his best friend up.

They soon came to dry riverbed that seems to stretch for miles. Glancing down at the map they were confused. "We better make tracks kiddies. The desert is notorious for flash floods occurring at any moment. Hopefully it doesn't rain or we're in deep trouble," Dojo told them nervously as they started across.

Out of nowhere the burning sun was covered by storm clouds which let loose a torrential storm. The monks glowered at Dojo as if blaming him for the sudden change in weather. They froze in their tracks at the sight of a massive flood heading their way. "That's a lot of water, but fear not I shall stop it!"

"Omi wait no!"

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi cried using his powers to push back the flood, but only for a few moments. It seemed his powers had only increased the raging river's power and now it was coming at them even faster. "Opps."

"Don't worry I got this. Wudai Pluto Ice!" Icy tendrils sprang out of her fingertips and snaked across the riverbed. The second the icy tendrils touched the water the wave froze in the shape of a fortress. A glowing object broke through the ice and hovered over Crystal. Snatching it up she examined the weapon. It was mace. There was an orange strap attached to a white handle and the top was silvery gray. "It's amazing," she whispered.

"If your done saving our hides can we get moving? There are some of us who want to get our weapons sooner rather then later," Lu barked, "Where to next?"

"Skull Rock and will find two more weapons there. I hope I get mine next. I'm eager to see what a girl like me receives," Stacey replied. A few minutes later the monks arrived at Skull Rock. It looked a like regular rock formation in the shape of a steer skull on a pillar. Circling in the air were four huge vultures. "This is certainly a friendly place," she said nervously.

"As long as they stay clear of us who cares? I'm going to climb that rock formation to see if I can find those weapons lying about. Why don't the rest of you search around the wagon?" Lu suggested before jumping out of the wagon. The second she put her foot on a ledge two things happened.

The first thing that occurred was the vultures' dive-bombing the group. These birds were huge with razor sharp wings and six-inch talons. The second occurrence was bony hands shot out of the rock and clamped down on Lu's hands. "What the hell? Hey let me go you creepy skeletons! Guys I could use a hand here!"

"We're currently occupied at the moment. I thought you told us that vultures liked carrion!" Callie screeched at Dagwood as she dove under the wagon for cover.

"Normally they do, but something tells these creatures enjoy the taste of Xiaolin Monks!" Dagwood shot back. He winced in pain as one of the vultures raked its talons across his back.

Lu was having her own difficulties. The moment she ripped free of one pair of bony hands another took their place. After ten minutes of struggling she was only halfway up the pillar. "Okay this has gone on long enough! Time to electrify this situation. Wudai Jupiter Lightening!" Out of the clear blue sky a bolt of lighting snaked across the sky before striking the pillar. A cloud of dust filled the air and when it vanished bones rained down from the sky.

The bones shredded the wings of the vultures causing them to drop like stones towards the earth. The monks screamed and covered their heads waiting to be crushed under the monstrous creatures. Stacey quickly reacted. "Wudai Supernova Flare!" A small ball of energy struck the birds causing a beautiful butterfly shape explosion.

Everyone looked up in surprise as a bright glowing object fell from the sky coming to rest in Stacey's hands. The young Indian girl fingered her new weapon. It was an elegant knife. The hilt and bottom was made out of orange topaz while the handle was mahogany wood. The blade was a pale pink color. "Wow," was all she said.

Up on the rock pillar Lu watched in incredulity as two shapes shot out of the eye sockets and into her hands. Kicking off the rock she back flipped to the ground and eyed her newly acquired weaponry. It was a pair of silver sais. The points were shaped like miniature lightening bolts and the handles had yellow tassels hanging off them. "Sweet! I can't wait to use these babies!"

"This can't be happening! Why haven't I, Omi the greatest Xiaolin Dragon, received a weapon yet?"

"I don't know my love, but it's going to be dark soon. We should look for a safe place to camp for the night."

Dojo directed them towards a shaded clearing half a mile up the trail. Dojo rested uncomfortably in the wagon while the monks worked to set up camp. They tried their best to ignore Dojo's moans of pain from eating his Little Brown Surprise soup from last night. Apparently whatever was in it didn't agree with him.

A little way back on the trail the Heylin Sisters were untacking their horses and using their magic to set up camp. "I never want to see another horse as long as I live. If I was a disembodied head I never would have to put up with saddle sores not to mention the smell."

"I don't know I've kind of enjoyed the trip. It's a good chance for us to make up for lost time. After all for fifteen hundred years you were trapped in a puzzle box, while I was stuck behind a chi barrier."

"You have a point dear sister. We did miss a lot of each other lives. Why don't we share stories over a campfire? Its not like the monks are going anywhere tonight," Wuya pointed out. So the two settle down by a fire and started chatting unaware that Hannibal and his bird were sleeping in the tree near their camp.

Chakra was the only one who wasn't settling down for the night. While the others rested she would practice her martial arts. Preparing for the eventual confrontation between her and Hannibal. "Just you wait Hannibal. This time you won't escape my wraith."

It was around midnight when the monks were aroused from their slumber by distant sound of horse hoofs. Crawling out from their sleeping bags they gazed in the direction of sounds. The sound got louder and closer and within seconds they were surrounded by a group of men on black stallions. "Well look here boys I think I found a couple of trespassers on our land. Don't you kiddies know if you want to spend the night here you have to pay a fine?" The Leader of the group asked. Strapped to his back was a Wudai Weapon.

"But we don't have any money!" Auara exclaimed.

"That's okay will take your weapons for payment. Boys bring me those weapons."

"Nobody touches our weapons you no good varmint," Clay threatened. The Leader looked at him amused. With a snap of his fingers the monks found themselves hog tied and lying with their faces in the dirt. The monks struggled to free themselves as they watched in horror as the Wudai Weapons were stolen. "We've got to do something before it's to late."

"Don't worry guys I'm on it! I hope these boys enjoy my cooking as much as you do," Callie voiced as she freed herself from her ropes. Racing over to the stew pot she chucked its contents at the Leader causing him to scream in pain. Dropping the pot Callie followed up with her powers. "Wudai Eclipse Darkness!"

The moon and stars in the sky above faded from sight as they were eclipsed. That's when things got really interesting. The gang of thieves started withering away until they were nothing. They had been nothing, but nighttime mirages. As the others reclaimed their weapons Callie was inexplicably drawn towards the Leaders fallen weapon. As she picked it up she could feel a new power surge through her body. It was lovely lance. The handle was chocolate brown and the head was two different colors. The right side was a pink pearl and the left side was a black pearl. "Cool I got my weapon!"

"That means that only me and Omi are left. None of us are going to get back to sleep so I suggest we hit the trail," Auara suggested to them. They broke camp and headed on their way still oblivious to their pursuers.

It was around noon the next day when Auara obtained her weapon. The sun had been beating down so hard on the group many of them were starting to show signs of a heat stroke. Using her powers she redirected the sunlight and was awarded with a pair of fans. These fans were pink, orange, and yellow like the sunset. Omi was extremely angry when he learned he would be the last to receive his weapon.

When they finally did come across Omi's weapon they all tried to be pleased for the little guy. They knew he was unhappy about his pitiful weapon. He was so upset he just pulled the stick out of the rock unaware such action would deposited them in an underground cave with the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman. Omi raced towards the treasure when a blind man intercepted him. "Who dares to steal the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman?" asked the guardian.

"Sir were over here and we haven't come to steal it. Master Fung ordered us to retrieve it so that evil couldn't use the Treasures Power for evil," Auara explained politely.

"Anthony Fung sent you? Very well if one of you can beat me in fight I shall let you take the chest. So whose your bravest?" the Guardian asked.

Omi took up the challenge and quickly defeated the Guardian. The group congratulated him and opened up the chest to discover it was empty. Sadden they left the cave with the Guardian and headed for home.

They had only gone a few miles when they were attacked. The entire wagon was lifted in the air and came crashing down to earth. The monks scrambled out of the wagon as energy balls whizzed around their heads. "It's about time you monks returned to the surface. Surrender now and we promise you won't be hurt to badly," Meribor informed them.

"Like we believe anything you have to say _mom_," Lu replied sarcastically. "Come on guys we can take them with our new weapons. Thunderbird Sais!" The resulting lighting ball blew her backwards a dozen yards or so.

"Lu! What did you do to her?" Rai demanded.

"Nothing. She obviously doesn't know how to work her weapon my little oni."

"Don't call me that. All together guys! Blade of the Nebula! Whoa how do you work this crazy thing?!"

"Big Bang Meterang! Whoops, not the hat!"

"Arrow Sparrow! Don't target me!"

"Shimo Staff! What you don't do anything?"

"Olaf Shield! Ouch that hurt!"

"You better work right. Goliath Slingshot! Watch out for those rocks!"

"Bunyan Battle Ax! Augh it's to heavy!"

"Mei Xing Knife! This isn't working at all!"

"Shayera Mace! Clearly this thing wasn't designed for why one would normally use a mace!"

"Mulan Sunfans! Oh boy duck!"

"Shiva Lance! This weapon is clearly defected!"

Once all the monks had attempted to use their Wudai Weapons, but failed Meribor and Wuya moved in for the kill. Coordinating an attack between them they manage to tie the gang up using Heylin magic. "What a pity. Such mighty warriors can't seem to get a grip on their silly toys. Oh well I'm sure that our dragons will," Wuya said whistling loudly.

A loud train whistled back to her. Flying towards them was a huge train complete with a caboose, passenger car, dinning car, and the front car. It came to rest next to the monks. They weren't surprised at all when the Heylin Dragons disembarked wearing cowboy outfits. "It's about time you sent for us. Empress Valonia was getting annoyed with all the construction going into this baby," Heylin Jack commented.

"It appears that's our Xiaolin halves made a mess of their weapons. Apparently none of them have enough sense to properly work them. I believe will have better luck," Heylin Kimiko said using her mental powers to bring the weapons over to the group.

"You can't use them. They only work for good not evil so why are you bothering with them?" Stacey inquired.

"This is why. Auara lend me a hand," Heylin Rai said. Heylin Auara took the Princes hand and combined her magical powers with him creating duplicate shadow weapons. After each Heylin Dragon retrieved their respected weapons they loaded the monks, their weapons, and the chest in the caboose before entering the passenger car. Wuya and Meribor dragged the Guardian into the dinning car to interrogate him about the Treasure. Minutes later they were heading for the Nilyeh City.

Inside the caboose the Xiaolin Dragons struggled to free themselves. Dojo was no help seeing as how he was still suffering. "We need to get off this train before it's to late," Dojo groaned.

"Hang on I think I can use my own Heylin magic to negate Wuya's," Raimundo told them closing his eyes. An unnatural hum filled the air and a second later the energy ropes disappeared. Rubbing his wrists Raimundo looked at the chest. "You know I want to take another crack at that Treasure Chest. Maybe we weren't looking hard enough."

"But the last time we looked it was empty. How could looking at it again help?" Dagwood asked thoughtfully.

"That's because we took what the Guardian said literally. This time let's use our imagination," Lu responded. The others nodded and closed their eyes focusing on what they wanted. Very slowly they opened the chest.

A brilliant light blinded them for a second. When they could see again their jaws dropped. Hovering in the air above the chest was the spirit of the Blind Swordsman. "I am the Spirit of the Blind Swordsman. Once I was a weapons master for the Ancient Warriors, now I serve whoever possesses the chest. How may I serve you?"

"We need to know how to use our weapons. Can you show us how?" Kimiko asked hesitantly

"To use your weapon trust in that it will do what you want," The Blind Swordsman informed them as their weapons flew into their hands glowing. They nodded with extreme confident.

"Right now we need to take care of our doubles and save the old man. Dojo since your sick you can stay under Clay's hat. Spirit can you help us escape from this caboose?" Lu asked.

The Spirit nodded and blew out the door. After hiding the Treasure Chest they hurried out the door and headed for the next compartment confident they would win this fight. None of them noticed a bird fly in with Hannibal for the ride or heard the fight that ensured between Chakra and him.

The Heylin Dragons were talking and laughing with each other. "I can't wait to start training with my new Shadow Weapon. You think Master Young will let us use these on him?" Heylin Clay asked before the door burst open revealing twelve very angry Xiaolin Dragons.

"Prepare for a humiliating defeat! Shimo Staff!"

"Arrow Sparrow!"

"Big Bang Meterang do your thing!"

"Blade of the Nebula!" The four main elements combined their attack and forced their doubles to the ground leaving the rest of the Heylin Dragon vulnerable to attack.

"Let's see how you handle this Olaf Shield!" Jack cried. His shield flattened and he hurled it like a discus knocking out his double. The shield returned to his hands and he smiled.

"Come on Dagwood let's double team our doubles. Goliath Slingshot!" Jermaine cried. He shot several stones at his double, which grew in size before knocking out his double.

"Bunyan Battle Ax!" The ax turned into a hammer, which he smashed to the ground. Instantly several plants sprouted and wrapped up Heylin Dagwood before he could use his weapon.

"Cool! My turn. Come on babies don't let me down. Thunderbird Sais!" Lu cried bringing the Sais together. The moment they touched a huge bird made out of lighting came to life and attacked her double relieving her of her weapon.

"Shayera Mace!" Crystal shouted. Her mace head came to life sending out a sonic vibration that sent her double flying. "That will teach you about messing with me!"

"Mei Xing Knife!" Stacey vocalized. Kinetic energy built up in the blade and with a quick swipe sent the energy straight into a surprised Heylin Stacey. "Oh yeah this is the perfect weapon for me."

"Mulan Sunfans!" Auara cried releasing her fans. They flew threw the air slicing everything in their path like two sharp razor blades. Heylin Auara found herself buried under a luggage rack thanks to the fans. Auara got them on the return trip grinning. "I can't wait to see if I can use these defensively!"

"Time to put an end to this. We're on a rescue mission. Shiva Lance!" Callie cried. She tossed her weapon at her double and it magically duplicated itself. When Heylin Callie went after the duplicate it turned out to be a hologram. The weapon carried her all the way into the next car surprising Wuya and Meribor who had been integrating the prisoner.

"What in the world? I have had enough of this! If you want something done right then do it yourself,' growled Wuya as she stormed off towards the passenger car with Meribor in tow. Before they got two steps they were whacked on the head and tripped up by the Guardian. "Do you have a death wish?"

The monks entered the room and waited for the Guardians response. "You two and your dragons have dishonored this quest. Your desire to use the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman for evil will never come to be. I challenge you to weapons showdown," he said before tossing his cane into the air.

The cane hovered in the air before glowing a bright yellow and twisting around. Everyone shielded his or her eyes as the glow intensified. When they could see again the Guardian was holding a striking sword. The blade was pure white with a golden dragon engraved on it. The hilt was pure silver with twelve gemstones on it. Dojo gasped and let out a squeak, "That's Dashi's Weapon! The Elemental Blade, the most powerful of the Ancient Weapons. It's in the same class as Excalibur. The blade has the ability to summon any of the twelve elements and use it in battle!"

"If it's fight with weapons you want old man it's a weapons fight you'll get. I shall fight with my trusty crossbow and Meribor with her bow and arrow. If we win you and the monks surrounded and the chest belongs to us. If you win will leave and never go after the Treasure again. Ready? Gong Ye Tempi!" Wuya shouted firing off a round of arrows from her black crossbow. Meribor wasn't far behind.

The Guardian wasn't intimidated in the least. He swung the sword expertly blocking the arrows. He then jumped between the two sisters and used the full power of the Elemental Blade sending the sisters and the Heylin Dragons packing.

"And don't come back! Now do you children see what I meant? One can see with more then just their eyes. Now we must collect the chest so I can give it and the Elemental Blade to Master Fung. Where is the chest?"

"We left it back in the caboose with the doors blown right off! Oh I hope it didn't fall off the train," Crystal exclaimed as they raced back to the caboose. But they didn't find the chest. Instead all they found was an angry Chakra nursing her wounds and muttering angrily. "Where's the Treasure?"

"You fools! I had hoped that if you were worthy enough to retrieve your Wudai Weapons you would have enough sense to protect the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman! Thanks to your foolishness Hannibal is now in possession of one the most powerful relics of the Ancients!" Chakra snapped.

"Why should we believe you? You could have taken the Treasure and hidden it. Talk stranger or face a humiliating defeat. Shimo Staff!" Omi said leaping at her with his weapon.

Fast as lighting Chakra slipped her tainto between Omi's arms and body separating him from his weapon. Before he could react she grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the ground with tainto at his throat. "You are either the bravest person I've ever seen or the most foolish one. Never attack an oppunent who you know nothing about if they're carrying a weapon. Use that big head of yours. If I had taken the chest do you think I still be here nursing wounds or more to the point helped you in the past?" she asked him.

"Then who are you? Are you an ally or enemy?" Raimundo asked.

"I don't have to answer that, but to establish some trust between us I'll give you a bit of information on me. My name is Chakra and I'm a high-ranking member of the Order of Concordia. Dojo can explain more about it. Now if you excuse me I'm leaving. A word of advice, if you wish to defeat Hannibal you must train with many different masters," Chakra said before jumping out of the caboose and landing on a horse. With a wave of her hat she was gone.

They took the train back to the Temple where Jack was going to dismantle it. During the ride Dojo told them what he knew of the order. They were a secret society that had been around almost as long as the Xiaolin Dragons. Their mission was to keep justice and peace throughout the world no matter what the cost, even killing to do so. That scared them a bit.

They arrived back at the Temple at nightfall. After they showed Master Fung their weapons he took the Elemental Blade from the Guardian and relieved him of his duty. They watched him leave wondering what their next adventure would be.


	3. Elemental Shen Gong Wu

The girls were riding on Dojo's back having a conversation about the recent past battles as they headed to collect the Denshi Bunny. This Wu allowed the holder to turn into pure electricity. "This Wu sounds right up your alley Lu. To bad its so cute and cuddly looking not like those dinosaurs that Hannibal decided to resurrect. They gave me the willies," Kimiko said shivering at the memory.

"You think that was bad? I still think having Raimundo pretend to do a hat trick with evil was the worse. The only good that came out of that façade besides the Treasure was getting to see Omi have his butt kicked," Lu replied.

"Oh really? I thought the aftermath of that little expedade cost us at least a weeks worth of sleep. If Callie hadn't astral projected into Rai's dream and helped him conquer his fear we'd all be sapphire statues right about now," Stacey remarked with her ever-present wit.

"True, but it did give us a good excuse to practice with our weapons and moves against a nearly unstoppable Shen Gong Wu. Not to mention I had a chance to use my shawoman training in a way I never did before," Callie surmised.

"Yeah well what about Chucky Cho? If I never see that con artist again it will be to soon. Valonia and her daughters nearly made off with all our Wu because of his scam. If Chucky hadn't decided to help us out we'd be cleaned out and possibly reunited with our Heylin halves in a bad way," Auara commented politely on.

"Speaking of Heylin Dragons looks like we have company girls," Crystal articulated, as they got closer to their destination. Standing on the ledge in front of the Denshi Bunny were all the female Heylin Dragons. They didn't seem to bother by the storm raging around them. In fact they looked like they were enjoying it. "I got a bad feeling about this. Everyone jump!"

A split second after they jumped Heylin Lu directed a naturally occurring lighting bolt at the spot they had just been. "Missed! Oh well I'm sure the six of us can handle you no problem."

"Oh yeah and how do you plan on doing that girl? You going to keep tossing lighting at us?" Lu challenged. Even with the Xiaowmei Bracelet empathic powers enhancing the mental bond she shared with her Heylin double, she was still having trouble reading her intentions. She readied her Sais incase of trouble.

"Nah I don't need the storm's help to defeat you. Not when you're so easy to dispose to start with ha ha. Shadow Sais!" Heylin Lu cried out as her shadow weapon materialized out of nowhere. The lighting struck the points before being redirected at Lu.

Lu sprang into action "Thunderbird Sais!" A magnificent large yellow bird sprang to life and absorbed the attack. With a mighty cry from it's powerful beak it fired a sizzling hot bolt of lighting right back at Heylin Lu who narrowly avoided being zapped. "How's that for impressive huh?"

"Don't worry Princess will get them. Ladies let's show these rejects what were all about. Shadow Sparrows!"

"Shadow Mace!"

"Shadow Knife!"

"Shadow Fans!"

"Shadow Lance!"

The five Shadows Weapons combined their power together and sent the wave of destruction straight at the Xiaolin Dragons. They smirked knowing they never be able to counter it.

"Girls we need to work together to stop this one. Combine your powers together on my mark. Mark!" Crystal ordered sending a sonic shockwave from her mace. That attack, combined with the others was enough to bring the wave of destruction to a halt.

In the midst of the confusion Lu snuck around the Heylin Dragon and retrieved the Denshe Bunny. "Looks like we pulled the wool over your eyes!"

"Just wait I promise you. The Xiaolin Dragons won't always be on top!" Heylin Lu snapped before the six girls vanished in defeat. The Xiaolin girls started to celebrate right there until Dojo reminded them they were in the middle of lighting storm and should be getting home.

They had just started circling for a place to land when the girls spotted trouble down below. The boys seemed to be engaged in some conflict with Katnappe, who was carrying a bag full of stolen Shen Gong Wu. From what they could tell the boys were losing.

"Come on you losers let's see if you can lay a finger on me," Katnappe taunted. The boys flushed with anger and rushed her. She jumped into the air and the crashed into one another. "What's the matter with you guys? Can't catch one little kitty cat?"

"Yo that's one mean diss. Time to show this alley cat how we deal with unwanted company," Jermaine said. With a yell he lashed out with arm intending to push her backwards. Katnappe grinned as she caught his arm and threw him over her shoulder. "Ow that hurt girl," he moaned.

"That was only a taste of my newly acquired martial art talents. One has to work out to keep their figure. Hey hair boy take a load off your feet," she laughed shooting several razor blades and pinning Dagwood to the wall. With a serious of dazzling flips she landed between Raimundo and Jack. Before the boys could react she had tripped them up and kicked them in the groin leaving them in pain. "Ha ha this is so fun."

"Katnappe! Surrender the Shen Gong Wu and I will not humiliated you to much," Omi said readying his Wudai attack. Katnappe didn't even bat an eyelash. Lazily she fired two nets and wrapped the little monk up tighter then a bug in a rug. "You talk way to much. Now Cowboy you still to chicken to fight a girl?"

"I'm not a chicken mame, but I still don't think its right for a gentlemen to strike a lady," Clay informed her. Katnappe scoffed and had her kitties maul him. Once they were done she ran off with the stolen Wu only to be intercepted by the girls.

"Were do you think your going Katnappe?" Kimiko hissed angrily.

"Out of here losers. Shadow Slicer multiply!" The cat thief said creating multiple copies of her allowing her to escape in the middle of the chaos. The girls hissed and went to help out their guys.

"I can't believe that we lost to that second rate villainous. I figured we had seen the last of her back when she tried to take our Wu at Master Guan's Temple. Doesn't that girl ever give up?" Dagwood wondered.

"Apparently not. I wonder why she was stealing the Wu this time? At least she didn't try to take the Denshi Bunny. After going through the Heylin Dragons Shadow Weapons to get this I'm exhausted."

Dojo had returned with Master Fung who appeared to be interested in their topic. "What seems to be the trouble young monks? You seem to be exhausted."

"Master Fung my fellow monks and I are being strung to thick," Omi began. The monks were too tired to correct his mistake. "We've been so busy with training, school work, personal activates, and finding Shen Gong Wu that were exhausted. It doesn't help at all that we have to deal with so many different evils such as the Royal Heylin Family, Chase, the Heylin Dragons, and Hannibal Roy Bean. What are we going to do?"

"Hmm the leaves of a tree can only feel the suns warmth, if the branches that hold them are supported by strong trunk. With so many evil forces challenging us its time that you receive your elemental Shen Gong Wu."

"Elemental Shen Gong Wu? Are these like regular Shen Gong Wu or more like the Wudai Weapons?" Stacey asked curiously.

"My man Dashi created these specialized elemental arm guards to enhance a Xiaolin Warriors power. When combined with your weapon your powers will be unbelievable. Oh I'll go fetch them right now! To the Temple Vault!" Dojo exclaimed as he happily slithered off. The others shrugged and followed.

Ten minutes they were all assembled in a straight line as Master Fung handed out the first four of the Elemental Shen Gong Wu. When he handed Jack his the former boy genius looked like he would faint. He slipped the Wu on proudly. It was called the Magnetic Grip and it had a red magnet turned upright on top with purple plates beneath it.

Jermaine was given a red and black swirling Wu called the Grava Guard. He flexed the new Wu and smiled approvingly.

Dagwood eagerly accepted his. It looked a like oak tree in the fall and was called Woha Armor. Putting it on he felt the rush of new power and couldn't wait to try it out.

Lu saluted Master Fung and snatched up her Wu, Zeus Order. The top part was an orange circle with a bright yellow lighting bolt zigzagging down.

Crystal graciously accepted the Mirror Deflector as her on. The silver mirror on top was inside a light blue block. On the remaining plates were three silver triangle mirrors. It was so beautiful she couldn't stop staring.

The Bomber Plate was given to Stacey. The Wu had a bright pink bomb on top and brown plates underneath it. She smiled happily.

Auara secured the Lantern Fold on her arm. It had a red and black lantern box on the top with red and black plates underneath.

Lastly Callie put on her Mystic Ward. It was shaped like a bright blue, black flame on top with dark blue plates. It was the coolest thing she had every seen.

"In order to unlock the full power of your elemental Wu you must practice hard. Once you've mastered them you will be able to use your Wu at any time. Mastering the Elemental Wu will help decided who the two leaders are going to be."

"I can only hope that I'm worthy of such a responsibility. Mastering the Elemental Shen Gong Wu may prove to be most difficult," Omi, commented uncharacteristically. Everyone stared at him wondering if he was crazy.

"Omi you have doubts? I'm must say I'm surprised by this."

"No I was just trying to act humble to create a lying sense protection. I can only assume that I will be the first to succeed in this task," he replied making everyone glare at him.

"Well if you are so sure that you don't need help then you won't mind if I work with the others. I would like it if the rest of you would join me in the training area for practice. I believe that we need to review your combined attacks as well as weapon use before activating the Elemental Shen Gong Wu. When we get to that I will use the Elemental Blade against you so you can have some idea of what kind of power your in for. Until then we shall see you later Omi," Master Fung said escorting the other monks towards the training grounds.

"Omi dawg you sure you don't want to practice with us? It would be a lot better for all of us if you did," Jermaine asked. Omi shook his head and headed off leaving the others to practice.

Omi headed to the river full of confidence. He was most certain that once he mastered his Elemental Shen Gong Wu he would be named leader. Then he would make certain that Crystal would be his second. "Now time to master my new powers. Kajim Charm Water!"

His Elemental Wu snapped into place and a surge of powerful energy swept throughout his body. Raising his arm he focused his power on the river. The water rose up into the air and almost magically began to twist and shape itself into a beautiful swan. "Most beautiful. Now let's see what else I can do." Omi voiced as he focused his thoughts once more on the task at hand. For the next three hours Omi practiced hard with his new powers shaping the water into different shapes including, a globe, a statue, and lastly Crystal.

As soon as he made let go of his water shape of Crystal the water reformed itself into a giant version of him. "Congratulations Omi. You have now fully mastered the power of your Elemental Shen Gong Wu. You may now use its power at any time you wish. Good luck," the water creature said as it vanished.

"Excellent, once again I've proven my perfection by being the first to fully master my Elemental Shen Gong Wu. All this practice has made me very tired. I think I shall take a nap," Omi said before standing on his head and going to sleep.

In a nearby tree Katnappe scoffed in dismay at what she had just witnessed. "It's not fair at all. Why should that little runt be allowed to have all the fun? When I had my powers I was a force to be reckon with! Now look at me I'm running errands for evildoers. You better keep your word Bean otherwise I'll feed you to my kitties."

"Don't worry about my dear. Hannibal Roy Bean always keeps his word. The Shen Gong Wu you stole for me will allow both of us to gain ultimate power. Now watch a master at work. You might learn something," Hannibal told her as he jumped out of the tree and into Omi's ear canal.

After struggling to get past a nasty case of earwax build up he finally reached the part of the brain where Omi's ego was located. It was massive. "Hey Omi boy here's a brilliant idea. You can best prove your worth as a leader if you master all the Elemental Shen Gong Wu. Just think you could be just like Xiaowei, the very first Xiaolin Dragon Master. Well got to go. Just remember to clean out your ears once and a while!"

That night Omi snuck into the Temple Vault and stole all the Elemental Shen Gong Wu while the others were sleeping. He had no idea why, but the burning desire to master all the elements was strong inside him. "If you want to be the best then you must become the best. First, I must master the original elements. Longhorn Taurus Earth! Cat's Eye Draco Fire! Crest of the Condor!" Soon he found himself lifted into the air on a mound of earth surrounded by fire.

"Now time to take on the complimentary elements. Grava Guard Gravity! Woha Armor Wood! Zeus Order Lighting! Mirror Deflector Ice!" Omi cried. The complimentary elements took effect. Gravity held him in mid air as trees sprouted from the earth. Their branches were soon covered in ice and lighting crackled from the sky.

"Next I will use the combined and metaphysical elements. Magnetic Grip Metal! Bomber Plate Flare! Lantern Fold Light! Mystic Ward Darkness!" The sky split into two, one side light the other dark. Pieces of metal and the small flaring explosions circled the mound in an atom orbit.

"Now for the best of them all. Kajim Charm Water!" A fountain of water rushed into the air splashing against the tornado. "I've done! I've master all twelve elements! I'm just like Xiaowei the first ever Dragon! Yeah!" he cried as he settled back to earth as all the stuff vanished. He was so excited that he didn't notice the power surging around him or how as he walked home everything seem to be exploding or becoming incinerated.

The other Dragons were in the kitchen working on some of their past times or just relaxing. Callie was at the stove cooking some eggs for her breakfast. Auara was reading from her script book while Dagwood loaded some film into his new camera. Stacey was busy sketching Jermaine as he twirled a basketball on his fingertips. Lu was busy devouring some chocolate covered chili peppers and chatting with Rai who was listening to music. Kimiko and Jack were facing off against each other in Gooze Zombie Eight. Clay was eating a huge sub sandwich while Crystal was cataloging her new rock specimens. They were all to busy to notice Omi enter the room until strange things began occurring.

As Omi walked by everyone to get a glass of water, several unexplainable things began to happen. Crystal let out a shriek and dropped her rock as it became too hot to handle. Both Clay and Callie let out a cry of dismay as their food was incinerated. Raimundo and Lu flung the boom box to the floor as if it was possessed when it tried to electrocute them. Stacey and Jermaine found themselves pressed against the floor as the gravity around them increased by two folds. Kimiko and Jack moaned as their video games went on the fritz while Auara and Dagwood looked in disbelief at Dagwood's broken camera.

"What in the world is going on? It's like the Temple is under attack from a poltergeist or something," Callie exclaimed as dishes started flying through the air.

"I don't know about poltergeist, but I think our resident cue ball has just become a magnet for trouble," Jack pointed out as the overhead lights exploded.

"What is going on in here? I felt a disturbance with the Kung Site. Is everything all right? Omi are you okay?" Master Fung asked as the sunlight streaming inside the windows increased exponentially nearly blinded the Dragon Master. Dojo pulled out some shades and placed them over both Master Fung's eyes as well as his own.

"Well in order to prove myself worthy of being your leader last night I decided to absorb all your elemental Shen Gong Wu power," Omi explained.

"YOU DID WHAT? What in the world would possess you to do a hair brain thing like that?" demanded Lu angrily. She would have stood up to face him, but was attempting to avoid the stray energy bolts emanating from him.

"So what if I did? I was only trying to become like Grand Master Xiaowei. He mastered all twelve elements why shouldn't I?"

"Omi, did you ever wonder how he came to master them all? Through years of practice and meditation did he achieve mastery. He did it because he was destined to and because he also stored some of his power in the Dragon Star. You did neither and now look at you. You're an Avatar, a Living Kung Site!" Crystal explained as gently as she could.

"Well as we say in Texas its no good to complain about broken tractor once it's broken. You just have to fix it and move on." 

"That being said how do we safely get rid of all this extra energy without getting injured in the process?" Callie asked eyeing Omi who started sneezing violently. With each sneeze a small fireball came flying out his nostrils.

"The only thing we can do is wait for the energy to dissipate. Until then I suggest that Omi relax and try to do nothing. The rest of you will have to step up your training n order to deal with any misshapes that will arise."

Later that day the kids were working on combining attacks together to make them stronger. The best combinations came when they combined natural elements with their complementary one. They had just finished practicing with Wind and Gravity when the entire Temple Grounds became flooded. "Oh no he must have fallen asleep! Head for high ground!" Rai yelled as they scrambled onto the roof.

Once safely above the flood they watched as Omi tossed and turned in his sleep releasing all twelve elements off and doing considerable property damage. They all yelled in protest when a flare explosion demolished their sleeping quarters. "This is getting out of hand. I think it's about time that we send Omi away until he's back to normal." Stacey suggested

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme? What if he hurts himself and he's all alone?" Crystal said alarmed at the prospect.

"If Omi remains here any longer we're the ones going to get hurt next. Besides the Temple can't stand up to the assault much longer," Dagwood replied.

"Yo I'll get the Avatar so why don't you pack his things. Once he leaves we can drain all this water and fix up our home okay?" Jermaine said before diving into the water and awakening the little monk. He was very confused by what had happened while he was napping.

Once the water was drained and Omi's bag packed he headed out on foot towards the mountains to wait for the energy to dissipate. Crystal was with him refusing to abandon him. Omi argued for her to stay behind, but she refused to let him face this alone.

A little while later the kids were using the Shen Gong Wu to clean up the mess around the Temple. Dagwood was busy using the Totem of Flora to replant the garden while Jermaine and Stacey fixed the hole in ground with the combined efforts of the Ruby of Ramses and the Kazoozoo Atom. Auara had used the Sun Chi Lantern to increase her chi energy while she and Callie repaired the damage to the sleeping quarters. Jack was using the Monkey Staff in helping him repaint. Lu was using the Emperor Scorpion to direct various Wu in a multitude of chores, while Rai, Clay, Kimiko, were using the Monsoon Sandals to repair the roof.

"This is totally unfair! Why should we have to work our butts fixing the damage that Omi did? With his almighty powers he should be able to wave his hands and restore all this?" Lu demanded angrily as she fixed the training grounds up.

"Yo the lady has a point dudes. Omi Dawg was the cause of all our beef. Back in New York we have a saying 'you break it you buy it," Jermaine added after securing the last stone block into place.

"Well I managed to restore our bedrooms into some sensibility. Hopefully Master Fung can afford an interior decorator to make a permanent fix. How's the weather up there?" Auara called up as she entered the courtyard.

"The roof is mostly fixed, but that doesn't solve our main problem. I'm beginning to think that sending Omi away with no one, but Crystal protecting him was a good idea," Raimundo replied.

"Yeah something about this stinks worse then a skunk spraying a stray dog. I mean sure the little guy has always been a bit of an egotist, but he ain't dumb."

"Yeah it's almost like someone planted that crazy idea inside his little round head. But who would benefit from having Omi becoming an Avatar?"

"Hey, guys nice repair job. The place looks almost normal," Dojo reported slithering up to them with Master Fung who was carrying the Elemental Blade. He had been using the mystical weapon's power to restore the inside of the Temple.

"I believe I have a solution to Omi's predicament, but it will involve the use of the Sphere of Yun. I believe that once Omi is safely contained inside I can use the Elemental Blades power to draw out whatever energy remains."

"That's all fine and dandy, but Katnappe took that one during her little crime spree. If were going to get it back and safely contain our little Avatar I suggest we all go," Jack said turning back to normal. Within a few minutes they had flown off to retrieve their Wu unprepared for what they would learn.

Back with Omi and Crystal things were getting a little hectic. Crystal had long ago surrendered her ponytail due to the enormous amounts of static electricity. Her hair was flying free on its ends. She was also trembling with the effects of the power as she made them some snacks. "Here you go Omi, I hope you like cheese crackers."

"Crystal I commend your loyalty, but I must please ask you to leave me. You are putting yourself in unnecessary harm for me. As your future leader I ordered you abandon me," Omi declared.

"Omi, I love you and all, but I'm going to have to ask you to shut up! I'm not abandoning you when you need help. Don't worry so much. I'll be fine. What could possibly happen?"

"It might have been a good idea little lady if you had heeded his warning. It seems now I have to take care of you. I don't like to harm a pretty lady so if you simply be kind enough to step aside and let me take the Avatar off your hands I be much obliged," Hannibal Bean said floating over to the two monks in the Sphere of Yun. With a pop he was standing right in front of them in his armor glaring down at the uninvited guest.

"Obligate this! Wudai Pluto Ice!" she shouted shooting a barrage of icicles at him. The icicles bounced of his armor and he pulled back his arm and took a swipe at her. Crystal jumped into the air and came back down intending to kick him. He snagged her in mid air and squeezed her ankle tightly. Crystal let out a scream of agony as she was thrown head first into the tree. The force of the blow knocked her out.

"CRYSTAL! You will pay for harming my girlfriend! Wudai Neptune Wa Hey! Let me out! Let me out of here!" Omi cried pounding against the walls of Sphere Of Yun. Hannibal chuckled and snapped his finger. Two zombified Katnappe's picked him up and started to carry him away.

Crystal woke a few minutes later to find someone bandaging her ankle. "What?"

"Careful you got a nasty bump to the head and a sprained ankle. Your lucky that Hannibal wasn't after you otherwise the damage would be a lot more serious," Chakra told her gently. "The least you could say is thank you."

"Thank you Chakra, but I have to get going. Oww," Crystal said wincing in pain as she tried to stand up. Chakra tried to force her to sit, but she refused. She dug out her Xiaolin Phone only to discover it wasn't broken. "Dang it. How am I suppose to call for help. Hannibal has Omi as his prisoner and I have no idea what he wants!"

"Your telling me you don't know? The Xiaolin Temple is not the only place that has information on Hannibal. The Order of Concordia learned everything they could about him to prepare me for this assignment," Chakra said. She gently nudged Crystal back to the ground and continues to speak, "Hannibal didn't always look the way he did. Once he wore that armor of his instead of rode. He was powerful tyrant who was stopped centuries ago by a group of mighty warriors. They stripped him of his powers and ever since then he's been trying to regain all that he has lost. That's what all his plans have been about."

"What does that have to do with Omi becoming a living Kung, an Avatar?"

"Hannibal plans to transfer the power from Omi into him. If that occurs then there will be no way to stop them. The Order has specific directive for situations like this. I must kill Omi before Hannibal is able to perform the transfer."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T KILL OMI! I WON'T ALLOW YOU Ah!" Crystal winced trying to get up to fast. Chakra pushed the girl back down. She touched the Tear of the God with one hand and placed the other on the ankle. Muttering something under her breath she let the power of her Shen Gong Wu heal the ankle.

"Hush girl I'm not going to kill the little monk. I may be an assassin but I do my best to avoid killing unless necessary. No one except Xiaowei has ever managed to control all twelve elements. What your boyfriend did was stupid, but I'm not about to kill someone over a mistake. You monks have proven to me in the past you can fix your mistakes so I'm going to allow you to fix this one. Here are the directions to Hannibal's lair. Go there and rescue your friend before the transfer takes place. Don't worry about calling your friends I'll take care of it. Now go and hurry there isn't much time!" Chakra called after her as she ran as fast she could.

A little while later she had arrived at the coordinates. A cliff near an extinct volcanic crater in the middle of nowhere. All along the perimeter were hundreds of Katnappe zombies. Knowing there was only one way get past them she pulled out her Elemental Wu and Wudai Weapon. "Well here goes nothing. Mirror Deflector! Shayera Mace Ice!" The Elemental Wu boosted her power by tenfold and her attack creates a beautiful ice fortress freezing a section of zombies. Taking a deep breath she dove in intent on reaching the crater.

Nearby the rest of the monks had arrived at the party. They had been lured to this place by smoke signals that Callie recognized as coming from her tribe. They had all jumped off Dojo mid flight and immediately began attacking.

"Cats Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow Fire!" Kimiko cried creating a massive fireball in the air that was supported by both Rai's and Clay's power.

"I hope this works. Magnetic Grip! Olaf Shield Metal!" Jack cried hurdling his discus shaped shield. The shield soon became coated with metal and proceeds to knock out a dozen Katnappe's. "Oh yeah I rule!"

"Watch this dawgs. Grava Guard! Goliath Slingshot Gravity!" Jermaine cried out and watched in amazement as at least twenty zombies started floating in mid air.

"I guess it's my turn to be the strong guy. Woha Armor! Bunyan Battle Ax Wood!" Dagwood watched in wonder as entire forest sprouted up because of his new abilities.

"You think that's amazing? Watch me redirect that lighting over there with my new powers. Zeus Order! Thunderbird Sais Lighting!" Lu shouted as her new powers stole all the lighting from the crater and redirected in the form of ball lighting through the zombie group. "Yes this is way better then white water rafting!" 

"I hope we don't kill the real Katnappe with all this. Bomber Plate! Mei Xing Knife Flare!" Stacey ordered with her newfound abilities. A chain reactions of explosions ripped across the perimeter eliminating many zombies and getting them that much closer to their goal.

"You know what they say, zombies just hate the day. Time to shed a little light on the situation. Lantern Fold! Mulan Sunfans Light!" Auara proclaimed throwing her fans. The delicate weapons burst into mini suns taking care of all, but a handful of zombies.

"I'll take care of the rest of these stragglers. Mystic Ward! Shiva Lance Darkness!" Callie commanded. The entire night sky seemed to be sucked into her lance and create a beautiful explosions getting rid of the last of zombies.

They hurried inside the crater where Crystal was busy fighting off the remainder of zombies. Omi was pounding on his prison desperate to be released as Hannibal started his machine up. With not much time Rai chucked the Denshi Bunny at Omi just a bolt of lighting struck him. There was an explosion of great magnitude and when they could see again Omi and Hannibal were gone.

"Where are they?! They can't be dead can they?" Crystal asked frantically searching all over the lair for her lover.

"People don't just vanish the little guy and Bean have to be somewhere," Auara rationalized.

Dojo had just landed because of the weird weather overhead. He noticed the group's frantic search and glazed overhead to see if the rain would impede them when his blood ran cold. "Oh my goodness look!" he gestured frantically to the sky. The others glanced up and their jaws dropped at the sight of two clouds shaped like Omi and Hannibal locked in battle. "They've been turned into pure energy!" 

"Um how long can they survive like that?" Jack asked nervously.

"It's anybody guess. As long as either one of them can hold onto their thoughts process they can remain alive indifferently like this," Stacey reasoned.

"What is that little critter trying to do? Those two are brawling like two bulls in mating season."

"I think the little dudes trying to use all twelve elements to defeat Hannibal, but since he's not used to them he's in fact making Hannibal stronger," Rai told them nervously.

"Omi I got some advice for you! Stop trying to be perfect because there's no such thing in the world! You want to prove your worthy of being our leader? Well stop messing around and use your element to defeat this over ripe vegetable already!" Lu shouted.

Twenty minutes later it was all over. Hannibal was defeated, Katnappe was dezombfied and Omi was back to normal. The others hugged him and cried. As they left for home they noticed Chakra below destroying all the equipment to ensure this couldn't happen again. Chakra watched them go greatly pleased she hadn't gone through with her orders to destroy the little monk. She could only wonder what the future held now.


	4. Crystal's Loss

It was a bright sunny day at the Xiaolin Temple. The monks were taking it easy because only last week had they been able to prevent Hannibal and Chase from defeating one another during the eclipse. Today they were in their classroom giving their cultural reports for Social Studies Class.

Jermaine was speaking delivering an eloquent report on how rap music was important to inner city African Americans. "Rap music has been apart of the African American community in New York City since the early seventies. By the time it hit its golden age in the nineties my brothers and I, with a little help from the Latino community, had created our own personal style of rap known as gangsta rap. Many teen youths can be see performing this style of rap on the streets for money. The roots of this popular music style can be traced all the way back to the motherland of Africa and even the Caribbean Islands. For those of you who don't know what rapping is it's the process of delivering inventive wordplay and intricate poems to a rhythmic beat. While a lot of people believe rap music cause controversy and alienates female listeners because of the word choice I say so what? It's awesome music. My favorite rapper is Snoop Dog. That's my cultural report I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you," he said taking a bow while the class clapped enthusiastically. "So how'd I do Master Fung? Was my report interesting enough for you?"

"Yes Jermaine I found your report to be most informative. I was pleased that you were able to combine one of your interests with something of importance to your culture. Music is one of many things that all cultures share. You may sit down now," Master Fung, instructed his student who took his seat. "As we've seen and heard so far it becomes clear that all cultures no matter how different have many commonalties. By learning more about different people we can begin to better understand them. We shall listen to Crystal's report next, but first I believe Dojo has returned from town with the mail."

"Mail call alright! I hope my new robot servers came in!" Jack exclaimed racing out of the class as fast as he could with the others hot on his heels. Everyone loved receiving mail and phone calls from their loved ones at home. It was one of the best parts of the day and eagerly looked for.

"I swear everyday this mail bag gets heavier. Okay kiddies don't crowd you'll all get your mail one at a time! Let's see here we go. A letter from your mom Kimiko enjoys. Care packages for Rai, Dagwood, and Clay. Stacey I got your new art supplies and Callie here's some new recipes from your dad. Lu I got a magazine for you and Jack here's your new robot servers. Omi I'm pleased to tell you your new robes arrived, hopefully these won't shrink in the wash. Jermaine I got a postcard from your mom. Oh Crystal here, this was expressed mailed to you. It's pretty thick I hope its nothing to bad," Dojo said collapsing after handing out all the mail.

The kids all ran off in different directions to read their mail in private. It was very rare for all of them to get something on the same day, but they always shared what rare treat from the outside world they received with each other. Quickly they all gathered in the Meditation Hall bursting with excitement.

"Okay listen up guys. According to my mom's letter the new medicine she's taking is really starting to take effect. Her depression isn't as sever and this is the best part, her schizophrenia is getting under control. Hopefully she'll be able to come home soon!" Kimiko squealed in delight.

"Typical care packages for all of us. Some cookies, barbecue sauce, or even organic zucchini and some new clothes from our folks," Raimundo voiced munching on some cookies.

"Well after waiting two weeks I finally have more clay for my sculptures and all my brushes have been replaced. I can't wait to get started on my new projects!" Stacey exclaimed.

"I can't wait to start preparing these new dishes. You're going to love my Outback Stew. It's made from plants and insects you find out in the Outback. Trust me it taste better then it sounds," Callie assured them.

"I hope it taste like tripe. Anyways check out my new extreme sports magazine. With Carlos's platinum credit card I thing I'll order myself a new ATV. With all this rugged terrain it would be a perfect place to have fun," Lu added casually.

"Maybe my newly improved Jackbots can take a spin on it," Jack added.

"Yes, well that is all very exciting, but check out my new robes! They are made from the finest cloth and hopefully they won't shrink in the wash," Omi stated proudly.

"Yeah well I got a postcard from my mom. She's say's everything fine and can't wait for me to visit soon. Isn't that great?" Jermaine asked.

The others nodded and continued to laugh about what they had received, but one member remained quite. Crystal gripped the letter from home tightly in her hands. Her pale skin had gotten even paler and her eyes were clouded. Her face hardens into disbelief. She just couldn't believe what her letter said. What it contained shook her to the core.

"Your turn to share Crystal. Come on what's your express letter all about? Did your parents build another one of their fabulous hotels or did you get accepted to go on a dig with one of your grandfather's old University pals? Come on spill it girl we all want to know," Stacey inquired. Her expression changed when she noticed Crystal's face. "Hey girl, are you okay?"

"Crystal what's the matter? Are you okay? Is everything fine back at home?" Omi asked concerned. He had never seen his beloved Ice Princess like this before.

"Oh Omi guys. Sorry I must have spaced for a second. I'm okay really," she replied softly gazing down at the letter again. Once more her insides tightened and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Wow Crystal please don't cry. Just tell us what the letter was about," Kimiko said comforting her friend.

"The letter is from my parents. You guys remember my grandfather Bilak don't you?"

"You mean that nice man we met when went to your home to retrieve the Horn of the Blizzard and ended up coming back with you?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah and wasn't he the one who sent you all the complete autographed Cirque Du Freak for your birthday and the new geology equipment for Chinese New Year?" Callie voiced. The others nodded in agreement. "What about him?"

"Yeah that's him. According to this letter my grandfather passed away in his sleep two nights ago. They tried to call me, but couldn't reach me so they sent this letter express. I have to go home to attend the Utfor, which will be held in three days, you're welcome to come with me and pay your respects. We must leave quickly otherwise I won't get to see my grandfather as he was."

"Crystal I'm so sorry for your lose. I know how close you were to your grandfather. It must hurt a lot to realize he's gone from your life," Omi told her gently trying to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"I totally understand having Utfor I mean funeral soon after death, but why are you worried about seeing your grandfather's corpse. I mean when the coroner is done embalming him he won't look dead at all," Jermaine pointed out.

"We don't embalm the Lik (corpse) after death Jermaine. The only thing done to the body is a few cosmetic changes. That's the reason for having the funeral five to fourteen days after death. It's not just the Utfor I have to attend. I will be attending the Kistuianging (wake) with my family and my grandfathers close friends. That will last for about thirty minutes. Afterwards the service will be held in my family's Kapella (chapel). After the service my grandfather's white kista (coffin) will be buried in the family mausoleum. We don't really believe in cremation. Wear whatever colors signify death in your cultures. If you excuse me I need to go inform Master Fung about this family development and pack for the trip home," Crystal told them before slowly walking away.

"That must the worst news you can learn. I mean she hasn't seen her family in nearly eighteen months and to learn one of the closet members of your family is dead must really hurt. You think her grandfather is in heaven?" Jack asked solemn for once.

"If that's what her culture beliefs. Many religions do talk of an afterlife. I mean my ancestors worshiped the afterlife, I know Omi's belief the spirits of our ancestors protect us after death and Stacey here believes in reincarnation," Auara replied.

"These next few days are going to be especially hard for our Ice Maiden. She's sadder then a mother cat finding out one of her kittens is missing. The best thing we can do is comfort her and support her through the hard times."

"Clay's right for a change. We need to make sure Crystal knows that were there for her if she needs a shoulder to cry on or wants to talk about her feelings. The least we can do is make sure nothing bothers her and that we don't make a mess of things at the Utfor. So its time we get our best clothes out and brush up on some manners. Come on Xiaolin Warriors let's go," Raimundo ordered as they went to fetch their best clothes for washing and to practice for the funeral.

"I wonder if Heylin Crystal knows what's happened? I mean she doesn't understand a thing about human emotions and right now the grief and pain alone must be killing her," Lu remarked off hand to the group.

In the Nilyeh City the Heylin Dragons were in Prince Rai's room trying to figure out what was causing their friend Heylin Crystal was screaming in pain. "Make it stop! For Flames sake do something! It feels like someone tore my heart out!" Heylin Crystal yelled hurling a ball of ice at the group.

"Please my sweet Ice Maiden there's no reason for you to attack us. I'm sure that will figure out what's causing you to feel like cutting you up into itty bitty pieces," Heylin Omi tried to comfort her, but received a shower of hail in response. "Okay I tried. You got any ideas Prince?"

"Well we know that its nothing physical that's hurting her so it's got to be emotional. Master Young always said we needed to master our emotions. Why do you think my mother wanted us to striped of human emotions?" Heylin Raimundo replied.

"True my dear grandson the point of the original ceremony was to rid you of emotion, but not forever. The ceremony was suppose to give you full mastery of emotions so you could do evil without hindrance. Now what seems to be the matter with our little dragon?" Valonia asked entering the room with Wuya and Meribor in tow.

"None of us no for certain. The pain just came out of nowhere a few minutes ago. We've tried to ask her about the pain, but she keeps attacking us. Perhaps your abilities could assist us Mom," Heylin Lu suggested.

"I'll try, but she needs to calm down in order for me to enter her mind," Meribor informed them. She approached the screaming, flailing girl and grabbed her by the wrists. Muttering some magic words under her breath she soothed the crazed girl. Once Heylin Crystal was relaxed Meribor used her mental abilities to access the girl's thoughts.

At first she could find nothing. There was so much chaos and pain everywhere it was impossible to pin anything down. Then out of nowhere a bright light appeared. Meribor went into the light and was immediately assaulted by an abundance of information. Quickly she clamped down slowing the flow of information. Little by little she was able to piece together what the problem was. "The problem is from her mental bond with her Xiaolin half. Apparently Crystal's grandfather has passed away. They, Crystal and her grandfather, were very close. Our Crystal is being assault by the emotional turmoil that her counterpart is feeling. Unless both halves deal the trauma both of them will be destroyed," Meribor explained darkly.

"That's a horrible outlook for the future. We need all twelve dragons if were ever going to take over the world. What do you suggest we do sister? The Heylin Dragons just aren't equipped to handle human emotion. So unless you can snap your fingers and make this ghastly pain go away then we lose one of our most powerful warriors!" Wuya stated angrily.

"Wuya enough. You shouldn't mock someone in pain who has just suffered a tremendous loss. When Xiaowei's wretched chi barrier separated us a part of me felt like it was dieing. It took me months to deal with the pain. I however grew stronger from that experience and so will our Crystal. The solution to our problem is simple. Crystal must attend the Utfor in two days time. Only by confronting the source of her pain can she begin the process to heal. Until then she must be closely guarded to make sure she doesn't harm herself or someone taking advantage of her," Valonia told the group gazing at the now sleeping dragon.

"Taken advantage of? What do you mean by that Empress?" Heylin Stacey asked curiously.

"When a person is grieving their mental defenses are weakened. It would be very easy for one our enemies like the Xiaolin Dragons or Hannibal to use Crystal for their own device. We need to keep a close eye on her to make sure that doesn't occur. I want round the clock guard for the next forty-eight hours. Until she leaves for the Utfor she is not to be left alone. Do I make myself clear?" Valonia asked receiving nods all around. The group was unaware that their secret had already been discovered.

Circling high in the air above the city was Ying Ying. On his back rode the evil Hannibal Roy Bean. "Well this is certainly an interesting piece of information. I can certainly use this to my advantage. It's about time I retrieved my weapon, the Kershaw. Time to go fetch my newest minion. Ha ha!"

Back at the Temple Crystal was packing up her suitcase for the trip home. It had been nearly eighteen months since she'd been home so she was unsure of what to bring. She had just finished packing her parka when her she knocked over a photo from one of her three shelves above her pad. Crystal gingerly picked up the photo and tried to hold back the tears. It was the photo taken the day she left to start her training. Her parents and grandfather were hugging her tightly while she held her precious music box in hands. Her suitcase lied by her side.

"Grandfather why didn't you tell me you were going to die? I would have come home sooner to be with you. We could have done so much together. How do I say good-bye to the man who saved me from drowning and in turn taught me to swim? To skate and helped me win all my awards. You inspired me to become a geologist one day and without you I never would have learned about my incredible destiny as the Dragon of Ice. How do I go on from here knowing that I never got a chance to say goodbye?" Crystal asked the photo crying her heart out.

"Crystal? Forgive my intrusion, but I couldn't help hearing you crying your heart out. Is there anything I can do to help comfort you?" Omi asked tenderly. He was holding a white bundle in his arms.

"Not really Omi, not unless you can change the past and make it so my grandfather didn't die. I'm sure an almighty Xiaolin Dragon like you is immune from the pain of loss seeing as how you lost your parents when you were a baby. Ha ha I'm sorry that wasn't funny. I just want to be left alone. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Crystal told him abruptly closing her curtain.

Later that night a little after midnight Crystal crawled out of her bedroom and headed for the vault. Opening the vault she dug out a Shen Gong Wu, the Mind Reader Conch. Strolling outside she hurried away from the Temple. In the dead of night she hurried away from the Temple as fast as her feet could carry her.

A little ways away she settled herself down on a hill overlooking the Temple. Lifting the Shen Gong Wu to her head she cried "Mind Reader Conch," hoping that the Wu could help her make sense of her chaotic thoughts. But she heard nothing. Angrily she threw the Wu to the ground. "Stupid piece of junk. How am I ever suppose to figure out my thoughts now?"

"Maybe I can help you little lady. After all I'm an expert when it comes to matters of the heart," a voice said from out of the darkness. Crystal's head whipped around and she got into a fighting stance as she saw Hannibal approaching her in his body armor. "Come now child there's no reason for these hostility. I heard about your loss and I'm here to help you."

"Like you helped Omi? Hear me loud and clear Bean Dude. I don't want anything to do with your half-baked schemes or your stupid looking pigeon. So back off before I hurt you for daring to mention my grandfather's death," Crystal warned.

"A pity really. I was hoping that we would come to a peaceful agreement, but that's impossible now. Good thing I always have a plan B. Ying Ying attack!" Hannibal called out to his pet.

The evil bird swooped down from the sky and hovered in front Crystal beating his wings furiously in front of her face. Crystal brought her arms up to protect her face ordering the bird to leave her alone. It didn't instead Ying Ying let out a screech and two beams of light shot out from his eyes piercing her heart.

Crystal's screamed and fell to the ground. Her bright blue eyes clouded over before turning pitch black. A cold winter breeze surrounded her increasing her powers by a hundredfold. She stood up and looked Hannibal straight in the eye. "I'm ready to serve you Master. Shall we go see Chase Young and chat about the Kershaw?"

"Child there may be hope for you yet. Ha Ha Ha!" Hannibal laughed manically as the two of them headed off towards Chase's lair intending to destroy the Prince of Darkness.

Chase Young was enjoying a goodnight's rest when a loud crash woke him up. His reptilian eyes snapped open and he sat straight up. He immediately knew something was amiss. His cat servants weren't anywhere to be seen and the entire room was frozen solid. Grabbing his Draco Galvin he stormed out of the room to investigate. What he saw shocked him.

Chase's entire home was frozen solid. Icicles hung from the ceiling. The floor was covered ice. His jungle cats were all frozen stiff like statues. The temperature was unbelievably freezing. He was shivering in his body armor. Standing in the entranceway admiring her handy work was Crystal with Hannibal and Ying Ying behind her. "Hello Chase. Hope you don't mind, but I redecorated. I call it the Frozen Wasteland. Much more appropriate then your old design," Crystal told him icily.

"Crystal what are you doing here with _him_?" Chase asked warily. He knew from his discussions with Valonia what had occurred. It didn't make any sense at all that a grief stricken child would team up with a threat like Hannibal to attack him. "Why aren't you with your fellow monks preparing to return home for your grandfather's Utfor?"

Crystal's eyes flashed and she snarled at him. Snapping her fingers a shower of hail rained down from the ceiling smacking him all over his body. "Don't you _dare_ mention my grandfather you sick bastard! After that Heylin energy attack you threw at him when we first met is it any wonder he died before his time? I'm here for one reason and one reason only. Give me the location of the Kershaw or suffer the consequences."

"So that's it isn't Hannibal? You want to know where I hid your precious weapon. Well you'll never learn it's location no matter what kind of torture you put me through so you might as well give up and go home now," Chase hissed pointing his Draco Galvin at him.

"Really Chase do you think an old friend like me would forget how strong you are when it comes to standing up to physical and mental pain. That's why I brainwashed this grief stricken child. She no longer feels any pain physical or mental! She can dish it out though. Attack my Ice Princess!" Hannibal ordered.

"With pleasure. Hiyah!" Crystal shouted flinging her arms causing giant ice stalagmites to rise up from the ground and hurling Chase towards a wall. He bounced off and landed on his feet looking around cautiously. He wouldn't underestimate his oppunent again.

"Hey Lizard breath I'm over here!" Crystal cried standing in front of one of her stalagmites. He drove his Galvin straight through her only to discover it was a reflection. Before he could recover he felt a sharp sting in his back. Reaching behind him he felt around and pulled out a bloody icicle. "What?"

"Wolf Howling At Moon!" Crystal shouted doing a spinning mid air orbital kick followed by two left jabs to the face. Next she incased her body in an icy armor and proceeded to kick, punch, and scratch the living daylights out of Chase who did his best to defend himself. But he was no match for the super powered teenager who ignored every blow he inflicted on her. Finally she kicked him hard in the groin sending him to his knees. She placed a hand on his shoulder freezing everything except his head. "Now tell me what I want to know otherwise I will shatter your body piece by piece!"

"Even your Heylin half isn't this cruel. For everyone's sake Crystal you need to snap out of this. Fight his control your evil!" Chase ordered. He struggled to break free of the ice with his dragon strength, but his demonic side was cold blooded. The ice had made him weak as a newborn kitten.

"Wrong answer. Guess I'll have to take a look inside your head for myself. Mind Reader Conch Mind Rape!" Crystal shouted activating the powers of her Shen Gong Wu. Instantly she was inside his head tearing through his thoughts and ripping his mind in half for the information she was looking for. Finally she had. Letting out a cry of triumph she released Chase having him crumble to the ground. "I have the location of the weapon Master. It's in the Ancient's Cave of the Lost Treasures."

"Excellent my dear. You did a wonderfully evil job. Now be a dear and make eliminate Chase so we can be on our way."

"As you command. Ice Coffin!" Within seconds Chase was wrapped up tightly in an icy prison hearing the two of them laughing as they left him to die. He clutched his one lifeline, Crystal's dropped Xiaolin Phone, and pressed the emergency button praying one of the monks would rescue him before hypothermia or lack of oxygen killed him.

Meanwhile back at the Temple a great amount of time had passed since Crystal left for her walk. It was now midmorning and the other monks had finished packing their suitcases for the trip. Master Fung had brought out the crystals for them to charge so they could leave the Temple well defended in their absence to discover Crystal's nonattendance. Since then the team had been searching high and low for her.

"It doesn't make any sense at all. Of all of us here Crystal would be the last one to run off. She knew that we were leaving early to make it to Iceland before nightfall," Jack said after ordering his Jackbots to perform a perimeter search. He shook his head angrily when they turned up nothing.

"Maybe she just went for a walk. I can't imagine this is an easy time for her. I mean the last time she was home her grandfather was alive and healthy. To learn that he's passed on and she's never going to be able to say goodbye must be killing her inside," Kimiko replied. She thought about how she felt when she thought her mother was dead only to find out she was alive in a mental institution. To bad there wasn't anyway Crystal grandfather would do a Lazarus act.

Omi was on the hill over looking the Temple searching for clues. He was determined to find Crystal and bring her home in time for the Utfor. "Crystal would be most upset if I allowed her to miss this important event in her life. I must find her right away!" he exclaimed. Suddenly his phone began to beep. Flipping it open he saw on the screen the emergency call had been activated. There was big flashing symbol on his screen telling him where to go. "Crystal must be in trouble! Good thing I have the Golden Tiger Claws with me. Hang on my love I will be there in three pulls of a dogs tail. Golden Tiger Claws!"

The portal let him out right next to the frozen Chase. "What in the world happened here? Chase Young! Stand back I'll free you," Omi instructed. Focusing his chi energy he drew back his hand and smacked it hard against the ice shattering it.

"Thank you little monk. Another few minutes and I would have died. I'm in your debt."

"Enough talk tell me why you have Crystal's phone and what you have done with her!"

"Calm yourself Omi I've done nothing to your precious Ice Princess. On the contrary, it was she who attacked me on Hannibal's order. She serves him now obeying every command he gives her without question."

"You're lying. Crystal would never harm anyone, not even you! And she would especially never listen to anything Hannibal Bean told her to do."

"Your friend has been brainwashed by Hannibal. He was aware of her recent loss and took advantage of the open portal into her mind. By using the Ying Ying Bird's powers to turn her pure evil and enhance her powers he's made her far more deadly then anyone on this planet. She is devolved of all emotion and pain making her nearly impossible to defeat. How do you think she was able to defeat me so easily and extract the location of the Kershaw?"

"The Kershaw? What is that a Shen Gong Wu?"

"No, it's Hannibal's ancient weapon. When combined with his battle armor he becomes nearly impossible to defeat. That's why when I locked him up I hid the Kershaw in the Cave of Lost Treasures. I knew the Ancient's magic protected the place making impossible to retrieve the weapon until now. I fear not only for your friend, but the whole world if Hannibal gets his hands on it."

"Why did he need Crystal's help in retrieving the weapon. Surely he could have crawled into your head and learned the location."

"The Cave's magic requires something to take the place of an item removed. The instant your girlfriend retrieves the Kershaw she will be drawn into the cave. There she will remain in suspended state neither dead nor alive. The only chance any of us have of surviving is if Crystal confronts her grief and deals with it. Otherwise we are all doomed," Chase proclaimed.

"Then there is no time to lose. You must take me to the Cave of Lost Treasures so I can stop Hannibal and set Crystal free!" Omi exclaimed.

"Hold on little monk. I will give you the location, but you'll have to go alone. I have no intention of confronting Hannibal in my weakened state. I could care less if your girlfriend is freed from his control the only thing that matters are stopping Hannibal. Your girlfriend is just a casualty in the war," Chase informed him coldly.

"How can you even say that? When I was serving you Crystal was the only one who never gave up hope of freeing me from your control. She fought despite being near death and saved me. I can only do the same. You were once a great Xiaolin Warrior do you have no compassion for a fellow warrior especially one who is grieving?" Omi pleaded. Chase didn't respond and Omi glared at him hatefully. "I thought you were an honorable warrior, that you cared about protecting the world from Hannibal's wraith, but I can see I'm mistaken. You don't care about anyone, but yourself. What would a heartless Heylin Warrior know about losing someone you care about? Stay here if you wish, but I'm going. Golden Tiger Claws!" he jumped through the portal leaving the Prince of Darkness by himself.

High up in the mountains near the peak Hannibal watched with greedy eyes as Crystal used her control over ice to thaw the entrance to the Cave. She could just make out the outline of the Kershaw. It resembled the trap card Kunian With Chains from the Yu-Gi-Oh show. "Just a few more minutes Master and the Kershaw will once again belong to you."

"I must thank you for your services rendered my dear. I'm almost sorry that you're going to become trapped forever in the Cave. Well almost. Ha ha ha ow!" Hannibal said as some kicked him in the back of his head driving him straight into the snow bank. "What in the name of the Ancients is going on here?"

"What is happening Mr. Bean is simple. The reserves have shown up! Release my girlfriend at once from your control or suffer a humiliating defeat!" Omi warned readying the Kajim Charm and Shimo Staff. He was already in his battle armor.

"Sorry Omi, but I've come to far to stop now. Crystal eliminate this runt once and for all!" Hannibal ordered.

"As you command Master," Crystal replied shooting ice daggers from her fingertips. Omi jumped out of the way and landed two feet in front of her.

"Please Crystal I don't want to fight you. You must break free of his control. He can't be allowed to retrieve the Kershaw. It would spell certain doom for the whole world!"

"You know something Omi? I don't give a damm about the world! The only thing I care about is never feeling pain again! Mirror Deflector! Shayera Mace Ice!" She shouted sending an avalanche towards Omi.

His eyes widened in horror. "If you can turn into something useful for surviving an avalanche please do so now!" Omi ordered his Shimo Staff. It responded by turning into a snowboard, which he rode the waves of snow back towards Crystal. "I hate to do this, but I must. Kajim Charm! Shimo Staff Water!" A huge ball of water raced towards Crystal who didn't bat an eye.

As the water rushed towards her she open her mouth and froze it with her breath. Smirking she tapped the ice ball sending it right back at Omi catching him in the abdomen. He let out a groan and fell to the ground hard. He barely had to strength to dodge the blades of ice she rapidly fired at him.

"Crystal please! Come to your senses! You're being manipulated into doing something that in your right mind you don't want to do. Trust me when I say your not feeling well!" Omi cried summoning his power and firing several blasts to deflect her ice blades.

"Feelings? How can you even presume to know what I'm feeling Omi? Mr. Perfect never deals with petty human emotions. He's above all that isn't he?" Crystal snarled leaping over to him and began to kick the living daylights out of him. "No one has any idea what I'm going through! In a few minutes it won't matter because then everyone will know the loss I feel starting with you!" She raised her mace high in the air and swung it hard towards his face intending to kill him.

That's when two things happened at once. One was that a pair of snow leopards pounced on Hannibal bringing him to the ground and started to rip off his armor. The other thing was Crystal's mace was blocked by Chase galvan as he appeared in front of Omi protecting him from harm. "YOU! I thought I sent you the way of the Wooly Mammoth with my Ice Age."

"Hardly, it takes more then a block of ice to kill me," he replied forcing her backwards. He reached down and helped Omi up. "I came as soon as I could little one."

"I don't understand. I thought you didn't care for Crystal at all."

"I owe you don't I? Let's just keep it at that. Now we must work together if were to defeat her. My cats will keep Hannibal occupied for the time being. Follow my lead," Chase instructed as Crystal charged them.

They stepped out the way and attacked her from both sides. She countered and tried to sweep them off their feet. They jumped brought their weapons down forcing her towards the ground. She pushed back breaking free and went after Chase. Omi move to help, but Chase shook his head indicating he was to stay out of this fight.

"Listen to my Crystal I know that you can hear me," Chase began blocking her mace and taking a stab at her only to miss by inches. "I know what you're going through. Believe me when I say I know the pain of losing someone you love, who means the world to you," he continued.

Crystal screamed and fired an icy blast at him, but her aim was off. "Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!" 

"You don't, but you will. The cold feeling fills your entire body making you numb and the sensation like your heart's been ripped out stays for the longest time. You feel hurt, angry, and even guilty all at once and it seems like it will never stop. The worst part is that you feel all alone. That no one understand at all what you're going through," Chase continued bringing his weapon to his side as Crystal just stood there holding back tears. He cupped her chin and made her look at him. "I know that it hurts so badly you want it to stop. But you can't stop grieving it's what makes you human. Remember there are people who still love you here and you'll see your grandfather again someday. You just have to give yourself time."

The floodgates opened and she began gushing. She fell into Chase hugging him as the pain and grief returned to her body. Her eyes returned to normal and the powers vanished from her body. Omi watched in stunned disbelief as Chase Young of all people comforted her. "Shuu it will be okay. I promise it will get better."

"Well isn't this touching? I never would have pegged you for a softy," Hannibal voiced climbing to feet and tossing the leopards away. "You may have saved the girl, but I still win."

"Oh no you don't you monster!" Crystal said whirling around. Her eyes blazed with anger. "How _dare you_ try to use me like that? Not even the Royal Heylin family or Chase Young are that heartless to attack when someone's grieving. Your going to pay for what you did to me. Mirror Deflector! Shayera Mace Ice!" With a wave of her mace she collapsed the cave entrance making it impossible to recover the Kershaw. With another wave she sent Hannibal and his pet rolling down the mountainside. "Enjoy! Omi I'm so glad your okay. I hope I didn't hurt you while I was under Hannibal's control."

"No I'm fine and I was just worried that you would be trapped forever in that horrible cave. Thank you for assisting me Chase. I couldn't have saved her without you," Omi told him.

"Yes thank you. What you said to me really helped. I know you told Omi you helped him because you owed him, but I can't help but think that you had another more personal reason. Whatever it is I'm glad you did help. Come on Omi we need to get back to the Temple so I can go home," Crystal said. Omi activated the Tiger Claws and they vanished.

Chase called his cats towards him. He turned to go when he sensed a presence behind him. "How long have you been watching dear sister?" He asked turning to face Chakra.

"Long enough to see you join forces with the little monk to stop Hannibal. I have to say it was nice seeing you do good work again."

"Don't expect me to make a habit of it. I only did it because I owed Omi and it benefited me."

"You can't lie to me brother I know you to well. You wanted to make sure that Crystal didn't suffer as much as we did when our parents died leaving us orphans. Underneath that entire cold evil exterior you're still the same Dragon of Water you use to be. Well I'll be seeing you. Good bye," Chakra told him vanishing from sight leaving him alone with his thoughts.

The following day was a solemn occasion. After arriving yesterday Crystal had been inseparable from her folks. Today they waited outside the Kapella while the Kistuianging was taking place. Inside the family members tried to reconcile with one another about the loss of Bilak White.

Crystal gazed at her grandfather's Lik in his Kista. He looked good for man of eighty-six. She wished he was still alive or that she had been here to say goodbye. But her regrets would have to wait. The service was about to start. It was good service. Her friends, including Dojo, wore the mourning colors of the countries. She enjoyed hearing the priest talk about what wonderful person her grandfather was. She finally felt in her heart that she would see him again.

A little while later she was alone in the family mausoleum saying her final goodbyes when out of the shadows stepped Heylin Crystal. "Don't attack I'm here to say goodbye as well. I can only imagine how much pain you were in when you found out. Me, I don't have the ability handle human emotion well. It nearly tore me apart."

"For awhile there I didn't think I could live with it. I wanted to never feel again. A friend of yours showed me that its okay to feel bad and that it would get better in time. I'm glad you had a chance to say goodbye."

"Well I needed to and I'm glad I came. I found this in grandfather's room. It's a letter addressed to us. I already read it so it's your turn. I have to go now. I'll see you in a few weeks after we've recovered somewhat. Good bye," Heylin Crystal said disappearing into the shadows.

A few days later Crystal returned to the Temple with the letter tucked safely away. In it her grandfather had told her how proud he was of her being a Xiaolin Dragon and that he knew that she would do good things with her powers. He hoped that one day she would pass on all she had learned to her own children. She smiled wiping away some tears knowing she could continue with her training with her grandfather's blessing.


	5. Stacey's Wedding

The Xiaolin Monks sat silently in their classroom eagerly waiting for Master Fung to finish grading their World History reports. Saving the world was a full time job, but being a good student was also important in their lives. Having a well-rounded education would help them one day when they decided to leave the Temple.

"I'm most anxious to learn the results of my report. I hope that Master Fung was pleased by how much time and research I put into my paper on the Korean War," Omi whispered.

"Well my paper was on India declaring its independence from Great Britain. Believe me looking up information on my hero Gandhi was well worth a few sleepless nights," Stacey wittily retorted. Inside she was a nervous wreck. School had always been hard for her back in Mumbai, but here she had an opportunity to truly excel.

"Ahem I've finished your reports on the events that most changed the world in the last century. I must say I'm very pleased by the amount of time and research that went into these papers. It truly shows how much you care. As I return your papers I will also be handing out progress reports. After you've them you may have an hour of free time," Master Fung told them. He got up from behind his desk and started passing out the papers.

"Omi, you need to work on strengthening your paper. I didn't feel that you adequately explained why the Korean War occurred or why some of the other countries got involved. Still your progress report is excellent," Master Fung told the little monk who frowned at his B-, but cheered up when he saw his straight A's.

"Yes! I'm truly the best student in the class!" Omi exclaimed happily. He jumped out of his seat and tore out of the classroom. The rest of the class shook their heads knowing they hear more about his good grades later.

"Kimiko, good paper on Japan's technological revolution and good grades. However you could do a little improvement in Science."

"Thanks Master Fung. I'll bring it up I promise."

The others were all like that. Good papers that only need a few improvements. The others were pleased with their A or B grades. Stacey was the last one to receive her paper. She smiled at the A+ on top and was astonished that she had received straight A+'s on her progress report. "Master Fung there must be some mistake. I've never gotten grades this good before, not even at my old school back home."

"Stacey there is no mistake. You've been working extremely hard at school steadily improving. I realize that your old school didn't provide you with the same opportunities as here, but I want you to succeed not only in your training, but with a proper education you can achieve any goal you dream of," Master Fung told her gently. He smiled as she left the classroom sensing a big change was about to occur to his student.

A little while later Jermaine was helping Stacey prepare her food offerings for her alter. Ever since the two of them had started dating he had gotten more into religion. "So what did Master Fung have to say about your grades?"

"He was just telling me that I'm exceeding my own expectations. He thinks I really have a chance at achieving my dreams. I really hope that's true because more then anything I want to be an artist. Put the fruits over there okay? Really back home I would never get this kind of opportunity," Stacey said lighting the candles and kneeling in front of her alter. She began to chant praising Shiva, Vista, and Brahma. She also prayed that the Festival of Lights celebration would come soon and nothing would interrupt this festive occasion.

"So why wouldn't you be able to become an artist back home? I mean I thought your schools focused on the arts as one of its primary courses for living. Is it because you're a girl?" Jermaine asked as they headed to the project room. Stacey was doing water colored portrait of him and he was eager to see the final result.

"Sort of, while the caste system has disappeared and women have a lot more options males still dominate the country. My folks are a little more modern so they did feed me and treated me equally to my brothers, but it's still hard to find a good job for a female artist. Now hold still and tilt your head back. This is going to take awhile so get comfortable," Stacey instructed dipping her brush into the water and mixing her light brown with her dark brown. Taking a deep breath she gently stroked the brush across the canvas. Slowly she added the final details to Jermaine's head making it perfect. Smooth even brush strokes brought the colors to life. By the end of the hour Stacey was covered in paint, but the painting was done. "Well what do you think?"

"I like it, it really does look like me. I think I'll mail it to my mom. She's been asking for picture of me, I'm sure she'll enjoy this piece of art better then any photo of me don't you think so?" Jermaine voiced. It was truly a masterpiece. The painting dictated Jermaine holding a basketball under one arm while looking up at the heavens.

"I prefer the real thing to a painting any day," Stacey said kissing him lightly on the cheek. Before the two of them could get into a lip lock session when Dojo slithered into the room. "Dojo! What do you want?"

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session kiddies, but I've got a long distant phone call from Mumbai, India from one Anil Hindi. I can't understand a word he's saying, but it must be important," Dojo said handing her the phone.

"Hello? Father it's nice to hear from you. Yes I'm doing fine in fact I just got my progress report and I got straight A's! Yeah it's amazing isn't it? So why are you calling? What Father I." Stacy at this point started speaking her native Hindi language. Her facial expressions changed from one of happiness to shock and surprise. Soon she was arguing heatedly with her father clearly agitated by something. Finally she resigned her bickering and said good-bye. She handed the phone back to Dojo and hurried to find Master Fung. There was a serious matter, which needed to be discussed.

An hour later the rest of the monks found Stacey packing up her belongings in her trunk. "Uh Stacey what are you doing?" Callie asked watching the girl fold her sari's up.

"I'm packing up my things to take home with me to Mumbai. My parents want me home right away. Something urgent has come up."

"There hasn't been a death in your family as well has there?" Crystal asked concerned. She was still dealing with her own unresolved issues about her grandfather's passing.

"No nothing like that. It's actually a joyous occasion. There's going to be a wedding in my family in the next few days. Your all invited to come of course. It would mean the world to me if you did."

"But I thought your brothers were already married with families of their own," Raimundo commented.

"Yeah and none of your nieces or nephews are old enough to be wed so who's tying the knot in your family?" Lu questioned suspiciously.

Stacey stopped packing and turned to look at them. She was shaking all over nervous by what she was going to say. "I am. I'm going to be wed by the end of the week and I don't know if I'll be coming back."

The news hit the other monks like a ton of bricks. One of them was actually going to married at their age? The news hit one of them harder then the rest. Jermaine clenched his fists and stormed off. "Jermaine, Jermaine please wait!" Stacey called running after him.

Jermaine stormed into the project room and began trashing the place. He toppled the worktables, smashed a couple of Jackbots that were lying about, and tore several sketches in half. How? How could this be happening? He was swearing under his breath when Stacey walked in. "How can you be marrying someone? Your only seventeen years old! If this is an arraigned marriage then I say f."

"It's not an arraigned marriage and I'm old enough to be considered an adult in my country. Jermaine please don't be angry with me. I never met to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You did more than that sister. I thought you cared about me and I find out all of a sudden you've been stringing me along. When were you going to tell me you were engaged to become some man's property?!"

"It isn't like that at all! In my religion as well as culture the bride and groom agree upon marriages. Atul and I knew each other growing up. His parents work at the Bombay Stock Exchange as brokers. We fell in love and since he's a few years older then me we decided to wait until I was old enough before wedding. We had only agreed upon it a few days before you guys found me. In my wildest dreams I never meant to flirt with you let alone develop feelings for you. When I met you everything about you was different. You were from my mom's hometown of NYC and you were the most exciting person I had ever met."

"So you're saying everything we've experienced has been a lie? That I meant nothing to you at all?"

"Jermaine I do care about you an awful lot. If I could I would change the circumstances so we'd be together, but I can't. Atul and I will be wed at the end of the week and that's all there is to it. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well so am I. I hope you and Atul have a wonderful life together because I don't think we have much of chance!" Jermaine said before storming off leaving Stacey alone with her thoughts.

Half an hour later they had all boarded Dojo and were heading for Mumbai. Dojo was carrying Stacey's luggage in his claws. To pass the time on the trip Stacey told them more about her home as well as her country. "India is the second largest populated country and our government is a Federal Republic. Our President is A.P.J. Abdul Kalam and our Prime Minster is Manmohan Singh. Some of our nation's symbols include the Indian Peacock, the Bengal Tiger, and the lotus flower. We have an army, navy, and air force and we have good relationship with countries such as the US and China. We have control over our nuclear program, which is an example of natural occurring flare. Our economy is mostly made up foreign trade and investments."

"Tell us more about Mumbai, I thought it was known as Bombay," Jack said.

"The English name for my home is Bombay and many people still call it that. It's actually the biggest metropolitan city in the entire country with about thirteen million people living there. The city itself is mostly at sea level so we receive quite a lot of water. Mumbai is considered the commercial and entertainment capital of India. We use a lot of public transportation such as buses and railroads to get to place to place. My home also contains the busiest of all airports in India. When I lived there I attend a private school because the public schools are lacking in several areas. I had just completed my regular schooling and was about to enroll in the SNDT's Women's University to study art full time when you guys picked me up. I'm glad for the extra schooling. I can't wait to show you all the interesting things to do and many important aspects of my culture when we arrive," Stacey explained getting excited by the minute.

"Well I for one can't wait to check out all the shopping ventures when we get there. Last time we where there we didn't really get a chance to explore the city," Kimiko remarked.

"Yeah we were to busy trying to prevent Chase from turning Stacey evil. Let's hope nobody remembers us damaging those holy temples while we were there," Clay said.

"Oh look my friends we have arrived! I've never seen such a hustle and bustle going on before. How will we ever find your parent's in all this mess?" Omi asked.

"My parents, brothers, and their families live in an apartment complex near the western edge of the city. They take the train to the restaurant everyday. My dad runs the place while my mom comes up with new interior designs for it as well as other business. There it is! Land on the roof Dojo!" Stacey instructed as they circled a few times before landing on the roof. After helping Stacey with her stuff they entered the apartment building and walked through the halls till they came to the door to her apartment. Drawing up her courage she knocked on the door.

The door open and standing in the entryway was an average height female with brown hair and eyes wearing a pink and blue sari. Standing next to her was a tall gentleman with black hair and brown eyes wearing a suit. "Mother! Father! It's so good to see you," Stacey exclaimed hugging her parents tightly.

"It's good to see you to Anastasia. We didn't expect to see you quite so soon. Welcome home my dear," her mother said kissing on the forehead.

"Mother I told you to call me Stacey. Come on in guys so I can give you a proper introduction," Stacey said as everyone entered the apartment. It looked exactly the same since Jermaine's last visit. Sitting down on a couch reading a book or watching TV were two older gentlemen who greatly resembled Stacey's father.

"Well if it isn't our baby sister returning home from monk school. Come here you little artist," the older of the two gentlemen and wearing a blue shirt and white pants said wrapping her up in a bear hug.

"Did you learn anything of great importance while you were gone or did you just sit around painting all day?" the other man who was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans asked.

"Ha, Ha very funny. You know perfectly well why I went away. Everyone I would like you to meet my brothers Rajah (red) and Jahil (blue)

They work at the family restaurant as managers. These are my parents Chandra and Anil. So where are Neelia and Vista?"

"Taking care of the kids at home, but they'll stop by later. It's just so good to see you. So you going to introduce us to your friends?" Rajah asked.

"Yes I will I was just getting to that. Don't be in such a rush. Mother, Father, I would like you to meet my Dragon Master, Master Fung and the Temple Guardian Dojo. Not to mention these kids who are my best friends in the entire world. Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Jack, Jermaine, Lu, Crystal, Auara, and Callie," she said pointing to each in turn.

"It is an honor to welcome the man who has been teaching our daughter so much into our home. Please everyone sit down and I will fetch us some drinks," Chandra said hurrying to the kitchen.

"The pleasure is all mine. Your daughter is an excellent student, not to mention she's made great progress as the Dragon of Flare reaching Wudai level. I have every confidence that she will someday rise to the rank of Grandmaster," Master Fung accepting a cup of coffee while the rest of the group received a tasty drink known as Lassi, a cool curl drink.

"We always knew Anastasia was gifted, but to find out she had special powers was a bit of surprise. I hope that Atul appreciates what a gifted wife he's about to have," Anil said.

"When do we get to meet Atul and his family? Do we have to wait for the wedding?" Jermaine inquired bitterly.

"Atul and his parents will be coming to dinner tonight so we can discuss the last minute details for the wedding. Until then we would all be interested in hearing about Anastasia's adventures with your group," Chandra said.

Later that night the group was helping set up dinner which was going to be Bombay Duck, which was actually fish with a lot of different appetizers and deserts when the doorbell rang. Rajah opened the door "Well if it isn't the man of the hour. Hello Atul, Mrs. and Mr. Sheath welcome to our humble home. Please come inside there's a lot of people eager to meet you."

"It's nice to see you again Rajah," Mrs. Sheath said. Both her and her husband were dressed in traditional clothes and both were fairly tall with brown eyes and black hair. There son, Atul looked exactly like them both and he was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He smiled when he spotted Stacey.

"Anastasia it's good to see you again," he said giving her a hug. "I was beginning to wonder if you converted from Hindisusim to some other religion while you were away at monk school. It is good that you decide to come home. I was beginning to think you forgotten about our agreement," Atul said quite seriously.

"Well I wasn't at the Xiaolin Temple learning new religion Atul. I went to study martial arts and harness my elemental powers over Flare. How could you think I would forget our wedding agreement? Come join my family and friends at the dinner table. My mom made her famous Bombay Duck. You can tell me all about what's happen to you this past year and half," Stacey told him cordially directing him to the table.

Throughout dinner there was a lot of talk about Stacey's childhood and there was a lot of talk about the upcoming wedding. Jermaine was curious about Atul so he decide to ask some questions. "So Atul, what is it exactly that you do? I mean what do you like to do and do you have any hobbies?"

"I'm a stockbroker like my parents. I live in my own apartment about three blocks away. I enjoy listening to folk music, reading books, and involving myself in local politics. I believe that our government could certainly use stronger leadership. My hobbies include cricket, researching our history, and of course studying the various martial arts that our country is famous for," Atul explained calmly eating some fish.

"Cricket and folk music? Well I'm a basketball and rap music man myself. Still it should be interesting to see what your apartment will look like once Stacey is done redecorating it with her paintings. I'm sure that they'll keep you company while she's completing her training at the temple," Jermaine responded casually before being kicked under the table by Stacey who glared at him furiously.

"Why would she be returning to the Temple? Anastasia's place is at our home caring for it and preparing for our family. As for her art I guess she'll have to find time to do it in between preparing offerings for the Temple. I'm sure that whatever education she's received while she was with you was adequate," Atul replied unaware that Jermaine was looking at him angrily. The rest of the night passed without incident and Atul and his family left for home promising to put the finishing touches on the wedding the day after tomorrow.

Stacey was in her bedroom preparing to go to sleep when Jermaine came barging inside. "I can see why you like him so much. He's just the kind of man I would want to marry. Someone who's so traditional that he's already treating you like a piece of property."

"Would you calm down already? Atul isn't that bad really! I know him and he doesn't mean everything he said. I'm sure that I'll have a happy relationship with him."

"Wake up and smell the lotus Stacey! He's changed from the man you once knew. He's so serious, focused, and determined. You have nothing in common and he wants you to give up being the person you are. What about your dreams and desires? Does your own happiness matter at all?" Jermaine demanded.

"Enough! Jermaine I knew jealousy was your character flaw, but your taking this to an extreme! I'm getting married in two days and there's nothing you can do to stop it! If you ever cared about me you will leave me alone!" Stacey shouted throwing him out of her bedroom and throwing herself on the bed crying.

"You know he's right about one thing. You really don't want to marry Atul," a voice said. Stacey turned around quickly and saw her Heylin half casually standing by the door.

"What are you doing here? If you're here to take me back to the Nilyeh City I'll put up a fight!"

"Relax will you I'm here on personal business not Heylin business. When Wuya and Meribor predicted the next Shen Gong Wu, the Bands of Shiva, would be activating here in two days I volunteered to scope the city out and try to find it. I needed an excuse to see you. I knew from our mental bond that Father had called us home to make the biggest mistake in our life."

"Not you too. Doesn't tradition and honor mean anything to you? I made a marriage agreement with Atul and I intend to honor it."

"Even if it was a hasty childish decision and your going to be unhappy for the rest of your life? I don't get you Miss Insightful can't realize what a great life she has right now? Think about you get to see the world, learn the ancient secrets, not to mention you have a real guy who cares about what you want and loves you for you waiting for you to come to your senses? Do you really think I want to be married to Atul when we merge back together? No I don't. I'm beginning to wonder what happen to your selfishness when we split. I'll be back on the wedding day to search for the Bands. Trust me if you believe in our country's motto 'Truth is Triumph' then you'll make the right choice. See you later," Heylin Stacey said disappearing into the shadows.

Two days passed quickly and the day for the Vivah Sanskars had arrived. The monks were chatting with the friends and family who had arrived. They were keeping a close eye out the Bands of Shiva, which gave the wearer extra arms, while they waited for her husband to be to arrive. Already Stacey was wearing the traditional gold and red sari and was eagerly waiting for the first ritual to begin.

"Stacey told me that these Vivah Sanskars or weddings can last for hours and are very ritualistic. I wish there was a part where I could protest this entire event," Jermaine muttered angrily under his breath to the group.

"Young Dragon you must rein in your emotions. Remember the universe will unfold, as it should. Stacey will do what is right when the time comes," Master Fung told him patiently.

The doorbell rang and Atul's family entered the house. This was the first ritual called Jayamaala when the two families welcomed each other into their homes. Atul was wearing a traditional white suit and was greeting Stacey with a garland necklace. Stacey smiled and both of them allowed the red Kuma Kuma mark to be applied to their foreheads. Both of them declared "Let all learned persons present here, we are accepting each other willing, voluntarily, and pleasantly. Our hearts are concordant and united like waters." However it seemed like Stacey didn't really mean it.

The next few rituals were simple yet pleasant to watch. There was the Mudha-Parka were the bride and groom went to a special alter and after exchanging gifts between the family it was time for them to listen to the Purihot recite the sacred vows in Sanskrit while the sacred fire burned during the Vivaha-homa part of the wedding. Throughout the entire process Stacey looked extremely uncomfortable.

At last they had reached the Pannigrahan or wedding vows part of the ceremony. Atul turned to face Stacey with a big grin on his face. He smiled, took Stacey's hand and opened his mouth to speak the traditional vows when there was a loud crash was heard and the far wall exploded. Everyone screamed and when the dust cleared there was Hannibal Bean in his body armor with Ying Ying on his shoulder. "Sorry to crash your nuptials, but I didn't receive an invite to this momentous occasion."

"Hannibal Bean! What are you doing here?" Raimundo demanded. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dojo having a fit meaning the Bands of Shiva had just gone active. The little dragon was pointing in the direction of the Shiva idle, which had on its arms a pair of gold bands with jewels encrusted on it as well as Hindi writing. "He's after the Bands!"

"Very astute young Dragon. Now if you don't mind I'll help myself to the Shen Gong Wu. Ying Ying attack!" Hannibal ordered. The bird flew through the air using its magical abilities to attack the wedding guests. Everyone ran and screamed for their lives as the apartment came tumbling down.

"We've got to protect the guests and save the Wu! Boys save the guests, girls save the Wu! Golden Finger!" Jermaine ordered freezing the ceiling tiles in midair.

"Good move Jermaine! Ruby of Ramses!" Dagwood shouted using the magical ruby to move the guest out the way as the tiling fell to the ground. He smiled and started directing the guest to safety along with Jack and Clay who where protecting the guest with their favorite Wu. Meanwhile Omi, Raimundo, and Master Fung attacked Ying Ying.

The girls pulled out their weapons and the Elemental Guards and went after Hannibal. Lu and Kimiko attacker first with a combo attack, but were thrown out the hole. Callie and Auara tried to grab the Bands first, but Hannibal punched them in the back causing them to fall to the ground. Crystal tried to send Hannibal out the hole, but her attack backfired sending her flying into the kitchen.

"Pitiful really. I would have expected more out of the mighty Xiaolin Warriors. Oh well I guess the Bands are mine," Hannibal cackled strolling over to the idol. He reached out to grab them when a powerful sonic screech forced him back. "What in the name of the Ancients?"

"If you think I'm letting you get your roots on this Shen Gong Wu your dead wrong. Nobody, but my Empress deserves these priceless treasures," Heylin Stacey snarled shocking everyone there.

"So Valonia sent you to crash your goody two shoes wedding. Very well I get to kill two birds with one stone," Hannibal said attacking her. He withdrew the Shard of Lightning and used its powers to do a number on her.

Atul and Stacey were trapped by the alter watching helplessly as the battle around them progressed. Stacey knew she had to do something to help, but she couldn't leave Atul. "Atul we have to do something! You know martial arts, you have to help me get those bands before Hannibal does."

"No way you can't do anything to help them. Even I wouldn't be able to make a difference. All we can do is pray for salvation."

"You pray and I'm getting off my butt and owning up to my responsibility. First I need to be able to move," she told him ripping her sari in half. Fishing out the Kazoo Atom she raced over towards the Bands using her Shen Gong Wu to clear a path. She had just touched the Bands when they glowed. She looked up and saw Hannibal touching them to. "Hannibal I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Very well how can I refuse a challenge from such a lovely lady? My Shard of Lighting vs. your Kazoo Atom. Since you're the bride why don't you choose the game?"

"The name of the game is Moksha. We go through the cycle of rebirth while dodging the wraith of the Gods. First person to reach the end of the cycle wins. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Stacey cried in unison.

The apartment complex rose into the air and twisted inside out until it was a large tower. Giant idols protected the edges. The guests and other dragons were on a separate platform watching as Stacey's battle armor magically appeared on her. With a determined look on her face she cried "Gong Ye Tempi!" With that said she took off like a shot racing towards the top all while aging.

"Pathetic. I'll reach the top before you do and do it while avoiding losing my good looks. Shard of Lighting!" Hannibal shouted activating the Wu's power. In a blink of the eye he was three floors above Stacey gloating. "See if you can't catch up!"

"Grr. You maybe have the Shard, but in the Moksha life cycle you have to live thousands of lives before your released! Even with the Shards power you won't reach the top first! Kazoo Atom Flare!" Stacey cried the small Wu activating. A tightly focused beam of destruction narrowly missed Hannibal's head. Instead it caused one of the idols to collapse on top of him. "Yes! What the ah!" she screamed rolling out of the way as one of the idols tried to smite her.

"Come on Stacey you can do it!" Kimiko shouted

"Show that overgrown vegetable who's the boss!" Jack added.

"Don't think of the horrible consequences if you fail!" Omi voiced helpfully before being smacked on the head by Lu. "What? I was only trying to be helpful."

"The round one is right. Clearly this Hannibal Bean outmatches Anastasias. Even with her fantastic powers how is she suppose to complete a cycle that takes centuries do without dying?" Atul asked.

"Listen here I've had just about enough of you dissing Stacey! She's a wonderful creative person with great insight and always has a witty phrase. Her faith in her religion is so strong that there's nothing she can't accomplish. I'll be a monkey's uncle before I quit believing in her! Come on Stacey use your element!" Jermaine cheered enthusiastically.

"Jermaine is right. Only when Stacey has given up on her faith has she truly been defeated. With all of us putting our own faith in her even her Gods will have trouble ignoring her prayers," Master Fung said simply watching his student use the Kazoo Atom to incarnate an idol that blocked her path.

"Face it girl you will never be able to beat me! I'm only three short cycles away from winning this game and you're still less then halfway through! I can't wait to use those Bands against you!"

"Keep on dreaming Hannibal, because that's one fantasy that's never going to happen. I pray to the Shiva, God of Destruction and Rebirth. Here my plea and assist you're representive of your element of Flare!" Stacey prayed out loud.

Suddenly all the Shiva idols stopped trying to attack Stacey and turned their attentions towards the arrogant Hannibal. Before he could protest they unleashed their full power on him obliterating his armor and crushing him. The Shard was knocked out of his hands and landed in Stacey's. With a grin on her face she activated the Wu and reached the top first ending the Showdown.

Her friends raced over to congratulate her, but Hannibal used the Moby Morpher to super size himself. With a twist of his roots he tripped them up and sent them crashing to the floor. "I won't accepted this! Those bands belong to me!"

"You want the Bands? Well I'll give you them! Bands of Shiva!" she cried slipping on the golden bands and clicking them together. They glowed brightly and two sets of arms popped out of chest ripping more holes in her sari. "This is so cool!"

"See how cool it is when I rip you to shreds!" Hannibal screeched jumping at her while Ying Ying dive-bombed her. Stacey didn't bat an eyelash. With her first set of arms she grabbed both of them by the neck or roots. With the second set she slipped the Bomber Plate on her left while drawing the Mei Xing knife in the right. For her last set she set up a Wudai Supernova Flare attack. Focusing all her power she unleashed a combined attack that sent the two wedding crashers all the way into the Indian Ocean.

"That will teach them a lesson about crashing my wedding," Stacey said removing the bands and returning to normal. "However the damage is done. Even Mother can't redesign this mess."

"Well I do feel bad for crashing our wedding so I'll think I'll give you my gift. Reo Reverso!" Heylin Stacey said using the tricky little Wu to repair all the damage. With a flick of the wrist she tossed the Wu into Jermaine's hands. "Well my job here is done. I'll just tell Valonia that I couldn't get the Wu. I'll be seeing you and remember what I said," she said disappearing into the shadow.

"Well now that you've had your last fling as a Xiaolin Monk shall we continue with the wedding?" Atul asked dusting himself off.

Stacey looked at him and her family. She knew what they wanted, but it wasn't what she wanted. Slowly she rubbed off the Kuma Kuma mark and looked at Atul and family sadly. "I'm sorry Atul, but I can't go through with this. I lied earlier in the ceremony when I said I was willingly accepting you. You and I were once in love, but time has changed us both. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a relationship were I can't be who I am. I know you may not understand this right now, but I'm calling the wedding off. Excuse me," she said heading to her room with her family and Jermaine trailing after her.

"She can't do that! We had an agreement!" Atul shouted. That's when his father placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was it must have been important because he nodded and left the apartment with his folks. Before leaving he asked the monks to tell Anastasia's family that he was sorry the marriage didn't work, but they were still friends.

In her bedroom Stacey was removing the garland from around her neck crying softly. Her parents and brothers entered her room looking at her concerned. "Mother, Father I'm so sorry about ruining today, but I can't do this. I don't want to be in a relationship without love. I especially don't want to give up on my dreams and responsibilities as a Xiaolin Dragon of Flare. Please don't be mad at me."

"Oh Stacey we could never be mad at you. We should have listened to you earlier when you tried to tell us something was wrong. I understand what it means to be in a loving relationship and a false one," Anil told his daughter comforting her.

"Your dreams are important to us. We are so proud of what you've accomplished at the Xiaolin Temple. From the way you conducted yourself in the Showdown it proves how good you are. But with your Heylin half still at large it means you have a lot more to accomplish still," Chandra said.

"Yeah and if anyone can save the world from ten thousand years of darkness its my baby sister," Rajah expressed.

"Not to mention marrying Atul would have messed up your chances to be with the one that truly makes you happy," Jahil said indicating Jermaine who had just entered the room.

"Oh Jermaine can you ever forgive me for what I almost did?"

"Of course I can Stacey. I love you for who you are and nothing else matters. So when you're really ready to get married I'll be here with you," Jermaine said giving her hug.

After a lot more hugging and crying Stacey said her goodbyes with to her family and they hopped on Dojo. They flew back home to the Temple knowing that they had all learned a valuable lesson here today. Tradition is nice, but don't try to fool your heart.


	6. Auara's Discord

It was another beautiful day at the Xiaolin Temple. The monks were taking a break from all their training and questing to pursue more leisurely activities. At the moment Omi was sitting in the shade of a tree enjoying a good book with Crystal. On the porch working hard on an upgrade for the security bots were Jack and Kimiko. Close bye Clay and Callie were enjoying some pastries that Callie had just freshly baked. In the meadow a game of soccer was being played between Raimundo and Lu. Sitting in the courtyard listening to rap music with a pair of headphones were Jermaine and Stacey. However near the training course the last two monks were doing something worth watching.

Auara was dressed up in the traditional clothes of a harem dancer from Ancient Egypt. With her Mulan Sunfans in hand she twirled around in an exotic and memorizing dance while Dagwood photographed her. "That's right give me more passion! Come on Auara work with me here. You're suppose to be enjoying yourself. Give me more face, look at me and smile. Now move a little to the left so I can get more light for the shot. You're an amazing subject to shoot."

"Well you do have a good eye for beauty. For a first timer doing his first ever photo shoot I must say your doing well. Why don't I try to make this shot more interesting?" Auara asked mysteriously waving one fan in front of her face. Without waiting for reply she drew back her wrist and let out a cry "Mulan Sunfans!" The second she snapped her wrist the two razor sharp fans began to circle around her body causing the chiffon wraps to fly and the air buzz. "Hot enough for you?"

"Now this is the stuff people dream off! Okay just a few more shots and done. Great job Auara you really did well for a first time model. Have you ever thought about pursuing a carrier in modeling before?" Dagwood set cleaning off his camera lens and packing up his bags.

"Modeling isn't exactly allowed for girls like me. In Egypt there are a lot of laws about what woman can and can't do. I mean I was pretty privileged growing up in the Embassy with two parents who worked for the government, but I still didn't get to do a lot of things a typical American girl would do."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you also Egyptian by birth? I mean I can understand why you want to embrace your American heritage, but isn't there anything your proud of about your native roots?"

"Besides my favorite foods and dance not really. I think modern Egypt has a lot left to desire. Probing my roots of my ancient ancestors isn't fun either. I know that they had a fantastic empire and elaborate beliefs in gods, goddesses, and the afterlife, but that's not me. The only thing I have that links me to that particular time is this," Auara said pulling out a delicate gold chain that had a piece of amber hanging on it. With further inspection Dagwood was surprised to see scarab beetle perfectly persevered inside. "What is that?"

"Freaky huh? It's protective amulets that suppose to represent rebirth and protection. Juliet sent it to me for my birthday. According to the hieroglyphs inscription on the back this amulet will protect me from harm, both physical and magical. Of course I don't believe that one bit," Auara explained.

"Just because its ancient superstition doesn't mean it doesn't have merit. You really need to learn to let go of rationality and embrace your magical heritage. After all you've seen magic at work with the Shen Gong Wu and your powers, would it be that hard to accept your cultural past?" Dagwood asked.

Auara just glanced down at the amulet once more. Inwardly she sighed. It wasn't that she hated being Egyptian and honestly there was a lot to love about her culture. She just couldn't get over the fact there was a lack of freedom.

In the Nilyeh City Valonia was gazing at the group of happy monks in disgust. It had been twenty months since her people had been freed of the blasted chi barrier. Since then much had changed, but her goal to obtain the last remaining Kung Site for evil hadn't occurred. Time and time again her plans for world domination had fallen through.

"What does it take to defeat these monks? No matter what I come up with nothing works! If only I could find a way to break up their winning streak! If only I could break up their friendship then defeating them would be a lot easier, but how?" Valonia mused.

The doors opened and Wuya strolled into the throne room tossing her flame red hair. "You wouldn't believe the exhausting day I've been having. Managing the men and their labor is taxing work. If we didn't need them for procreation and manual labor I would obliterate them where they stand. What are you up to on this glorious day mother?"

"Hello my dear, your evil mother is hard at work examining all her options. It seems like no matter what I come up with those blasted monks seem to counter my efforts. If only I could think of a way to break up their winning combination. At last even with the Flames help I can't think of any strategy that would work."

"Your not alone in your thoughts Mother. During my time as a disembodied floating head I racked my brains for a solution to the dilemma. The only time I ever came close was when four Shen Gong Wu went off at the same time. In that little escapade the original four were fighting amongst each other making them easy targets for my minions. To bad you can't force them to fight amongst themselves," Wuya commented offhand.

"Fighting amongst themselves. That's it! Wuya you are brilliant! The solution to destroying the monks winning streak is to sow the seeds of discord and strife among them! I know just how to do it!" Valonia exclaimed. Leaping off her throne she magically opened up a secret passage and strolled through with Wuya hot on her heels.

"Mother I know that I'm brilliant and all, but how exactly are you going to create enough strife among the monks to defeat them? Even with your magic and the Flames power it's not enough to force them to fight amongst themselves."

"Your correct about that. Even if I cast a spell I could never force a conflict big enough for the monks to use their powers against each other. However while you were trapped in that puzzle box my wolves brought back more then just children for me to feast on. Ah here we are," Valonia said as they entered a large room stock filled with mystical treasures. Each and every shelf contained something associate with magic and in the center of the room was a magic globe displaying the amount of evil in the world.

"This is my Treasure Room Wuya. Among these shelves are magical items belonging to thousands of different cultures including the Ancients themselves. One of their more powerful items was this little trinket," Valonia explained gently removing an item from the shelves. She held out the small trinket for Wuya to view. What Wuya saw didn't impress her.

It was medium size pure gold apple with the words 'To the Fairest' carved around the middle. The little piece of fruit gave off a soft glow. "What exactly is it Mother? How will this make the monks easier to capture?"

"This my dear is the Apple of Discord and with its magic powers will be the monks downfall. It will create a conflict so enormous that they will attack one another with their powers. According to the Ancient Laws, one can never use their elemental powers against a fellow ally only your enemy. The penalty is either a temporary suspension of their powers or it becomes permanent if they don't make amends. Once the monks lose their powers we can swoop in and use the Heylin Star to rejoin the two halves together. I can just taste victory!"

"Should I summon a Heylin Dragon for you?"

"No need I already have and here she is," she said acknowledging Heylin Auara who entered the room. The Heylin Dragon bowed respectfully towards her evil empress.

"What is your bidding Empress?" Heylin Auara asked. Valonia handed her the deadly apple giving her instructions. She was to attack the monks pretending to raid the vault. At the height of battle she was to use the apple's power and then get out of there. Once enough time had passed she was to return to collect the monks for the rejoining. "Consider it done my evil Empress. By this time tonight you will rule the world."

Back at the Temple Master Fung was enjoying a soothing cup of jasmine tea while Dojo basked in the sunlight. "To waste a day of peace by preparing for one of war would be quite foolish. Don't you agree Dojo?"

"I know what you mean Master Fung. With all the chaos between training to be Wudai Warriors, personal quests, school and battling evil it feels nice to enjoy the quite harmony of today," Dojo replied.

"Believe me you two will be wishing you had been training when I'm through with you," a voice hissed from behind the two. The two of them whirled around to face Heylin Auara with her Shadow Fans in hand. "Go on I dare you to attack me. After all it would the _logical_ thing to do wouldn't it?" she mocked.

"I don't know why you have chosen to come here, but I promise you won't leave with what you came for. Elemental Blade!" Master Fung cried activating the ancient weapon's power and a sent a wave of darkness at the girl.

Heylin Auara jumped into the air and threw her Shadow Fans. The deadly weapons blocked the attack and effectively knocked the Elemental Blade from Master Fung's hands. "You're going to have to do better then that old timer!"

Without blinking Master Fung dove straight into the Hammering Crane attack he had used once to rid the Temple of Chase Young's cats. It was ineffective when found himself trapped in a glass box created by Heylin Auara's power of projection. Dojo didn't escape her watch either as she put him into a kennel. "Don't bother trying to super size out. My magic will just cause the kennel to shrink further if you do. Ah I see our little squabble has caught the attention of some dear old friends. What took you so long?" she asked as the monks came running to investigate the noise.

"Evil Auara I don't know why you are here, but prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi stated drawing out his Shimo Staff and Kajim Charm.

"Yawn, I'm supposed to be afraid of a little Ouza like you? Please I met more terrifying dust bunnies then you!"

"We shall see. Kajim Charm! Shimo Staff! Water!" the little guy cried using his weapon to create a huge fountain of water. The streams of water arced before shooting straight at her face. With a wave of her Shadow Fan she repealed the water back at him. The force of the blow was so severe he crashed into Crystal who was just about to use her Mirror Deflector and Shayera Mace together. The two attacks when collided with one another caused them both to be trapped in an iceberg.

"I didn't see that one coming," Heylin Auara commented as Kimiko and Lu attacked. She effectively countered each of their punches, avoided being tripped and used a spin kick to knock both girls out.

"Kimiko! You're going to pay for that! Jackbots attack!" Jack ordered his robot army. From the sky rained hundreds of automatons.

"Relaying on your crummy Jackbots? How 'Evil Boy Genius' of you Jack, not! Hiyah! Hiyah. Osprey knaps fish!" With a new move learned from her Dragon Master she totaled all the Jackbots and buried Jack, Raimundo, and Clay under a mountain of rubble.

"If only we could use our combo moves then we show her!" Stacey snapped angrily.

"Well we can't so let's try something similar instead! Darkness!" Callie shouted turning pure black while Stacey turned pure orange. The others weren't far behind calling for the full power of their elements. Without communicating verbally they moved in for the kill.

"I'm supposed to be worried about your full elemental power? I don't think so. Duel of the Leaping Monkey!" Heylin Auara cried. Using the buildings and walls around her she leapt about like a crazed monkey. Anytime anyone got close to her she would whirl around and smash the heel of her hand into their faces nearly breaking their nose. "If this is the best you can do, I'm wondering if I even need to implement Valonia's plan."

"You may have been able to beat us one on one. Can you handle all twelve of us at once?" Auara politely inquired as the twelve warriors surrounded her. Each of them readied a Wudai attack preparing to take her out. "On the count of three. One, two."

"Three! Apple of Discord do your think!" the Heylin Dragon of Light cackled reaching into her robes and pulling out the malevolence fruit. The glow of the apple intensified and the monks shielded their eyes to avoid going blind. The sounds of people shouting and evil laughter filled the air. Twelve beams of white light shot out from the apple right into their hearts infecting them with its wickedness. However when the beam tried to penetrate Auara her amulet flashed bright amber deflecting the beam away. Finally the light show ended and when everyone could see again Heylin Auara was gone.

"She's gone! Escaped back to the Nilyeh City. It was your fault Callie that this happened," Omi, snapped uncharasticaly at his friend.

"Why is it my fault chrome dome? Just because I couldn't summon some kind of shield of darkness so we could attack her? Next time we need a screen I'll use your big head for one," Callie retorted angrily.

"If you two would quite arguing like two raccoons spitting rabies in each other's face we might be able to determine what the evil lady wanted," Clay interrupted.

"What is with you and those dim-witted metamorphous? Are you just incompetent of talking like a ordinary human being or are you just born dumb," Stacey asked him.

"At least he has an excuse. What's yours for preaching like a manic or ruining everyone else's day by acting like you're a know it all?" Raimundo demanded.

"Don't you dare make fun of her you two timing jerk! You're one to talk with that 'I'm so cool and powerful' attitude. Don't get me started on the way you act towards the other girls. If you had your way you be sleeping with a different one each night!" Jermaine lashed out.

"At least he flaunts what he's got. Compared to your lack of talent and that screeching you call music I'm surprised the NYPD never picked you up as a public disturbance! I know I've wanted to strangle you a couple of times!" Lu snarled.

"Fighting like a crazy person is so typical of you. I doubt your puny brain can come up with any other solutions. Unlike the rest of you pathetic retards I'm a true genius. If I wasn't so busy helping you guys win Showdowns I could have won a Noble Prize in Robotics!" Jack mentioned.

"As if the scaredy cat mama's albino could ever think of something on his own. Let's face it you have an IQ of a doormat! Your robots have a greater intelligence then their creator. Why don't you just do us all a favor and donate yourself to science? It would be thrilling to investigate the evolution of failure!" Crystal remarked rudely.

"Why not donate yourself Ms. I lose My Grandpa so I'm going to the Dark Side. If you were half the warrior you're supposed to be Hannibal never would have tricked you. Your just an emotional pile of goop waiting to be walked on," Kimiko pointed out acidly.

"Well at least she's not related to a crazy nut case! How are we supposed to know if you're hot little temper isn't the sign that you're losing your mind? It only takes one temper tantrum before you're locked up in the funny farm!" Dagwood informed her.

"Guys what is the matter with you? Why are you saying such horrible things to each other? Apologize right now so we can get started on figuring out what my double is up to."

"Aw stuff it Princess! Were only in this jam because you're too incompetent to deal with some wannabe. Why don't you go quote some lines from your plays or do some silly ballet?" Dagwood snapped shoving her to the ground.

"Dagwood what has gotten into you my fair warrior?" Auara asked seriously. She watched helplessly as her friends continued to bicker with one another about the stupidest things. She was surprised how quickly it escalated and gave a shout when they started fighting one another. "That's enough you guys! Stop it this instant!"

"Why don't you blossom in my organization? Shimo Staff!" Omi said as he raised his weapon to harm her. That's when the eleven bickering monks found themselves locked up in cages of their own element. Auara turned to see Master Fung resheathing the Elemental Blade.

"Master Fung thank you! I don't know what's going on with them. One minute were fighting my double, the next their arguing with one another. If you hadn't stepped in I don't know what would have happened."

"Something evil is amiss and we need to determine what. If you would be so kind to use the Xiaowmei Bracelet it would greatly help find out what's going on."

"Of course. Xiaowmei Bracelet! Wow Master Fung it's unbelievable how much hatred and strife is pouring out of them. I don't think they hesitate to use their powers on one another. Master Fung what happened to them?"

"I'll explain back inside the Temple. Dojo bring the other monks with you. I expect we'll need to keep an eye on them," Master Fung said as they headed for the Main Hall. A little while later they were seated beneath the giant Xiaolin Symbol waiting for some answers. "Auara how much do you know about mythology?"

"Master Fung Callie's the mythology buff not me. That girl can tell you any story, legend, or tale from across the globe without getting them mixed up. Me I have trouble keeping the Gods of Ancient Egypt straight."

"Did Callie ever share the story of the Apple of Discord with you?"

"I recall her telling me something about that story. The Goddess Eris wasn't invited to a wedding. So she stole a golden apple with the words 'To The Fairest' carved on it. Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite all claimed it. Some prince chose the winner and his decision caused the Trojans War. That's just a story it's not real is it?"

"Girl you be surprised how many legends have a grain of truth to them. That story while not entirely historically accurate did happen. That apple is one rotten piece of fruit. While not a Shen Gong Wu it does have the power to sow the seeds of discord amongst friends. The end result you see is armed conflict and lost friendships. Rumor has it that apple was the reason for both world wars," Dojo explained to her patiently.

"Valonia knows that the key to our winning lies with strength between the bond you all share as friends, teammates, as well as lovers. If not reversed soon I fear the monks will destroy themselves."

"How come I wasn't effect Master Fung? What shielded me from the Apple's spell?"

"I believe it was the power of your amulet. The magical energy from it must have been powerful enough to protect you from the Apple's influence. That will work well in our favor. Auara, you must go and retrieve the Apple from your Heylin halves clutches before time runs out."

"Right, I'll just stock up on some Wu and Dojo and I will head out."

"No, you must go alone. I will need Dojo's assistance is keeping the monks in check. Don't be so fearful Auara. The only way for the mighty oak to grow is if the small seed sets out on its journey alone first."

"I understand Master Fung. Don't worry about a thing. I promise to return with the Apple of Discord and fix this mess if it's the last thing I do!" Auara said before leaving the room. A few minutes later she hopped onto the Crouching Cougar. In her backpack she carried the Orb of Tournamie, the Sun Chi Lantern and in her hands she held the Compass of Erised. "Compass of Erised! Guide me to the one I seek. Whoa!"

A few hours later Auara was surprised to find herself in her homeland. Why would her Heylin half come here instead of returning to the Nilyeh City? Not to mention if she was here why would she come to Giza instead of Cairo? Her thoughts were interrupted when a fierce sandstorm came out of nowhere. "Sandstorm? Cough, cough, the one thing I really didn't want to revisit. Got to find some shelter ah!" she screamed as something hit her in the chest. She clutched her side and fell off the Crouching Cougar. "Got to get out of here," she said before passing out.

She awoke a little while later to someone giving her some water from the Orb of Tournamie. Forcing herself up she found that she was in a small shelter with Chakra by her side. "Your lucky that the Compass of Erised led you to me. If I hadn't found you be dead."

"Not that I'm not grateful for you help, but what are you doing here? After you didn't show up when Hannibal crashed Stacey's wedding we thought something had happened to you. Since I doubt Hannibal is Egypt then why are you here?"

"To answer your first question I wasn't in Mumbai because I lost track of Hannibal's movements for a few days. I was glad that he failed to retrieve the Bands of Shiva. Currently I'm here on business for the Order. There was a minor matter that needed to be dealt with and I volunteered. Besides it gave me a chance to pick up some rare ingredients for a potion I'm working on."

"What kind of potion is that?"

"That's not important right now. What you need to understand in order to retrieve the Apple of Discord is. You're Heylin half came back here for a reason. I'm sure that you know by now that you understand your Egyptian heritage entitles you to great power."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Being Egyptian isn't that great. The country's democracy is a joke! It's more like a totalirent society. I enjoy the rich foods, arts, and the language is cool. But my schooling was only better then most because I didn't have to go into the military!"

"Your ignorance shall be your downfall. Your ancestors had more respect for the magic that allowed them to become one of the most powerful empires of all time. Tell me my little Ra do you know where they got all their knowledge from?"

"No, but what does that have to do with the Apple of Discord?"

"Plenty because both the Apple and your amulet came from the same people. The Ancients did more then create Xiaolin and Heylin sides and harness the elements. When their empire was destroyed the remaining citizens scattered across the globe joining other tribes. These tribes used the knowledge left behind to help them create their world. The Romans, Druids, Native Americans, and even the people today own the Ancients for their influence. Without their knowledge and respect for one another the world would be a harsher place. So you see my dear the only way to obtain the Apple, an Ancient's relic, is to trust in your ancestors and allow them to help you in your personal quest. Your Heylin half has gone to the Sphinx to use its ancient heka or magic to aid her in defeating you. Come I'll take you there," Chakra said hopping on the Crouching Cougar and taking off once more.

As they rode Auara's eyes fell on Chakra's necklace. The teardrop crystal glittered in the dazzling sunlight. For some reason the necklace reminded her of the scarab amulet she wore. "Tell me Chakra, is that necklace of yours an amulet like mine?"

Chakra held the jewel in her hand and gazed fondly at it. "This necklace is known as the Tear of the Gods. It was the last Shen Gong Wu that Dashi ever made. He gave it to me for reasons I can't discuss. Trust me when I tell you its in safe hands. Here we are. I shall wait outside for you. Remember, trust your ancestors to guide you."

Auara nodded and disembarked from the Cougar. Screwing up her courage she descended the stairs into the tomb built inside the Sphinx. When it became to dark to see she used the Sun Chi Lantern to light the way. Using the Compass of Desire Erised she came upon a sacred chamber where her Heylin double was resting against a stone sarcophagus. "I was wondering if you would come here. I believe this is what you're looking for?" she said dangling the precarious fruit in her hands.

"Yes I have. Now are you going to hand it over or are we going to have to battle for it?"

"I've got a better idea. I challenge you to a Heylin Showdown for the Apple of Discord."

"What's a Heylin Showdown? How come I've never heard of it until now? I mean if it's a Heylin Showdown why haven't the Heylin Forces challenged us before to one?"

"To answer you last two questions I only learned about a Heylin Showdown last week from Master Young so that's why you haven't heard of it until now. Believe me when you learn how to play you'll be happy no ones ever challenged you to one before. In a Heylin Showdown we can't use any Wu at all. Instead we wager something of great importance to us, mainly our elemental powers or magic gifts. During the duration of the Showdown you may not use what you have wagered. If you win you can chose to keep my magic powers or give them back, but you will get the Apple. However there's one key thing you should be aware. The reason rational and polite girls like us don't generally play this game."

"Why don't you just spit it out? I'm itching with excitement at the thought of using your power of projection against you."

"If you live that is. Haven't you ever noticed in a Xiaolin Showdown there are safeties of sorts? All injuries are fixed, no lasting scars, and if someone is close to dying the game stops? Not in this game. You can die so if your still brave enough we can get started."

"If our ancestors believed in an afterlife I swear to you I will return from the dead and kill you for letting me die. I don't want to, but I have no choice. I wager my power of light against your magical gift of projection."

"The name of the game is Escape from the Tomb. First one to escape from the tomb alive wins. Let's go Heylin Showdown!" Instantly the magic of the showdown ripped apart the Sphinx lifting them both into the air. The historic landmark then reconfigured around them until it was a labyrinth with hundreds of rooms, dead ends, and booby traps.

Both girls were in their respected armors. They both looked at each nodding. "Gong Ye Tempi!" Leaping across the room they both reached the entrance at the same time. Heylin Auara took the path to right while Auara went to the left. Both girls were being extra cautious to avoid being killed.

As Auara raced through the corridors she tried to remember everything she knew about her people's ancient culture. As she was running she pushed a stone down setting off a trap. A barrage of arrows shot out of the wall straight at her. "Oh man, Wudai Sun Light! What the? Oh yeah no powers. Eep!" she dove to the ground narrowly avoiding the arrows. "I never knew I miss my powers so much.

Picking herself up she carefully picked her way through the next few corridors. She was able to escape from collapsing floors, armed statues, and undead soldiers, but each obstacle wore her down and she was getting injured. By the time she came to the center of the maze she had no idea which way to go or where her double was. "This would be the most ironic joke if I lost because I couldn't find the exit."

"True, then you only have yourself to blame because you relied to much on your powers and not enough on skill. Something Master Fung failed to teach you while Master Young trained us in that sense the beginning," Heylin Auara commented from the other side of the room near the exit.

"You! I don't care what kind of tricks you pull I'm not giving up! I don't need my powers to win this game!"

"Oh really? Will see about that. Heylin Sun Light!" A brilliant flash of light bounced off the mirrors on the wall and hit a button activating the trap. The doors closed sealing Auara inside as tons of sand poured into the room burying her alive.

"I got to get out of here otherwise I'm dead! There has to be another exit. In every tomb there was a second exit to allow for the deceased ka to go to the afterlife and being separated from the ba. Wait a minute? The mirrors reflected Ra's light. If I follow them back I should find yes a Bull leading to the afterlife!" Auara pumped her hand as the sand reached up to her chest. Noticing a keystone hole she put her amulet in it allowing the rebirth symbol to open the passageway just as the sand reached up to her head. A mountain of sand spilled out into the corridor with her. Spitting a mouthful of sand out she hurried towards the exit.

When she reached the final room leading to the exit she spotted her Heylin half cowering on the ground. "Why are you sitting on the platform in fear? All you had to do was cross the pit to reach the exit."

"Yeah and be bitten to death by asps? Even my powers didn't scare them and I don't know any moves to get rid of them," Heylin Auara snapped at her. Auara took another look into the pit and saw the snakes. They hissed and bared their fangs daring her to cross.

"What do I do? I have to get across to win, but if I try I'll be dead within seconds. I can't just stand here all night getting rid of this sand. It's so hot my birthmark is starting to itch. Wait a minute that's it!" Auara thought. Ripping off the right ankle of her uniform she revealed her asp shaped birthmark. Taking a deep breath she put her right foot in first and started walking across the pit.

Heylin Auara watched in stun disbelief as the deadly snakes allowed Auara to pass through them without attacking her. "What in name of the Heylin Flame did you do?"

"The ancient Egyptian's believed birthmarks were a signs from the God. The asps sense the mark and believe I am a messenger from Apep, the desert snake god. They won't dare harm me."

"Thanks for the tip, it will be your last one. Heylin Sun Light!" she cried sending a massive ball of light straight at Auara. She grinned knowing there was no way for her to beat that.

Auara turned to face the oncoming attack. Closing her eyes she focused her mind. An ancient move from her ancestors entered into her mind. Letting her body flow she twisted into an s shape similar to a snake. She waited until right before the ball of light hit before striking. "Strike of the Flying Serpent!" With a twist of her body she sent the ball back at Heylin Auara knocking her out. Smiling triumphantly she exited the tomb ending the Showdown.

Once things had returned to normal Auara found herself outside standing next to Cougar with Chakra. She felt the rush as her powers returned and she clutched the Apple tightly. Looking up she saw a small green flame representing her doubles power. She glanced at her double and knew what she wanted. "Keep your powers, I don't want to be struggling to control something that came from evil. I got what I want so tell me how I reverse it's magic."

"In order to undo what's been do you must reverse the incantation. Say the name of the item backwards and the seeds of discord will return to the Apple. Now if you excuse me I need to return home." With a blink of the eye she was gone.

"Come child there isn't much time," Chakra said helping her up onto the Cougar. Within in seconds they were bounding off towards home. It was nightfall by the time they reached the Temple. Auara rushed inside worried what she find.

Inside she found her friends shouting threats and trying to break through their cages with their bare hands. Dojo and Master Fung were looking on clearly exhausted. They turned at her approach. "Oh thanks goodness your back! A few more hours and they would have killed each other. Once they even broke free of the cages using their powers and attacked us! Master Fung had to use the Elemental Blade to absorb their powers before reimprisoning them. Oh hey Chakra."

"It is good to see you once more Chakra. You are always welcomed here. Auara, I take it your mission was a success?"

"The apple is right here Master Fung and I wouldn't have retrieved it without Chakra's wonderful wisdom. Now let's get our friends back. Drocsid fo Elppa!" The infected monks let out a screech as the discord was pulled right out of them and deposited back into its source.

"Oh my I have a splitting headache. Hey Master Fung why are we in cages?" Omi demanded. The others shouted similar questions so Master Fung freed them and restored their powers.

"That was really strange. I wanted to hurt you guys and Auara! Oh I'm so sorry if I said anything hurtful," Dagwood apologized

'The heavens forbid/ But that our loves and comforts should increase, Even as our days do grow!" Auara quoted, "Othello, Act 2 Scene 1, lines 189-191. Your apology is accepted and I owe you one too. You were right about being proud of my heritage."

"So now that were all back to our lovable selves what are we going to do with that stupid piece of produce? It's to dangerous to keep here and I doubt we can destroy it," Lu said.

"If you would permit me I shall take the Apple of Discord back to the Order of Concordia. They will make sure that it never falls into the wrong hands ever again," Chakra said accepting the poisoned fruit. She bowed respectfully. "It was an honor to assist you in this crises. I hope that we will have more opportunities in the future." Without another word she was gone and the monks were left to once again enjoy each other's company.


	7. Callie's Outback

All was quiet at the Xiaolin Temple. The monks were still recovering from the incident involving the Apple of Discord two days ago. A lot of hurtful things had been said and even though they had been under an evil spell at the time they still needed counseling. The tension between the monks was so thick you could cut through it with a hot knife going through butter.

"Geesh, you kids still are angry at one another? You have to learn to let go of those painful words. If you continue to hold a grudge against one another you guys will never succeed in your mission," Dojo commented as he slithered into the bedroom area. The monks were each in their own room stewing.

"Dojo speaks the truth. As Wudai Warriors you must learn to forgive others for the pain they've caused you. The longer you hold in your feelings the more likely they are to erupt into problems," Master Fung explained.

"Well sorry Fung, but its hard for some of us to let go of our anger. Each of us was severely hurt by what occurred. It doesn't matter at all that we were under a spell. That rotton apple made us speaks the truth about our feelings! How do you expect us to trust one another ever again?" Lu demanded.

"You know back home in the city, folks had a cure for solving tension among a group. Either they got all the gangbangers involved in some community project or they sent them away on to a camp of some sorts to learn to better themselves. What we all need is some serious downtime, a chance to get away from all the problems of the world," Jermaine voiced.

"Are you saying we should go on vacation?" Dagwood asked unsure of what he was saying.

"Sweet! A vacation is just what the doctor prescribed. We've been so busy saving the world as good little heroes' do we forgot to be civilians. Even mighty warriors need to take some time off to recharge. How about Master Fung, can we please go on vacation?" Crystal pleaded. The others soon joined in. They really wanted a break, everyone that is except Omi.

"How can we even think of going on vacation? As Xiaolin Dragons we must be ready to act 7/24. Evil doesn't take a break and neither shall we."

"Actually Omi, I think a small vacation would boost moral, even some of the difficulties we seem to be having among the group. In fact I think Callie might have the perfect idea of where to go for our vacation," Master Fung said turning to the Dragon of Darkness.

"I just got a letter from my parents. My mom is taking time off from working on her latest architectural project and my dad is handing his head chef duties over to his best friend for two whole weeks! They're going to go visit my grandfather Tjala and my Aboriginal community in Piti Springs. That's in the Northern Territory smack dab in the middle of the Outback. Just picture it guys. Two wonderful weeks exploring the Outback, seeing all sorts of animals, meeting my people. I could use the time to finish my shawoman training. What do you say you interested?" Callie asked bringing out some photos to show them. It did look pretty interesting.

"It would give us a chance to rediscover our bond as friends. Who knows we might even learn something new. I say we go for it!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Back your bags mates were off to the Land Down Under!" Rai said with a hoot. The other's joined in and soon their bags were packed, the crystals charged, and they were flying off on the first ever Xiaolin Vacation.

A few hours later they had arrived in the Northern Territory of Australia. Dagwood was snapping photos left and right as they flew over the vast landscape. The entire landscape was so different then anything they had ever seen before. There were rocks, trees; it was sort of like a red version of the Great Plains "Isn't magnificent? I would spend every vacation out here. I love this place almost as much as I love Sydney," Callie said laughing and breathing in the fresh air.

"The temperature here is unbelievable. It's hotter then a noontime cookout in Texas. How did you manage to survive the heat?" Clay asked wiping his brow. The others nodded in agreement. It was hot!

"It's in my blood. You guys would be surprised what my ancestors have done in order to survive in this kind of environment. My community is known as the Arrente, we evolved from nomadic hunter and gatherers before settling in the Northern Territory. I can't wait for you to meet everyone. Look there they are!" Callie shouted jumping up and pointing. Everyone looked to what she was pointing at.

It was a medium sized town made up off small houses with water tanks, a couple of cars, and a lot of other things. Running all over the place where people wearing loose fitting clothes, some with native jewelry and headbands. A lot of the man wore some kind of face paint. Near the edge of town was Tjala, wearing khaki pants, a purple vest, gold necklace and red headband. He was leaning against a walking stick with his son Yami, who was wearing white pants and t-shirt. His wife, Bindi, was dressed in yellow shirt and shorts. They waved the group down as they came if for a landing. "Mom! Dad! Grandfather! **It's so good to see you! You wouldn't believe what I've been through lately. Saving the world, learning to control my element, falling in love!" **Callie spoke rapidly in Pama-Nyungan, her tribal tongue.

"Anthony Fung it's been quite awhile. I'm pleased that you've been taking care of my granddaughter so well. Her letters about her time at the Xiaolin Temple have been nothing short of pure happiness. These must be the rest of your students. Callie has told me so much about them. What brings you here?"

"It's good to see you to Tjala. There was an incident a few days ago that caused a lot of tension in the group. I'm hoping that some rest and relaxation will help bring the group back together. Your community is so diverse that there must be something of interest to each of my students."

"Come, I will show you around. As you can see the community survives mainly on the support of tourism. We're a strong little town with about 1500 individuals. We've worked hard over the years to get the educational and legal rights for our community. It's been hard, but well worth it to preserve our ancient ways," Tjala said walking the group through the town.

He pointed to a small inn where they would be staying. They stashed their stuff and quickly rejoined Tjala for the rest of the tour. Everyone's eyes were wide open as they watched the hustle and bustle of the busy community. "As you can see we stick as closely as possible to the ancient ways while still allowing for modern improvements. Our warriors are about to leave on a traditional hunt to retrieve the meat for tonight's feast honoring the return of Callie and her folks. The men will use nothing more then woomera's and boomerangs to bring down a roo or even an emu," Tjala said pointing to a group of young men sharpening their weapons.

"Oh that's sound most interesting. I'm eager to show my warrior prowess among a group as impressive as them. May I go along with the hunt please Mr. Dreamwalker?" Omi begged hopping up and down.

"Go ahead Omi, and it's Tjala. Just don't get in the way during the hunt," he called after the little warrior who bounded off. "That kid certainly is a handful."

"You have no idea. When he was younger it was all we could do to keep him indoors when it rained," Dojo commented.

"Hmm if it's okay with you guys I want to go film some of the locals for my newest movie. 'The Culture of the Xiaolin Monks.' I've been working on it for awhile and I know I could get some great action if I explored the area," Jack said bringing out his video camera.

"Of course Jack, you'll find a lot of the younger people would be eager to show you around. I'm sure you'll get plenty of footage for your video," Callie told the young filmmaker. With a smile and a nod Jack and Kimiko scurried off to film some of the locals.

"Now am I going to get to finish this tour or are you all going to go run off like you've got dingo's chasing after you? There will be plenty of time for merriment later. I mean between the food, storytelling, and dancing and music your going to really get a kick out of it," Tjala started to tell them when the sounds of music and laughter filled the air. They turned to look at a group of men and women playing clapping sticks, listening to rock and roll while practicing their dance steps.

"Hmm, nice beat, but the rhythm sounds a bit flat to me. Still those instruments look like a lot of fun. Yo dawgs I'm going to check this out. Maybe I can be schooled in the ancient art of music making by the time this trip is over. See yah!" Jermaine said heading off towards the music. Auara wasn't far behind enthusiastic about learning a new dance step.

"Well I can't blame you kids for running off in all different directions. There is a lot of fun to be had. We've got some pretty good artist making traditional rock art if you're interested in that. I would also recommend joining a member of the community if you wanted to go cliff diving into the spring nearby. Young man, we have a decent photographer named Daniel who lives near the edge of town. He can help you with your photography. Young lady you seem to be interested in the rocks around here. Shelia Roots would be the girl to talk about that with. She's knows more then anyone about the landscape of this place and I bet she be willing to teach you Pama-Nyungan," Tjala instructed the others. They took his advice and headed off in the direction of their activity leaving Clay, Callie, Master Fung, and Dojo behind.

"Let them enjoy their individual activities for now. After tonight's ceremony will be having lots of fun together as a group. Come on Clay, you and Dojo can help my dad prepare the vegetarian part of the meal. Taro, nuts, and a huge helping of Wittchy Grubs!" Callie said smacking her lip in anticipation.

"Well, I was never one to turn down a meal. Come on Dojo let's see if preparing grub is just as good as eating it," Clay said pulling a reluctant Dojo towards the center of town where the preparations were being made.

"Go on ahead granddaughter. I'll need to talk with Anthony alone for a moment," Tjala instructed Callie who rushed off to prepare for the ceremony. "She's certainly a lot happier then when I last saw her. Tell me how has she progressed?" 

"As the Dragon of Darkness no one can match her skill when it comes to fighting in the dark. She's completely mastered her Wudai Weapon and her Elemental Shen Gong Wu. She's a loyal friend and the perfect girlfriend for Clay. She has a lot of you in her old friend. Including her shawoman abilities, which I'm sure you wanted to know about. She has used them well in her fight against the Heylin side. Without them I fear that one of my students would be dead, another trapped forever by his own fear, even I owe my life to her abilities. Yet she hasn't completely mastered them, which is why I think you should attempt to complete her training before we leave," Master Fung told his old friend who nodded in agreement. He suspected as much and could only hope that Callie would become a full fledge shawoman soon.

Later that night there was a lot of talking among the group as they enjoyed the banquet of food before them. They were a little hesitant to eat the kangaroo meat, but compared to the Wittchy Grubs and other food and beverages it wasn't so bad. None of them could stop talking about all the interesting things that had happened to them.

"You should have seen me during the hunt. I was magnificent! If it weren't for me they never would have cornered the roo. Still I don't know about being the bait in order to catch the roo. It seems a waste of my talents," Omi interjected between bites.

"You guys wouldn't believe some of the stuff they use for art around here! I may have to take a leaf out of their book if I want to be able to do a similar rock painting!" Stacey exclaimed excitedly munching on her fifth bowl of nuts.

"Cliff diving is the ultimate rush! I must have jackknifed off that cliff a dozen times! You guys should try it the water is great!" Lu added. She was still wearing her bikini from that afternoon.

"Don't pig out to much you guys or you won't stay awake for the ceremony tonight. My grandfather and some of the elders our going to be telling the folk stories from my tribes history. Grandfather is one of the best, being the community shaman and all," Callie told them enthusiastically.

"You're a real shaman? Well I'll be hogtied and served as Christmas dinner. No wonder you want Callie to develop her abilities. She's going to replace you one day isn't she?" Clay asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. My vision quest wasn't quite clear on the song line or path my little Altjria is suppose to take. I've worked hard over the years to help Callie nurture her gift in the hopes she would use her abilities to help others."

"Pardon me if I'm touching on a sensitive subject, but I do have a question. What exactly is a shaman or shawoman? I mean what kind of powers and responsibilities do you have?" Auara inquired.

"A shaman, who also may be known as a medicine man, is a person who is sensitive to the life force of the world. We use this sensitivity to help our fellow community. Many shamans go on vision quests to speak to the spirits and we are sensitive to the nature and actions. We can also use our sensitivity to heal others. We are the conduits between the physical world and the sacred place. Without us making important decisions and advising elders on future actions many bad things would happen. We have many other duties such as escorting the dead or defending the tribe from spiritual threats. One of my prouder duties is being able to share our stories with others. Aborigine culture has survived centuries by the use of oral tradition. It would do me proud if you would add in the story telling tonight."

"I would be honored. Just let me get dressed up and we can begin!" Callie exclaimed. A half on hour later the group was seated near the fire watching as men and women alike played music and danced around singing in their native tongue. They gasped as Callie stepped into the light wearing a traditional ceremonial costume. Her face was painted up and her hair was loose falling down her backside. She seemed inhuman.

Uttering a sacred chant Callie through back her head and opened her mouth and spoke with such passion and feeling it was hard to ignore her. She told the tale of how the Rainbow Serpent created all life in the universe and how the Inapertua made her people. Soon they were lost in the tale of the Djanaguwul, three siblings, two girls and a boy who created the landscape and plants of Australia. Her voice sang as she spoke of their children the Wunalag and the climax was when she spoke of the Alturia or sky spirit. When she finished speaking everyone clapped and whistled loudly. She had done very well!

"That was magnificent! I was on the edge of my seat throughout the entire story! No wonder you love mythology so much, you are an expert when it comes to the subject!" Omi exclaimed.

"Yeah and the best part is I got it all on tape! This will make my movie a blockbuster!" Jack added.

"That was so wicked! For a moment I forgot where I was! So far this vacation rocks and we haven't even been here one day! I can't wait to see what the rest of the week brings," Kimiko added.

The next day Callie took the group out on a hike to see the local wildlife. Everyone was still running on adrenline when they encountered their first creature. A pack of dingoes were hunting a troop of red kangaroos. It looked like the pack was about to bring down their prey when the big male used his huge back legs to kick the lead dingo a hundred feet away!

"Wow, I can't believe I got to see that! It's too bad you don't have any koalas or platypus around here. That's more of your Sydney region correct?" Dagwood asked snapping photos. Suddenly he let out a gasps as he spotted a bilby running as fast as he could. "Wow, that's an endangered species!"

"Hey Dagwood if you want to photograph a monotremams take a look! It's a short noses echidna! Look a Kookaburra and there's a sand monitor and a water rat! I can't believe how many animals and plants we've seen!" Auara voiced stunned by the diversity she had seen.

"Not to mention this fantastic landscape! How many times will you see natural springs, tree groves, and huge cliffs! If we went farther south we be able to see Ayers Rock one of the most famous geographical landmarks in the world. This entire island owes its isolation for the evolution of so many marsupials," Stacey remarked.

"You know I was a little bummed when I heard we weren't going to be able to surf, but this makes up for it. I really hope our vacation doesn't get ruined by any Shen Gong Wu hunts, Heylin Witches, or Hannibal Bean," Raimundo said as he fixed his shades.

"I agree with you dawg. Maybe those punks have taken a leaf out of our book and went on vacation. I mean even evildoers have to recharge their energies right? Where in the world do you think evil Heylin Empress's going to recharge the spa?" Jermaine asked.

"Well if I had to venture a guess I say Valonia is more of tropical island girl. Chances are if she went on vacation her pick would either be Tahiti or Hawaii. But what are the chances that she with would indulge herself in self papering?" Crystal asked the group as they headed back to Piti Springs.

For the next several days the entire group had fun with the Arrente tribe. They got involved with several community activities and even showed off their own martial art skills and shared their interested with the group. Tjala was busy trying to help Callie with her shawoman abilities as well. Slowly, but surely the rift was mending as the group became one again.

It was two nights before the group would be heading back to the Temple to continue their training. Everyone, but Callie was sitting by the campfire roasting marshmallows and sharing stories about their childhood. Gazing up at the stars and listening to the nighttime sounds, it was like nothing could interfere with their vacation. "This trip has been so surreal. I've almost forgotten how mad I was at you guys for all those nasty things you said. Something about this place just makes you forget all your troubles," Lu commented off hand devouring her fifth marshmallow.

"You have a point girl. When we arrived here we were duking it out like there was no tomorrow. Now all I can think off is how best to help my homeboys and girls out. I wonder if any of those spirit creatures from Callie's stories are responsible for the change in our attitudes," Jermaine voiced.

"Speaking of Callie, where is that Dragon of Darkness run off to? I haven't seen hide or tail of her in the longest time. You think she'd be here enjoying our company. I hope nothing happened to her."

"Don't fret so much Clay, I'm sure she's with her family. It isn't often we get to see our love ones. As Xiaolin monks were asked to make a lot of sacrifices in order to do our job. The only thing I like about our order is they encourage romance so that the elemental powers can be passed down from Dragon to child in desperate times."

"Hi kids, nice to see that your all doing fine. Master Fung and I have been enjoying our vacation as well. It's the first one we've had in eighteen years. The last one we took was right before Omi came to the Temple and on that one went to see the Great Wall!" Dojo informed the group slithering up to them with Master Fung following.

"Good evening my Wudai Warriors. I'm pleased to see that you've been enjoying yourself. A warrior must be able to relax ones self so that they can spring into action at a moments notice."

"Well I could do without some action just a bit longer. The last time we had any time off we had to go hunt for the Lunar Locket and that stupid snowman came to life. I swear if a Shen Gong Wu does go active, I'm going to scream!" Jack informed the group.

"You might want to start screaming, oh ah eek! Either I'm being eaten alive or a new 9.7 Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself! Oh man this one is a biggie," Dojo said as he spazed about. He took out the Sacred Shen Gong Wu Scroll and opened it up. Everyone looked down at the animated picture to see what it was.

"It's the Spirit Tiara! According to the Scroll, whoever wears the tiara has the ability to summon and control creatures from myths, legends, or even supernatural ones. Finally we get back to our duties! So Dojo, where is this new Shen Gong Wu located?" Omi asked a bit to eagerly for everyone's taste.

"That's the strange thing, I hid the Tiara in a crevice on Ayers Rock. However, unless my Shen Gong Wu sense is broken, this Wu is on the move and heading straight for us!" Dojo shouted loudly. It was then that everyone took note that the sounds of the night had disappeared.

"Okay, major freaky. Why did the animals suddenly do a 180?" Crystal asked nervously as Callie and her family came running.

"You guys okay? Grandfather and I felt a disturbance amongst the spirits of the land. It was almost like a wave of evil had somehow gained control of the spirits and was on its way to attack us!" Callie told the group.

Suddenly the sounds of scream filled the air. The Arrente tribe was running through Piti Springs as if being chased by demons. In a few seconds the group saw that they _were_. Beings from all kinds of different tribes made their way through the town, which they preceded to destroy. The monks and friends were so stunned by what they saw.

"How can this be? That monstrosity over there resembles the Yawi Waho, an Australian vampire, but they aren't part of our tribes folk tales!" Yami said in astonishment as a huge vampire like being smashed apart the inn. A second creature, the Bunyip, which resembled a giant wombat, attacked the inn owners screeching for blood.

"Yami, look! Why are the peaceful spirits like Alturia and the Rainbow Serpent aiding creatures like the Nagoya in an attempt to destroy the children? It doesn't make sense why the spirits would turn against us! Yami, Tjala what is going on?" Bindi asked scared out of her wits.

"Calm yourself Bindi, the spirits are not acting on their own accord. The great evil I sensed early is using something magical to force them to destroy our town. We can't allow this to continue we must take action!" Tjala spat.

"Old friend, you and your son and daughter in law should try to get everyone to safety. Dojo will assist you in the evacuation. The monks and I will try to put an end to this rampage. Don't argue with me just do it!" Master Fung ordered unsheathing the Elemental Blade as the monks put on their Elemental Wu and drew their weapons.

"Be careful Anthony, your not as young as you use to be. Yami! Bindi! Come we must protect our community," Tjala ordered as Dojo flew the small towards the destruction.

"Spiritual creatures prepare for a lesson in humiliating defeat. You shall sell cowslip (pay dearly) for this intrusion. Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Water!" Omi cried sending a wave of water at the group with the others not far behind.

"Cats Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!" 

"Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meterang, Earth!" The two combined weapons flew through the air with a massive fireball and earthquake following in the wake. Right before they hit the Rainbow Serpent let out a screech and gobbled up the attacks like it was food!

"What in tarnation? That thing just shoveled down my attack like it was pig slop!" Clay said in astonishment. He dove to the ground as the Alturia tried to claw him.

Raimundo, Jermaine, and Dagwood attempted to use their Wudai moves to force the creatures away from the buildings, but it was like trying to stop water from flowing upstream. The attacks did nothing to stop them from coming after them.

Lu fired the Eye of Dashi, while Crystal whistled up a storm with the Horn of the Blizzard, and Auara tried the Woozy Shooter in order to confuse them. The Shen Gong Wu went right through them.

Both Jack and Stacey did their best to protect Master Fung from the rampage of the Spirits, but they were tiring from the constant assaults. It seemed like the Spirits, but not the other way around could hurt them.

"Grr. Who is responsible for this? I order you to tell me this instant!" Callie commanded as she held off an attack with her Mystic Ward and Shiva Lance. An evil chuckle made her turn around glaring. "Hannibal Roy Bean! I should have guessed that you were behind this."

"It's a pleasure to see you to Dragon of Darkness. When I heard you had decided to go on vacation I felt it was my duty to spoil it. It was a real find to discover such a powerful Shen Gong Wu so near your ancestral home. I hope you don't mind being the second ones to enjoy the pleasure of my newest toy," Hannibal asked from his perch on Ying Ying. On top of his head was the Spirit Tiara. It light blue with symbols all over it and feather sticking out from the top point.

"I can't believe you would even stoop so low as to bend the will of Spirits to do your bidding! They belong free and untamed!" Callie snapped at him.

"Really, you're getting bent out of shape over nothing. Why don't I put you back in shape! Rainbow Serpent attack!" Hannibal commanded. The tiara flashed blue and the majestic creatures eyes flashed blue. Resisting as hard as it could the creature turn and dove after Callie who was to stun to move.

Callie covered her eyes and let out a native prayer hoping her shawoman abilities would protect her. Right before the Serpent bit her a flash of green energy struck it halting its attack. Confused, she and the entire group turned and got a big shock.

Standing at the edge of town surrounded by the Heylin Flame, were Valonia, her daughters, Chase Young, and the Heylin Dragons. The strange thing was they weren't in their normal attire. First off instead of their usual kimonos Valonia and her daughters were wearing red and green Hawaiian muumuus. (Lilo's dress from Disney's Lilo and Stitch). Chase Young was out of his armor and wearing a Hawaiian print shirt and shorts. The Heylin Dragons were in an assortment of summer clothes. All of them looked extremely peeved.

"Hannibal! You have just moved from my list as a threat to an annoying pest! Do you realize this was the first vacation I've had in 1500 years?! Do you have any idea how hard it is to book a proper coal massage and lava steam bath? You're going to pay dearly for attacking me in the middle of my vacation!"

"Hannibal, despite my attire I won't forgive you for ruining my time off! Do you have any idea how long I waited to see an actual hula dance? Your going down!" Chase growled angrily. The Heylin Dragons each voiced their own displeasure at having their vacation ruined. With renewed energy the groups joined forces and attacked.

The battle renewed itself with more veracity and intensity then before. Almost the entire town had been evacuated. Only the hunters and Tjala had stayed behind to assist. Heylin Omi had just phased one of the hunters through the ground to safety when they group decided to question their untimely arrival.

"So, ugh, what, Hiyah brings you guys here and dressed like that? You weren't honestly on vacation in Hawaii were you? Why don't you guys stay down?" Lu growled flipping over a moon spirit and kicking them in the head.

Her Heylin double waved her hands in attempt to warp the reality. When that failed she fired a Heylin Jupiter Lighting attack. "To be honest after that little incident with the Apple of Discord Valonia decided we deserved a well earned break. Grandmother invited Master Young along and he agreed. My mother created a special container to carry the Heylin Flame within it so we could enjoy our vacation. To bad the stupid thing is only temporary."

"Anyways, what my darling consort is trying to say is we were on the verge of the ultimate vacation when Hannibal decided to attack us with his new toy. Suffice to say being attack by creatures from Hawaiian legends was not the highlight of our vacation!" Heylin Rai snapped using his Shadow Blade in attempt to slice a spirit in half. It didn't do anything and made the creature pissed off. If Tjala hadn't interfered Heylin Rai would have been toast.

"So we decided to come take out our aggression on the little bean dude. Thanks to my premonition we knew just where to find him. Now if there's not anymore questions can we please mash that nasty vegetable?" Heylin Callie asked grabbing a fallen boomerang and hurling it into the crowd.

Omi found himself fighting side-by-side Chase. Both warriors used their weapons to defend themselves the best they could. They held back the creatures, but nothing they did seemed to affect them. "I'm still stunned you would go on vacation. It does not fit my image of you," Omi commented swinging his Shimo staff about.

"Ha, there is plenty you don't know about me little one. The Ancients did advice their people to rest once and while. Relaxing is something I don't get to do often, when I do get the chance I enjoy it as much as possible," Chase replied swinging his Draco Galvin.

Suddenly the Wunalag kicked the two warriors in the chest forcing them into a wall. They fell to the ground in pain. They could only watch helplessly as the two daughters moved in for the kill. That's when someone jumped off from the roof and landed in front of them. In a flash the person grabbed the two spirits by their arms and spun them around. When they moved to attack again the savior held out a blade. "I don't think you want to take your chances with the Star of Fate. It can kill an immortal such as you. Leave now!" Chakra ordered sending the two girls running. "I knew that twist spin that Lao Shi taught me would come in handy,"

"Chakra, what are you doing here and who is Lao Shi?" Omi asked picking himself up.

"Not to mention what's with the summer dress? Caribbean if I'm not mistaken," Chase said amused.

"To answer your question Omi Lao Shi was my mentor and dear friend in the Order of Concordia. To answer you Chase I was taking time off in my beach house in the Bahamas when the Order informed me that Hannibal was here causing trouble. So unless you want to be serving him for the rest of your life I'm in need of your assistance. I need to broadcast my thoughts to the little shawoman. I have an idea that might end this altercation once an for all."

Callie, her Heylin double and both Clays were defending her grandfather's home when she heard the telepathic message. Her eyes went wide when she heard what she had to do. "Listen up guys I need to go dreaming in order to get the Spirit Tiara back from Hannibal."

"Are you couple bails of hay short of a full load? You can't go to sleep right now!" Heylin Clay shouted as he held off an attack.

"Partner I think she means she needs to enter the Dreamtime. Think about it, if there's no concept of time in the place she might be able to retrieve the Tiara before Hannibal looted it. Go for it Callie will protect you," Clay assured her. The others nodded and formed a protective circle as Callie sat down and began chanting.

A few minutes later she felt herself leave her body. The world around her had changed to vibrant colors and mismatched shapes. Gazing around she wondered where to go. Hearing a faint voice calling her name she followed the voice. After a long walk she saw the Rainbow Serpent protectively guarding the Spirit Tiara. "**Humble Spirit, I have the absolute respect for you. I ask you to allow me to take that Shen Gong Wu. With it I can set you free."**

_"Dragon of Darkness and shawoman of the Arrente tribe. You have proven that you value the old ways. You are a respectful being and posses the spiritual power to control this Shen Gong Wu. Use it wisely young one," _The Rainbow Serpent said using its tail to place the tiara on her head.

In the real world Hannibal was gloating over the destruction and chaos he had caused. All his enemies both Xiaolin and Heylin were exhausted and about to fall. He summoned up all the spirits so that he could enjoy the death with more pleasure. "It was nice knowing you all. I'll be sure to think of you when I rule the world. Destroy them! What why aren't you destroying them?"

"Because you don't control them anymore, _I_ do!" a sharp voice rang out. Hannibal gasped as he saw Callie standing in front of the group with the Spirit Tiara on her head. "You've had your fun, but now I'm setting these poor creatures free. Spirit Tiara! Spirits you are free of any control. Do what you wish and I strongly advice you to take out your anger on the little bean dude!"

The Spirits took her advice and went after Hannibal chasing him away from the town before disappearing. After repairing the town the entire group declared a peace and enjoyed the last two days of vacation having fun. Callie was most happy having completed her personal quest of becoming a full-fledged shawoman.


	8. Jermaine's Home

The monks had been working overtime since returning home from their vacation. With Hannibal determined to destroy them and Valonia's crew ready to move in at a moment's notice, it was time for the monks to get serious. Today Master Fung was instructing them in a new combo attack.

"Many times in the heat of battle you will find yourself either alone or nowhere near your complementary element. However, you might be near a source of your opposing element or even a warrior whose element is your opposite. It does not matter if natural or force opposite, by learning to work with you're opposite nature you increase your chances of surviving in battle."

"Master Fung, I don't get what your preaching dawg. How can an element such as fire, work beside water, its opposing element, or wind, its force opposite. That's just whack man," Jermaine told him.

"Remember Jermaine, all opposite originate from the same source. Cats and dogs are bitter enemies, but they do share a common ancestor. If you examine your own element closely enough you will the same true for all the elements. Lighting and Wood may be opposing elements to your gravity, but by trusting your instincts and going with the flow I'm sure you'll go far. Why don't we have a demonstration to illuminate my point? Omi, Clay, Kimiko will you please step forward," Master Fung beckoned.

The three warriors quickly took center stage. Master Fung positioned Clay and Kimiko next to each other and had Omi move back a few paces. The other monks watched intensely waiting to see what would happen. "Now remember when I say three Clay and Kimiko will attack Omi with their most powerful attacks. He will then have only a few seconds to counter by combining his own power with theirs. Shall we begin? One, two three!"

"Heads up Omi a huge boulder is coming your way. Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay shouted stomped the ground hard. The force was enough to send a boulder flying towards the little monk.

"Nice one Clay, but let me show you real power. Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko called out waving her arms about and sending a brilliant spinning column of fire towards their target.

Omi waited calmly never wavering for a moment. He watched the two attacks closely waiting for the right moment to strike. Seconds before they hit he made his move. Dodging to the right he unleashed his attack, "Wudai Neptune Water!" A jet of high-pressurized water struck the flames forcing them back until they became a steam cloud around Kimiko. While a wave of water eroded the boulder turning the rocks into mud and being whipped right into Clay's face. "Success! Victory is mine today. I've successfully split and dominated the two attacks and was able to spin the chairs on you!"

"What did you say Omi? I think it was suppose to be divide and conquer along with turn the tables, but with the mud in my ear I can't be sure," Clay replied wiping the mud off his face.

"It was pretty cool how you used your own power in sync with your opposite Omi. Still I would cut down on the bragging before your head swells," Kimiko advised.

"You all did very well my young Wudai Warriors. As Omi has cleverly demonstrated it is possible to work your opposite element to your advantage. This skill will come handy in the coming battles. Let us continue until you have all mastered this ability," Master Fung said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with each of them learning to work with their opposites. It was a challenge; learning to overcome your opposite and then making it work for you. The results however, were fantastic. No one suspect they had this much power together.

Jermaine was waiting for Lu and Dagwood to attack him. Both of them had already turned his own powers against him and it was his turn. "Come on hommies, are you afraid of getting your butt whooped or are you to chicken to attack me?"

"Talk is cheap Jermaine. There's no way your going to be able to use a weak element like gravity, to overcome my lighting ball!" Lu shouted sending a ball of lighting at his head.

Dagwood was also ready. "Let's see how a city boy like you handles an overgrowth of plants!" Pressing his hands to the ground he caused a cherry blossom tree to grow and its roots went after Jermaine.

"You're going to have to do better then that dawgs if you want to beat me," Jermaine advised leaping up into the air. Focusing on his powers he produced his strongest Wudai Blackhole Gravity attack. The huge sucking blackhole changed the pressure gradient produced by the force of gravity redirecting the attacks at each other causing a rocking an explosion.

"Oh yeah, I win! Say my name, oh what the? I thought I put that on vibrate," he said flicking open his Xiaolin Phone. "Yo this is Jermaine speak to me. Oh hi Mom what's shaking? I'm doing fine Mom just calm down and tell me why you called. What are you serious? Is he okay? How did this happen. Why those punks I ought to I know Mom I know. Look I'm coming just make sure nothing else goes wrong. No don't try to talk me out of this Mom I'm coming. Master Fung will understand don't worry I'll be there and I'm bring my friends too. I love you bye."

"Jermaine, what's up buddy? You look like you heard your best friend was on his deathbed," Jack said.

"He is, my best friend from my hood was shot accidentally by gangbangers fires. He's in Manhattan General in a coma. Doctors don't know if he'll live or if he'll walk again. Master Fung I have to go home and see if Jamul will be fine. Please, I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't there in his time of need."

"Even the mightiest warrior knows where his heart must be in a time of need. Dojo, you will take the monks to Manhattan. Bring your weapons, guards, and some Shen Gong Wu. You don't know what the situation is like in Manhattan. I will activate the crystals to protect the Temple. Be careful Jermaine and don't try anything rash. Good luck my young Dragons."

A few hours later they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean nearing the East Coast of America. Everyone was pretty quite knowing this trip would be different then there last two to the Big Apple. In an attempt to break the silence Stacey blurted out, "So I guess we're finally going to meet your Mom and Dad. I mean, we've all heard about your mom and some of us have met her, but we know nothing about your dad. What's he like?"

"Actually you'll meet my Mom and my stepdad. My mom, Taranee Marie Grey Cook-Dawson is a councilor at a local psychiatric clinic. My stepdad Amul Dawson is a history teacher. He's pretty cool and we get along great, but he's not my dad."

"So your parents are divorce? Its no big deal I mean lots of people have divorce parents. Some members of my clan are divorced to and boy are dragons divorce's messy!" Dojo injected into the conversation.

"No, my parents are divorced, my Dad, Peter Cook, he… He was part of NYFD. He was a wonderful person who taught me to play basketball, introduced me to rap music and helped me with a lot of things in life. Anyways he was on call on 911 and he didn't make it. He died saving people from the smoking ruins of the Twin Towers," Jermaine explained heavily.

"Oh Jermaine, I'm so sorry for your lost. My loss must pale in comparison to losing your father, especially on that particular day. I know how much it must have effected you."

"Why didn't you ever tell us this before? Did you think we wouldn't understand or be able to comfort you? If you thought we pity you I assure you that wouldn't be us. We know how much you would hate that," Auara insisted.

"Yeah as your friends we always have your back. No matter what the problem is. You already lost your dad, will make sure you don't lose your best friend," Dagwood assured him. The others added their own agreements and promised to help no matter what. Only one monk was silent.

"Excuse me, I don't me to be rude or disrespectful, but what is this 9-11 you speak of? What does a number have to do with a pair of twins?" Omi asked confused.

"Your joking little buddy, how can you not know about 9-11? I'm from Brazil for crying out loud and even I know what 9-11 is," Raimundo said stunned.

"Omi, do you truly not know about one of the worst days in American history?" Kimiko asked gently. The monk shook his head still confused. "Dojo, can you fly over Ground Zero? I think we better show Omi what were talking about. He needs to know."

"Roger will do. Hang on kiddies were heading for Ground Zero," Dojo informed them solemnly. They had just reached the coast as Dojo turned towards the site of where the Twin Towers once stood. Soon they were circling over Ground Zero. There were still many scars after all this time.

"Alright Omi take a good luck, because this place was once the site where two towers called the Twin Towers stood. Over a hundred floors filled with different business inside them. On September 11th 2001, four planes were hijacked by a group of terrorists. One plane crashed into the Pentagon, the center of defense for America, another aiming for Camp David was prevented from crashing into its target when the passengers forced it to crash in Pennsylvania. The last two planes crashed into the towers causing them to collapse and send a dust cloud of toxic dust throughout the streets. Hundreds of people responded trying to save as many as they could. In the end it was enough. Thousands of people lost their lives, including the ones who came to help. It was the most devastating attack on American soil by a foreign power. Now do you see why all of us, even us not from America are horrified by this? Why it means so much to us to know that while the loss of Jermaine's father is awful, his sacrifice will not be forgotten?" Crystal explained gently as they left the area heading towards the hospital.

"How, how could anyone think of doing something so evil? It's so inhuman! Jermaine I'm so sorry for what you had to go through. I wish I could do something to help you," Omi said humbly.

"It's okay little dude, it's been a few years now. The pain is still there, but I've learned to deal with it. Besides, my stepdad is pretty cool and I know with you and the others helping my homme Jamul won't die. Ah we've arrived. Come on guys my Mom said she meet us in the waiting area outside the intensive care unit," Jermaine told them trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

The monks walked through the hospital with reprehension. It wasn't easy being in such a busy hospital with so many sick people. They had to move quickly to get out of the way of emergencies and screaming doctors. Finally they reached the lobby were Jermaine's folks were waiting along with Jamul's parents.

"Jermaine! I'm so glad you were able to come!" his mother said. Taranee Cook-Dawson was wearing an African print dress with braids. Her husband, Amul was wearing a polo shirt, jacket, and pants.

"Jermaine, these must be your friends the monks. I wasn't sure you would bring them to see your old friend," Amul told him giving him a hug.

"Of course I did, my friends can help! Mr. and Mrs. Johansson I'm sorry to hear that Jamul was hurt. Could you tell me what happened?"

"Oh Jermaine, it's good to see you again. I know that once Jamul wakes up he'll be pleased to see you. It happened so fast. Jamul was just walking home from the subway when the shooting started! It was so horrible we could hear it all the way from the apartment. By the time it was over Jamul was on the ground bleeding from his back and his head! The ambulance rushed him to the hospital, but by then he had slipped into a coma. By the time he came out of surgery Jamul was on a ventilator. They had to remove two bullets from him, one from the middle of his spine and the other from the base of his brain! I'm not sure if my baby will ever wake up let alone walk again!" Mrs. Johansson cried into her husband's shoulder.

"It was those stupid punk kids! Why in the world did their stupid turf war have to spill into our neighborhood? I know our hood isn't the best place to live in Manhattan, but it's never been an area of gang activity before! I wish I knew the who shot my kid, because so help me if Jamul dies there will be hell to pay!" Mr. Johansson threatened.

"Please Jeffery threats are going to help our son! All we can do is trust the doctors and pray to God he'll be okay. I'm sorry you had to come home to this Jermaine. I know Jamul would have loved to see you again. He is quite enthusiastic to hear about your life at that Temple. Would you like to see him? I'm sure the doctors won't mind if you spend a few minutes with your brother," Mrs. Johansson told him. After speaking to the doctors they allowed Jermaine to visit for a few minutes.

Jermaine enter the hospital room and was instantly flooded by a strange smell. The room had no decorations on the walls and everywhere the eye could see there were machines and tubes inside his buddy Jamul's body. The African American boy looked like he was asleep except for the ventilator in his mouth. "Hey Jamul its good to see you although I was hoping it wouldn't be here. I can't believe that you got shot! Here I am the mighty Xiaolin Dragon of Gravity and I can't even prevent my best buddy from getting hurt. Don't worry homme, you keep on fighting and I'll get the punks who did this to you. I swear to you I will."

Later the group left the hospital and headed for Jermaine's hood to investigate the scene of the crime. He was seething and the others could tell he was taking this personally. "Jermaine, please slow down. What do you hope to accomplish by going to the scene of the crime? The police have already been over it and they couldn't find any clues. What makes you think you'll do any better?" Stacey asked insistently as they huffed it from the subway station.

"Yeah, even with my genius and robots, not to mention our Shen Gong Wu and elements, I doubt will turn up anything useful. What's really going on Jermaine, why does this mean so much to you," Jack asked narrowly avoiding being run over.

"My best friend was shot! That shouldn't have happen, not in this neighborhood. Look I know you all think every street in the Big Apple has gang activity, but not my streets. We haven't had an incident in years and then all out shootout! How do I know some evil force is behind it? If it is it's going to get a butt whooping so bad it's going to wish it never met me," Jermaine snarled shoving them out of the way as they reached his home block.

"How do you know things haven't changed since you left? I mean come off it Jermaine and wake up and smell the pollution! You live in a run down neighborhood that's bound to have some trouble happening. I mean take a look at my home for crying out loud. You would never have guessed there were biker gangs cruising the streets of Madrid at night," Lu pointed out.

"Why don't you shut your mouth rich girl, you think your so tough because you broke a couple rules and hung out with some dumb bikers. Well here in the NYC we deal with real bad so why don't you bud out. I'm going to solve this case even if I have to beat up every single gangbangers to accomplish my task!"

"A warrior must never strike out in anger, especially not one who isn't in control of his darker emotions and irrational impulses. Jermaine, you mustn't let what happen to Jamul effect your judgment. If you continue on this path you will only end up defeating yourself and then you'll never be able to help your friend," Omi warned.

"He's right Jermaine, you should listen to him. You know that we have your back no matter what. So why don't we take a look around and see what we can find okay?" Dagwood whispered to him.

"You kids really need to learn to work out your issues beforehand. We could have been done here ten minutes ago if you weren't so busy arguing," Dojo informed them as they began their search.

"This is pointless, the police have already been over this area with a fine tooth comb. Why don't we use the Denshi Bunny to hack into their database and find out what they know?" Kimiko suggested after they looked through another dumpster.

"Like what good would that do? Even if we hacked their system it wouldn't help us find out why the gang activity has spilled into this neighborhood. We need to look at this rational get down!" Auara shrieked as they dove behind a car as bullets started flying through the air.

"Looks like we're stuck in the middle of the okay corral! Any ideas how not to end up with chest full of lead?" Clay voiced as they rolled under the car for more protection.

"Maybe we could use some of our Shen Gong Wu to end this. Anyone brave enough to see if the Two Ton Tunic and Hosho Helmet are bullet proof?" Jack hissed from his position under the trunk.

"Oh that's a great plan, while you're at it why don't we use the Glove of Justaquo to attract all the bullets to us!" Lu snapped. "I have a better idea. Why don't we use the Mosaic Scales and the Reversing Mirror to end their brand of dangerous mischief? I'm sure with the Monarch Wings boosting their power we can rap up this shoot out no problem!"

"We've never even used those Wu before home girl. Besides I want to see who is firing the shots and why now? I mean ain't it a bit strange the whole mess of things starts the second we arrive on the scene? Girl if that ain't suspicious activity I don't know what is," Jermaine replied.

"Both of you have good ideas so why not compromise? Two of us will slip out with the Wu and get in position to use them. Meanwhile Jermaine and Stacey will see whose behind this activity. The rest of you call Nine One One and see if you can get the boys in blue down here before someone else gets hurt," Crystal suggested wincing as a bullet hit the glass of the car window.

"We might have more success if more then two people attempt to end this violence. Omi, you start dialing the cops and give them the info on our location. Crystal, watch his back. Kimiko, Jack, take the Monkey Staff and Tangle Web Comb and take our friends on the left side, while Dagwood and Auara deal with the jerks on the right. Lu, Stacey, cover Jermaine. Clay, Callie and I will get the stranglers. Dojo, be ready to get us out of here. Everyone knows what to do? Then let's do it!" Raimundo said rolling out from under the car and using a Heylin barrier to defend his friends.

Crystal and Omi were out like a shot. They raced down the street diving behind stoops desperately searching for a signal. The found one halfway down the block. They only had to use the Serpents Tail once to avoid being shot. "Hurry up and call the cavalry already! I don't want to land in a hospital! Watch out! Oh Wudai Pluto Ice!" she shouted sending an icy jet stream down the road freezing some of the speeding cars.

"Success! I have alerted the authorities to our plot. They shall arrive within the next ten minutes!" Omi proclaimed happily. The look on Crystal's face told him that might not be soon enough

All across the streets the monks were using their Wu to defend themselves against trouble. Monkey Jack carried Kimiko in his arms as the two lovers tied up a bunch of Put Rican thugs. They noticed something strange, the shooters weren't speaking Spanish, and they were speaking _Italian. _

Auara and Dagwood had come across the same problem when they used the Woozy Shooter and Sphere of Yun against some Italians who seemed confused by their surroundings. Raimundo, Clay and Callie were at a lost for what they were saying. Using the Ruby of Ramses, Golden Finger, and Lasso Boa Boa they got most, but not all of the troublemakers.

Lu was firing round after round of lighting blast from the Eye of Dashi blowing up bullets and sending shrapnel everywhere. "Would you two hurry up and use our Wu already? Incase you haven't notice I'm not getting any younger!"

"Okay, don't get your panties in a twist! Reversing Mirror!" Stacey called out.

"Mosaic Scales! Monarch WI hey come back with those you thieving pigeon!" Jermaine yelled as huge pigeon swooped down and snatched up the three Wu in its claws. "That disgusting bird is getting away with our stuff!"

"Don't just stand there city boy, do something with that magic slingshot of yours," Lu called out.

"Right. Grava Guard! Goliath Slingshot Gravity!" Three pebble size balls super sized into a small rock. They burst open and created mini black holes. The gravimetric force tugged at the bird until it dropped the Monarch Wings and the Reversing Mirror, but it still flew away with the Mosaic Scales.

"Rats! That flying messenger got away with our Wu. I don't know how were going to report this theft to the police. Not like they cover missing magical devices yo!"

"We can worry about the missing Wu later. If necessary I'll track it down. We think we caught the punks who shot your friend, but something freaky is going on. Come see for yourself," Dojo said as they slithered off towards the group.

They had all piled the two groups in the middle of the street and they were arguing up a storm. The police arrived then and took their statements. After a lengthy conversation and Kimiko sneaking a peak at the policeman's patrol car computer they were left alone with their own devices.

"Anyone else think that was really strange dudes? I mean aside from the fact that the trouble started the minute we showed up and our Wu got jacked by a flying bird, did anyone notice something odd about those gang members?" Raimundo asked the group.

"Well according the police database gang activity has been up, but in the wrong areas. The entire grid of gang-controlled territory has been screwed up. Your home is not the only place to experience weird stuff has occurred."

"Not to mention they were speaking the wrong tongue. I don't know about you, but I understood what they were saying. What they said makes no sense. They kept saying they were in the wrong body and they were trying to get back in the right one. I don't think they were loco and we've seen plenty of strange things in our lifetime. I have half a mind to believe what they're saying," Crystal mused out loud.

"What is this _Invasion of the Body Snatchers?_ Your telling me someone used some sort of hocus pocus to switch the bodies of all major gangs in New York with what exactly? Not to mention what would be the purpose of something so stupid?" Jack asked the group.

"Dojo is there a Shen Gong Wu that switches bodies that hasn't gone active yet?" Callie asked the little dragon. Everyone looked at her confused. "Oh come on we just had a recent experience with this! Hannibal was able to use the Spirit Tiara against the Heylin forces when it wasn't active. It's entirely possible the same thing is happening now."

"I think Callie may be right. Take a look kiddies the Scroll has something for us. It's a rare almost unheard of Shen Gong Wu known as the Soul Swapper: It allows a person to trade souls with someone for short periods of time. I recall Dashi creating this one. He said it was to be used to gain inside information against one's enemies, but it's dangerous if used to often. I know I hid in near the banks of the Hudson, but it seems like someone dug it up and is test driving it by using the gangs as lab subjects."

"So whoever has it must know what they have. The only evil dude we know who likes to mess with us and hangs around with a bird is Hannibal Bean. Still why is all this testing for? What's that Bean dude's ultimatum?" Auara wondered.

"Man, how dense can you Xiaolin hommes be? I would think that even lamebrains could see what Hannibal's ultimate goal is," Heylin Jermaine said turning visible a few feet from the group. He raised his hands to show he was unarmed. "Chill homegirls and boys I bear you no ill will. I'm here on official Heylin business and just noticed your gathering is all."

"So your not here to be your normal evil I'm going to reabsorb you and rule the world jerky self? Hmph and pigs will fly. The only business a Heylin Dragon has is trying to ruin the life of a Xiaolin Dragon. Why don't you go back to your mistress before you do something that makes 911 look like a little fire!" Stacey snapped.

"You think Valonia approves of that? Despite her evil ways my Empress is nothing short of honorable. She's meticulous, manipulative, deadly, and never does anything without want or reason. I was sent here to recruit some new members for our city, but even I wouldn't invite terrorist or gangbangers. Not after what happen to Dad and Jamul so don't give me the third degree girl," he retorted.

"You going to lecture us or are you going to give us an assist already? Spill it clone boy what do you know about Hannibal's plan for the Soul Swapper?" Jermaine demanded angrily.

"If you must know it was Wuya who conjured up this theory, but it makes the most sense. Hannibal Bean would only test the Shen Gong Wu out to make certain his true desire would blossom. As in swapping all your souls into the wrong bodies. Wrong soul, wrong element, and a big mess. I can see why Wuya was so concerned. You guys fail and Hannibal eliminates you making it next to impossible for Valonia's plan to flower. Well I've given you all the help I can offer, I'll see you later. Chow!" Heylin Jermaine said turning invisible once more and leaving the gang to think about his words.

"We can't allow Mr. Bean to succeed in his plan. If we do we will allow the world to plunge into ten thousands years of darkness. We must retrieve the Soul Swapper at once!" Omi proclaimed.

"Great idea, just one little problem buddy. How do we find a Shen Gong Wu shaped like two puzzles pieces stuck together with a picture of a body on both sides in such a big city? It's going to be like trying to find a needle in haystack while blindfolded," Clay surmised.

"Clay raises an excellent point. We are at a serious disadvantage not being able to detect the Soul Swapper until it activates. Also we must remember that Hannibal now posses the Mosaic Scale and can cause untold mischief if we get near him. We need to think carefully before acting at all," Dagwood pointed out.

"To bad we left the Compass of Erised back at home. With it we could have found Hannibal easily," Crystal stated.

"You guys are idiots aren't? Why do we need a supernatural low jack when we already have the best tool to finding anybody right here with us?" Lu told the group who looked at her strangely. Sighing she pointed to Kimiko who was holding her PDA. "Kimiko still has the Mind Reader Couch in her PDA. All we have to do is shrink the Eye of Dashi and she can hook up with the satellite and find Hannibal no problem. Am I a genius or what?"

"Yeah I guess a bit of mine must have rubbed off on you. So who has the Changing Chopsticks?" Jack asked eagerly. Everyone looked at him and hit himself on the forehead. Fishing the Chopsticks out of his pockets he pointed them at the Eye of Dashi shrinking. They quickly installed it into the PDA and stepped back.

"Okay, here's hoping. Eye of Dashi, Mind Reader Conch!" Kimiko whispered. A bright bluish white light engulfed the Dragon of Fire. Everyone watched in silence waiting to see if she made contact. Ten minutes later she came out of it. "He's on Coney Island waiting for us to show up. He has the Mosaic Scales and plans to use them against us. Once the Scales trip us up he'll activate the Soul Swapper and then its game over. We need a plan in order to win back both our Wu."

"Not to mention if we don't make it back with both Wu we might not be able to reverse the damage that's been done and save your friend Jamul. So listen up everyone I have a plan. Here's what were going to do," Raimundo said motioning the group into a group huddle. Quickly he whispered the outline of his plan.

Hannibal was getting annoyed waiting for the monks to track him down to Coney Island. The park was closed for repairs. Ying Ying had long since returned with the Mosaic Scales. He'd been disappointed he hadn't return with its sister Wu. He had planned to use their combined powers to aid him in destroying the world, but it was still good catch. "Soon I will eliminate the Xiaolin monks forever. Once they're out of the picture I'll be able to rid myself of Chase Young and his girlfriend Valonia. Once I destroy what means the most to them killing them will be an cinch. I shall regain my former powers and rule the world!"

"You might want to rethink that if I were you. Wudai Planet Wood!" Dagwood shouted. Unleashing his powers he caused all the plant life in the park to grow until it chocked all the rides and went after Hannibal. The evil bean jumped onto Ying Ying and went after him. "I hope you like being the Xiaolin Dragon of Lighting!"

"Why don't you ask her then? Wudai Jupiter Lighting!" Lu called out as she repelled down the side of the Ferris Wheel. Her ball lighting traveled along the stems of the plant causing it to explode. The force of the explosion started the rides and sent the plants into the air.

Hannibal let out a scream as he was buried under smoking plant life. Ying Ying was pinned under the foliage unable to flap his wings. Hannibal struggled to get out and retrieve the Soul Swapper. He stretched the root until it touched the Soul Swapper, but at the same time Jermaine also slapped a hand down on it causing it to glow.

"Yo Hannibal Bean! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Monarch Wings vs. your Mosaic Scales."

"Very well I accept. This should be very interesting. What's your game?"

"We play Chutes and Ladders! First person to reach the end of the board wins. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" The ground rose and the rides morphed into a giant game board. The chutes and ladders resembled things you find in a firehouse. Jermaine's battle armor fell into place and Hannibal grew. Both opponents faced each other and shouted, "Gong Ye Tempi!"

"Monarch Wings! Wudai Black Hole Gravity!" Jermaine's attack power was increased by tenfold. The power propelled him forward across the game board. Out of the corner of his eye he spied a ladder. He reached out snagged the ladder and started climbing upward.

"Now we can't have that can we? Time to make this game a bit more interesting. Mosaic Scales!" The Shen Gong Wu glowed and suddenly the ladder Jermaine was on started to tremble. With a yelp he managed to snag a hold on the next level before the ladder collapsed under him.

"Dang, that Scale sure knows how to change the balance in a game."

"Jermaine keep your focus! Hannibal is two levels away from winning! Get your head into the game already!" Stacey shouted from the sidelines.

Jermaine hauled butt after that. Using every trick in the book he avoided the chutes and climbed up any ladder he could find. Whenever Hannibal used his Shen Gong Wu, he would counter with his own. Finally they were both two squares away from the end.

"It's been a pleasure to play against you, but I must insist you leave now. Mosaic Scales!"

"I don't thing so. Monarch Wings Gravity!" The increased gravity forced Hannibal to the ground sending the scales flying. Jermaine caught them and leaped over the finish line ending the Showdown. "All right I won!"

"Congratulations Jermaine! Your performance in the Showdown was superb. I bet your father would be proud of you," Omi told him. As the rest of the group congratulated him Hannibal flew off angered he lost again. At least he could be satisfied that he had caused the death of an innocent.

They undid all the damage Hannibal had caused by using Kimiko's PDA with the Reversing Mirror and the Soul Swapper. They broadcasted the reverse signal all over Manhattan helping the police out greatly. They hurried to the hospital to check on Jamul's progress.

When the group entered the hospital room they got a big shock. Jamul had woken up and was off the respirator! Once more all his injuries had magically disappeared! "Jermaine bro, look at me! The docs can't explain why I'm suddenly alive and kicking! It's a miracle!"

"I'm just glad that my baby boy is going to be just fine. I was so worried that he'd never wake up!" Mrs. Johansson wailed.

"Jamul was always a fighter dear. I'm sure that's the answer to our mysterious recovery," Mr. Johansson told them.

"Still this rapid almost instantaneous recovery is unheard of. I still think that doctor that was here a while ago had something to do with it. After all after she left Jamul woke up," Taranee Cook-Dawson said.

"What doctor Amul? What's mom talking about?" Jermaine questioned suspicious.

"A Dr. Chakra Long. She was most unusual person. She spoke with a strange accent and I swear her eyes reminded me of a lizards. She walked into Jamul's room and gave him some strange purple liquid. The instant the IV delivered he recovered. Truly remarkable," Amul said.

The others were stunned to save the least. Dojo had told them much about Chakra, but never her last name although they were pretty sure it wasn't Long. Why she had intervened to save a life of someone she'd never met was a mystery. After a few more days and making sure that Jamul was okay they left on Dojo for home.

Chakra watched them fly off from Ellis Island smiling. She was waiting for her pickup. Removing a decorative locket from her pocket she activated it and was staring at her contact Mira from the order. "I was successful in my mission Mira. The potion you gave me cured the boy and the monks were successful in reversing the damage that was done by Hannibal."

"Good work Chakra. Keep this up and your mission to defeat Hannibal will be a success. Lou Shi Long would have been proud of you. Mira out," the contact said leaving Chakra alone with her thoughts.


	9. Dagwood's Forest

It was nighttime and everything was peaceful and quiet at the Xiaolin Temple. Everyone was in his or her respective beds dreaming the night away. Only one monk was tossing and turning restlessly in his sleep. That Dragon was Dagwood, Dragon of Wood.

It was clear from the look on his face and the way his already spiky auburn, which was now standing straight on its ends, that he was having some sort of nightmare. "Where are you?" he muttered underneath his breath.

Dagwood was standing in the middle of a particularly dense forest. The trees were extremely thick and the smells from the plant life filled his nostrils causing him to sneeze. He could hear the sounds of wildlife rustling around him, but could not identify a single one. Among the sounds he heard an angelic voice calling him from everywhere. "Where are you? Who's calling me? Answer me!"

"Child of nature, Dragon of Wood, we desperately need your help! I and the precious treasures that my fellow Guardians protect are in great danger. My name is Daphne and I'm a Guardian of the Forest. Please you must help us," Daphne wailed from her hidden spot in the trees.

"Where are you Daphne? How do I find you and what danger are you talking about? How is it your even contacting me?" Dagwood called back as the forest grew darker.

"I can't tell you much because my time is limited. Grandmaster Dashi left us with a mystical object that allows the user to either contact people in their dreams or put them to sleep. He said that if the Enchanted Forest was ever in danger to contact the Xiaolin Dragons for assistance. Please your heritage and honor demands you assist me. Talk to your Master and Dragon they will help you find us," Daphne begged. There was a pause followed by a yelp. "I must go, the danger has returned. Goodbye!"

Dagwood woke up panting and gasping for air. He listened to the other monks as they headed for the bathroom to freshen up. He was left alone to ponder his dreams. The same one he had been having for days now. Although he was only 1/8 Cherokee he understood how important it was to listen to your dreams. It sounded like someone was seriously in need of help. But how did he talk to Master Fung and Dojo about the dreams without sounding crazy?

"Hey Dagwood why are you still sitting here contemplating the universe? You have a big day ahead of you full of school, training, and possibly a Shen Gong Wu hunt so you better get busy," Dojo told him slithering up to him while holding his Master Fung doll.

"I will in a moment, its just that I'm thinking about a dream I've been having. Dojo, I need to talk to you and Master Fung about this dream because I want both of you to tell me I'm not going crazy," he replied hesitantly.

"Well come on kid. Master Fung should just be getting out of the shower. The other's can meet with us later," Dojo told him slithering away.

Dagwood had just finished explaining his strange dream when the others arrived for breakfast. They were all curious as to why Dagwood would be sharing his dreams with their master. When they saw the look on Master Fung's face they knew it must be important.

"This is most troubling. If the Guardians of the Enchanted Forest are using the Hypnosis Dreamcatcher the danger must be very real."

"Guardians of the Enchanted Forest? Hypnosis Dreamcatcher? What are you talking about Master Fung? Sounds like something out of one those old fairy tales my grandmother read me," Jack confessed.

"As you know the Xiaolin Dragons are not the only groups that protect and defend the world from harm. The Order of Concordia for example, protects the world and fulfills justice no matter what the cost. The Dragon Clans defend the world from threats or protect temples; the Guardians of the Enchanted Forest are mystical creatures who have defended their forest and more importantly their mystical treasure from harm. In the past Native American tribes who defended their home have helped them. 1500 years ago Dashi left a Shen Gong Wu with them to aid them in their duty. If they are calling out for help they must really need it. Dagwood, since you are the one receiving the dreams you shall be in charge of the quest. Dojo will take you and the other monks to the Enchanted Forest. Bring the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman and some Shen Gong Wu with you. Do what you can to help and make sure no Heylin forces discover you. The fate of the world hangs in the balance."

While the monks were flying off towards the Enchanted Forest Valonia was dealing with her own personal demons in the Nilyeh City. After spending an exhausting morning dealing with the issues of her city she was trying to take a relaxing bath in her natural pools of water. She found however, she couldn't relax at all because of the disturbing things she discovered.

"I don't believe this. I'm only 1547 years old and I'm getting wrinkles! Look at those wrinkles under my eyes and what's this? A gray hair among my beautiful tresses. How can I be growing old so fast?"

"Mother, as both your daughter and High Priestess I urge you to stop worrying about a few wrinkles and one gray hair. It's not like it's the end of the world and you have more important things to worry about."

"Meribor how can you say such a thing! I was renowned for my beauty and didn't I use my Wolf Pendant's powers in order to preserve my youth? Ever since Lu broke Xiaowei's dreadful curse on me I've been doing everything possible to preserve my beauty. These minor incandesces are signs that I'm aging despite my awesome powers. Not even my pools can help me now. I must find another way to regain my youth and soon before I become an old prune!"

"Mother, please I'm sure that with a snap of your fingers everything will be okay. Incase that doesn't work might I suggest something else? In my studies to become High Priestess I came across a reference to a magical spring that might be able to help you regain your youth. It's protected by a band of magical creatures and hidden in magical forest. I'm sure with the help of one of the Heylin Dragons you can procure it for yourself."

"Excellent idea Meribor. I shall collect Dagwood since he knows so much about wildlife. We shall soon be back with the answer to my prayers. Tell Wuya she's in charge till I get back!" With snap of her fingers an emerald green flame engulfed her and teleported her away leaving Meribor alone.

Dojo was flying through the air at top speeds. He was anxious to get to the Enchanted Forest and soon. "So where exactly is this Enchanted Forest Dojo?" Kimiko asked as she used her GPS to triaculate their position. She was frustrated to see her expensive toy wasn't working.

"The Enchanted Forest is much closer than you think. It's hidden in a secret valley deep in the Redwood Forest. Another reason why Dagwood would be receiving the dreams and not any of you. His environmentally friendly lifestyle and the fact he's Dragon of Wood, makes him the logical person to contact when there's trouble. You're going to have to be on your best behavior. The Guardians aren't use to humans visiting their home."

"Surely you must be tugging our arms. After all Master Fung said these Guardians could not do without the help of humans. Why would they protect their home from a mighty warrior such as myself?"

"Omi, love I would reign in your ego. If these Guardians are real mystical creatures and they feel threatened, I'm sure they won't hesitate to turn you into a toad. Or maybe they'll turn you into a tennis ball. Whatever reasons they have to being secretive we should respect their culture," Crystal gently said.

"Ice Princess is right. We don't know what kind of powers this 'Daphne' possesses. I say we listen to Nature Boy if we want to avoid being turned into mulch. So are we there yet or do we have to listen to dragon breath go on and on about his distant relatives?" Lu asked as she tightened her grip on Dojo.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Well to answer your question we are here. Hold on tight this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Dojo called out as he dove towards the ground. The monks screamed as they zigzagged through the trees and twirled around huge boulders. They zipped by a waterfall and squeezed through a tight opening in a small cave. They scrunched down to avoid being scraped by stalactites and emerged in a beautiful hidden valley. "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest. Home of mystical creatures, extinct plants and animals, and of courses the greatest hidden treasure of them all."

"Which is what exactly? Can't you tell us, I mean we've seen so many other amazing things in this world," Auara said as she gazed at the wondrous animals. She was no expert, but she knew a dodo bird when she saw one. Perhaps Dagwood could tell her more after all this was his domain.

"Never in my wildest dreams would I ever see a Jasper Tiger, extinct ferns, its all so much. I must talk to the Guardians to see if I can bring any of these wondrous creatures back with me," Dagwood said.

"You might get that chance sooner then you expect dawg. Look's like we have company yo!" Jermaine shouted as a barrage of small beings darted through the sky attacking them. The monks screamed as the little creatures stung them and bit them. "Enough! Wudai Blackhole Gravity!" A small black hole formed in the air and started sucking the creatures.

This made them very angry. The small little creatures grabbed their hands and used their powers to make the black hole disappeared. Then they turned their rage on the monks using their magic to cause them to crash into the ground knocking them all out.

When they came to they found themselves tied up by a bunch of magical plants with sap covering their mouths. Fairies, sprites, dryads, and nymphs surrounded them. One particular angry looking dryad was glaring hatefully at them. The young tree spirit had long moss green hair, toasty brown skin, and was wearing nothing but leaf colored wrap. "How dare you humans come to this sacred place! Why have you come here? Answer me now!" she said snapping her fingers and removing the sap from their mouths.

"Geez lady, what's with you? We come here to assist you in your time of great need and you tie us up? What's with that?" Callie asked struggling to break free.

"My name is Acacia, not lady! Dojo Conjo Cho Cho of the Northern Cho Cho clan what do you have to say for yourselves. You bring humans among our mist when you know that we don't like humans!" Acacia snarled.

"Really Ms. Acacia we don't want to cause a ruckus. We're responding to a distress call someone sent us using the Shen Gong Wu Dashi left with you. So if you nice ladies would tell us who sent the mystical telegram we'll be out of your hair sooner then you can say jumpy June Bug!"

"Why should I believe you? Your human, humans lie!" Acacia shrieked.

"Enough Acacia you shouldn't treat our guests like this. It's not becoming of a dryad," a voice said from the back of the group. The mystical beings parted their way to let through a beautiful young maiden. She had long orange hair and ivory skin. Her eyes were the purest blue and she wore flowers in her hair and a green dress. Wherever she stepped plants grew and in her hands she carried a blue dreamcatcher. Dagwood stared knowing who that voice belonged to.

"Please forgive Acacia she's wary of humans sense the danger to the Enchanted Forest arose. My name is Daphne and I'm the one who called you. Welcome Xiaolin Dragons I've been awaiting your arrival. Here is the Hypnois Dreamcatcher, I return it to its rightful owners," she said handing the Shen Gong Wu over to Dagwood who gratefully accepted the gift.

"You're the one whose been calling me in my dreams. It's an honor to meet you finally."

"The pleasure is all mine. Come I'll show you why I called you here," Daphne said turning to leave when Acacia grabbed her by the wrist. "Acacia let me go this instant! Can't you see they are only here to help us?"

"Your naïve to put your trust in these children! Humans are a danger to our kind. Despite the times we've allied ourselves with them in the past, humans can't be trusted. If they had any sense in them they wouldn't destroy Mother Earth!" Acacia screeched.

"Acacia this isn't your decision to make. I may be only twenty seasons old, but I know what I'm doing. You can't say in your three hundred seasons that you never forsake human help. Dashi left us the Dreamcatcher in our possession because he foresaw the danger to the Eternal Spring and knew that his decedents could help us. Just because some humans have been careless enough to endanger our home, doesn't mean all humans are evil. I expect you to trust me in this issue. Now let go," she said jerking her wrist free. Shooting her rival a glare Daphne motioned for the monks to follow her.

"So what was all that drama about back there? It seemed that dryad wanted to pummel you into the ground with her branches. I don't understand at all why you're at each other's throats seeing as how nymphs and dryads have the same agenda," Callie remarked as they walked past flower houses.

"Acacia has been around longer then I have. She believes that all humans are here to destroy us. Not all of us have that opinion and ever since I was elected to join the ranks of the Elders at such a young age she's been trying to put me down. I may have never met Dashi, but I do know that humans are good. I remember the last time humans came to our home nearly eighteen years ago. I was just a child of two seasons, but I can recall it perfectly."

"Who were they if you don't mind me asking," Auara questioned politely.

"Not at all. Here in the Enchanted Forest we share all. There were two of them. A man and a woman who were very much in love. The man was tall with black eyes and a single black braid on his otherwise baldhead. He wore a blue shirt, red sash, and white pants. The woman was very beautiful in my opinion. She wore red armor with a dragon eye on the shirt. She had long black hair with a greenish sheen and her eyes were almost reptilian. She was a very pleasant lady," Daphne explained as they passed through a thicket towards their goal.

"That lady sounds an awful lot like Chakra and that man could have been her mentor Lao Shi that she once mentioned," Crystal whispered.

"A definite possibility, but why would she come here? What did that crazy assassin need from these folks?" Lu replied quietly.

"Daphne, would it be possible to tell us why the man and woman came to your Forest?" Kimiko asked.

"Of course, the woman wished to drink from the Enchanted Spring. That is the sacred treasure we protect. She had learned of it from reading the Scrolls of the Ancients and hoped its magic waters could free her of the curse that was on her."

"Curses, Enchanted Springs, sounds an awful lot like folk tales my daddy use to tell me when I was a babe," Clay remarked. Just then they pushed back a tree branch revealing a beautiful crystal blue spring. The area surrounding the spot was filled with flowers, butterflies, and heavenly music could be heard. "That's some spring."

"Yes it is. We Guardians have defended it for centuries making sure no evil misuse its great power. The Enchanted Spring has the ability to heal the sick and injured, grant long life while preserving youth, and break curses that are bestowed on innocent people. Unfortunately we could not help the woman. The curse on her was an ancient and powerful one. Whenever she got angry she would turn into a giant reptile with red and green scales. She told us that someone close to her had accidentally cursed her by becoming cursed themselves. If she had been the original victim and not a secondary one, the Spring might have been able to cure her. At last all she could do is drink from the Spring in hopes it would prevent her child from inheriting the curse."

"Child!" they all said in unison. They looked at one another startled. Chakra was the strangest ally they had in their fight against the Heylin forces. While much her past was shrouded in shadows they never suspect she was a mother.

"She was pregnant?" Raimundo asked still stunned by the news.

"Six months. She wanted to protect her child at all costs. After pleading with the Elders we allowed her to drink from the Enchanted Spring. The seconds the mystical waters touched her lips her abdomen glowed and we knew the child was safe although we told her their might be side effects. She and the man left and we never heard from them again. It was the last time humans ever came here. You'll see why if you examined the Spring," Daphne gestured as the monks took a look at the spring.

It was obvious to even the most untrained professionals that the Enchanted Spring and all the plants and animals near it where dying. On close examination you could see dark black spots chocking the life out of the plants. The animals were very sick and a close look at the Enchanted Spring itself revealed a toxin in its water. "What happened? Is this some kind of pollution causing this destruction?" Stacey wondered.

"A few months ago, humans vacationing here in recreational vehicles began dumping their contents from their homes into the streams and ground near our home. The toxins have seeped in here and damaged the Enchanted Spring. If something isn't done soon, the Spring will dry up."

"Don't worry Daphne, will think of something. I mean between the fourteen of us we've got to come up with something that will heal the water. So any ideas guys?" Dagwood asked.

"Perhaps we could use the Orb of Tournamie to purify the Eternal Spring or even my elemental powers could be enough to rid this sacred spot of this toxin," Omi suggested holding out the orb.

"It won't work young Dragon. Those of use who can use water-based powers have tried to clean up the Spring that way. It didn't work, in fact it made things worse," Daphne told them.

"What about using the Reo Reverso or the Reversing Mirror? If we could get our hands on the Hadoko Mouse we might be able to use it's powers to correct this mistake," Jermaine voiced.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea. The Reversing Mirror would probably just plug up the Eternal Spring and kill the animals and plants. The Reo Reverso is to unpredictable to try and unless someone can survive swimming through lava we're not getting the Hadoko Mouse," Stacey replied shaking her head.

"Well if magic isn't going to solve this jam what about using science? I mean for heaven sake we got a boy genius and an environmental expert in the group. Certainly the two of you can come up with a doohickey to fix this problem," Lu remarked.

"It's not that easy Lu. Even if we had all the tools I would need weeks to create a system that is able to purify the water. Cleaning the Eternal Spring is only one step. We still have to heal the animals and detoxify the plant life. It's just not practical to drag something that might not have a chance of working with something that's magical," Dagwood responded.

"There must be something were overlooking. Daphne are you sure that your people have tried everything to get rid of the pollution?" Crystal asked gently.

"The fairies dust cleaned up the source of the pollution, but it couldn't remove the traces in the land already. My fellow nymphs have done everything they could to save the plants and the dryads have used their trees natural ingredients, but no cure has come about. I knew the story of Dashi aiding us before from my mom. I had hoped that the Dragon of Wood would know something to add us. Please we must hurry, the Spring is dying!" Daphne wailed her eyes focused on the spring. Already the clear waters were getting darker and a terrible smell was emitting from the water.

"What about asking the Blind Swordsman for help? Master Fung did tell us to bring the Treasure with us. Maybe he thought it could assist us," Auara retrieving the Ancient's treasure from her pack.

"Good idea Auara. I'm sure that blind dude will have some idea how to solve this mess. Treasure of the Blind Swordsman we summon your help," Raimundo said flipping open the lid of the treasure chest. Everyone stepped back as the Spirit of the Blind Swordsman hovered in the air and gazed down at them.

"You have summoned me. What can I do to assist you today?" The Spirit asked.

"Partner we could use your help removing some black gold from the cattle's drinking water. Can you tell us how to plug up the leak and clean up the water?" Clay asked.

"In order to repair the damage to the Eternal Spring you must work together. Holding each other's hands release the power of your inner element. Once all twelve elements are released the nymph must add her own power to the energy. After she has offered the gift to the Eternal Spring the waters shall flow clean again," The Spirit said before returning to the treasure chest.

"I suggest we listen to the Spirit. He hasn't lied or led us astray yet you all," Jermaine said.

So they joined hands with one another and formed a circle around the Eternal Spring while Daphne stood directly in the Spring her hands cupping the spouting water. Closing their eyes they focused on releasing their inner element. Dojo watched from his perch on the treasure chest with the rest of the Guardians looked on hoping this would work.

"Focus everyone. This technique must be done perfectly or we will fail. Failure is not an option. Water!" Omi whispered glowing white. A brilliant white light shot out from his heart and into the air hovering above the Spring.

"Fire," Kimiko whispered as a red light left her body and joined the white light.

"Earth!" Green light shot into the air joining the others.

"Wind!" A blue light emanated from Rai's body and into the air.

"Metal!" A purple beam joined the other ones hovering in the air.

"Gravity!" A silver ray of light zigzagged across the sky joining the rest.

"Wood!" A chocolate brown light sliced through the air into the sky.

"Lightening!" In a flash a yellow light joined the rest of them.

"Ice!" An indigo light filled the sky as it connected with the rest.

"Flare!" An orange light appeared causing a stir of a ruckus.

"Light!" A strong beam of pink light blinded everyone for a moment.

"Darkness!" Lastly a black light joined the rest causing them to form a huge ball of energy right above Daphne's head.

Daphne stretched her arms out allowing the energy to fill her body up. Her powerful magic mixed with the elemental energy strengthening it to its full power. The crowd gasped as she flashed the full multicolor spectrum of the rainbow. Kneeling down she placed her hands in the faint trickle of the Eternal Spring. "Eternal Spring of healing waters I offer you a gift. Take this elemental energy and heal yourself and all the flora and fauna around you. In the name of Gaia, Mother Nature herself, I command you to heal." She whispered gently releasing the power directly into the Spring.

At first nothing happened and Daphne feared they had failed. She could just feel Acacia's gazing boring into her with distain on her face. She could almost hear Acacia accusing her of killing the Eternal Spring by putting her faith in humans. "Please work, I beg of you. We can't lose our most sacred treasure," she whispered.

The Eternal Spring stopped bubbling and ceased to be. The monks looked down stunned at their failure. How could the Spirit of the Blind Swordsman lie to them? "We failed. The Eternal Spring is gone forever," Dagwood stated sadly.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that. Take a look guys!" Dojo shouted pointing at the center of the Spring. Everyone watched in awe as a beautiful clear and healthy looking spout of water shot high into the air. The sounds of music could be heard as rainbow colored droplets fell back to Earth. The Xiaolin Dragons watched in amazement as the tiny water droplets cured the plants and animals. They had done it! The Eternal Spring was saved!

The monks and everyone else started dancing in celebration in the bubbling waters. Soon a huge water fight was going on with everyone laughing and screaming with delight at their success. Only one person was not celebrating and that was Acacia. Daphne went over to the dryad to find out what was wrong. "Acacia I know you don't like humans, but see what they accomplished! Without their assistance the Eternal Spring would have died and now it's more powerful then ever."

"They only came to help _after_ they poisoned our home with their waste! Guilt can be a powerful motivation and it makes them look innocent of any wrong doing if they fix the problem once it gets critical. You're such a naïve child Daphne. You can never trust humans. As a member of the Elders I order you to inform them that they aren't welcome here. Have them take that stupid Shen Gong Wu and leave and never return by sunset, or I'll make them!" Acacia snapped heading back towards her tree.

"Acacia really doesn't like humans does she. In all my years as a Temple Guardian I never heard of a dryad who hates humans so much it effects their Judgement. Care to fill me in on the secret?" Dojo asked crawling up Daphne's body and resting on her shoulder.

"Before the Redwood Forest was protect, humans cut down the trees that belonged to Acacia's family. She lost her mother, sister, and grandmother. She never forgave humans for causing their death. If only we could somehow show her that humans are good people she might start to heal. I don't know how though, I thought healing the Eternal Spring would show their good intentions."

"Yes, humans are always trying to make up for their mistakes aren't they?" a voice hissed from the shadows. Daphne and Dojo's eyes widened in shock as Valonia stepped into the clearing with Heylin Dagwood by her side. The celebration had stopped upon seeing the newest arrivals to the Enchanted Forest. "Surprised to see me? I was hoping for a warmer welcome."

"What are you doing here Empress Valonia? I thought that Xiaowei trapped you behind a chi barrier centuries ago," Daphne told her coldly.

"At last, that blasted barrier was destroyed by my Heylin Dragons over a year ago. For why I'm here that's simple. I'm getting old and it's not happening gracefully. I'm here to take the Eternal Spring and you can't stop me! Surrender now or perish," Valonia said her hands glowing bright green.

"Never! We Guardians shall expel you from our home. Guardians! Xiaolin Warriors! Attack!" Daphne said rushing into battle. With a wave of her arm she sent a garland of flowers towards Valonia.

Valonia with a smirk on her touched the garland with her fingertips. The glowing green energy sucked the life right out the plants. They fell to the ground in a smoking heap spreading blight throughout the forest. "Is that the best you can offer? A shame really in my opinion. Guess I'll have to take the Eternal Spring the old fashion way. Dagwood attack!" she ordered her Heylin Dragon. He nodded and shape shifted into a griffin before going after the startled Guardians.

"We must save them before they are killed!" Omi exclaimed his dots glowing.

"Right Omi. Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparr.. Hey why'd you stop me?" Kimiko questioned her boyfriend furiously as he forced her arms to her sides. "What do you think your doing?"

"In case any of you bother to notice we're in a magical forest located in a hidden valley. We have no idea what the consequences of using our powers are in such a magical and enclosed space would be," Jack told her.

"The albino is right you all. We might cause more harm then good if we went all in. Maybe we should stick to using the less destructive Shen Gong Wu to put an end to this threat," Jermaine said wincing as he watched the griffin/Heylin Dagwood start tearing apart homes.

"Let's split up. Girls use the insect Wu to try and slow down the griffin attack. Omi, Clay try to offer assistance to any one who is hurt or in need. Jack, Jermaine your with me. Were going to try and save those homes and protect what's left of the village. Dagwood use the Tongue of Saiping and the Hypnosis Dreamcatcher to stop Valonia. Everyone know what their doing? Good then let's get to work. Fancy Feet!" Raimundo said slipping on the Shen Gong Wu. He grabbed Jack and Jermaine's arm and soon the three of them were heading off to protect the Guardians homes.

The girls jumped into action, quickly surrounding the rampaging griffin. He turned his massive eagle head and tried to injure them with his massive lion's paw. "Time to take control of this situation! Juju Flytrap!" Kimiko said releasing the swarm of stinging flies on the transformed Heylin Dagwood.

He let out a screech and shifted into the form of a giant snake to avoid the flies' bites. That's when Lu unleashed her Shen Gong Wu's power, "Ants in the Pants! Even a snake like you can't avoid the pain of all those ants!"

"He can if he shape shifts into a hippogriff! My turn let's see how you deal with the Moonstone Locusts!" Crystal cried releasing the angry swarm that started chewing on the creature's feathers. He plummeted towards the ground like a bag of rocks.

"Silk Spitter!" Stacey cried. A gooey web was formed trapping Heylin Dagwood in the sticky stuff. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you. It only glues you tighter to my web." 

"Not if turn into a spider! Face it you can't hold me prisoner for very long," Heylin Dagwood said as he started to sprout eight legs and shrinking.

"Wanna bet? Callie I hope you have the Spirit Tiara because it looks we're going to need some assistance! Tongue of Saiping! Butterflies track that spider!" Auara ordered as the tiny spider fell out of the web. A group of monarch's and victory's followed the spider, beating their wings furiously against the creature.

"Spirit Tiara! Dryads I command you to use your tree branches to cage the Heylin Dragon!" Callie commanded. The dryads did as she was told and soon Heylin Dagwood was captured and unable to transform.

"Good job girls. You hogtied and wrestled him to the ground like you would a Christmas pig!" Clay said as he helped some injured fairies over to the girls.

Omi was looking around for Valonia. "Excuse me, but has anyone seen Valonia?"

"There she is! Acacia is trying to stop her from taking the Eternal Spring!" Daphne wailed. She tried to stand up to help, but was forced back down by Dojo.

"Your injured, you can't help her unless you want die!" Dojo barked at her. "Besides I believe that help has arrived."

Valonia was just about to blast Acacia's tree to smithereens thus eliminating her one hindrance when she was grabbed from behind. She twisted around to see who had grabbed her and received a punch in the face. "Leave Acacia alone Valonia! You want the Spring so badly then why not fight me for it? I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for the Eternal Spring!"

"Is that even possible? Neither one of them has touched the Eternal Spring and it's not a Shen Gong Wu," Auara rationalized.

"True, Child of Light. However Dashi created an exception to the rule when it came to defending mystical treasures. The Eternal Spring counts as a mystical treasure. They can each wager only one Shen Gong Wu in a simple contest. If anyone cheats the game automatically goes to the opponent. I hope Dagwood knows what's he's doing," Daphne replied waiting tensely.

"I wager my Hypnosis Dreamcatcher vs. what do you have?" Dagwood asked her holding out the blue and white dreamcatcher.

"My darling Chase lent me his Wusho Geyser for just an occasion. The game shall be whoever can catch the most butterflies by the end of three minutes wins! Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Valonia cried. Everyone in the forest gasped as the valley rose into the air and shifted around until it was a field. Both Valonia and Dagwood were dressed in battle armor with butterfly nets in their hands and collection boxes on their hips. They turn to face each other and shouted the battle cry "Gong Ye Tempi!"

"Let's see how well you deal with a master butterfly catcher. Wusho Geyser!" Valonia cried using her Shen Gong Wu to send a wave of energy at him. He dodged it and she snarled but went after the target.

"Got to make sure she doesn't win. Hope I remember every trick about collecting butterflies," he whispered. Leaping into the air he began waving his net around and collecting dozens of butterflies and safely storing them. He could hear his friends cheering him on, but as it came near the end he knew he didn't have enough.

"So sad, the Dragon of Wood is unable to help his new friends. You're going to fail everyone and soon I will be beautiful forever," Valonia said smirking as she caught a few hundred in her net.

"I doubt that very much Valonia. Good always finds a way to triumph over evil. Here's one way to preserve your beauty, by taking a nap. Hypnosis Dreamcatcher!" Dagwood said pointing his Shen Gong Wu at Valonia. It glowed bright blue and the feathers dangling from the bottom released a soft white mist. The mist touched Valonia's body and she fell to the ground asleep accidentally releasing her catch.

The monks whooped in delight as the game ended and both Valonia and Heylin Dagwood were sent packing in defeat. They all rushed over to Dagwood and hugged him tightly. "It's okay guys, it's not like I could do any worse."

"No, you couldn't. Dragon of Wood, Dagwood, I know I have not been the most understanding and down right rude with you. I hated humans for what they did to my family. However you saved my life and protected the Eternal Spring. For that you shall have my everlasting gratitude. Thank you," Acacia said shaking Dagwood's hand.

It was near sunset by the time the monks were ready to leave. It was sad to say goodbye to their new friends, but they knew it was time to get back to their own home. However before they left they needed to know one more thing, "Daphne thank you for allowing us to help, but one thing still puzzles us. Do you know what happened to the woman's child?"

"We know that the child would have been born happy and healthy. There might have been some side effects. The child could have some skin coloration, birthmarks, size issues, at the very least the child would have some personality issues such as perfection, obsessions, possibly an desire to help others. Don't worry about it, if you are meant to know about the woman and her child you will. Good bye!" Daphne said as they flew off. She smiled knowing that sooner rather then later they would learn the whole truth.


	10. Jack's Revenge

It was a beautiful day and two of the monks had sneaked off for a private picnic on Mt. Hong. Jack had taken every precaution to make sure that his date with Kimiko wasn't disturbed. He had two of his robots posing as them back at the temple while the rest of his Jackbots set up a perfect picnic lunch which included, a red checkered table cloth, candles, and all of Kimiko's favorite foods ranging from sushi to calamari. He had even procured some wine although it was a small glass because they were underage. "What do you think? Did I out do myself or what?"

"Jack this is to perfect! The food, the candles, your Jackbots serenading us with music. Even the new outfit my mom sent me makes this seem like a dream come true," Kimiko exclaimed as she smoothed out her sky blue dress with a red sailor collar. Her black boots with red heels complimented her perfectly. Giggling with delight she sampled some of the calamari. "Hmm this is scrumptious! How did you get fresh squid?"

"That's my little secrete. Would it surprise you if I made the whole lunch by myself? Well except for the desert, that I had Callie bake. Her culinary skills are more advanced then mine," he told her bringing out a scrumptious strawberry shortcake.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Jack. I know that you still think you have to prove yourself to me, but you don't. I love you for you isn't that enough?" Kimiko asked sipping some of her wine.

"Considering my track record I think I do. Look at my past Kimiko. We met when I tried to take the Mantis Flip Coin from you guys. I kidnapped you for crying out loud! How am I ever supposed to make up for doing that? I love you so much Kimiko, but until I prove to myself I've made up for past deeds I'm going to keep showering you with gifts okay?"

"Personally I wouldn't waste my time with picnic lunches, I would just take what's mine," a voice said from behind them. The two monks turned around quickly to see who was intruding on their private lunch.

Heylin Jack and Heylin Kimiko were casually sitting on top of a boulder studying them as if they were lab specimens. They were holding hands and laughing at some joke between them. "What? Did you really think you could keep your location from us? All we had to was access the link and we found you!" Heylin Kimiko told them seductively.

"What do you two want? Because if you decided to crash our date your in for a serious butt kicking!" Kimiko snapped readying herself for battle.

"Oh you'll see soon enough what we want. Until then, why don't we dance?" Heylin Kimiko said smiling evilly. Snapping her fingers the flames on the candles erupted showering sparks everywhere. The Xiaolin Warriors barely managed to roll out of the way as their picnic lunch was consumed in flames.

"Do you have any idea how long I worked on making that lunch perfect? You're going to pay. Jackbots attack!" Jack ordered sending his robots in for a frontal assault. Heylin Jack just grinned and snapped his fingers. The two Jackbots crumpled to pieces as their metal frames blew apart. "Grr. I forgot you could control natural sources of metal."

"Some genius you are, is it any wonder you can't beat anyone in combat training? Let's see how you handle weapons fight. Shadow Shield!"

"Shadow Arrows!"

"Magnetic Grip! Olaf Shield Metal!"

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow Fire!"

The four attacks met in midair causing an explosion big enough to be seen from the Temple. The monks down below looked up to see what was causing such a racket and took notice that Mt. Hong seemed to be splitting in half!

Back on the mountain the four warriors were battling in hand-to-hand combat. Kimiko seemed to be handling her double pretty well. She managed to land a few hits and tossed her oppunent into Heylin Jack who'd been using his invulnerability to defeat Jack. "I think you two better leave and go back to your Empress and your Master before we really put a hurt on you," she taunted.

"We're not the ones that are going to be hurting. Observe!" Heylin Kimiko told them. The evil Dragon transformed herself into pure fire and soared into the air and attacked Kimiko forcing her into a corner. Jack yelled and ran after her, but the flames were too intense.

"Now watch as we take down the most precious thing in your world!" Heylin Jack told him counterpart as he shifted into a ball of steel. With Heylin Kimiko using her telekinesis she aimed the projectile right at her counterpart's head striking her with such force and velocity she went down hard.

The two Heylin Dragons returned to the normal shapes laughing hard. "Hmm. Doesn't look like the Dragon of Fire has much of a spark in her! To bad her wimpy Dragon of Metal couldn't protect her from harm. Oh well maybe he'll do better next time," Heylin Kimiko chuckled. Her eyes flashed bright red for a second before both of them disappeared into the shadows.

"KIMIKO! MY GOD KIMIKO! Speak to me Kimiko, come on wake up please," Jack begged as he cradled his girlfriend in his arms. She didn't stir at all and big bruise was starting to form on her head. Activating his heliopack he flew as fast as he could to the Xiaolin Temple.

An hour later he and the rest of the monks were waiting outside the infirmary for any news on Kimiko. Nobody had said anything about Jack's indiscretion or mentioned anything about the Heylin Dragons. Although all of them wondered what the attack had been about.

Everyone looked up as Master Fung and Dojo exited the room. Jack looked up from where he had been crying waiting for the shoe to drop. "Well how is she?"

"She suffered some minor burns, which I was able to treat. However the blow to the head was another matter. She suffered a serious concussion. It will take a few days for the swelling to go down and until then her conscience mind will remain suppressed. The best thing we can do for her right now is allow her to rest undisturbed," Master Fung explained.

"So in other words no loud noises, no sneaking in to see the patient, and we try to keep the battling to a minimum. We don't want her to get worse and then end up in a hospital. I'll be keeping an eye on Kimiko so I don't expect any interruptions from you. Now if you excuse me, Dr. Dojo has a patient he needs to tend to," Dojo told them before slinking back into the infirmary.

"This is all my fault! If I had been stronger or faster I could have helped her! If she dies it's going to be my fault!" Jack moaned.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jack. You could hardly be blamed for what happened. It's not like you asked to attacked while on a secret date," Lu pointed out.

"Yeah stuff like this is bound to happen. The important thing is both of you got back here with your lives. Isn't that what's important?" Raimundo asked.

"I still wonder why Heylin Jack and Kimiko attacked you. I mean what was their motive? It couldn't be to kill you two because they need us alive in order to become truly alive," Auara rationalized.

"Who cares? I need to find those two and make them pay for what they did to Kimiko. No one attacks my girlfriend and makes a fool out of me!" Jack growled. He started heading outside when Stacey stopped him.

"Where do you think your going? Do you really think going to the Nilyeh City and beating the living daylights out of your Heylin half will help Kimiko? Right now the best thing to do is stay calm and try to figure out the reason behind their attack."

"Reason? What reason do they need they're evil! They don't care about who they harm as long as they do! I can't let this go, I need to make them suffer like Kimiko's suffering!"

"Jack that is enough! A Xiaolin Warrior must never strike back in anger or revenge. If you do you and everyone you care about will suffer, not just your intend victim. I know that you feel responsible for what happened, but you are not," Master Fung told him sternly.

"Of course if he hadn't decide to take the afternoon off for a romantic getaway this might not have happened. I know I would never put Crystal in danger by leaving the Temple for a secret date. Only you would have been dumb enough to do that," Omi pointed out.

"Omi! That was way over the line! Say your sorry this instant!" Crystal shouted and smacking him upside the head.

"Forget it! I'm out of here! If no one wants me around I'll just leave!" Jack shouted trying to hold back tears. He started to run off when Master Fung grabbed his hand and whispered something in his ear. After he finished he let the boy go. A few minutes later they heard Jack's air car flying away.

"Yo, what was that all about? Why'd you let him jet off like that?" Jermaine asked confused.

"Yeah Master Fung, he's more angry then a three ton bull charging a rival after going after his mate," Clay said.

"It would seem unwise to let Jack go off on his on in light of the recent attack unless you did so for a reason," Dagwood pointed out.

"Like maybe telling him to on a quest? We certainly haven't had enough of those lately," Callie said

"I did send Jack on a quest, but no one of personal discovery. Before the disturbance Dojo sensed a Shen Gong Wu activating. It is the Babel Stone. It allows the user to read, write, and speak any language or dialect. Pretty useful in traveling."

"**Yeah, but with our gift of tongues why would we need it?"** Omi asked. He then looked up at everyone seeing his or her confusion. It was then he realized he was speaking his native Mandarin and not English.

"Yo homme, what's with the mes'd slang. The Grav Drag can't get a word of knowledge out of your mouth. What! Why I'm speaking my tongue?" Jermaine asked confused. Every other word out of his mouth was slang. He couldn't speak plain English.

Everyone soon discovered they were unable to hold a conversation in anything, but their native tongue. Those who shared the same language found other difficulties. Clay could only speak in metaphors, Jermaine in slang, and while Dagwood was a native English speaker his speech was mixed with words from Cherokee. They tried to read and write in other languages, but it was gibberish to everyone else. Even Crystal, who was the most talented when it came to languages, couldn't understand them. However she did know what was going on.

Whistling loudly she had everyone look at her. Knowing it would be hard for them to understand her she drew a diagram on the floor and made some gestures. Finally after fifteen minutes of struggling they got it. They were suffering from aphasia, a medical condition when a blow to the brain temporally causes a person unable to communicate in anything, but gibberish. Somehow the Heylin Side must have done something to them to cause this, but for what reason?

"**This is most troubling. With none of us able to communicate with one another there is no unity between us. We will be vulnerable to attack and the emergency chi bubble will be weakened. It draws strength from those with Elemental abilities, but only if they can unite. Still partial protection is better then none," **Master Fung said in Greek. Clutching the Xiaowei Dragon Star he activated its power. The monks watched in confusion as the Chi Bubble surrounded them, but it seemed weaker then before.

Watching from Mt. Hong were all of the Heylin Dragons, the Royal Heylin Family, and Chase Young with his cats. "The plan is working perfectly. The Chi Bubble is weak because it can't draw strength from the monks. Even their emergency crystals will only help for so long. Once we bring the bubble down the Temple is ours for the taking," Valonia said.

"We owe a great deal of thanks to Chase. If he hadn't come up with this plan we would still be twiddling our thumbs trying to figure out what to do," Wuya purred.

"It was simple really. Once you realize the key to the Xiaolin Side victory is ensured. Without Kimiko's brilliant mind abilities we would have no way to cause the aphasia. It was a stroke of genius for her to use her counterparts life less body to act like an amplifier for her telepathic gifts," Chase remarked stroking his cat's head.

"Yeah, once Kimiko was out like a light all I had to do was use her brain to amplify my powers enough for me to go inside each of the monks brain and mentally insert the aphasia virus. Its so effective that I doubt they'll ever be able to access their gift of languages again!" Heylin Kimiko remarked.

"Shall we begin the attack now or do we have to wait here like holes in the street?" Heylin Omi demanded. No one bother to correct them as they made their way down the hill to begin the attack.

Arriving on site the Heylin forces looked at the protective barrier with amusement. No longer did it glow with a brilliant bluish-white light ready to defend its contents from anyone foolish enough to attack it. The glow was a muted gray and it was thinner then ever. The Heylin forces could peer inside and see the monks watching them with trepidation. Valonia confidently laid a hand on the barrier and pushed forward. Immediately the barrier pushed back sending her back at least five feet, but it didn't burn her. "The barrier is only at half strength! It can only hold out for two hours before it collapses. Let's see if we can't help quicken the pace,"

"Gladly Grandmother, let's see how it handles double the trouble," Heylin Raimundo said creating a duplicate. Both boys grinned savagely and raised their hands before sending a massive energy blast at the barrier. The barrier absorbed the energy, but it didn't send it back.

"All Heylin Dragons, attack on my command with your special gifts! Let's tear this thing to shreds!" Heylin Lu ordered. On the count of three she unleashed a full blown warped attack trying to blow up the barrier.

When that didn't work it Heylin Omi tried to phase through disrupting the power flow while at the same time Heylin Kimiko tried to tear it apart with telekinesis. Heylin Clay possessed his girlfriend so they could assault the barrier together with their Heylin attacks. Heylin Jack, Jermaine, and Crystal used their weapons to try and create a hole in the bubble, but it didn't work. It continued to put up a fight even when Heylin Stacey, Auara, and Dagwood came at it from different sides with their special gifts. The barrier shook and crackled, but did not fall.

"Perhaps my students need a helping hand. Jungle Cats claw that chi bubble up!" Chase ordered. With a mighty roar the jungle cats pounced on the barrier swiping their claws again and again at the chi bubble. It shook and sparked, but it refused to fall.

Inside the barrier the monks could only watch in horror as their only protection faltered once more from another attack. "Those no good scoundrels are trying to burn the barn down and cause the horses to run scared!" Clay exclaimed.

**"I don't know what you just said dude, but I have to agree with it. We need to do something otherwise were all going to be pledging our allegiance to Chase and Valonia!" **Raimundo spat.

"Master Fung **will the **Shen Gong Wu** still work for us? I mean they usually only** work if were speaking** in English," **Dagwood asked urgently as he eyed Chase using his own dark powers causing the entire Temple to shake.

Master Fung looked at him completely confused. He understood his name, and Shen Gong Wu, but that was all. He let out a growl of frustration. He couldn't protect his students, and the most powerful magical devises as well as the most powerful force in the universe was about to fall into evil hands. This was not his day.

Dojo came slithering in the Main Hall with a wild look in his eyes. He was screaming loudly and the bandages he was carrying went flying all over the place. **"What the heck is going on here? Can't you guys see I'm tending to a critical patient? What? Why am I talking in dragon? Oh no don't tell me the Heylin Forces gave us aphasia and now were under attack!"**

**"Dojo! You have to go back and protect Kimiko! If the Chi Bubble fails she'll be completely defenseless! At least with you guarding her she'll have the essence of Dashi offering her some protection,"** Crystal pleaded to the little dragon. When he didn't immediately head back to the Infirmary she picked up that little dragon and hurled him back the way he came. Sight she added**, "At least Kimiko will be okay."**

**"I get that your talking about Kimiko, but right now we have bigger problems. Unless Jack finds that Babel Stone and get back here soon we won't ever be able to understand one another. Not that we have much time left as it is!" **Lu shouted at the top of her lungs. While they couldn't understand everything one another was saying names and proper names of Shen Gong Wu could break the barrier.

"**Even if we call him up on the Xiaolin Phone he won't be able to understand us at all! I doubt the Heylin Forces would have let him leave if they didn't think he was as useless as we are," **Stacey pointed out angrily.

**"The Chi Bubble is coming down! We don't have time to find a way to communicate with Jack. We're on our own. This is our last stand," **Auara replied in Arabic.

**"If we aren't counting on Jack to help us then we best hope our weapons, elemental guards, and Shen Gong Wu will. At least we were smart enough to hide the three conduits to protect our powers. Let's go greet our guest shall we?" **Callie suggested putting on her Mystic Ward and clutching her Shiva Lance in one hand while her other held the Shroud of Shadows. The other were also armed similarly. Together they all bravely marched out to the courtyard to await their faith as they Royal Heylin Family poured all their power into the barrier.

The second the barrier went down they were ready for any attack. The monks didn't wait for the Heylin Dragons to make a move. With an angry cry they all launched themselves into battle not realizing someone was watching them from the inside of the Temple. This person quickly realized what was going on and went to find the one person who could help them.

Meanwhile with Jack, instead of heading to Ireland to pick up the Babel Stone he had gone shopping for heavy-duty robot parts. He had assembled an entire fleet of super Jackbots. He was flying towards the Nilyeh City ready to destroy them for harming Kimiko. "No one messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it! Those evil dragons will pay for hurting her so badly!"

Suddenly his air car shook violently as something impacted it. Another impact to the engine blew it to bits. Smoke started to fill the cabin as the car nose-dived towards the ground. A small squadron of Jackbots tried to fix the engine in mid-flight, but were also destroyed by what looked like fireballs. Jack closed his eyes fearing the end when a cushion of heat brought the wrecked craft safely to the ground. Coughing up a storm Jack pulled himself free from the wreckage, he brandished his weapons ready for another attack. "Whoever you are come out right now!"

He heard footsteps approaching. He looked around furiously, but the smoke was hiding the person in the darkness. Squinting he could make out the outline of someone approaching and this person had a definite feminine outline. Thinking it was a Heylin witch he let out an attack, "Wudai Asteroid Metal!" The scrap pieces of metal from his air car arched into the air and dive-bombed his attacker.

There was a bright reddish orange flash of light and his metal pieces fell to the ground smoldering. Jack looked at them at disbelief as his attacker stepped into the light. It was Chakra! "I've been looking for you Jack. We need to talk, _now_" She told him her hands on her tainto.

"_You_ attack me? How did you bring my air car down? Never mind that why did you attack me! I thought we were allies! Your workings with those Heylin bastards aren't you! If I can't take my revenge on them for hitting Kimiko then you'll suffice! Magnetic Grip, Olaf Shield Metal!" he shouted flinging his discus shaped shield at her. The magical weapon gained an extra metallic protection as it neared its target.

Chakra ducked out of the way and used her own weapon. "Star of Fate!" The mystical blade soared through the air striking the center of the shield and pinning it the ground. Holding out her hand the blade flew back to her hands as the shield went back to Jack. "Are you so filled with a desire of revenge you would attack a fellow warrior blindly? I am your_ friend_ Jack not your enemy!"

"All those who get in my way of taking my revenge are my enemies! Get out of my way or so help me I'll force you!" Jack cried. With tears streaming down his face he rushed her intending to pummel her.

Chakra waited until he was an arm length away before snatching his arm and twisting it behind him. He let out a yelp of pain before trying to punch her with his other hand. She blocked and swept his feet out from under him. She waited for him to recover and the next time he attack she use a series of quick jabs to render him helpless. "Don't you see what's become of you? Your letting anger control your movements allowing me to easily break through your defenses! As long as you attack in blind rage, you will lose! You need to give up this quest for revenge now or all will be lost!"

"Why?! You know nothing about revenge! My entire body is screaming out for those of who wronged me to feel the pain I feel! The anger, resentment, the failure for protecting my love! How can I ever prove I'm good and not evil unless I take my revenge!"

"Your wrong about that, I know plenty about revenge. My entire life has been about revenge!" Chakra yelled at him startling him. He looked at her wide eyed as she continued, "For centuries now, the only thing that has kept me going is my desire for revenge, revenge against the person who destroyed my family and ruined my life! This desire has nearly become an obsession! My entire life has been consumed by this obsession until I realized what it had cost me: My friends, my love, and my self-respect. This mission of revenge was one of the main reasons I had to give up the most important person in my life! The only reason I have not given up this mad quest is because of the curse placed on me! I can never be free of it unless I finish this quest."

"I take no pleasure in my lot in life. Revenge ruined my life and killing the person responsible for it may free me of the curse, but I won't take any joy in doing it! I may have killed people who were pure evil for the Order of Concordia, but I took no satisfaction in it at all. Revenge is never the answer Jack. It only leads to an endless cycle of pain and regret. The true solution to your problem is life. Right now your friends need your help to preserve their life."

"What are you talking about? My friends are okay aren't they?"

"Why don't you ask her and learn for yourself what has been happening while you've been trying to fill your thirst for revenge," Chakra said pointing over his shoulder. The albino boy turned and smiled happily as he saw Kimiko racing towards him.

"KIMIKO! Oh Kimiko I'm so glad that you're okay! I was so worried about you when Master Fung said you had a concussion," Jack said hugging her tightly.

"It's nice to see you to Jack, but I'm not Kimiko. I'm Holo-Kimiko. Remember you were finishing my upgrades for a portable emitter for my holo matrix before you left for that picnic? Well I finished it for you and was coming to tell you when I saw the rest of the monks being attacked by the Heylin Forces! That evil clone of me used her mental powers to give everyone aphasia! Now they can't fight together because they don't understand a word anyone's saying. It was thanks to my advance language program that I was able to deduce what they were saying and find you! The only way to win this battle is the Babel Stone! You did get the stone didn't you?"

"I ugh actually HK I didn't..'"

"Yes, he did. It's right here," Chakra said placing a large gray stone in his hand. There were stripes of gold with little lettering on them going around the stone. He mouthed a thank you to her. "Now come with me you two. I got my own mode of transportation to get us to the Xiaolin Temple at Warp 9!"

Back at the Temple the monks were struggling against their magical bonds while Master Fung was being interrogated about the location of the Xiaowei Dragon Star. The other two conduits had been found and now the most important one was nowhere to be found. "Tell me where the Dragon Star is old man and I'll spare your life. I let you become the servant to the Heylin Dragons after I make them whole," Meribor threatened trying to break him with her mental powers.

**"No matter what you do to me you will never find the Xiaowei Dragon Star. I have faith that my students and I will still be rescued."**

"Ha! If you believe that an idiot like Jack Spicer can be the hero of the day your loony then I thought! Jack's so blinded by his desire for revenge he'll destroy himself!" Wuya laughed.

"Not anymore I'm not!" A voice shouted followed by a whizzing sound in the air. The Heylin Forces had only enough time to look up as the Olaf Shield knocked against their hands. They were still rubbing the sore spots when a helicopter landed in the middle of the courtyard. Everyone starred in disbelief as Jack, Holo-Kimiko, and Chakra disembarked. "I no longer have any desire for revenge Wuya. Someone very important taught me that revenge is never the answer that life is! So I'm fighting for the life of my friends!"

"So Spicer how do you plan to save the lives of your fellow monks? By yourself," Chase challenged mentally ordering his cats not to attack Chakra should a battle break out.

"Nah, I got help right here. Holo-Kimiko! Program 12A!" Jack ordered as he slipped her the Babel Stone.

She grinned widely. "I hope you enjoy singing! I call this number 'The Call of the Dragons!' La, La, Xiaolin Dragons I free you of your curse! **Babel Stone!**" Holo-Kimiko shouted in every language at super speed. The stone glowed bright yellow. The gold stripes soared off the stone and into the mouths of the other monks curing them at the same time freeing them.

The Heylin Forces took a step back as the monks joined together in their combo attacks. They were already fleeing for the lives as the monks unleashed their attacks. "Wudai Orion Constellation Galaxy Formation!" The attack sent the intruders all the way back to their homes sorry they ever messed with the monks.

The monks were still cheering as Master Fung, who retrieved the Xiaowei Dragon Star from its hiding place in the Xiaolin Symbol in the Main Hall, thanked Chakra for her help. She nodded and got back in her helicopter knowing that Jack was okay and from the way they were celebrating so was Kimiko. "Never forget revenge is never a desirable quest," she whispered as she flew off back to her own quest for freedom.


	11. Lu's Demons

It was the day after Jack had saved the monks from the Heylin attack and Master Fung was assessing the damage while the monks trained outside. It had taken all morning and part of the afternoon to do a complete assessment. What he found was not at all encouraging. The emergency crystals had been drained of all their power and were completely useless. The system to the emergency chi bubble had been compromised. They would be unable to erect it for a few days. Combine that with the exhausted monks and the relentless attacks from the Heylin side they were looking at the possibility of failure. "The waters are most troubling. With few safe spots along the shore it feels like the current is forcing us towards a waterfall."

"At least we still have all the Shen Gong Wu and the conduits. If we lost even one of them then we'd really be sunk. So when are you going to tell the kids of the latest development?" Dojo inquired.

"I sense that they already know, but we should still tell them. Come Dojo let's go see how the Dragons are doing." The two old friends exited the Temple and strolled over to the monks. He frowned as he watched them trying to aggressively knock out one another. "Please, what are you doing?"

"A thousands apologizes if we have disturbed you Master Fung. It is just that the latest attack has caused us to push off ward on our training," Omi explained as the monks turned to face their Master.

"What my adorable boyfriend is trying to say is, we know that our defensive systems have been compromised. That last attack took almost everything we had out of us. It was sheer dumb luck that we survived and not ended up as Heylin Dragons," Crystal calmly informed him.

"You would think that we wouldn't have to deal with our Heylin halves at this point in our lives. I mean we're Wudai Warriors going onto Shoku soon. How are we suppose to nominate a pair of leaders when were still incomplete?" Stacey pointed out.

"It is disconcerting to name two Shoku Warriors when you are incomplete. I fear that if you don't rejoin with your Heylin halves that none of you will be able to accept the mantle of leader or deal with the power and responsibility that comes with it," Master Fung said sadly.

"Then why are we sitting on our butts and whining about it? We should do something about it dudes! I mean after all we manage to accomplish some of our goals seeing as how we got all the Shen Gong Wu and protected the Kung Site from the Heylin forces," Raimundo pointed out.

"Yeah, but we still haven't reestablished that chi barrier imprisoning Valonia and her precious city from the rest of the world. We swore we do that!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Forget a second about the stupid Nilyeh City and focus on our main problem our have you idiots forgotten about our Heylin halves? Despite numerous encounters we haven't once tried to take back what was stolen from us! If you weren't all so concerned about protecting our Kung Site you might have noticed something of major importance. Our doubles have changed and not in a good way! I mean yeah their not truly alive and we are, but what does that matter when you take everything else into consideration," Lu growled angrily.

"What are you talking about Lu? I haven't noticed any changes in those no good ruffians. We seem to still have a huge advantage over those Heylin Dragons," Clay told her confused.

"Open both your eyes Clay and maybe you'll see what I'm talking about. One: We can exist at any time, but thanks to magic and pure determination our Heylin Dragons can exist anywhere in the world away from the Flame for more then five hours! Two: Master Fung once told us we were smarter then them, but I see that advantage nearly null and void because they adapt a lot quicker then we. Three: Thanks to Jack's recent emotional breakdown we have proof that we haven't master our darker emotions while our Heylin sides seemed to be dealing with human emotions a hell of a lot better then we do. Let's face it were pathetic! If we don't reclaimed what's ours soon we will lose everything! I say we gear up with all of our weapons, Shen Gong Wu, and plan an all out attack on the Nilyeh City!" Lu shouted.

"Are you crazy home girl? We're in no condition to launch a counter attack on the Royal Heylin Family. If we stepped a foot in that neighborhood we'd succumb to the evil fumes and willing become full fledged Heylin Dragons," Jermaine replied to her.

"Not to mention in order to rejoin our two halves together we have to use the Xiaowei Dragon Star. None of us can handle its power. Don't you remember what happened the last time you used that particular Shen Gong Wu?" Auara asked her.

"How could I possibly forget? It was the worst disaster in the history of disasters. Because of my stupidity I doomed us all to a half existence, not to mention was single handily responsible for the creation of all Heylin Dragons and bringing down our one protection against them. And let's not forgot it was my own self-destruction that even allowed Wuya to fulfill her prophecy that lead us into this mess. Have I forgotten anything?"

"Blaming yourself for things out of your control _is_ stupid. How do you know none of this wouldn't have happened even if you hadn't been around?" Dagwood asked her.

"Don't forgot the important fact if you hadn't used the Xiaowei Dragon Star we'd all ready be whole evil Heylin Dragons. You saved us when you used that Shen Gong Wu," Jack tried comforting her, but she didn't want to hear it. She knew that they were trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working.

"Lu your right that we need to regain control of our two halves and soon, but recklessly rushing into battle is what caused the problem in the first place. At least let us come up with a plan of attack? I say we meditate or maybe I'll go on a vision quest to see if I can find a solution to this condrum," Callie informed her friend. The other's nodded and followed her and Master Fung back into the Temple, but Lu remained outside.

"The longer we wait the worse the problem gets. I can feel the Heylin powers inside me growing stronger with every passing minute. We don't have time to sit on our butts and come up with a plan. We need to do something now!" she muttered as she headed for the Shen Gong Wu Vault. It was her fault they were in this mess and she'd been dammed if she didn't fix it.

Knowing it would be best to depart at nighttime where the cover of darkness would aid her she just filled her knapsack with certain Shen Gong Wu. They included the Eye of Dashi, the Xiaowmei Bracelet, the Compass of Erised, and finally the Golden Tiger Claws. Closing the Vault she headed for the Main Hall to meet the others for mediation. She knew there was one more Shen Gong Wu she would need if she were to succeed in her mission to fix her mistake.

By the time she arrived the others were deep in mediation except for Callie. A quick glance at her informed Lu that she was deep in a vision quest trying to find the answer to their problems with the aid of her spirit friends. Master Fung glanced up at the late arrival, but didn't say anything. Instead he went back to mediation unaware of what was going on in Lu's head while she meditated. An hour later everyone came out of his or her relaxed state. "My young Wudai Warriors have you found an answer to the problem?"

"It would seem to us Master Fung that in order to defeat the Heylin Dragons we must be in peak fighting condition. With their sneaky moves and magic tricks it would be foolish to engage them in our current state. That is why when we have rested for a few days I shall lead the attack with my fellow dragons to take back what is ours!" Omi proclaimed receiving a glare from everyone.

"That's nice Omi, but we still need to decide on how we are going to attack. My vision quest was disturbing. It showed me conflicting futures and I'm not sure what it all means," Callie remarked.

"What do you mean by that Callie? You seem more tense then cat trying to wiggle out of getting a flea bath," Clay responded. He was unease by the look on his girlfriend's face.

"When I entered the Dreamtime I saw myself walking down the path until a brilliant light engulfed me. When I could see again I saw the twelve of us surrounded by the Heylin Dragons with Valonia and her daughters standing off to the side laughing. That's when things got confusing. I saw two distinct possibilities happen. One we would use the Xiaowei Dragon Star and win or the Heylin Star would destroy us. Sorry, but I can't get it any clearer then that."

"Which only confirms what we already know. That any attack we make on the Nilyeh City will most likely lead to our doom or by some miracle we actually come out on top. At least we know for certain now that we have an actual chance of pulling of this rejoining process," Raimundo stated.

"We shall continue this discussion in the morning right now young monks you must get some rest so that you may recover your lost strength. Remember, that no situation is completely without hope and that if you look hard enough you shall find a way for you to have your cake and eat it as well," Master Fung informed him as everyone headed to their rooms for the night.

Lu pretended to go to sleep waiting to hear the faint noises made by her fellow monks as they slept. Finally around midnight she slipped out from under her blanket and added a few of her toys she had just bought with her platinum credit card before changing out of her robes. If she was going to the Nilyeh City she wasn't going to be caught wearing her Xiaolin robes. This mission wasn't one of a Xiaolin Warrior, but as child making up for indiscretion. Once dressed she secured her Thunderbird Sais and Zeus order before tiptoeing her way towards Master Fung's bedroom.

Taking a deep breath she slipped quietly into the room. Years of practice of sneaking out of her family mansion assisted her as she stealthy made her way towards the bed. Careful not to make a sound or even breath heavily she gingerly slipped the precious Shen Gong Wu off his neck and placed it around her own. Then she swiftly and stealthy exited the room. The second she was outside she let out a breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding.

"Please forgive me Master Fung for stealing the Star once more. I have no wish to betray your trust, but I feel that we can't wait until we've recovered completely to perform the rejoining ceremony. It's too big of a risk if everyone, including you, went to the Nilyeh City at this time. That's why I plan to fix my mistake by myself," Lu whispered to herself. She hurried outside and with one more glance at the Xiaolin Temple she pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws. "Golden Tiger Claws!" With a mighty swipe of the claws she was gone.

She remerged on a snowy mountain cliff looking down in the valley that contained the Nilyeh City. She shivered in the cold and quickly placed her combination snow goggles/night vision goggles complete with info red vision. A quick recon revealed that most of the city was asleep. There were patrols of strong and slender woman wondering the city making sure that no one attacked them. "Good, there's no sign of those wretched archangels. I don't have time to deal with them. Time to get down to business and learn those creepy guards schedules. I need to time this right."

After an hour of observation she learned not only the guards schedule, but also a range of secret passages in and out of the city, dozens of hiding places, and discovered that her Xiaolin Phone remarkably had service out here incase she needed to call for help. An hour before dawn she removed the rest of her toys from her pack. It was all the equipment one needed for zip lining.

Hammering in one end she used a special air gun with a silencer to fire the other end causing it to embedded itself deep in the wall of one of the towers that were part of the palace. Getting into the harness she finished attaching it to the line before pulling out her hook. "Good thing this stupid city hasn't advanced enough to keep out the most extreme sports girl there is! I hope the cord holds my weight seeing as I never got to test it, oh well gerenmo!" Lu whispered to herself as she zipped down the line at incredible speeds.

The guards Bik and San thought they heard the sounds of someone screaming with delight. Quickly the two guards sprang into action racing towards the sound of the disturbance. When they arrived at the base of the tower they saw nothing suspicious except for a window that was open. "I was certain that Empress Valonia ordered all the windows to her home closed at night so she could sleep soundly," Bik mused.

"Oh come on Bik it was probably one of the thralls cleaning up and freshening the palace. One of those simpletons must have opened the window for some fresh air and forgot to close it. You know how dumb they are. Come on we have to finish our patrol and report to High Priestess Meribor later for new orders. Now move it already!" San ordered her companion. The two guards continued arguing not looking up as Lu closed the window.

"Suckers, I'm so glad people have such a ten dicey not to look up otherwise those two bimbos would have noticed me hanging from the rafters. Glad that my zip line is practically invisible. Stage one complete, time for stage two. Xiaowmei Bracelet! Compass of Erised! Find me the Heylin Dragons!" Lu ordered as she made her way through the vast palace.

Her memory of the layout from the last time she was here greatly assisted her. With the Xiaowmei Bracelet alerting her to anyone approaching her position she was able to follow the Compass to her heart's desire, which was finding her Heylin double and the remaining dragons. It was hard going because she continuously had to resist the malevolence emanating from the ground. Several times she had to find a quick hiding place to avoid detection. Finally she reached her goal, the Throne Room. "Look likes I'm going to have to deal with my so called grandmother. Well you maid it this far you might as well as go all the way. So even though this screams trap I'm going in, but at least I got my Sais and guard to help me," she told herself putting the compass away and withdrawing the abovementioned items. With a snarl she kicked open the door and flipped inside.

She was greeted by silence. The entire room was empty except for the torches burning brightly on the walls. Lu cautiously moved about, her eyes darting about as she searched for the sign of the room's occupants. "Come out wherever you are and fight Valonia! I've come here to take back what's mine and get out of this crazy evil family so I suggest you show your ugly face before I start demolishing your precious throne room!"

"Oh I don't think you're in a position to be making such threats," a voice dripping in sarcasm said from behind her. She whirled around and spied her Heylin double with her shadow Sais pointed at her. "After all your own my turf. How do you ever expect to defeat moa?"

"Your not so tough by yourself! I can easily take you out and reabsorb you back into me. When I'm through with you your going to be wishing you hadn't been created!" Lu snarled.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" Heylin Lu asked her coldly. With a wave of her hand the room shimmered revealing the room filled with Heylin Dragons with the Royal Heylin Family looking down at her from the thrones. "We've known of your arrival here since the moment you appeared on the cliff! How dumb are you to forget about our mind link? Your not any smarter then I am are you Xiaolin Dragon?"

"Did you really believe my guards wouldn't alert me of an open window? Really my evil lily you seriously underestimated us," Meribor purred from her throne.

"Although we must complement you on getting into the city with your unorthodox method. Bik and San never suspected a thing until after you were already inside," Wuya pointed out approvingly.

"I suggest that you surrender now granddaughter. You are to weak to fight and you don't have a clue on how to use the Xiaowei Dragon Star. It was your inexperience that caused such a stir last time that you figured you had to come here alone to prove yourself. I doubt that will get you points in the Shoku department. Allow me to use the Heylin Star on you and you will be whole once more. Really what other option do you have," Valonia asked as the Heylin Dragons circled her.

"Not to long ago I would have believed that Valonia. I would have jumped at the chance to have power and dish out pain to those who hurt me. Your right when you said I came here to fix a mistake and that's what I intend to do. Heylin Energy Sphere!" Lu shouted releasing a huge green ball of energy at her attackers.

The force of the attack was enough to force them back and give Lu a little breathing space. That was all she needed in order to leap into action. "Zeus Order! Thunderbird Sais Lighting!" Lu's entire body was charged with lighting just waiting for a chance to exit her body. Balls of lighting shot out from her Sais tips and a huge bird of pure lighting descended from the sky racking its massive talons forward scattering the Heylin Dragons everywhere.

"Two can play at that game. Shadow Sais!" Heylin Lu shouted. From her dark weapons black tendrils of energy darted through the air. Lu was barely able to hold back a shout of pain as the energy hit her in the shoulder. Growling she launched into a counter attack.

The battle raged on for the better part of an hour. Lu would use every move she knew along with her elemental powers to force them back. The longer the battle went the harder it was for her to keep up. She was still weak from the previous battle and soon crumbled to the ground exhausted. Her Sais slid across the room coming to a rest at her double's feet. She weakly tried to grab them, but couldn't even summon the strength to move her hand and wanted to cry as her Heylin double picked them up. "Hmm pretty, to bad I can't use them seeing as how I'm evil and they're yours. But then again in a few minutes you and I will be rejoined and then they will be mine! Hold her!"

"No let me go you slimy doppelgangers," Lu weakly spat as Heylin Clay and Dagwood held her up. Valonia descended from her throne her eyes flashing with triumph as she strolled over the beaten Lu.

"Your going to be the first Xiaolin Dragon absorbed by your Heylin half, the first _whole _Heylin Dragon. How does it feel knowing your going to be the downfall of all Xiaolin Dragons?"

"Why.. don't… you ask them?" Lu said suspiciously.

A loud rumbling could be heard and the floor beneath them started to shake. The Heylin Dragons tried to keep their balance, but were soon on their butts unable to get up. Lu used this chance to break free and ran towards the thrones. "Whatttttt isssssss going onnnn here? There hasn't beeeeeennnnnnnnnnn any seismic activity in the Nilyeh City in centuriessss," Meribor stated shakily as both Wuya and her were thrown clear from their thrones as a large drill obliterated the thrones sending the pieces flying everywhere!

"My throne! My beautiful alabaster throne is gone!" Valonia shouted in anguish.

"Mother I think we have more important things to worry about right now then your throne!" Wuya replied as she eyed the Tunnel Armadillo as it came to a rest. The hatch popped open and Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo jumped out of the vehicle and they landed next to Lu. The Shen Gong Wu shrunk and Raimundo pocketed it. "Surprise!"

"What are you doing here my son?"

"Don't you _ever_ call me that! What were doing here is simple. We're here to give Lu a hand in taking you guys down!" Raimundo informed them.

"Yes the horse riders have appeared! Prepare yourself for a humiliating defeat!" Omi told them with his Kajim Charm and Shimo Staff at the ready.

"That's Calvary has arrived you stupid Ouza! I don't care how any of you Xiaolin Dragons found Lu, but you're about to be rejoined with us! I doubt any of you have the strength to take on all twelve of us with only the five of you!" Heylin Raimundo spat at him.

"I would do a recount if I were you! You seem to have forgotten how to count properly!" Kimiko told him hot tempered.

They Heylin forces didn't have a chance to even ponder what she meant as three more Shen Gong Wu vehicles crashed into the room practically obliterating the Throne Room and the entire wing. In a rush Callie, Auara, and Dojo hopped off the Shenga Ru, while at the same time Jack, Stacey leapt off the Crouching Cougar, while Jermaine, Dagwood, and Crystal disembarked off the Silver Manta Ray. All of them had their weapons and their elemental guards. "I say we just evened out the odds!" Crystal informed them with a quick joke.

"Do you really believe that you tired and worn out warriors can ever hope to defeat us? Your crazy if you believe that the twelve of you can ever hope to defeat us on our home turf!" Heylin Crystal scoffed.

"But if it's a battle you want then I suggest you prepare yourselves for the ultimate defeat!" Heylin Dagwood snarled.

"Let's go and take these interlopers down once and for all!" Heylin Jermaine stated. The other Heylin Dragons nodded and fired their Shadow Weapons at the group hoping for a quick defeat.

"Wait until its right on top of you before countering! The closeness should increase the power behind our attacks!" Raimundo commanded as everyone followed his lead. They watched as the shadows drew closer and closer. Then when they were about a foot in front of them they went into action.

"Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Water!"

"Cats Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!"

"Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meterang Earth!"

"Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!"

"Magnetic Grip, Olaf Shield Metal!"

"Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity!"

"Woha Armor, Bunyan Battle Ax Wood!"

"Zeus Order, Thunderbird Sais Lighting!"

"Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!"

"Bomber Plate, Mei Xing Knife Flare!"

"Lantern Fold, Mulan Sunfans Light!"

"Mystic Ward, Shiva Lance Darkness!"

Raimundo suggestion worked like a charm. There weakened attacks were able to gain tremendous power when they encountered the Shadow Attacks. The result was that everyone's attack nearly blew the roof off the room and sent the Heylin Dragons crashing into the wall and the Royal Heylin Family up into the remains of the thrones. "Alright good job guys!"

"I must admit that son of yours is pretty smart no matter what side he's on," Meribor said slowly rising to her feet.

"I know it's amazing how even in the face of certain defeat he never gives up. He knows that in their weakened state they have to press any advantage to find the perfect opening to win this fight," Wuya commented.

"I wonder what else those Xiaolin Dragons have up their sleeves. Something tells me we are about to see something extraordinary from both sides and I am determined to see this fight to the end," Valonia mused silently. She watched with great interest as both sides eyed each other wondering what they had planned next.

"I say it's time we show these losers what true power is! I'm up for a Heylin Combined Attack what about the rest of you?" Heylin Callie remarked.

"I agree with the little lady. No way they can pull any of their combos in their weakened state, especially with the evil Kung Site below doubling our attack they'll be obliterated!" Heylin Clay replied.

"Enough chit chat already, if we're going to do it let's stop talking and act already!" Heylin Stacey snarled. The others nodded and linked hands. With a smirk of superiority they unleashed a Heylin Combined Attack.

"What are we going to do? I'm to weak to summon my Wudai attack to counter," Stacey said panting.

"You guys have to pool all your powers together in one combined Xiaolin Attack otherwise were toast. You may lose all of your power, but at least you'll be alive!" Dojo told them.

"Gecko boy is right! If they can join their powers together to form a Kung ball we can to!" Lu cried as they ducked to the ground to avoid the first volley of attacks. They quickly found some shelter and took a few minutes to catch their breaths. Then linking hands they sent their own Xiaolin Kung Ball at their evil doubles only to collapse to the ground.

"There out of power! Time to use our magic tricks on them!" Heylin Auara exclaimed. The monks were barely able to avoid the onslaught as the Heylin Dragons used their magic gifts on them bringing them to point of near death.

"Your finished! There's nothing you Xiaolin babies can do to prevent us from reabsorbing you. Time for the final assault!" Heylin Kimiko told them.

"Then I suggested we give them a taste of their own medicine to make sure they stay down. Shall we?" Heylin Omi said transforming into pure water as the rest of them did the same.

"Ah the show's about to end. I was hoping it would last longer," Meribor pointed as the elemental beings got ready to strike.

"There's nothing those Xiaolin Dragons can do now! The second those attacks touch them it will be over and then we can use the Heylin Dragon Star to turn them into whole evil Heylin Dragons," Wuya cackled.

"Strange, I would expect something more from the Xiaolin Dragons. Even in their weakened state I would expect them to be fighting back. It's almost like they _want_ them to attack in their elemental forms. How that would help is beyond wait don't attack!" Valonia screeched but it was to late. The Heylin Dragons had already launched their attack.

That's when the beaten and exhausted Xiaolin Dragons pulled the rabbit from their hat. Summoning the strength to stand they pulled out their favorite Wu and did something extraordinary. They used them to help absorb the attacks to recharge!

"Orb of Tournamie Water!"

"Star Hanabee Fire!"

"Fist of Tebigong Earth!"

"Sword of the Storm Wind!"

"Monkey Staff Metal!"

"Jet Bootsu Gravity!"

"Totem of Flora Wood!" 

"Eye of Dashi Lighting!"

"Horn of the Blizzard Ice!"

"Kazoo Atom Flare!"

"Sun Chi Lantern Light!"

"Shroud of Shadows Darkness!"

The used the Shen Gong Wu to redirect the attacks and used the absorb powers on themselves gaining full power while the Heylin Dragons fell to the ground by the remains of the thrones weakened state. "Now whose the weakling. Time to reabsorb you back into us."

"I think not. While it's been exhilarating to watch you battle, as Empress of this fair city I say that playtime is over. Even in their weakened condition they're strong enough to take control of you in the rejoining. Heylin Dragon Star!" Valonia commanded.

The monks fell to the ground as the air became thick and energy was crackling. There was a flash of green light and they could see the Heylin Dragons being dragged towards them with a grin on their face. If they touched them it would be all over.

"NO! I refuse to give up! Even when there seems to be no hope there is. There's always more then one way to solve a problem. Guys lend me your strength I'm going to use the Dragon Star!" Lu told them.

"Are you sure that's wise? What if you make things worse then they already are?" Dojo asked.

"How much worse can they get Dojo? Do it!" Raimundo commanded. The others nodded and linked hand channeling their strength into Lu. Forcing herself to stand she held up the powerful Shen Gong Wu and said, "Xiaowei Dragon Star!"

The effect was instantaneous. Both sets of Dragons rose into the air and two halves became wrapped up in a golden cocoon of energy. The Xiaolin symbol appeared on them. Dojo let out a screech as the essence of Dashi joined the essences of his parents in purifying the monks before they were released from their cocoons once more whole.

"I don't believe this! The Heylin Dragons are lost forever! You are going to pay for that!" Meribor snarled her hand lighting up.

"I don't think so Wuya take a look at my palm. I still bear your mark meaning I'm still your daughter and a member of this court. You can't hurt me without forfeiting your powers," Lu pointed out.

"Your right young one and because of this I shall ask you to leave. We won't harm you, but I believe you'll find that resisting evil will be a lot harder now that you've had a taste of it," Valonia prophesied.

"With these reminders all over us do you think will forget?" Raimundo challenged as he exam himself. The rejoining hadn't been perfect for each of them still had one Heylin characteristic.

Omi had a faint scar on his forehead where the word 'Ouza' had been. Kimiko discovered her feet had become pointy so now she was walking on tiptoe. Clay had one green eye while the other was blue. Raimundo still had the marks on his palms and his physique had improved. Jack seemed happy with his slightly tan skin, while Jermaine winced at the few red curls in his hair. Dagwood had markings under his eyes while Lu along with her marks was now sporting tiny fangs. Crystal wondered if she could get her pointy ears fixed while Stacey noticed her hands had become long and slender with sharp nails. Auara had slimmer hips and lastly Callie had her nose pointier then it was before.

"When Master Fung sees you guys I wonder what he'll say!" Dojo exclaimed as they flew home.

Once home the entire story spilled out and Lu waited to hear her punishment for disobeying orders and once again stealing the Dragon Star. "I'm very pleased that you are all okay and despite a few difference you still look like the way your were before. In time these Heylin marks will fade so don't worry. Lu, I'm very disappointed in you. I understand you wanted to make up for your mistake and end the torment you felt inside, but running off on your own and stealing the Dragon Star was wrong and you knew it. No defense can justify this action. However if you hadn't done what you did things might not have worked out so well. You and your friends are whole again and you managed to use your brain to get out of the city in one piece. In time you could become a great leader."

"Thank you Master Fung, but I still would like to make up for my actions somehow. I wouldn't mind doing everyone's chores for three weeks and not being allowed any of my luxuries. That would be punishment enough."

"Why don't we make it a week and you do extra training instead? Now that's settle it's time to make preparations for your Rite of Passage Ceremony that's coming up," Master Fung told them as they headed inside for dinner.

No one noticed the bird circling overhead. "So the monks have done me a favor getting rid of their Heylin doubles. Once I decimate them in their Rite of Passage, taking over the world will be easy because no one, not them, Valonia and her daughters, or Chase, or even the crazy assassin lady will be able to defeat me! Come Ying Ying we need to make preparations for my return to power!" Hannibal cackled as headed for home.

He didn't spot Chakra as she emerged from the shadows in the mountain glaring at him. "I don't know what your up to Hannibal, but believe me. If you break the truce on the Rite of Passage and harm the monks so help I'll kill you and then eat you!"


	12. Rite of Passage

A week had passed since the Xiaolin Dragons and the Heylin Dragons had become one. During that time their differences had slowly but surely started to fade. It was during this week that the entire Temple got a make over from top to bottom in anticipation of the Rite of Passage Ceremony.

The gutters had been cleaned out and new roof tiles put on. The buildings had received a fresh coat of paint while inside the floors had been swept, mopped and everything else dusted. Nothing had escaped this cleaning frenzy including the Shen Gong Wu, which had been polished until they sparkled. Decorations had been put up in the form of banners, streamers, balloons, and Chinese paper lanterns.

The monks were busy putting on the final touches and talking excitedly amongst each other. The Rite of Passage took place over a course of two days and their families had been invited to attend! It would be a chance for their families see them receive a special award for completing their Wudai training and finally start tapping into the zenith of their powers.

During the first day they would perform demonstrations, play games, and have a banquet to show what they had learned as well as just to have a good time. All the monks had made gifts to give to their families and couldn't wait to spend time with their families. After the special ceremony on the second day, which Master Fung was keeping a secret; they would receive their award. It was going to be so much fun.

"I can't wait to see my folks again! I mean the last time I saw them was on my date with Lu and we all know how that ended. I still can't believe Dojo refused to bring my entire family with him! He said it would be to much weight!" Raimundo complained as he straightened his shirt for umpteenth time.

"Raimundo, you have eight brothers and sisters plus who knows how many aunts and uncles. It was kind enough for Dojo to go around the world and bring our folks here for free, but we had to draw the line somewhere. I'm just glad that my mother is well enough to travel even though Sydney has to come with her," Kimiko remarked as she worked furiously to finish her gift for her mom and dad. It was a brand new video game that she was certain would help her mother recover.

"I could use some help over here!" Callie called from the kitchen. It was two small for the banquet so they were having it out on the veranda. Callie had been up for hours preparing foods from every country in order to please everyone.

"Here give me that tray full of deserts little lady. Hmm I didn't know that you baked! I can't wait to sink my teeth into one of your delicious cakes," Clay told her placing the tray on the table.

"I hope none of our folks get air sick riding Dojo. I mean none of them have ever ridden a dragon bare back!" Crystal joked happily. It had been months since her grandfather had passed away and the pain was starting to ease. The prospect of seeing her family again made her all warm and tingly on the inside.

"Well at least you guys have something to look forward to. A reunion with Carlos and Maria isn't something I'm look forward to at all. I mean the last time I saw my parents we had patched up some of our problems, but not all of them. How does one person fix a lifetime of problems with parents who spent more time helping others then they did with their own kid?" Lu asked as she finished cleaning her extreme sports equipment.

"Your worried about seeing your folks? Think about how I feel! For the first time in my life I finally got the nerve to write and ask my parents to come and visit me. It's going to be a nightmare," Jack said as he made the final adjustment to his Jackbots. They would be acting like bellhops and servers during the visit.

"That must have taken a lot of courage Jack. I know you said that they pretty much left you on your own. Maybe they want to try and start fresh," Dagwood suggested as he finished cleaning his camera lens.

"They're here! I just spotted Dojo and he's coming in for a landing!" Auara exclaimed racing in from the courtyard. She had been outside practicing for her skit she had written when she spotted the flying lizard a few miles off.

The monks dropped what they were doing and raced outside watching with anticipation. They had all changed into their best civilian clothes to greet their families and Master Fung had joined the group. "Ah I see are guest have arrived. I'm most eager to reacquaint myself with your families' young monks. Remember that this is a time for celebrating, but also a chance for a unique cultural exchange. Please be on your best behavior," he reminded them. "Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple! You honor us with your presences," he said as a greeting as Dojo landed.

The families helped one another off Dojo who immediately shrank. Carrying all these passengers was hard work and he needed to soak in a tub for a few hours to recharge. "If anyone needs me you know where to find me!"

"Mom, Papa I'm so glad to see you!" Kimiko said launching herself into her parents' arms. The Tomomeko's hugged their girl tightly while Sydney watched nearby smiling at the family reunion.

"Oh it's so good to see you my little Chrysanthemum. I hope that you aren't planning any more break-ins," her mother laughed remembering how Kimiko had discovered her at a mental institution.

"Nah I spend my time learning new ways to kick butt!" Kimiko exclaimed. A coughing sound made her turn around. Jack was standing behind her with two adults who she assumed to be his parents. They both were tall and had red hair and were wearing business attire.

"Kimiko, I want you to meet my parents, Michele and Stephanie Spicer. Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Kimiko Tomomeko and her parents plus godmother," Jack said uncertainly. He looked like all he wanted to die was run and hide.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm afraid we haven't been as involved with our son's life as we should have been," Mrs. Spicer confessed shaking Mrs. Tomomeko's hand.

"Yes being a traveling business man is no excuse for not being around in Jack's life. That's something we have to change seeing as how Jack's manage to make quite a life for himself. A robotics expert, an accomplished student, not to mention the best boyfriend you could ask for if I'm reading the situation right," Mr. Spicer added.

"Dad stop your embarrassing me!" Jack said blushing, but secretly he was pleased his parents noticed his accomplishments. Kimiko took his hand and led the two groups over to some shade so they could talk more comfortably.

While this was going on other reunions and meetings were taking place. Clay was happily chatting with his mother and sister who had just been introduced to Callie. While his and her daddies discussed their careers Callie's mother showed her newest designs to Clay's mother. Jessie enjoyed catching up with Callie and even gave back the Wings of Tanabee she had borrowed so long ago.

Jermaine and Stacey were kind of in a hot spot as their folks discussed their engagement to one another. Jermaine's mother was thrilled with the prospect of her son marrying such a nice girl while his stepfather was wondering if they rushed into things. Both Hindis assured the Cooks they wouldn't push the children into doing anything they didn't want to do and that include converting from Christianity to Hinduism.

The reunion between Lu and her parents wasn't as bad as she though it would be. Both parties had matured a lot over time and the bond was slowly and surely mending. It was a pleasant reunion and Maria and Carlos seemed to hit it off find with Raimundo's folks. The two families were busy holding conversations in their native tongues of Portuguese's and Spanish with one another.

Auara's parents and her former bodyguard Juliet were impressed by how much Auara had grown and not just physically. She was no longer a helpless child of two governmental officials, but a strong and passionate individual in her own right. What startled them the most was how much more intoned with her Egyptian heritage that she was. When asked why the sudden change she replied, "I thought it was about time I embraced both sides of my cultural heritage."

"I can attest to that. Mr. and Mrs. Rapses I would like to properly introduce myself. I'm Dagwood Sequoia and these are my parents Gregory and Mallory. They're scientist and I would just like to say your daughter is the most amazing person I met," Dagwood informed them as his family strolled over to introduce themselves.

"Our Dagwood has sent us many letters and emails about your daughter. I must say she is not at all what I expected when he first described her to me," Mrs. Sequoia added.

"That's Auara for you. She's full of many hidden surprises. Would you two care to join us on the veranda for awhile so we may continue this discussion?" Mrs. Rapses asked. The families nodded and turned to the family. It seemed like all the monks were enjoying their time with their families except for one little monk.

Omi was watching the proceedings from the doorway sadly. After introducing himself to Crystal's parents he wondered off to give her some alone time. He gazed at his girlfriend as she talked earnestly with her parents in Icelandic. It was good to see her having such a good time even if he wasn't.

"Omi, why are you here all by yourself? I would have thought that you would be interested in interacting with the families of your friends," Master Fung said as he stood next to the little monk.

"I don't wish to intrude on what appears to be a most special time for my friends. Later after the demonstrations and the games I would like to talk more with them about their lives and such, but not right now. I feel out of place, like I don't belong," Omi explained.

"Because you are an orphan and don't have any family? I would think that quest you went on would've shown you that you do have a family and home here. Still I know that it doesn't take the place of a real family. So I believe the time has come for you to know something of your real family. Come with me," Master Fung commanded as he went inside the Temple. Confused, but curious, Omi followed him wondering what Master Fung was talking about.

They entered Master Fung's room and he went over to his wardrobe. Unlocking the doors he reached inside and removed a plain brown box with a gold trim. He undid the latch and removed two items before returning the box to its place. "As you know young monk you were born in the Temple and I have raised you since then like you were my own flesh and blood. However your mother didn't want you to know nothing about your heritage so she left you two items. One was this," Master Fung said placing a gold heart shape locket on a bright gold chain around Omi's neck.

"It's beautiful Master Fung. Hey, I can't open this! What's the small thought?" Omi grumbled as he tried to undo the clasp. No matter what he did he couldn't open it.

"I'm sorry Omi, but the clasp got stuck together a long time ago. I'm sure that in time we could get it to open. Inside is a picture of both your parents and your mother's favorite quote. 'Never give up hope'. Your mother has the sister locket," Master Fung explained.

"What was the second item that my mother left me?" Omi asked.

"She wrote you a letter. I was to either give it to you on your eighteenth birthday in two months or your Rite of Passage Ceremony whatever came first. She wanted you to know how much she loved you and it killed her inside to give you up. Understand little monk I'm forbidden to tell you her name or your father's name, or anything about them until you are ready for it," Master Fung knowing Omi would believe he was when he really wasn't.

Omi didn't say anything, but opened the crinkled envelope. The paper was yellow with age and the ink had started to fade. But the words were still legible. Taking a deep breath he read the words, the only link to his past.

_Dear my dearest Omi,_

_Today is a special day for you weather it's your eighteenth birthday or the Rite of Passage Ceremony. Because no matter what day it is you have become a young adult and an honorable warrior with they help of Anthony Fung. I'm very proud of you and I wish I could have been part of your life. I know I've missed many first with you such as your first tooth, first step, even your first haircut! I know that this letter can never make up for the years of loneliness and sadness you must have felt, but I hope it can bring you some comfort to know that we are more alike then you might think. Both your father and I were warriors who had a sacred duty we needed to carry out and there was nothing more that we wanted other then raise you as the brave little monk you are. Raising a child is the most important duty a person can have and it breaks my heart I won't be able to raise you. It was the hardest choice I made, but I left you at the Xiaolin Temple because I had enemies that would have wanted to hurt you. I also have been cursed my son and it would have been suicide for me to stay and raise you. The day I am free of both my curse and duty I will return and we can be a family. Never forget that I love you and that you should never give up on hope whether it's for your friends or yourself._

_Sincerely my dearest Omi,_

_Your mother CY._ _P.S. I hope you like the locket I left you._

Omi folded the letter back up and looked at the locket. He was barely holding back his tears. His mother had been a warrior like him? What had happened to her and his father? What duty or curse had been so severe or important that she couldn't raise him? "Master Fung, are you sure I'm not ready to learn the whole story behind my past? I feel that as a Wudai Warrior about to undergo his Rite of Passage Ceremony, I'm entitled to know something more then what I have here."

"Omi, while you are a mature warrior you are still to young and immature to know the truth. Try to understand that I have my reasons for keeping you in the dark," Master Fung explained to him gently. He knelt down and hugged the little boy in an attempt to comfort him. "It's almost time for us to begin with the demonstrations. Shall we go out an join the others?"

The families had taken their seats in the courtyard and the rest of the monks had already changed into their Xiaolin robes and were waiting in a line for Master Fung to speak. Quickly Omi joined them and faced forward. He didn't have to wait long.

"I welcome you once more to the Xiaolin Temple. Mothers, fathers, and siblings you honor us with your presence. As you know today and tomorrow is a celebration of the young dragons completing their Wudai training and finally being able to tap into the full zenith of their powers. However, we mustn't forget the other accomplishments the young dragons have achieved in the time they have spent here. You have all have received monthly report cards of your child's progress in my school and I'm sure your all pleased by the results. A's and B's! This education will help them in the real world when they chose to rejoin it," Master Fung said letting them soak in what he was saying. Once the chatter died down he continued. "Your children's education isn't the only thing that has improved and grown over time. Each child here has a special talent that they've worked hard to master and while helping one another their bonds of friendship and love have grown exponentially. Now I am pleased to announce that your children have used their talents and skills to create you presents that they will now present."

Kimiko stepped from the line first and walked over to her parents. She handed them a small black hand held game. "It's a new video game I designed. It's supposed to help mental patient deal with their troubles in a fun and productive way. I hope you like it."

Clay was next. He walked over to his parents and sister and presented them with wood carved figurines of him. "I worked really hard to get all the details right. I just wanted you to have a piece of me back at the ranch," he explained.

"Oh sweetie their adorable. You are quite the craftsman!" Clay's mom said planting a big kiss on her son. Clay blushed and quickly rejoined his friends.

Raimundo lost some of his nerve and had to physically push to walk up to his parents. "Um well you see the thing is I'm not really good at making gifts so I was hoping that a small exhibition of my improved soccer skills would be enough. Yeah here I go." All eyes were on him as he dribbled the ball back and forth between his feet. Then in a flash he kicked it up to his knees before going into a header followed by a bicycle kick.

"Well done Raimundo! You have certainly taken your game to the next level!" His father told him enthusiastically.

"Yes it seems my little bobo isn't such a klutz anymore!" Mrs. Pederosa said earning a glare from his son. The other monks snickered remembering when Master Monk Guan had called him that.

All eyes were on Jack as he stepped forward. He cleared his throat and began slowly. "You've missed a lot of my life and that hurt a lot. I was very happy when you decided to come see me. So in anticipation of your arrival I decided to create a short documentary of my life up to this point. Jackbots! HK! Bring the equipment in!" Jack ordered into his watch.

Everyone was a little startled as the Jackbots quickly descended and set up the screen and projector table, but it was the shock of seeing Holo-Kimiko that got everyone to raise an eyebrow. "Here's the film Jack. I hope it's a bigger hit then your last movie. Oh hi I'm Holo-Kimiko! Well bye!"

The film began to play and clearly showed Jack's talents and directing and filmmaking. Everyone got a good laugh at his early days and the time he was a so-called evil boy genius. Cheers went up as he competed in showdowns and proved his worth as a Xiaolin Dragon. When the film was over he took a short bow noticing his parents eyes were brimming with tears of joy.

Jermaine took center stage and performed a cool rap song that he had personally written. It was a big hit and his parents suggested he should try to get it recorded.

Dagwood's gift was a journal containing all his notes, photos, and observations on the plant and wildlife he had seen during his time at the Temple. He hoped that the information would help his parents in their research.

Lu's gift was truly all her own. She decided to show off her extreme sports prow less by doing a combination zip lining and bungee jumping. While her parents were hoping for something else they were proud that their daughter seem to have perfect her unique talents and had stopped breaking the rules.

Crystal, for her gift gave her parents each a rock from Mt. Hong. Along with the rock she had written all the information that she could look up on the type of rock, how it had formed, and special properties. It was a wonderfully thoughtful gift and her parents hugged her tightly.

It took all the boys and girls to haul out Stacey's gift. It was a gigantic painting that told the story of the Xiaolin Dragons lives. From the moment they had recruited Stacey to the rejoining with her Heylin half. "I thought you might want to put it up in the restaurant. It would attract a lot of customers."

"I know the perfect spot to put it Stacey. Thank you for this present. Who knows you might one day join the Bombay Art Society," her mother said.

Auara had composed a musical skit for her gift. During the first part she showed off her theater skills before going into a short dance number where she and Dagwood tangoed. Both families were very pleased.

"You have definitely come a long way since you were under my care Auara. It seems you don't need me anymore," Juliet commented. She then winked to show she was kidding. She would always be there for Auara no matter what.

"Last, but not least is my gift. It's a collection of stories on the Ancients that Master Fung helped me collect. I thought the community might be interested in hearing them and if nothing else they won't be forgotten now," Callie said handing her father the book.

"Thank you Callie I'll be sure to protect these stories with my life. You have my word they won't be forgotten," her father assured them.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry oh hand me a hanky! It's just so wonderful to see our little monks growing up!" Dojo cried blowing into a silk hanky Master Fung handed him. The little dragon was right that the monks were growing up and it was time for the next part of the first day of Rite of Passage.

"Now that my students have presented you with their gifts I feel a demonstration of their warrior prowess is in order. The monks shall show their control over their elements, weapons, and elemental guards. Throughout the demonstration they will have to work together while trying not to upstage their fellow dragons. Later if there is time they will show their control over their favorite Shen Gong Wu. Let's begin shall we?" Master Fung said he nodded at Omi.

Omi hesitated for a few moments. He just couldn't get into the Ceremony. He was so confused by the two items his mother had left and his heart ached with no one for him to impress. When Master Fung called his name again he realized he had to get started. Nodding his head he jumped into the air and called upon his powers "Wudai Neptune Water!" A giant spinning column of water appeared in the middle of the courtyard.

Kimiko caught the little monk and they grasped hands. Using his momentum he spent her spinning towards the column of water. "Time for a little heat wave. Wudai Mars Fire!" Two fireballs hit the water column causing it to turn into steamy white cloud.

Kimiko landed on the ground, "Clay!" The big cowboy used Kimiko as a springboard as he vaulted into action. "Where do you think your going? Wudai Crater Earth!" The steam was soon encased in a huge boulder. Without Clay's powers holding it up the boulder came careening towards the ground and the audience!

"Raimundo partner go!" Clay ordered as the Dragon of Wind flipped over him and went into action. "Wudai Star Wind!" A small thermal slowed the decent of the boulder, but it didn't stop it.

That was Jack's signal. The second Raimundo tagged him he activated his powers. "Wudai Asteroid Metal!" All the metal in the ground rose into the air and melted together to form what looked like a cannon. The boulder landed in the cannon and was shot back into the air. "Go Jermaine it's all you!"

"You got it dawg. Wudai Blackhole Gravity!" Jermaine shouted. His powers were strained to the limits as he held up the massive boulder. Sweat poured down his face as he lowered the massive rock to the ground. The second it was touching the tiles he let go with his powers and pointed to Dagwood. "Your on nature boy!"

"Understood. Get ready everyone this might shake you up a bit. Wudai Planet Wood!" Dagwood yelled. The ground shook as vines erupted from the ground and twisted around the boulder causing it to rise into the air.

"Good job Dagwood now let's electrify this party. Ready for a sudden lighting storm? Wudai Jupiter Lighting!" Lu cried unleashing a massive bolt of lighting at the boulder. It shattered into a million pieces that showered down upon the group. Everyone covered their heads to protect themselves, but they didn't need to worry.

"Get ready for a change in the forecast. Instead of a shower were getting a little snow. Wudai Pluto Ice!" Crystal cried wavering her hands and causing the boulder pieces to turn into small and harmless ice crystals. With a degree of control she maneuvered the storm over towards the monks. "You ready Stacey?"

"I was born ready. What's a celebration without fireworks? Wudai Supernova Flare!" A sequence of mini explosions started occurring. The ice crystals now looked like miniatures fireworks. Some of the explosive pieces were carried towards the audience who wondered what would protect them.

"Time for me to take the spotlight. Wudai Sun Light!" Auara commanded as her powers formed a protective light shield around the families. They were pleased they weren't going to explode, but the light was hurting their eyes.

"Time to rap this up. Wudai Eclipse Darkness!" Callie shouted causing the light shield to darken and thus saving the families eyesight. When they could see again all the monks were standing in a line once more bowing. The applause for them was thunderous.

"As the young Dragons have just demonstrated they have achieved near mastery over their respectful elements and can work well together. For your next demonstration they shall show their mastery over their respectful weapons and elemental guards. Before each of them stands a target. In a moment you shall see your children wield their weapons with great skill and confidence. I must instruct you to remain absolutely quiet so that your children aren't distracted. Thank you. Omi you may begin," Master Fung said.

"Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Water!" his weapon turned into two sickles, which he used to decapitate his target with flourish swipe of high-pressurized water.

"Cats Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!" Kimiko shouted as her flaming arrows created a bonfire around her target roasting him nicely.

"Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meterang Earth!" Clay commanded as his boomerang split into several versions of itself. Each was coated with a protective layer of rock that pulverized their target.

"Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!" Raimundo said. He watched with awe as a mighty gust blew over his target with ease.

"Magnetic Grip, Olaf Shield Metal!" Jack commanded. He was no longer nervous about his performance, which showed as the metals on his discus turned shield reformed into spikes, which lacerated the target before coming back to him.

"Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity!" Jermaine announced clearly. The small little pellets grew in size. The second the struck the target it went up in the air before crashing down.

"Woha Armor, Bunyan Battle Ax Wood!" Dagwood said as he struck the weapon to the ground. Tree roots sprouted from the ground chocking the life out of his target.

"Zeus Order, Thunderbird Sais Lighting!" Lu stated as she unleashed her attack. The electric bird soared through the air effortlessly as raked its talons and carried the target off.

"Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!" Crystal said as the sonic vibrations from her mace sent shards of ice flying through the air. They impaled the target without striking major organ areas.

"Bomber Plate, Mei Xing Knife Flare!" Stacey ordered. The energy from her knife built up and then darted through the air and struck the target head on.

"Lantern Fold, Mulan Sunfans Light!" Auara said as she tossed her razor bladed fans through the air. They whirled around their target slicing off the arms before returning to her hands.

"Mystic Ward, Shiva Lance Darkness!" Callie yelled hurling her lance with ease. The target didn't stand a chance as the element of darkness made it invisible right before striking the target. The lance then returned to Callie's hand and she turned around with the others and bowed.

The applause wasn't as loud as before and they wondered why until Master Fung cleared his throat and spoke once more. "As you just seen your children become deadly with their weapons and guards. However I must point out that this demonstration was to show how much control they have over the weapons and not how much damage they inflict. When fighting against a person the Dragons show the uttermost restraint and respect for human life. The rest of today will be filled with games and later a banquet in honor of the Dragons as well as you. If you'll follow me to the fields will begin."

The rest of the afternoon was spent having a lot of fun. They played board games and different sports from every home country. Throughout the day everyone made connections and new friendships were formed as the families learned more about one another. The children were also able to spend a lot of time with their families renewing the bonds between them.

As night fell everyone was exhausted and starving. Dojo helped the Jackbots serve the dinner courses. There was a lot of chatter and everyone was trying dishes from different cultures, but they mostly stuck to familiar foods although their was a bit of a commotion when Mrs. Spicer tried the tripe and then looked sick after she learned what it was. Finally desert was being served when Master Fung made his next announcement.

"May I have your attention please? Thank you. As the night befalls us so ends the first day of the Rite of Passage Ceremony. Today's events were used to mark the end of the monks training as Wudai level warriors and also for a chance to reunite with family and make new friends. Tomorrow the most difficult part of the ceremony will begin. At dawn the monks will take a five-mile hike to release any negative energy in their body. Once they return I will use the Xiaowei Dragon Star to put them in a meditative state. While they experience the lives of their Ancients and the past Dragons who helped define them you will all be able to view it. Projected above their heads will be a free floating movie. It will be a once and a lifetime chance for all of you to view past events that helped shape society. Once the children have completed viewing their past lives I will then present them with the Souls and Legacy Scrolls. The moment they receive these items they will be able to tap into the full zenith of their powers. This will help me greatly when it comes to naming the two Shoku Warriors who will be leaders. Until tomorrow I suggest we all go inside and rest. Guest rooms have been prepared for you all. Dojo, please take them to their rooms at once. Have a pleasant night," Master Fung said as everyone retired.

No one had noticed a bird circling above the Temple all day. If they had they might have taken action against it. Instead Ying Ying and his master landed in nearby tree so Hannibal could go over his plan one more time with his faithful servant. "Those fools have no idea what's in store for them. They think just because both sides agreed on a truce during this time I won't attack. What do they take me for an idiot? I've waited months for this day! The one chance I have of regaining all my former power and glory and changing the course of history for the better. Those monks better rest easy because tomorrow instead of viewing their past lives their going to be _living them!_ Ha ha ha!" Hannibal cackled evilly. Ying Ying screeched in agreement.

The first rays of light had already struck the Temple as the monks took off on their five-mile run. None of them complained as they normally would have seeing as how important today was to them. They were all eager to see what these 'Souls' and 'Legacy Scrolls' Master Fung kept talking to them about were. Besides the chance to tap into the zenith of their powers at anytime was too big of a chance to miss. Dojo had come along for the ride and was instructing them on how to really cleanse themselves for the ritual.

When they arrived back they were all tired, sweaty, and starving for food. However Dojo said they couldn't have any food before the ritual otherwise their stomach might wake them. Instead the monks went inside the Shen Gong Wu vault to await Master Fung's arrival. He had told them before hand he would greet them their after their run. He was standing there with his hands folded behind his back. "Young monks I see you have returned sooner they I expected. Come take your seats and we shall begin."

"Hold up Master Fung, shouldn't we wait for the kids folks to get here? I mean they came a long way to see their children graduate from this ceremony," Dojo asked confused.

"I'm sure that they won't mind missing a few minutes worth of endless chanting old friend. Why don't you join them? I'm sure that you would enjoy a chance to see the Ancient's dragon Shang, he is an ancestors of yours isn't he?" Master Fung inquired as the monks took their seats.

"How did you know about my great grandfather? I never told you about him. Hey what are you doing with the Soul Swapper? Your not Master Fung!" Dojo exclaimed loudly. The monks started to get up to attack when 'Master Fung' pointed the Soul Swapper at them and used it. They fell to the ground lifeless as their souls were suspended in the air above them.

"Moby Morpher! That stupid dragon nearly ruined everything! To nosy for his own good. Well the time has come for me to implement my plan. Are you ready Ying Ying? Of course you are so here it goes. _Fala Chronos Mecato Sing. Ancients Shala Mora. Souls Past Lives Atta!" _The bean dude chanted in some forgotten language. Throwing down a vial a purple portal formed and sucked him, Ying Ying, and the suspended souls through it leaving the empty bodies behind.

The commotion brought Master Fung racing towards the Vault careful not to awaken anyone in case something was seriously wrong. What he saw definitely classified as a major emergency. There lying sprawled all out over the Vault floor were his dragons and Dojo. Quickly he checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. When he tried to awaken them he got no response at all. "What is wrong with you young Dragons? Why won't you awaken?"

"They can't awaken, not without their souls old man," a voice said from behind him. Master Fung whirled around and to his disbelief saw Valonia, Wuya, Meribor, and Chase Young standing behind him. It was Chase who had spoken. "What you see before you is nothing, but the body. Without a soul to guide it's nothing more then an empty shell."

"What did you do to my Dragons? Answer me right now Heylin Warriors!"

"Calm down Master Fung or you'll give yourself a heart attack," Valonia advised using some of her power to gently restrain him. "Do you think any of us here would violate the sacred truce of this day? The Rite of Passage is the most important day in both Heylin and Xiaolin sides. The day when for a few fleeting moment you have all the answers, when a person can finally start tapping into their ultimate potential. My Rite of Passage Day was the greatest day of my life. It was the day I first started controlling the Flame and learned I had to share its powers with two others so it wouldn't overwhelm me. Without that day I would never have found my daughters."

"My Rite of Passage day was the first time I summoned my rock creatures and when Meribor first learned to read minds. It was such a momentous occasion I find it hard to believe anyone would mess it up," Wuya added while Meribor nodded in agreement.

"The women speak the truth old man. I too recall the joy of my Rite of Passage. That is why I went to the Nilyeh City, to watch with the Royal Heylin family and see my former student, their children, take the next step into becoming full-fledged Dragons. When we saw Hannibal perform some kind of magic on the monks we rushed over to see if we could offer assistance. There are things that we know about Hannibal that you don't. What we know could help get the souls of the monks back into their bodies before either their bodies or souls are injured fatally," Chase told him. He held out his hand in a gesture of peace and Master Fung shook it.

"I need all the help I can get. The monks families will be awakening soon and I can't have them discovering what happened. If they do the wide spread panic could interfere with our attempts to rescue them."

"Easily taken care of Master Fung. Girls I need you to distract the families for a few hours so that we can concentrate on rescuing the monk's souls. Think you can handle that?"

"What do you expect us to do in order to distract them? Dress in drags and do a hula? This isn't in my job description!" Wuya whined.

"I don't care what you do, but do something! Your son's life depends on keeping the folks entertained while we try to undo the damage Hannibal did. Now go!" Valonia growled.

"Come on sis I've got an idea, but it will take all our power and a lot of luck to pull it off," Meribor insisted as she dragged her sister away leaving Valonia, Chase, and Master Fung alone.

"I love them, but sometimes those girls complain to much. I can only hope that we're a bit more successful. Before we begin with the rescue mission do you have any questions at all?"

"Only three, why did Hannibal do this, will the monks have their elemental powers, and how long will this take?"

"In order, Hannibal did this because it's his last chance to regain all of his former powers. Not many people are aware that he's been around since the time of the Ancients. All year he has been trying to regain his lost power so he could decimate both sides and take control of the world. By invoking an ancient spell he's using the monks Rite of Passage trance to go back in time and change history. The only way for him to accomplish this was to make them live the experience as helpless souls instead of just viewing the past. If he succeeds we're all doomed," Chase stated angrily.

"The monks powers are tied to their souls so they should be able to call on them. However they might have difficulty seeing as how this is a new experience for them. We can only hope that when we form the power triad our voices will reach across time and space and be able to guide them. If not I fear they will fail. Because time will pass differently for them it could take us several hours to complete the ceremony. I'm sure you know what needs to be done?" Valonia questioned. Master Fung nodded and the three of them got stated.

After placing the monks and Dojo in a circle the three of them sat down in the middle linking hands. Each of them represented a different power: Good, Evil, and Neutral/Both. Closing their eyes they allowed the powers of the two Dragon Stars to mix allowing their spirits to search throughout time and find the missing monks. They would only be able to talk with them and could not interact at all if they did find them. This was their one chance.

Dojo was the first person to awaken. "Oh my aching skull. Anyone get a number of that bus that hit us? Wait a minute that wasn't Master Fung in the Vault it was Hannibal! I got to wake the others and oh my goodness! Wake up kids something is seriously wrong here!"

"Dojo, what are you doing? Your interrupting our trance oh my guys where are we?" Kimiko asked as everyone took a look at their surroundings. Instead of the Temple Vault they found themselves stranded in the middle of a field bordering a forest. Not to far away they saw a trail and in the distance they could make out a city.

"I'm thinking weain't in Texas anymore," Clay whistled and no one bothered to correct the quote. Something else had caught their attention.

"Hey guys has anyone noticed something strange? I mean beside the fact that were slightly see through!" Jack pointed out as their bodies become solid. "Dojo, what is going on? Where are we and are we dead?"

"No were not dead, but we're not complete here. You see it isn't so much a question of _where _we are as it is more of a_ when_ we are. If you look around you'll see that the landscape is similar to home so I say were still in China, but by that road marker over they I say Hannibal did something to send our souls back more then three sound years around the time of the collapse of the Ancients Empire. Oh man I hate time travel!" Dojo whined.

"You mean Hannibal Bean separated our souls from our bodies to send us back in time? For what reason would he have to do this?" Dagwood asked.

"Who gives a damm why he did, the question is how the in are we going to get back to the present and into our bodies?" Lu snarled. Whenever she got angry she tended to swear.

"Maybe if we find some of the Ancient's they can help? That city should be one of theirs and I bet they'll give us shelter. Oh come on it's not like we have any other choice," Auara rationalized.

"Uh I think we should listen to Auara because we've got unwanted company coming our way at noon!" Callie shouted. Everyone turned and saw at least thirty zombified men in dark red armor with a strangely familiar black emblem, which resembled some kind of helmet, on their chest marching towards them. They all carried weapons and some of them had bloodstains on their faces.

"Let's get out of here! Dojo you think you can fly?" Raimundo asked urgently. He looked down at the little dragon that was struggling to grow and took that as a no. "Guess will have to defend ourselves. Wudai Star Wind! What? My powers are gone!"

"Yo mine are too. Does anyone have a flicker of power to bring the heat on this guys?" Jermaine asked frantically. Everyone shook their heads and without much question started to run as fast as they could.

They made it about half a mile before the enemy overran them. In their panic state they completely forgot their martial art training and were soon captured. "These children will make excellent slaves to the Master. Do you think our fair ruler would enjoy having them for his pleasure?" asked one of the soldiers who only had one eye.

"I don't know, maybe if the girls are virgins he'll take a crack at them!" another soldier hooted while the rest joined in. They were still laughing when a series of small explosions sent them flying backwards. The monks looked up to see two people in cloaks on horseback riding at breakneck speeds towards them. "I don't believe it! The Warriors are this far out from the city?" The soldier complained as he drew his sword and rushed into battle.

The riders seemed unfazed as they leapt off their horses and quickly planted their boots into the soldier's faces. The monks watched in disbelief as the cloaked figures use martial art techniques to disarm their opponents. But the fighting didn't stop there as the drunken zombified soldiers ripped the cloaks off their rescuers. They were a man and woman. Before the monks could get a closer look something very strange occurred.

The man waved his hands and the soldiers fell to the ground almost like an invisible barrier was pushing them down. The woman snapped her fingers and a series of explosions scared the men so much they ran. To make sure they kept running the woman drew out a knife and sent an energy blast at their backs while the man used a slingshot to hit them in the Keaster. The monks all breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone. "Thank you honorable strangers, without your assistance I fear that my friends and I wouldn't be alive."

"Your welcome kid here let me help you with that," the woman said using her knife to free them. As the monks got up they finally got a good look at their rescuers. What they saw stunned them.

Both of them wore the same style of clothing. Boots, leg and arm guards, flowing black capes, and a headband on their heads. The woman wore an orange leather skirt and a protective armor top over her robes while the man wore silver pants and armor top over his robes. Decorating their armor and headband were symbols of what looked like references to the elements of Flare and Gravity. Attached to their belts the monks could see the Goliath Slingshot and Mei Xing Knife. Around their necks on gold cords was a pendent. The girl's pendent was shaped like a volcano while the boy's was a moon. Both had a small jewel in the center. But the strangest thing was that they looked a lot like Jermaine and Stacey!

The woman had long flowing brunette hair and bright hazel eyes. She was certainly taller the Stacey and more lithe and delicate. Her skin was almost the same tone if not lighter then Stacey. She also didn't have a jewel in the middle of her forehead. Instead she wore a pair of glittering earring in her ears.

The man in contrast was a bit shorter then Jermaine would likely be once he finished growing. Instead of short dark curly hair and medium brown eyes this man had longish black hair in dreadlocks with chocolate brown eyes and skin. "You kids don't seem to be from around these parts. It's strange that the Tyrant's troops would go after you. They usually leave travelers alone this close the city, but I'm guessing that for some reason he thinks your valuable."

"Would you mind telling us where you come from and why you're out here alone with a dragon?" the lady asked.

"Excuse me, but I don't think right now is the best time to be asking questions. If you will take my friends and I back to your city will be happy to answer any questions you folks might have. But first an introduction would be nice. My name is Crystal and these are my friends: Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Jack, Jermaine, Dagwood, Lu, Stacey, Auara, and Callie. The dragon is Dojo."

"My name is Jason and this here is my love Nova. We are two of the Twelve Warriors of the Ancients. We've got a cart stored around here. Hope on and will swap tales okay?" Jason said as they harness the horses to the cart and made their way to the city.

"This is really strange, these guys are the original Dragons, are ancient ancestors. I feel so weird to be in their presences," Raimundo said. The other's nodded. The question now came up to what to tell with them.

_"Tell them nothing of the future, but explain that you are warriors from a distant country who've come to help them. The Ancients will understand and trust you because they can sense themselves in you," _a voice that sounded suspiciously like Master Fung echoed in their heads. The monks looked at one another as if they were crazy.

_"You haven't lost your minds young monks. The three of us are contacting you with our spirits in attempt to guide you home. The only way you may return is if you make sure history plays out the way its suppose to. If not all could be lost," _Valonia added confusing the monks even more, but they sensed she was telling the truth.

_"You will have to work on trying to bring out your powers and though it will take time you will be able to do it. Learn whatever you can and put your faith in the Ancients. Just remember you must stop Hannibal and all costs and bring him back with you once you've completed your mission. Be careful not to get injured or you may die. We will try to contact you again later to offer more advised. Until then be careful," _Chase said breaking the connection.

"Okay I say our world has just turned upside down. We have to trust Valonia and Chase in order to get home? What was Master Fung thinking?" Lu exclaimed.

"He was thinking he needed their help to save you so deal with it. They're all right and you should listen to them. I'm sure if we keep our ears open will figure a way out of this mess," Dojo said as they entered the capital of the empire the Xiaolin City.

The city was huge nearly as large as the Nilyeh City. Inside the protective walls there were hundreds of fields of plants, orchids, and even pasture for animals. There were aqueducts, and roads with vehicles, and the buildings looked similar to skyscrapers and there were temples. All over the place was activity from a variety of people. You could see hundreds of stores, schools, and even what looked like a hospital in this advanced city. Even the décor was out of this world. The cart was brought inside the gate of the biggest compound around. It seemed to be some kind of temple/palace. "Wait here, while we fetch the rest of the warriors. The news of warriors offering aid should go over well with our leaders," Nova told them gently as she and Jason headed off for the main building.

"This is all very strange. Did any of you notice their water system and I'm pretty sure they have running water and sewer systems? It was much to advance for this time period," Omi remarked.

"You want talk about advance look around you. Everything here including those workers in the field seems to be run by different elements and chi energy. Kind of reminds me more of the twenty first century then whatever century we're in now," Kimiko remarked.

"We knew that the Ancients were advanced and many of their secrets were lost. You reckon that one of their secrets was rotating animals between fields to give it a chance to heal?" Clay asked.

"What about growing organic food and managing the local animal population by spading and neutering the creatures? What about them protecting endangered plants and animals that's creepy," Dagwood pointed out.

"What I find strange is that almost all the people we saw came from different countries, different tribes. Yet there seems to be no prejudice, no inequality, none of the problems you'd normally find in a mixed environment," Raimundo said.

"That did strike me as odd, but what struck me even stranger is how healthy everyone seems. Even in the midst of war no one here is suffering from any disease consistent with this time," Callie spoke out. As a healer herself this seemed out of place.

"I could have sworn I saw what looked like primitive robots working in those fields and no one seemed to blink an eye!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah well shut me up if I'm wrong, but their entertainment is far more entertaining then our history texts suggest. I saw kids playing sports, riding bikes, playing in what looked like a park. I find that highly unusual since we learned that a lot of kids worked from the time they were born to the time they died," Jermaine pointed out.

"Not to mention their economic system seems to be thriving. If I understood everything those merchants were saying is that the Xiaolin City is big on trade. They got the whole export import down pat. I didn't think business tycoons were around this far back in history," Lu remarked.

"Everyone here seems to have received an excellent education. There is no illiteracy, dozens of jobs, and there schooling seems to be very similar to our own. The people here know they're at war and their concerned, but they're not letting it ruin their lives," Crystal whispered.

"Forget about technological, economic, and even education advancements. Take a look at their artistic achievements. There is no way I could ever hope to reproduce something a beautiful and well sculpted as this. I don't even know what the material they used for some of this stuff!" Stacey exclaimed.

"I wonder who is in charge of the entire Ancients Empire? I mean warriors normally didn't run things, but it could be different here. Do you know Dojo?" Auara asked.

"All I know is the Ancients Empire was centuries ahead of its time. The people overcame so many diversities and were very intoned with the twelve elements. They took the name 'Ancients' because it described where they got their power. I know a fair and just Emperor for ruled the Empire awhile, but once that evil tyrant came into the picture I'm not sure what happen. I do know the Twelve Warriors of the Ancient were friends with my Great Grandfather Shang and I do believe that's him and the rest of the Warriors now," Dojo interjected at seeing the Twelve Warriors approaching the group.

There was dragon resting on one the male's shoulder. He was about the same size of Dojo with dark green scales, red spines, and a yellow beard. He was playing with what looked like a yo yo. "Shang enough playing with the yo yo. You can play with it later right now we have guest. Welcome honorable strangers. My comrades say you have come from far away to help us in our time of need," the male with Shang said.

"Yeah, we're warriors and heard that the Ancients were in trouble. We came from far away and when we got here those creeps jumped us. We would have defended ourselves with our elemental powers, but they're not working for some reason. It was lucky that Nova and Jason came along to help us out otherwise I don't want to think what could have happened to us," Raimundo said taking the lead.

"Those zombie soldiers belong to our enemy, an megalomaniac of a tyrant. He's got fantastic powers so it no wonder he went after you and took your powers. Don't worry they'll come back in time. In the meantime your welcome to join us inside," the male responded again.

"Yeah it would help us a great deal if you could tell us more about your enemy, why your so advance, heck even learning more about you would greatly assist us in this crazy quest," Lu told them snappishly.

"Of course join us inside and will explain everything. My name is Zephyr; I'm the leader of the Twelve Warriors and the Dragon of Wind as Master Ryo use to call us. These are my comrades, friends, and loving couples who make up my group. That's Oba, Dragon of Water and his mate Aleu, Dragon of Ice. This here is Agni and her mate Dactyl, Dragons of Fire and Metal. My good buddy Caleb and his love Selena, Dragons of Earth and Darkness. Those two are Bonsai and Eos, Dragons of Wood and Light. You've met our Dragons of Flare and Gravity and this charming young lady is my mate Quintessa the Dragon of Lighting. Of course you met our dragon friend Shang. Nova already told us your names. Come inside and all your questions will be answered," Zephyr said leading them into the temple/palace.

Once inside they got a big surprise. While they weren't startled that different types of elements ran everything, there was a shock when they saw that the palace wasn't lit by electricity! How advanced was this city?

They were taken to a huge dinning room where there was plenty of food for everyone to eat. As they all started to eat they noticed the similarities and differences between themselves and their Ancient counterparts.

They all wore the same type of clothing matching the colors they turned when they joined their Wudai power except Oba was blue while Zephyr was white. All of their pendants looked like the symbols found on their body armor and everywhere else on their clothing was symbols to represent their elements. It was the physical difference that surprised them the most.

Oba was fairly tall and well built with more normal skin tone. He had a black topknot and dark eyes. He seemed a lot happier and freer then Omi. He was holding his mate's Aleu hand. She had short white hair that framed her face with light blue eyes. She wasn't ball and was shorter, almost a petite with a fine toned body.

Agni had long cascading locks of black hair that reached down to her waist and dark blue eyes. Her skin was ivory toned and she had small agile body, but if her crushing nuts with her bare hands were any indication she had plenty of power. Meanwhile her husband Dactyl wasn't an albino at all. He had long dark red hair pulled back in a ponytail with bright green eyes and his skin was healthy shade of pink with a strong and healthy physique.

Caleb didn't wear a hat and he actually combed his scruffy blond hair and you could see both blue eyes. He wasn't as bulky, more like he had his strength hidden beneath. Selena on the other hand was still tall, toned, and had dark hair and eyes. The only difference seemed to be the face paint she wore on her cheeks designating her a healer.

Zephyr had long free flowing brown hair and emerald eyes. He was tall with a strapping physique and he looked tired. Sitting next to him Quintessa looked like a female version of him except for her black hair was held back in a single braid with her red bangs hanging by her face. Her jade eyes sparkled while small scar on her face marred her beauty.

The last two Bonsai and Eos certainly looked similar yet different from their modern day counterparts. Bonsai didn't have a strong physique and his auburn hair was cropped short and brown eyes looked like they had seen better days. Eos had short braided black hair and her eyes instead of being violet where gray. Her body was lithe like a dancer, but strong like a boxer. Neither of them looked like a person you wanted to pick a fight with.

"I can see you young warriors have many questions. Perhaps it would be easiest if we started at the beginning and then you might understand our dire situation," Zephyr said after everyone had eaten his or her fill.

"Yes, I speak for all my fellow monks when I say we enjoy a good story," Omi stated eagerly. He was hoping to pick up some secrets that would improve his chances of being name Shoku Warrior.

"You're an inquisitive young warrior aren't you? You sure you're not part Ancient? It was our curiosity and trust in the Kung sites that helped us create such an advance Empire. While other tribes around the world struggle to survive we have peace and harmony here. We fight no wars and have offered to share our knowledge with others," Oba explained.

"Its true, we've never had any enemies. Originally our group, which is made up of the people with the strongest ties to the twelve elements, was formed to teach self-defense in case of danger. We never thought the day would come we'd have to fight to protect our ways," Agni elucidate sadly.

"What happened? What changed your way of life so drastically you had to go to war?" Kimiko prodded.

"Well shortly after Emperor Xiaolin appointed a certain man as governor to one of our outer providence a few years ago. That's when things changed drastically. This governor rejected all our laws and declared himself ruler of the providence. With the help of his loyal vizier he became an evil tyrant and used dark magic to turn the people into zombie slaves. That was only the start of our troubles," Caleb related to them as he recalled the dark day.

"The tyrant began to hoard all the elemental power for himself instead of using it to benefit others. Emperor Xiaolin had hoped he would see the error of his ways, but then this tyrant did something unspeakable. Some still can't believe he would be that callous," Dactyl said as he polished his Olaf Shield.

"What, what did this guy do and while were talking about him does he have a name?" Jack pestered. He was anxious to learn what great evil this guy did.

"I'm sure as warriors who battle with the elements as your aid you know about Kung Sites? Places all over the world where the twelve elemental chi energies meet and they can be good or evil depending on where they are? Well he began to absorb the Kung Sites, stealing their power to make himself stronger!" Jason told them still horrified by the unspeakable act.

"Yo hold up hommies. I get why your upset about the good Kung Sites being destroyed, but wouldn't having the bad ones gone be a comfort?" Jermaine asked confused.

"No it wouldn't. The world is in a constant state of balance. If there was to much good in the world a minor infraction would mean death and a world with to much evil would lead to the destruction of the planet. Without those Kung Sites regulating the balance all of us are doomed. That's why all Kung Sites, good or evil, must be protected at all cost. It was this sacred duty to protect the Kung Sites that lead us to our sorry state of existence that we find ourselves," Bonsai said tiredly.

"When Emperor Xiaolin heard about the destruction of the tyrant as well as the cites that existed there he sent out an army to stop him. He and Shang, along with the strongest warriors from all across our Empire went after him. Emperor Xiaolin fell and his strongest general and greatest master of the martial arts, Master Ryo became our leader. It was he who assembled us and gave us our duty," Nova explained.

"Master Ryo knew that we would need all the help we could get in order to defeat the tyrant. So he created the Souls that you see around our necks. Made from the last good Kung Site that is hidden underneath this city, our Souls have trapped the essences of each element inside them. In battle whenever we need a bit of help and our normal powers won't work we call upon the Souls powers to rescue us. We use them sparingly and more often since Master Ryo fell in battle. Although he wasn't blinded in his first battle with the tyrant he never stopped being the best swordsman ever. When that evil tyrants vizier murdered him we merged his essence with a magical treasure chest. If we ever need guidance we open this box up and Master Ryo for help," Aleu admitted showing them the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman. A look of immense sadness crossed her face.

The monks couldn't believe it! They had expected to learn a lot about the Ancients and the secrets of the past, but this was unbelievable. What else would they learn? "Please continue, what did you do after Master Ryo fell?" Crystal asked hesitantly.

"It was after that battle we became the leaders of our Empire. That much responsibility made us realize that even if we defeat the cursed tyrant our Empire was destroyed. We could never rebuild, but we could preserve our legacy and our secrets with the people. As soon as the fighting got worse we sent our citizens to other tribes to live out the lives. With them they carry the knowledge and secrets of our once proud empire. They may be lost for a while, but eventually they'll be rediscovered eventually. The tyrant might win the battle, but the war will go to us," Selena remarked happily.

"This is the place that we make our last stand. We've already taken steps to ensure the people of the Xiaolin City will be out of here by the time the final battle comes here. My only hope is that when we take down that despicable tyrant that all the evils he committed will be undone and that he suffers for centuries!" Quintessa snarled angrily. She winced as an old wound flared up.

"My comrades speak the truth, but I hope you don't judge them harshly. Since we became the Twelve Dragon Warriors of the Ancients we had to put aside our dreams and ambitions. The tyrant sent a message that he will be engaging us soon in battle and if we fall we'll never be able to have families as we've hoped. As leader of the group I'm fearful of what is to come, but I know that whatever happens this proud city and our great deeds won't be forgotten," Zephyr told them.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but I do have a question. Why are you called a dragons and why do you have one with you?" Dojo questioned eyeing his great grandfather who was still playing with the family yo yo. Shang was old well past his prime, his son and Dojo's grandfather was probably fully grown and was waiting for his wife's clutch of eggs to hatch.

"Your not rude at all honorable Dojo. I've lived most of my adult live here among humans after my mate died. I raised my family here under the benevolent protection of the Ancient's Emperors protection because one of them saved my families lives. I felt obligated to guard and protect his and because of my service the Emperor made his symbol a dragon and named his warriors after us. By the time Xiaolin came to the throne my brood had grown up and returned to the clans. I stayed here because this became my home and it was where I was most needed. After the tyrant came to power I became liaison between mystical creatures and normal folks. I was especially needed when we learned that the tyrant was slaying dragons and creating a potion to absorb their powers for his zombified soldiers. Although that must have backfired on him when his men became demons!"

"Are you saying this tyrant created the La Mang Long Soup? The one that gives immortality, power, and incredible strength to the drinker, but cost them their soul," Raimundo asked in disbelief.

"Yes, because you've slain a pure and noble creature you have committed a great act of evil. You will reap the befits of this misdeed, but at a great personal cost. Night has fallen and the emergency crystals have been activated. I guess it's time for the watches. Zephyr perhaps the young warriors would like to assist with tonight watches?" Shang suggested.

"They might as well, but not all at once. Children need their sleep. Show them to their room and after two hours of sleep the first group can assist. I hope that your stay here will be pleasant and that the thoughts of the evil Tyrant Hannibal Bean doesn't ruin your sleep."

"Hannibal Bean! That's whom you're fighting?" they all gasped. The Twelve Warriors nodded and sent them to the rooms. Once they were alone they began to discuss what they had learned. They knew from Crystal's encounter with Chakra that Hannibal had once been human, but this was unbelievable.

"So at least we now know why Hannibal wanted to regain his lost power, but I still don't get how were suppose to help defeat him without our powers," Dagwood said.

"Not to mention even if we find him and defeat him how does that get us home? For all we know the Hannibal we know has gone to the Nilyeh City in this time to steal its Kung Site. If he did that then we're screwed," Lu pointed out.

_"He can't go to my city in this time. The Ancients have created an unblockable pass, which he can't bypass. It took me days to navigate it and the only reason I was able to is because enough time had past to allow entry. No Hannibal is nearby waiting for his chance to strike," Valonia's voice echoed in their heads._

_"Hannibal has most likely rend viewed with his past self. With his knowledge of the future Hannibal's human self could defeat the Ancient's and change the course of history. You must not allow that to occur or all will be lost," Master Fung told them._

_"In order to accomplish your goal you must separate the two Beans. Even if his human self knows the future he can't do anything by himself. He's too stupid to act without his future self's guidance. Once they're separated you can combine your powers together to trap Hannibal and Ying Ying inside a chi bubble. You will be returned to your bodies with your prisoners once the Ancients have become pure elemental energy. Trust in them and yourselves and there is nothing you can't accomplish. We'll be in touch," Chase said before the voices faded._

"Have I mentioned how creepy that is? I always get the feeling they're rooting through my mind. Well I guess our best hope of winning tomorrow is getting to know our Ancient's better. I mean in between bites I heard them talk about their interest and they sound a lot like us," Auara pointed out.

"Just remember they're not you. Just because your similar doesn't mean that you know them. If we want to really help them we need to learn all about them including the differences," Dojo advised as they turned in for their two hours of sleep. Later Omi and Crystal were awakened and went on patrol with their respected Ancients.

The four of them talked for a while telling each other where they would be patrolling. After a quick kiss and a few words of caution the two split up to roam the compound. "I sure hope that Aleu is okay by herself. Lately she seems even more winded then usual. I haven't heard a quirky quip out of her mouth in ages. The battles seemed to be getting to her more often then before," Oba admitted as they patrolled the east wall making sure the crystals were functioning.

"I don't quite understand how mighty and well trained warriors such as yourselves can be effect by war so badly. I know that I've been in a constant struggle against good and evil for nearly three years now, but it hasn't impacted me in such a way I never want to fight again," Omi confessed.

"Oh Omi is that all you see me as a warrior and a husband? I am much more then that and the same goes for my friends. Master Ryo chose us to be Dragons not just because of our powers, but because of what kind of person we are. Myself for example, I am an accomplished musician," Oba informed him retrieving a beautiful flute from his pocket. He put it to his lips and began to play in perfect pitch. The sounds he produced would cause mountains to weep he was that good.

"That was most beautiful, never in my life have I heard such wonderful music. I wonder if I could play like that," Omi told him.

"Perhaps one day, but another talent I have is that I know when people are avoiding a painful subject. Tell me young Omi what is bothering you so much that you can't tell your friends about it?" Oba asked him gently.

"It's nothing really, except do you have family?"

"Yes, a mother, father and a younger brother. When the fighting got bad I sent them to live in a neighboring kingdom. I know that they are safe, but I miss them terribly because I fear I will never see them again. Tell me about yours son."

"I am an orphan. My master raised me at a temple since I was a baby. It never use to bother me until recently when I saw my friends reuniting with their loved ones. It made me wonder about my own. Master Fung who knows the whole truth only gave me a short letter and a gold locket left behind by my mother. According to them the reasons she couldn't raise me is because of some sort of duty and curse. I don't understand those reasons and I'm so angry with Master Fung for not telling me everything!" Omi confided as he tried once again to open the locket, but failed.

Oba cupped the locket in his hands and gazed at it for a few moments before he spoke, "Omi, I won't pretend to begin to understand what your going through, seeing as how it's Aleu who's the orphan not me, but I do have some advice for you. Your Master Fung is only obeying your mother's wishes and I'm sure that whatever is preventing her from being with you is serious because she loved you enough to keep you safe from harm. Whatever your mother's curse or duty is I'm sure that it isn't as important to her as you are. She left you this token for you to remember her. It's strange how much it looks like the lockets I gave my brother to remember me by. See there's the dragon I etched into the gold and see these two bumps? When you connect the two lockets together they open up into a flower and play the 'Ballad of the Dragons' that song I was playing earlier. Keep it close to your heart Omi, I have a feeling one day you'll find your family," Oba predicted hugging the little monk.

On the opposite end of the compound Crystal was getting to know Aleu. She was a very different person then she first imagined. The young woman was full of love and life with a never-ending compassion. "So you're an orphan? How did that happen?"

"When I was five there was an accident and my entire family was killed. Master Ryo adopted me from the orphanage and oversaw my education and training. As much as I love learning new techniques I'm more of a scholar. I can't get enough of mathematics, languages, and science. I own the largest private book collection. One day I hoped to write books for children. What are you passionate about?"

"Well a lot things really. I do love books, school, and ice-skating. Lately though my primary passion of geology has taken a back seat to my family. Ever since my grandfather died earlier in the year I've grown closer to my folks. I guess I got my priority straighten out. Do you think any of you couples will have families one day?"

"That is a question that I have no answer to. Everyday the fighting gets worse and we seem no closer to ending Tyrant Hannibal's reign. I keep hoping that I will leave behind some kind of legacy after all this is over. Come you must be tired let us return to the Palace. I'm sure that the others are already busy with the nightly chores," Aleu told her brushing back a strand of white hair back as they returned to the palace.

The others were doing their nightly chores, which entailed more then just patrolling the compound. Caleb had enlisted Clay's help to check on the horses to see that they were healthy enough to ride tomorrow. "We check the horses ourselves every night incase the grooms miss something. I would hate to be caught in the middle of battle and my bronco suddenly gave out. Carrot stick Desiree?" Caleb asked holding out the treat to a beautiful young mare who graciously accepted the treat. Caleb patted her own the nose and spoke softly to her. "Horses are my first great love, my second happens to be witling. I enjoy carving models out of wood. What do you like to do for fun Clay?"

"Well pardon me sir, but I was raised to be a cowboy so my interest stem along those paths. Roping, wrestling, and good old fashion square dancing. Plus I love eating meat, I can't get enough of it," Clay replied as he checked the rest of the horses hooves for infection.

"Well, I'm more of a vegetable fan then a meat person. Still I do try to make sure that the men, woman, and especially the children get enough to eat. Gluttony is a horrible thing and I sure as hell don't want to be accused of that," Caleb remarked as they began work on the saddles and reigns for tomorrow's upcoming fight.

Callie found herself in an interesting place that night. Selena had taken her to the hospital to help her attend to the sick and wounded. Callie was impressed by the fact that despite the had medical equipment equal to or even superior to the twenty first century, many of the patients were being treated by folk medicine. It made her proud inside that Selena honored her traditions and she wasn't a bad cook, but was she more then a healer/spiritual adviser and warrior as well? "This hospital was my proudest accomplishments. It was completed on my eighteenth birthday just a few days before I wedded. After I became a Dragon Master Ryo needed my services more often then the people did, but I still help whenever I can. Hand me those berries it will help sooth her throat and cure her cough."

"I have to say your ability to heal amazes me, what's more impressive is that you say you talk to spirits? Are they the ones who guide you in your decision making?" Callie asked crushing the berries up and pouring the juice down the patient's throats.

"No, sometimes I go on my gut or the starts. I'm actually a pretty decent astronomer. I love watching the stars, the nine planets, and other celestial bodies all while charting them. But none of those things can help me when it comes to cursed victims," Selena admitted sadly.

"Cursed victims? I thought you guys mentioned at dinner if you became a victim of Hannibal's cursed soup or a zombified soldier there was no cure. I mean how do you kill an immortal?" Callie asked concern and wondering where this talk was going.

"Many victims of the La Mang Long Soup either commit suicide or have an no infected family member kill them, which seems to be the only release. One of my more difficult tasks is giving a killer cocktail to victims so they die in their sleep before the full effects of the curse manifest. I've been working on a cure and I think I've found one, but I've never been able to test it. Still I'm hopeful that the cure will work because I can't keep taking life even if it saves their souls. Come we have more patients to see before dawn arrives," Selena instructed her moving onto the next patient.

Dactyl, Agni, Kimiko, and Jack were visiting the orphanage and helping them get prepared to leave the city with the rest of the citizens if the fighting got to close tomorrow. Agni was playing happily with the children. She told them stories, gave them toys, and braided the little girls hair. "I come from a big family and my dad was a toy maker. I'm use to being with kids. When I'm not busy defending the city I like to knit clothing for the children. My dream is to make sure that every child no matter where in the world is taken care off. It's kind of strange really. You think with my love of children that I would have had one of my own by now," Agni explained as she tucked the kids into bed and kissing them good night. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at each child with tender love and kids.

"Maybe your afraid of what kind of life your child would have in such dismal times. It could be that you're waiting for just the right time for you to get pregnant. I'm a pretty good judge of character and I'm sure your going to make a great mom," Kimiko assured her.

"Really? I mean in our Empire we practice safe sex and birth control. No one has to have a child unless they want to. I can't imagine living in some other kingdom where woman are only used for procreation. Were so much more then that if you ask me," Agni told her.

"I have to agree with you on that. It took me a while to teach that to Omi, but he eventually got the idea. Of course it took me beating my boyfriend in a Showdown to demonstrate the strength of woman. Speaking of men where is Jack and Dactyl?" Kimiko asked.

"Don't worry, Dactyl took Jack with him to check the golems. Your boyfriend will have a good time tinkering with them," Agni assured her.

"So these golems are living creatures made from clay or stone right? And you created them to help protect the citizens of the Empire and assist with labor? Wow your good," Jack said as he watched Dactyl instructed one of his golems to aid an elderly couple with their packing. In Jack's mind the golems were prototypes of his Jackbots.

"I'm a tinker. I fix and build things. Master Ryo was the one who noticed that the things I built with Metal became nearly indestructible once I worked on them. I owe a lot of my inventions to him. It was also Master Ryo who inspired my other dream," Dactyl told him.

"What's your dream? My dream is to become a famous director and win a Grammy for my movies. Oh I guess that's a little beyond you're understanding," Jack said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I get your meaning. What I want to be more then anything is a teacher. I want to instruct young minds and encourage future generations to come up with new and creative ideas. Once we defeat Hannibal, Agni and I plan to have several children. There is so much I wish to teach them," Dactyl stated.

"Do you ever get the feeling that maybe you let Agni down or possibly yourself? I know that I've never quite forgiven myself for starting out as an evil boy genius."

"Everyone feels that there is something they can't forgive themselves for Jack. My biggest regret is that I failed to protect Master Ryo from Vizier Ying Ying dark magic. Still I take comfort in the fact I was able to rescue some part of my beloved Maser. I know he forgives me and that was the first step in forgiving myself. The same thing will happen to you I guarantee it. Now shall we rejoin our lovely ladies?"

Stacey had trouble sleeping so she decided to take a walk to try to clear her mind. She was surprised to find Nova in a shrine surrounded by beautiful art pieces praying for protection from God. "Did you create all these pieces?" Stacey questioned softly as she knelt down next to her and started praying as well.

"Most of them, but not all. Art is just one of my hobbies. Are you religious Stacey? I know most people are, but sometimes I wonder if I'm strong enough in faith and trust for God's love," Nova confided.

"I'm sure that your God loves you tons Nova. Just because your questioning your faith in a time of crises doesn't mean it isn't strong. By the way you said art was one of your hobbies, so what are the others?" Stacey questioned.

"Truth be told I love boats. I get a lot of pleasure when I canoe or sail around the lakes and rivers near here. Something about the water just makes me feel calm and renews me. Like I can face whatever comes at me no matter what," Nova replied.

"I've never even been on a real boat before. I wonder what that would be like," Stacey mused as they continued to pray.

Jermaine hadn't been able to sleep much either so he had gone wandering. He found Jason in some indoor training center working out. Without asking Jermaine joined his counterpart as they began attacking practice dummies. "Nothing like a good workout yo to get the blood plumbing through the body. I hate to see the dope who tried to take you on."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Jermaine. While it's true I enjoy sports of any kind I am a fair competitor. I get my real joy out of coaching young athletes. My dream is to train future competitors in the traditions of fair play. After observing you for a while I think that becoming a trainer would be a great goal for you," Jason informed him before going back to work.

Dagwood, Auara, Bonsai, and Eos were in the Planning Room going over tomorrow's plan of action. It was strange to see the original Dragon of Wood plan out brilliant strategies and superb sneak attacks. "Now if we can lead the demonized soldiers to this overhang Caleb can use his powers to drop the rocks on them thus trapping them between the rocks and cliff side. The battle should go a lot smoother if we don't have to worry about them," Bonsai stated.

"I think that it could really work. Even with their enhanced strength those boulders must weigh at least three tons. It would take at least three legions to move them all. Excellent strategy Bonsai. I had no idea a Dragon so intoned with nature could come up with such brilliant tactics," Dagwood commented.

"Dagwood, it's _because_ I'm so intoned with the plants and animals I can come up with these plans. After many hours of observation I came to an understanding of the world around me and the creatures in it. One day you to maybe able to as well," Bonsai told him confidently.

"Well, I hope that all the fighting doesn't damage the city to much. It took me months to come up with the design plans and I doubt I'll have the energy once more to draw new ones," Eos informed the group.

"Wow you're a architect? You designed this entire city?" Auara asked in stunned disbelief.

"Well most of it. This palace was remolded to match one of my designs a few years back. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think I was one of the best. After Hannibal is gone and Bonsai and I are settled with our new family, I plan to focus all my attention on designing."

"I would have never imagined. Personally I'm more of an performer then a builder."

It was an hour before dawn and Raimundo and Lu were in the Throne Room helping Zephyr and Quintessa with some last minute details. It amazed the two young warriors how the two veterans were able to handle the mantle of leader with such ease. They had to know their secret. "So Zephyr why did Master Ryo appoint you leader?" Raimundo asked nervously.

"I'm not entirely sure why Raimundo. I'm not the most skilled of the Warriors and to tell you the truth I made a lot of mistakes when I was in training. I would slack off, pull pranks, and one time I even betrayed my friends and joined the enemy. After that incident I thought they would never trust me again," Zephyr explained.

"That sounds a lot like what happened to me. The only difference is one of my enemies performed a ceremony making me her son. I don't know how I can ever be chosen to be leader with that kind of stain on my record," Raimundo confessed.

"Perhaps you still can. Raimundo, like I said, I'm not entirely sure why Master Ryo chose me to be his successor, but I do know that he was right in his decision. Being a leader is an awesome responsibility and you have to make sure the power doesn't corrupt you like it did Hannibal. Sometime it means giving up what means the most to you in order to benefit others. More then once I've had to send my friends out to die, but somehow in the end it all works out. If I can become a great leader so can you."

"Thanks Zephyr that means the world to me."

"So Quintessa it's your turn to confess. How did you get that scar on your cheek?" Lu demanded.

"I got it from being to impulsive and rash when I was younger. When I was your age I was like you. Always wanting to be on the go and doing something. I didn't care if it was rock climbing, combat practice or racing carts at break needs speeds. The point was I didn't want to listen to a word my father said. I was always to busy being mad at him for the death of my mother and spending more time with others then me. Finally he sent me to Master Ryo to try to straighten me out and curb my extra energy. Master Ryo was a fair teacher who taught me a lot about discipline and patience, but he couldn't get rid of my impulsiveness and recklessness. Once during training instead of concentrating on my opponent, I was mocking him cruelly. My mouth horrified my father, who was watching from the sidelines. He shouted at me that he sent me here to learn control so I could be a great leader after he died. I snarled and cursed at him and then rushed my opponent without my sais to protect me. My oppunent brought up his sword to defend myself and slashed me. I pressed my hand to my face and felt the blood. I couldn't understand why Master Ryo had done that to me."

"He said, 'In battle cruel remakes will not bring you victory, but lead to your own defeat. An honorable warrior has no need for such cowardice. To help you remember that I have given you a scar so that when you are in battle you will not forget. Now go to your father and apologize for insulting him.' I did apologize and from that day on I changed. I became a much better person as well as a great warrior. When my father died in battle against Hannibal I became the last Empress of this fair, but dying empire," Quintessa finished up.

"Wait a minute, your telling me your father, Emperor Xiaolin, sent you to boot camp to turn you into a kungfu fighting princess? Now that is a great story! I think you're a great Empress Quintessa and after today when we help you kick Hannibal's butt all the way to Timbuktu you'll prove it!" Lu exclaimed happily. How cool was it learning one of the Dragons that made up part of your soul was a princess?

"Dawn has arrived, come you two it is time to join the others as we ride off into battle. The people of the Xiaolin City have already been given their instructions so there's no more need to bother them," Zephyr explained as they headed down to the stables where everyone else met them. After a few last minute discussions everyone mounted their ride and took off galloping trough the city. Cheers arose from the populace as they watched their last chance against Hannibal leave the protection of the city to face him in battle.

Tyrant Hannibal Bean was sitting on his huge warhorse in full armor and with the Kershaw, at the opposite end of the battlefield awaiting the arrival of his hated foes. With him were hundreds of demonized people and scores of zombified soldiers under his control. Hannibal as a human looked a lot like his bean self. He was very big and muscular, with cracking dark brown skin, a few strands of black hair on his otherwise baldhead, and big yellow eyes. As he looked through his telescope he laughed at what he saw revealing his crooked yellow teeth. "My future self was right Vizier Ying Ying. Those meddling warriors are bringing powerless children to help them fight their battle. Well to bad their going to lose this time around!"

"Yes, with your future self assisting us the future looks quite bleak indeed," Vizier Ying Ying, said. In all honesty he looked a lot like human version of his bird self. The bird in question along with its master where sitting on human Hannibal's shoulders ready to help him out whenever he needed it.

"Don't underestimate the monks you two. Just because they haven't been able to use their powers since they got here doesn't mean they won't learn how. We need to make sure that they don't separate us or our victory will be gone," Hannibal hissed in Tyrant Hannibal's ear.

"You worry to much little bean. With my nearly invincible powers no one not even the Warriors or Monks will stop me. Ah they have arrived why don't I greet my guests," Tyrant Hannibal whispered. Clearing his throat he bellowed across the field at the Warriors and Monks who had halted their horses. "Greeting Dragon Warriors! Leader Zephyr and Empress Quintessa I'm honored that you two would come here personally to escort me to my new palace."

"Can it you evil Tyrant! The Ancient Empire may be near it's end, but there's no way in hell that we're allowing you or your sniveling little assistance take the two remaining Kung Sites!" Quintessa snapped angrily.

"Your reign has come to an end Hannibal Bean! By the time we are through with you shall have no powers and I will make sure to banish you far far away!" Zephyr shouted back.

"You really think your puny weapons and powers can stand up against to mine? Perhaps you need a demonstration of my abilities to convince you to surrender!" Tyrant Hannibal said. Lifting up a glowing hand he let loose a beam of intense energy. Everyone gasped as the beam struck the Xiaolin City and destroyed half of it. "I guess you'll be looking for a new capital. I know anyone living there is now deceased. Ha Ha Ha!"

"Nice shot genius. Now you made it even harder to get to the Kung Site. Not to mention you completely missed the fact they evacuated the city before they came here so you didn't kill anyone!" Hannibal moaned. How could his past self be so dumb to use his stored up Kung energy so carelessly.

"If you that will make us surrender then your crazy. Monks, your still without your powers so use your martial arts to take care of the zombies. We'll handle the demons. Shang I need you and Dojo try to separate Hannibal and Ying Ying from their new friends. Everyone be careful and try not to use too much power. Everyone remember the plan? Well charge!" Zephyr shouted waving the Blade of the Nebula high in the air and then his horse thundered off into the middle of the frenzy. The other Warriors followed suit.

"Attack!" Tyrant Hannibal shouted driving his horse into battle and whirling the Kershaw expertly. Vizier Ying Ying followed close behind him carrying a scythe and expertly slashed at the two dragons who flew in the air attacking them.

The monks were soon up to their necks in the living dead. They tried to free their horses, but the zombie soldiers just dragged the beasts down. In attempt to free themselves they released the horses and jumped into the middle of the fray. "How does one stop the living dead? We can't free them from this state without the Zing Zane Bone!" Omi exclaimed as he head butted one of the zombies.

"I don't think that would work on these particular zombies Omi even if we had it! These crazy evils are the dead brought back to life!" Jack shouted as used a right hook to get one of the zombies off of him.

_"In order to stop the zombies you must re-kill them. I know that sounds harsh, but by killing them once more you will free their tortured souls from this miserable existence. In the original version the Ancient's nearly died when the zombies tried to feed them to the demons," Valonia voiced._

_"As repulsive as it sounds you have to listen to her my young monks. Once the zombies are down neither Hannibal can bring them back. You will be one step closer to separating the two Hannibal's and capturing them. For the sake of everyone you must fight on," Master Fung told them._

_"Pretend your playing that idiotic game you love so much. Goo Zombies right? Whoever gets the most zombies gets bonus points towards becoming Shoku Warriors. Now go before your destroyed!" Chase commanded._

"Well you heard them, let's start playing Goo Zombies. Rabbit Punch!" Kimiko shouted as she thrusted her palm hard into the face of a zombie killing it instantly. Her stomach turned, but she continued on knowing it was for the best.

Quickly the others followed her lead using a range of martial art moves. From Omi's Repulse the Monkey to Auara's Strike of the Flying Serpent. Each of them put their whole heart and soul into this. While it was heart wrenching they knew they deal with the consequences of their actions later with Master Fung.

Meanwhile the fight wasn't going so well for Dojo and Shang. They couldn't get close enough to breath fire on Vizier Ying Ying without having some scales slash off. To make matters worse Shang was tiring quickly. It wasn't easy for an old dragon to maneuver around so easily and dodging the scythe was taxing work. "If only I was a century younger this fool would be toast!"

"Well your nearly two thousand years old what do you expect? Watch out Shang!" Dojo warned as Vizier Ying Ying racked his deadly weapon across Shang's underbelly opening up a huge gash. The old dragon shuddered before falling to the ground and shrinking back to normal size.

"That was way to easy. Pathetic if you ask me. Now it's your turn to fall dragon," Vizier Ying Ying told him turning his horse to face the distraught dragon. Raising his weapon high in the air he brought down hard ready to decapitate Dojo.

"I don't think so!" Dojo yelled out angrily. Opening his mouth wide he breathed out a stream of fire so intense it caused Ying Ying's horse to shy and run in the opposite direction. Dojo flew down to check on Shang. "Shang! Are you okay? Speak to me!"

"I'll be okay Dojosan. I've suffered worse wounds in my long life great grandson. What's one more?" Shang cracked as he coughed a bit of blood up.

"Wait a minute you know I'm your great grandson? But how?" Dojo asked confused as he continued to stitch up the wound.

"You think you could pull the wool over my eyes by not telling me your last name? You look a lot like one of my son's and your smell is familiar. Now you must go and help the Warriors. Hannibal has super powered the demons and their plan won't work," Shang coughed.

"I'm sure they can handle it right now you need attention," Dojo said getting back to work on his wounds.

Meanwhile the Ancient Warriors were in the midst of fighting off demonic hordes of soldiers with their weapons. Oba whirled the Shimo Staff expertly while Aleu used her Shayera Mace to pick up stranglers. Dactyl used the Olaf Shield to block the demons claws while Agni tossed a barrage of Arrow Sparrows to burn them. A little ways away the rest of the Warriors were using a combination of weapons fire and elemental powers to round up all of the demon hordes, but nobody used their souls just yet. They were saving that power for Hannibal.

"The original plan won't work now! They're too powerful to be trapped by an overhang. Selena, use your potion on them! Hopefully it will turn them back to normal!" Zephyr commanded.

"It hasn't been tested! What if I just make it worse?" Selena called as she fired a blast of darkness at her demon.

"How much worse can it get? Selena we have no choice. Do it love!" Caleb called out to her. Selena sighed and removed her pouch where the potion was kept. Whirling it around like a bolo she expectedly released it into the center of the horde.

The pouch opened up releasing a cloud of powder into the air. The demons breathed it in and to everyone's astonishment they returned to humans. The only problem was they were dead because they didn't have their souls anymore. "Well I guess my potion needs a little fine tuning, but hey it was a success!"

"This has gone on far enough! There is no way I'm allowing a bunch of children, two stupid dragons, and a bunch of Warriors to stop me from conquering the world! Time to show you why I'm the most evil Tyrant ever!" Tyrant Hannibal roared kicking his warhorse hard and charging the Warriors. Hannibal the bean took off in the air with Ying Ying flying straight at the monks who were just finishing up the zombies.

"My younger self may be an idiot, but he's right about you children being pests. Ying Ying attack!" Hannibal commanded.

The bird screeched loudly causing the monks to stop dead in their tracks. They sank to their knees trying to block off the noise. "Make it stop! This is worse then listening to opera singers!" Lu screeched.

"Trust me it only gets worse. Ying Ying! Bind them!"

Ying Ying let out another screech. A beam of blue light shot out of his eyes striking the monks dead on. They let out a cry of disbelief as they found themselves bound tightly by blue energy and unable to move at all.

"Kids! Come on Shang we have to ah!" Dojo cried out as Vizier Ying Ying tossed both him and Shang into a magic proof cage. "Let's see you get out of this trap dumb beast."

The Warrior Dragons saw all this and rode off to rescue them when they clashed with Hannibal. He expertly whirled around the Kershaw allowing the blade to sink again and again into their horses killing them almost insistently forcing the warriors to abandon them. "You will pay for killing our friends!" Bonsai yelled angrily.

"I don't think so. You're the ones who will be paying with your lives!" Tyrant Hannibal said blasting them with his Kung powers. The Warriors went flying all over the place crashing into things and crumbling to the ground with blood gushing from their wounds. With another wave of his hand they found themselves hovering in the air cross like and tied up by invisible binding. "Well looks like your luck finally ran out. Once I absorb your powers I will be absolute ruler of the world!"

"Finally history will be changed for the better! Finish them off now before something goes wrong," Hannibal ordered. He knew that the moment everything seemed to be going right for him that's when things went horribly wrong.

Raimundo was struggling with all his might against the magical bounds that held him tightly. He desperately wanted to help save the Ancients as well as himself from annihilation. As he saw Tyrant Hannibal move in for the kill he knew that the time to act was now. Letting go of all his worries and concerns he focused on the only thing that mattered at the moment. Freeing himself from the bounds. "Wudai Star Wind!" Everyone stared as the sudden burst of wind blew across the field sending the bad guys flying twenty feet away. "Alright I did it!"

"If you can tap into your powers maybe I can to. Wudai Jupiter Lighting!" Lu cried out. The monks squirmed and yelped as a surge of lighting danced across the binds freeing them before jumping over to the cage and freeing the dragons before lastly freeing the Ancient Warriors. "Now that's what I call a power surge."

"We must stop the Hannibals once and for all!" Omi exclaimed.

"Okay then here's the game plan. Kimiko, Lu, Crystal take down the human version of Ying Ying. Stacey, Auara, Callie, you and the dragons take care of the bird version of Ying Ying. We'll handle the Hannibal the Bean," Raimundo commanded.

"Which leaves us to deal with the Tyrant. Just the way we like it. Warrior Dragons our time has come. Let us end this war now!" Zephyr ordered as they readied their weapons for battle.

Vizier Ying Ying was _not _happy. His robes were muddy, he was bleeding from a dozen different places, and he still hadn't killed anyone with his scythe. "You will pay for your insolence! When I'm through with you you'll be begging for dea ahh!" he screamed as Kimiko kneed him in the groin while the other two tripped him up. "You brats! When I'm through with carving you up I'm going to use your skins as wall art!" he snarled wielding his weapon with great ease.

The girls ducked and dodged about avoiding the deadly blade. Finally Kimiko had had enough. "I think that weapon of yours is getting to hot to handle. Wudai Mars Fire!" A thin stream of fire darted from her fingertips and into the handle of the weapon. Ying Ying let out a cry of pain and flung the superheated weapon away before it could really burn his hands. Kimiko caught the deadly blade and snapped in half. "I like to see you slice and dice us now without your fancy stick."

"Maybe it's to much for his poor heart to take. I mean that was his favorite toy. Why don't we give him a jumpstart? Wudai Jupiter Lighting!" Lu cried lobbing a ball of lighting at Vizier Ying Ying sending him flying through the air and come crashing down against the hard earth.

"Why don't we cool you off with some nice ice cream? Wudai Pluto Ice!" Crystal said spinning her hands around super fast. Ying Ying soon found himself incased in an icy coffin. "Well that's putting him on ice. Hope the other girls are doing okay."

The other girls were having a ball taunting the dumb bird. While Ying Ying was trying to zap them with his eye lasers the girls would dance about avoiding them. "Why don't we get rid of that poultry already? First things first clip the bird's wings. Wudai Supernova Flair!" Stacey called out sending a chain reaction of explosions at Ying Ying. The bird screeched as his wings got scorched and he started to fall.

"Now we take care of his sight. Wudai Sun Light!" Auara said throwing a shining ball of bright light at Ying Ying. The bird was soon screaming, as it couldn't see anymore.

"Now to knock this bird's lights out. Wudai Eclipse Darkness!" Callie ordered wrapping a cloud of darkness around the bird. The bird landed on the ground with a thud and began screeching as it tried to stand. That's when Dojo and Shang dragged the bird into their former cage and slamming the door shut.

"That's one caged bird who won't be singing," Dojo joked.

"I hope the boys are doing okay against Hannibal Bean. You girls should go help them," Shang suggested. The girls nodded and raced over to help the boys.

The boys were actually doing pretty well despite the fact that Hannibal was using the Moby Morpher to make him big and super strong. He lashed out again and again with his roots, but failed to make a connection. "Why don't you brats hold still so I can crush you?"

"Why don't you put your coins where your butt is?" Omi cried out not bothering to listen to the correction. "Wudai Neptune Water!" A jet stream of water forced Hannibal up against a tree.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay shouted using his powers to incase Hannibal in a bed of rock.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo said using his powers to force Hannibal to shrink. Before he could squirm out of the way that when Jermaine and Dagwood used their powers.

"Wudai Black Hole Gravity!" 

"Wudai Planet Wood!" Both powers reacted together and kept Hannibal trapped and that's when Jack delivered the final blow. Raising his hands he unleashed his most powerful Wudai Asteroid Attack and knocked the little bean dude unconscious. That's when the girls came running over carrying Ying Ying's cage.

"Looks like you boys handled yourselves well. What do you say to putting these guys in a permanent jail cell?" Lu suggested. Everyone nodded and put the cage down next to Hannibal. Linking hands together they combined their Wudai powers together merging them until they formed a chi bubble trapping the two evildoers. "Let's see them get out of this trap. Come on let's see how the Warriors are doing."

Tyrant Hannibal wasn't doing to well without the support of his future self. His Kershaw had been taken away and he was stripped of his armor. He was now standing in his underclothes breathing hard. He was trying to zap his enemy's with his stolen Kung power, but he had used too much up. He was finished.

"Give up Tyrant Hannibal your finished. Surrender now or will have to kill you!" Oba said panting hard.

"Give up? Are you insane? You don't have the power to kill me your far to weak!" Tyrant Hannibal shot back.

"Maybe we are to weak to kill you, but we're not to weak to strip you of your stolen power. From now on your outside shall reflect your inside and your friend shall share your fate! Warriors begin the ritual!" Quintessa ordered.

"Right. Soul of Water!" Oba chanted bringing his hands together. His pendent glowed a steady dark blue. When pulled his palms apart the glow had formed into a disc shape form of blue energy. This was the pure essence of water in its zenith form.

"Soul of Fire!" Agni said calmly producing her flaming red disc of fire essences.

"Soul of Earth!" Caleb intoned as he clapped his hands together. The disc was the color of new leaves and was pulsating like crazy.

"Soul of Wind!" Zephyr said invoking the power of his pendent. Within seconds he had a pure white razor disc just ready for action.

"Soul of Metal!" Dactyl commanded with ease. He showed no signs of weakness as the royal purple disc came to life in front of him.

"Soul of Gravity!" Jason cried. His razor disc was the softest gray you could imagine, but it still packed a punch.

"Soul of Wood!" Bonsai said. He kept his eyes on the weakened Tyrant and frozen Vizier as his chocolate brown disc sprang to life.

"Soul of Lightening!" Quintessa bellowed with all her might. Within seconds she had an electric yellow disc of energy just waiting to be used.

"Soul of Ice!" Aleu voiced clearly. Her entire body glowed before her indigo razor disc appeared.

"Soul of Flare!" Nova stated as her bright orange disc came to life in front of her eyes.

"Soul of Light!" Eos chanted. Her pink disc shone the brightest of all of them.

"Soul of Darkness!" Selena invoked proudly as she formed the last ebony black razor disc in front of her.

All the Ancient Warriors looked at one another before nodding. Raising their hands high they flung the razor disc of energy at their two opponents whom were both trying to run away. They didn't get far as the twelve discs lifted them up into the air along with the Kershaw and Hannibal's armor. Slowly but surely the disc started forming an atom like orbit around the two men until they became one single strand of energy. The monks could only watch in disbelief as the stolen Kung power was released from Hannibal's body and he screamed like a little girl as his body was twisted about until both he and Ying Ying now resembled their present forms. With burst of light all four objects were scattered to the four corners of the Earth.

The monks cheered happily knowing it would take Hannibal centuries to find both Ying Ying and his armor. By that time Dashi and his Dragons would be on call to stop him. It was at that moment they noticed the Ancient Warriors had fallen the ground due to a lack of energy. They raced over to see if they could help. "What's wrong with you guys? Are you going to be okay?" Stacey inquired.

"Transforming those two evil beings and banishing them took a lot out of us. We must get back to the Xiaolin City if we are to have any hope of recovering," Nova panted.

"Shang, do you think you could take us back old friend?" Quintessa questioned weakly.

"I'm afraid my injuries are to sever to fly Empress. I believe Dojo is strong enough to carry us all if we go slowly," Shang replied tiredly. Dojo immediately grew to full size. Once everyone was safely onboard they flew back to the Xiaolin City. What they saw left them speechless.

A few hours ago this city was a vibrant metropolis, the last standing structure of the Ancient's Empire. Now half the buildings were gone while everything else was crumbling. The palace/temple had been obliterated. The people had long since left this place. It was a ghost town.

"I don't believe it. Even though we won the battle Tyrant Hannibal has won the war. All our dreams are gone," Selena cried sadly.

"What do you mean gone? You guys can rebuild once you recover your strength and I'm sure that your people will return once they hear the good news. So why are you all so sad?" Callie asked as she tried her best to heal their wounds. She had healed the easier ones, but they still seemed to be losing strength.

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. When we used the souls we put in most of our remaining life force to give them required power. As a result we are near death. Now we'll never be able to leave behind a legacy and our people will become forgotten. Our entire culture will never be remembered," Oba explained sadly.

"Don't forget the Kung energy that was released from Hannibal isn't nearly enough to replace what he stole. The entire balance is teetering," Agni managed to say.

"Plus the fact that if Hannibal ever manages to return there will be no one to stop him. It's not fair that we should succeed in stopping his evil reign of destruction only to lose the things we value the most," Nova remarked sadly.

"You can't give up yet. Not after all you guys went through to stop Hannibal," Kimiko exclaimed.

"The world needs to remember what transpired here today. If the future forgets than Hannibal can come back and regain all he lost. Your sacrifice will be in vain. Is that what you want?" Lu demanded.

"Come on guys think. There must be a way for you to have your cake and eat it. Think what could you do in the short time remaining to you that will allow you to achieve all your goals?" Raimundo pressed.

"There is one way for us to achieve this, but we're going to need your help to pull it off," Shang coughed as Dojo finally landed them on what use to be the Palace/Temple grounds. Everyone looked at the dragon waiting for him to continue.

"I could use my last remaining strength to bury the remains of this city. The Xiaolin City would forever be preserved and once you've written our story on the walls I'm sure our culture will not be forgotten. That takes care of one goal. As for the second to warn about Hannibal's return and protect the delicate balance of good and evil that's where my blood comes in. All our rules, laws, and knowledge of Hannibal are apart of my blood. When I give my life my blood will flow from the Xiaolin City to the Nilyeh City and those who take up the fight will know the truth. It is a honor I can't refuse," Shang said.

"We could hide our weapons and Master Ryo's chest for future generations to use. But that still doesn't help in restoring the lost Kung energy or for us to create a legacy," Aleu pointed out.

"We could turn ourselves into pure elements that way we be able to fix the Kung problem," Dactyl responded.

"Yeah and if we do the ceremony right a piece of our soul will be reborn into every new Dragon that comes along. In a way we'd be helping our decedents with their problems," Jason added.

"Not to mention if these monks would be so kind they could hide our Soul Pendants and Legacy Scrolls. That way we truly be giving our children a helping hand," Eos said her eyes sparkling.

"We must hurry to accomplish this before sunset or I fear we won't have any strength left. Please young monks any assistance you give us will be well appreciated," Quintessa pleaded. The monks nodded and eagerly began to help.

Within the next few hours the weapons and Treasure of the Blind Swordsman hidden, the story was carved on the wall, and the city had been buried underground. Shang said a tearful goodbye as he breathed his last breath and passed on to the next life. It was especially sad for Dojo, but he knew that his grandfather's sacrifice would serve a higher purpose. Next it was time for the Warriors to turn into pure elements and allow their souls to be live on in the next generation. After a couple of tear jerking good byes the monks, Dojo, and Hannibal and Ying Ying, who were still stuck in the chi bubble, watched as the Warriors activated their souls one final time.

"Soul of Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Metal, Gravity, Wood, Lightening, Ice, Flare, Light, and Darkness!" They chanted. Everyone gasped as they saw the Ancient's body transform into pure elements. With a final good-bye wave they released themselves into the Kung Site and were dispersed throughout the world. All that was left behind were their Soul Pendants, which they quickly placed in a simple chest next to the Legacy Scrolls and hid them as well. That's when they felt their own soul bodies flying back to the future to be rejoined with their bodies.

The monks opened their eyes and groggily got their feet. Master Fung, Valonia, and Chase looked at them pleased to see them once again whole. "All is as it was. Thanks to you the final battle between the Ancient's and Hannibal played out as it should," Master Fung remarked.

"I'm pleased it only took two and a half hours to retrieve you. Any longer and we would have passed out," Valonia said.

"Two and half hours? We were gone for two whole days!" Jack exclaimed.

"Time passes differently when you're a soul stuck in the past. At least you managed to capture Hannibal and his pet. Now we can dispose of them properly and get on with this momentous occasion," Chase remarked as he made a move to get the chi bubble.

"I don't think so pretty boy. I'm not down for the count just yet. Moby Morpher!" Hannibal shouted using the Shen Gong Wu to grow so big it burst the chi bubble sending the group flying. Ying Ying let out a screech and used its eye beams to place all the monks except Omi and Dojo behind a force field.

"Hey let us out of here this instant!" Auara yelled pounding on the force field to no avail. The other monks tried using their powers, but had no more luck then she did.

Hannibal just laughed at their discomfort. "Now you know what I felt like trapped in your stupid chi bubble. I can't wait to see how you get yourself out of this mess! Ha Ha Ha!" he chortled.

"Release my student's at once!" Master Fung ordered. The old man leapt into action performing his famous Whooping Crane Mash move. Hannibal sneered and caught Master Fung with his roots. After nearly breaking Master Fung in two he flung the old man into a wall where he fainted. "That was way to easy!"

"Why you despicable creature. Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?" Valonia asked angrily as she unleashed her most powerful magical attack on Hannibal. It didn't even faze him as he used the Moby Morpher to deflect her shot right back at her. The force of the attack was enough to knock the evil Empress right upside the head. As she fell to the floor Hannibal turned his attention towards his remaining foe Chase and Omi.

"Ah my least two favorite people in the world. The time has come to repay you for all the pain you've caused me. Ying Ying disable them!" Hannibal commanded.

"What does he mean by disable?" Omi asked as Chase grabbed the little monk and tried to jump out of the way of Ying Ying's eye beams. He didn't move fast enough and a violet beam grazed the two. Omi suddenly felt weak and he couldn't focus on his powers. "What happened? What did that bird do to us?"

"It temporarily disabled us so we can't use our powers. That's okay because we can still take this menace without our powers," Chase said readying his Draco Galvin.

"I don't think so, there's no way your going to beat me! Take this!" Hannibal cried using his root like appendages as whips and sending the weapon flying. Before they could recover he used the Moby Morpher to grow more appendages and forced them against the wall using a chokehold. Both warriors struggled to free themselves, but couldn't break the hold. "It's all over for you two. At least the day wasn't a total lost seeing as how I'll remove you two thorns from my side once and for all!" he cackled increasing his chokehold.

The monks, Dojo, and Master Fung and Valonia could only watch helplessly as Omi and Chase started turning blue. The former couldn't break through the barrier and the latter were too weak to move. It looked like it was all over until a massive flame ball struck Hannibal burning him and causing him to release Chase and Omi. "Alright I trapped the hot tempered girl who threw that fireball?" 

His reply came in the form of a flying tainto. "Star of Fate!" A voice echoed off the room. The powerful weapon cut a huge gash in Hannibal's body as well as slicing off all of his right arms. Sap began pouring out like crazy as someone in red flipped in from the doorway and started using a range of martial art moves on Hannibal. When she stopped the blade returned to Chakra's hand. "Give up Hannibal! I may have missed you before you arrived, but I'm not leaving without your dead body!"

"I doubt that very much! Ying Ying attack!" Hannibal commanded nursing his wounds. Ying Ying dive-bombed Chakra who stood her ground. At the last possible second she dodged out of the way and sliced of the bird's tail feathers. As it tried to steer away she backhanded into the wall.

"You always let your bird fight your battles? If you're such a powerful warlord tyrant prove it!" Chakra ordered as she tried to sweep kick him only to have him jump. He tried to lash out with his remaining roots, but she grabbed them and tossed him over her shoulder clutching the Moby Morpher as they slid into her palms. Without pausing for a breath she launched into a series of punches, kicks, and flips. Right before she could bring her Star of Fate down into his evil little heart Hannibal escaped on Ying Ying's back.

"Don't think this is the end! I'll be back and then all of you will pay!" Hannibal hissed as he flew away. Once he was gone the force field dropped and the monks rushed over to help Master Fung and Valonia up.

"He's gone and finally we can continue with today's ceremony. I know this isn't normally like me, but since it's a day of truth would all of you like to stay for the final ceremony?" Master Fung asked.

"We'd love to. I'm sure my daughters could use the rest after holding up that illusion spell for so long," Valonia remarked.

"I would very much like to see my former students graduate. I think I to will stay," Chase said.

"I would, but I can't. The longer I stay the colder Hannibal's trail will get. I can't afford to miss this opportunity for the Order. I wish you all the best of luck," Chakra said leaving as quickly as she came. The rest followed outside where they saw Wuya and Meribor reaching their limits. After quickly reliving them the evil guest took seats in the back as the monks stood in a row on stage as Master Fung and Dojo, who was holding a box, stood waiting to finish the ceremony.

"Now for the completion of the Rite of Passage Ceremony. As you have just witnessed the young monks now understand the full extent of their ancient legacy and what it means to be able to tap into the zenith of their powers. They will need that knowledge in their final quest to decide who amongst them shall rise to the rank of Shoku first as the leaders of the group. Hopefully this will lead them to becoming Masters or perhaps Grandmasters. For now it is my honor and pleasure to present to you the full fledged Wudai Warriors receiving their Soul Pendants and their Legacy Scrolls. Dojo, the box if you please?"

"Right away Fungmiester. Here they are in all their glory," Dojo said opening the box up to reveal the Soul Pendants and Legacy Scrolls. Master Fung reached inside and removed the first one. "Omi Long, step forward."

Omi stepped forward trembling. He gazed out at the crowd and caught Chase's eye and his heart filled with pride. He knew that even if he had no family here to celebrate this moment someone was proud of him. He turned to Master Fung and waited patiently.

"Omi, your journey has been the longest. When you first started you had dreams of being the perfect student and you refused to allow anyone to help you. Your arrogance and selfish attitude was your downfall more then once, but you've changed a great deal since then. You've become a loyal young man and a good friend to others. By far I'm most impressed with your newfound humility. I'm honored to present to you the Soul of Water and Water Legacy Scroll," Master Fung said slipping the pendant over Omi's head and handing him the ancient scroll. Omi shook his head and took a step back as Kimiko stepped forward.

"Kimiko Tomomeko, when you arrived here all you cared about what your video games and tech, not to mention you had a fiery temper. There were times I questioned if you would ever learn control. I have to say that you've not only achieved absolute focus, but have demonstrated great courage and honor to others. I'm pleased to bestow upon you the Soul of Fire and Fire Legacy Scroll," Master Fung said as he shook her hand. Kimiko bowed and fingered her pendent before stepping back and allowing Clay to take her place.

"Clay Bailey, you have changed signifigently from the Texan cowboy who first graced these steps. Before it took you forever to get excited about anything and you had a tough time standing up for yourself. Now that has all changed as you have gained both a great inner as well as physical strength. I feel confident that you will be able to handle the Soul of Earth's power and master the secrets of the Earth Legacy Scroll," Master Fung told his pupil. Clay tipped his hat appropriately before moving back and allowing Raimundo center stage.

"Raimundo Pederosa, your time here at the Xiaolin Temple has been hard on you. Your juvenile pranks, rebellious nature, and laziness has gotten you into trouble more than once. Yet when the chips were down you demonstrated great kindness and willingness to learn from your mistakes. I'm proud of you and I have no qualms with giving you the Soul of Wind and Wind Legacy Scroll. Congratulations," Master Fung told the crying student. Raimundo wiped his tears from his eyes as he gazed at the Legacy Scroll wondering what secrets it contained. It was Jack's turn and he was nervous.

"Jack Spicer, your journey has truly been unique. When we first met you were an enemy determined to get attention by being an evil boy genius bent on world domination. Since your true destiny was revealed you have made great strides towards achieving your goals with great determination. I hope to see more of that in the future. As a reward for your hard work I present you with the Soul of Metal and Metal Legacy Scroll," Master Fung said gently. The albino was smiling proudly and did a thumb up to display his enthusiasm as Jermaine slid out in front.

"Jermaine Cook, I was surprised to learn that our chance encounter prospered into a lasting relationship. Your unique perspective on life has allowed you to master one of the more difficult elements without problems. Even with your jealousy fits your able to prove how selfless you can be by helping out others at the cost of your life. Because of this I am delighted to be giving you the Soul of Gravity and Gravity Legacy Scroll." Jermaine gave him the V for victory sign before pushing Dagwood into the spotlight.

"Dagwood Sequoia, in all my time as Master of this Temple I've never met someone quite like you. Your love for plants and animals has helped us greatly while causing trouble other times. While you still find change hard your flexibility and compassion for others has never been more apparent. Congratulants on receiving the Soul of Wood and Wood Legacy Scroll." Dagwood whispered his thanks as he allowed Lu to push herself forward.

"Lu, Alverous, you are quite a character. When you first came here you showed absolutely no respect for anyone, your brash and rude nature clashed constantly with others and you refused to reign in your recklessness. Over time though you've learned to think before acting and become quite a brave young woman. As a reward I bequeath the Soul of Lightening and Lightening Legacy Scroll to you." Surprisingly Lu gave Master Fung a big hug before taking her place in line once more. Crystal took a breath and stepped forward.

"Crystal White, before coming here you had difficulty trusting people. You feared that everyone wanted to take advantage of your smarts and talents and never appreciated you for your sense of humor and helpful nature. Now after overcoming several obstacles including the death of love one you have become strong enough to receive the Soul of Ice and Ice Legacy Scroll." Crystal graciously accepted the items smiling proudly. Stacey skipped into position wondering what Master Fung would say to her.

"Stacey Hindi, no matter how bad things got you never abandon your faith. Instead you inspired others with it and your artistic achievements demonstrate how important these beliefs are to you. Your generosity towards others in well reflected in your personality. Take the Soul of Flare and Flare Legacy Scroll as a sign of my generosity." Stacey humbly accepted the gifts and knew she'd always honor them. It was Auara's turn for praise.

"Auara Rapses, when you dance or act you glow with the light of the goddess you're named after. I know that it is difficult for you at times to embrace both heritages, but you have been able to do so. Because of this you have gained great wisdom and this will help you master the Soul of Light and Light Legacy Scroll." Auara graciously accepted his words of praise as she slipped on her new pendent. It was so lovely and she knew that Callie would like hers as well.

"Callie Dreamwalker, not only have you become a great warrior, but you have also become a great asset to your tribe as a shawoman. Most people would despair at being the Dragon of Darkness, but not you. With a never ending hopefulness you have now gained the Soul of Darkness and Darkness Legacy Scroll." Callie took her reward proudly before joining her fellow monks.

"These monks have no completed their Rite of Passage. With the help of their Souls they will be able to tap into their zenith powers. The Legacy Scrolls will allow them to know all about past Dragons and discover more about themselves. Let's give them a round of a hand shall we?" Master Fung asked. The applause was thunderous and the monks bowed proudly. Dojo was actually crying!

As the monks said their goodbyes to their families Valonia and her daughters left after saying their goodbyes. They promised they wouldn't bother them for a few days and they were gone. Chase remained for a few moments to talk with Omi. "Congratulations young Omi. It seems even without my help you have accomplished much. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Chase, that means a lot to me. I only wish my family had been here. Still I'm glad to have something to remember my mother by," Omi replied fingering his locket.

Chase patted him on the head smiling. "I'm sure that your family wherever they are proud of you. Don't give up hope young one, I'm sure your destined to meet your family one-day. Until then, good bye," Chase said leaving Omi to ponder his thoughts.

If Omi or anyone else for that matter had been paying attention to the shadows they would have noticed a silhouette of a figure. Chakra had stayed to watch and her heart had swelled with pride when she saw one monk in particular graduate. "I'm so proud of you Omi. I wish I could tell you how much," she whispered as she removed her gold heart locket from her shirt. She smiled remember how Lao Shi had given it to her on their wedding day. It had been in his family for centuries. Opening up the clasp she looked at the two pictures she had inside. One picture was of her with Lao Shi on their wedding day. On the other side she was holding a newborn infant with yellow skin. With tears in her eyes she looked once more longing at Omi. "I love you son and I promise one day we will be together," she whispered as she turned and left to continue on her quest to kill Hannibal and cure both Chase and herself. It was the only way she could be with her son.


	13. Time after Time 1

In the week since the Rite of Passage Ceremony the monks had been learning more about their new powers as well as their history then ever before. They knew that the time to chose a pair of Shoku warriors was fast approaching and any advantage they could gain would help them nail the top spots.

It was a beautiful sunny day with barely any clouds in the sky and warm gentle breeze made it's way through the Temple. The monks were lounging under the big tree by the green house reading up on their Legacy Scrolls and marveling about all the interesting information they found.

"Isn't it most strange how the soul's of the Ancient Warriors always was reborn into a person not just of the same element, but same sex as well?" Omi asked as he continued to scan the names of past Water Dragons.

"Not really, Master Fung did tell us elements tend to go to the same sex depending on how hard they are to master. What I don't get is why one of my Dragons is missing. Seriously there's gap between Agni and my third dragon Ember. That would mean it would have to be the Dragon from Dashi's time," Kimiko said showing the gap to her friends who were equally puzzled. They knew that even if Dash hadn't found the Dragon of Fire from his time her stats should still show up.

"That's one mystery that's kookier then a cow dancing in fields at night and causing crop circles to form. I reckon you should ask Master Fung or even Master Monk Guan seeing as how he was the Dragon of the Earth at the time. Hmm I wonder how a guy from that long ago made it into this time. Sheer will power?" Clay pondered.

"A more likely explanation is Grandmaster Dashi gave him the Sands of Time and he came to the future to hide it. It would explain why Dojo didn't remember where he hid them. Anyway did you guys know Master Fung was a Dragon of Wind when he was younger?" Raimundo asked them. They all shook their heads in amazement.

"That is so cool! I wonder if he was a prankster like you when he was younger Raimundo. Hey cut it out," Jack said as Raimundo tried to swipe his goggles. "Any who listen to this little tidbit. Turns out I'm not the first Dragon of Metal to start out on the wrong path. One of the past Dragons by the name of Metalo was training to be a mercenary when he rescued a little girl from some thugs. He adopted her and from then on started using his skills for good. It makes me think that there's hope for me."

"That is kind of crazy, but I found out something even stranger then yo. Did you know that one of the past Dragons of Gravity actually went up into space? I'm not kidding; according to this scroll of NASA's best and brightest was able to control gravity," Jermaine exclaimed happily. To think that he carried a piece of someone's soul who went into space inside him was unbelievable.

"You guys are so lucky. None of my past Dragons are nearly as exciting or mysterious. In fact the people who tend to get Wood as their element seemed to end up roaming the wilds as nomads or even become environmental protesters. I'm not saying that isn't great, but it makes me question my own sanity if I'm going to end up a crazed lunatic running around the forest," Dagwood remarked casually.

"Dagwood I don't think you'll end up a half starved raving lunatic. You're not a least bit crazy although sometimes I wonder about your fashion sense. Moving on people you wouldn't believe what I uncovered about Quintessa that she didn't tell us. It turns out that Quintessa had a twin sister named Electra that died of pneumonia when she was two. I wonder if that's why I always resenting being an only child?" Lu mused.

"I think that your resentment stems from something more recent then that Lu. You've always been a live wire that wouldn't conform to the flow of things. Still I find it comforting to learn that many of my past Dragons turned out to be scholars. In fact one of my dragons spent her adult life teaching children in remote mountain villages how to read. Isn't that sweet?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, it's strange how while the four main elements were here learning to control their powers our past Dragons were making a difference in the world. According to this one of my past Dragons actually became a nuclear physics in order to better understand her gift. She pushed the research on finding better ways to make nuclear power safe," Stacey said never lifting her eyes up from the scroll.

"That's fantastic Stacey! You must be very proud to be related in some small way to her. According to my Legacy Scroll the Dragon of Light before me was a young woman from Greece. Her name was Apolla and she was amazing! This woman traveled the world as a public speaker! Maybe if my dreams of stardom flop I could do that," Auara mused.

"I guess that just leaves me. Darkness really gets a bad rap, but according to this my past Dragons all managed to help those who had fallen into darkness. I can't wait see if I can do that," Callie said.

"It's a lot to live up to. I can only hope that when Master Fung chooses the Shoku Warriors that they are able to live up to his expectations. I wonder when he will make the announcement about what are final quest is?" Omi asked out loud while playing with his locket. It still refused to open up.

"I wouldn't worry about making Shoku Warrior seeing as how I'm going to be shredding you to pieces momentarily!" A voice called out from the Temple entrance. Everyone turned to and saw to their surprise Katnappe casually leaning against the gateway surrounded by her genetically altered super kittens. "What's the matter Xiaolin losers, cat got your tongue?"

"Katnappe what are you doing here? We haven't seen you in ages you cat obsessed diva," Raimundo replied confused by the return of their foe.

"Yeah the last time we saw you was months ago when Hannibal and Chase were at each other's throats during the eclipse. You won that Showdown then disappeared off the face of the map. When we didn't hear from you after awhile we thought you'd given up your quest to regain your old powers and take over the world," Kimiko said suspiciously.

"Shows how smart you are. I didn't give up on my quest to be the worlds most evil diva I merely took a sabbatical. These past few months I've been training like crazy and turning my kitties into lethal weapons. After finding this lovely little Shen Gong Wu while traveling I decide the time to resurface was at hand. So move over Xiaolin Losers, cause this kitty claws are sharp and I'm ready to pounce! Kitties attack!" Katnappe commanded before activating the Mikado Arms and gaining tremendous upper body strength. With a crazed glint in her eyes she dove head first into battle along side her pets.

Caught off guard the monks were soon overwhelmed by the super kittens. Katnappe had really done a number on them. They were much stronger, faster, and even wilder then before. With no Shen Gong Wu or Wudai Weapons to protect them they could only rely on their martial art's skills to defend themselves.

"I love animals as much as the next guy, but even I have to draw a line with these creatures. Have you ever thought of getting your cats fixed? It makes them calmer yeowh!" Dagwood yelped as a kitten sank it's teeth deep into his butt.

"Don't give me lip nature boy. I'm a responsible cat owner! I always get my precious babies fix, I just naturally adopt the more aggressive ones!" Katnappe yelled at him as she used her newfound strength to deliver a crushing blow to Callie's abdomen. The Dragon of Darkness sank to her knees trying not cry out in pain. "Ooh did that hurt? Here let me help you up!" she hissed swiping her claws at Callie's face.

Seconds before connect Katnappe was knocked off balance and skidded across the courtyard. "Normally I don't hit a girl, but the way your acting I think I can make an exception," Clay told her as he helped Callie back to her feet.

"We have to end this cat fight before she turns the Temple into one giant scratching post!" Crystal shouted as back flipped out of the way of two kittens. Pushing of the side of the wall she used her momentum to deliver a swift kick to their side.

"If anyone has any suggestions I'm all ears! These stupid felines are working my last nerve and I've run out of patience!" Lu snapped.

"What about using the Souls? I'm sure they have enough power get rid of both Katnappe and her feline posse," Stacey suggested.

"Are you sure that's smart yo? We have no idea what if we can control the bling without ending up stiff," Jermaine shouted as he ducked and weaved among the cats. He let out a scream when a whole gang of them jumped on top of him and tried tear his clothes off.

Jack rushed over and started pulling the crazed animals off him. The poor albino's eyes were watering and he was sneezing up a storm. It looked like he was starting to develop an allergy to the cats. "I don't Achoooo think we have much of Achoooo a choice. Achoooo! If we don't Achoooo do something Achoooo quick Achoooo Katnappe's going to use us for cat toys Achoooo!"

"Master Fung wouldn't have given us the Soul Pendants if he didn't believe we could handle their powers!" Auara pointed out as she battled a hissing and angry Katnappe. The catgirl had certainly polished her fighting skills and add new tricks up her sleeve firing not only nets and blades, but also smoke grenades now.

"It's time to throw the garbage in the street!" Omi declared. Everyone was so busy no one bothered to correct him by saying it was kick the trash to the curb. Instead they all closed their eyes and focused on the essences of the elements contained in the Soul Pendants.

The pendants glowed brightly and Katnappe and her forces took a step back as brightly colored aura's surrounded the monks' bodies. "What in the world?" Katnappe whispered.

"Souls of the Elements Combine!" The monks shouted combining all twelve super powered attacks together forming a storm like none other. Katnappe and her cat's tried to out run the storm, but it's power was to much and soon Katnappe and posse were flying through the air all the way back to her condo leaving behind the Mikado Arms. The storm disappeared and the monks fainted from using their zenith powers for to long.

When they woke up later they found themselves in the Great Hall being attended to by Dojo and Master Fung. "I'm glad that you kids are okay. I was so worried that you weren't going to make it! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Dojo cried hugging each of them tightly.

"Master Fung what happened? Why did the Soul's power drain us so much?" Crystal asked.

"The Soul's power are great, but they tax your life force when used. That is why you should only use their powers when you absolutely need to and then for a short amount of time. As time passes you will be able to use their power longer and for more complex moves, but not right now. Now for more pressing matters I have an announcement to make."

"What is it? Come on spit it out already!" Lu snapped. "I'm sorry Master Fung, I guess I'm just excited."

"I understand young one you've all been waiting months for this news. So I'm here to tell you the time has come for all of you to embark on your final quest has arrived. This time things will be different because you will go on a quest with your lover and it will be one of your own design. Chose wisely because this will help determine who is the best choice for the rank of Shoku by observing your actions. Once all the quests are complete two leaders shall rise. Dojo shall be at your disposable to assist you in any manner. When you've come up with a quest please come to inform me. Until then I will be in my room having Dojo give me a foot rub," Master Fung said cradling the little dragon in his arm and heading off to his room.

The second he was gone the monks headed off to their rooms to discus with each other to determine what was the best quest for them. It was very confusing and difficult time for them seeing as how they weren't sure what kind of a quest would impress Master Fung enough to chose them for the rank of Shoku.

"This is ridiculous guys, I mean how hard is it to think of a quest? These past several months we've gone on personal quests as well as group ones. We just need to relax and let the quest come to us," Stacey pointed out with her insight. "Now why don't we stop trying to top each other and get down to business?"

"Yeah my home girl is right. We're all friends and we need to stop worrying about hurting one another's feelings if we get promoted over one another. I mean Master Fung did inform us that we'll be making Shoku rank eventually so what's the point of getting sad about it if we don't make it the first time?" Jermaine added.

"Let's make a pact that right here right now. That no matter what happens during the final quests or even after Master Fung has chosen the Shoku warriors that we respect his decision. We don't get angry or upset and no matter what we always remain friends," Auara suggested.

"I second that motion," Dagwood said along with everyone else. They all placed their hands on top of one another and recited a pact promising each other that no matter what happened they would respect Master Fung's choice and stay best friends for life.

"Hey I think a quest idea just came to me! Kimiko, how would you feel about trying to track down more ruins belonging to the Ancient's society? I'm sure with your computer skills and my mechanical genius we'd be able to find at least a dozen more forgotten sites," Jack told her.

"That might actually be a good idea. It would really test my abilities as a programmer and yours with coming up with new and inventive ways to id old artifacts. I love it!" Kimiko exclaimed kissing him passionately.

"Good plan you guys, but I think my idea will be a bit more challenging. Lu and I have decided to create a chronicle dictating the history of both Xiaolin and Heylin up to this point in time," Raimundo revealed with confidence.

"It will be a great way to learn more about the Heylin side and help us in our battle against them. Not to mention Rai and I might learn something that will help us deal with the fact were the Prince and Consort of Darkness," Lu added.

"Mighty fine idea, but my idea is sweeter then a fresh baked apple pie on Thanksgiving Day. Would you care to share our prize winning idea with the folks Callie?"

"Gladly Clay. We've decided to see if we can show how much the Ancient's influenced both our cultures throughout history. It will be hard work and require long hours without sleep, but I think it's important to my culture to learn where our traditions came from."

"That's a great idea you two. I wish you the best of luck. Hey Jermaine I just came up with a brilliant idea for our quest. Why don't we do project dealing with the Shen Gong Wu. I mean there's still a lot we don't understand about them."

"That's perhaps the single most coolest idea I've ever heard. We can get started right away and if we have any questions about the Wu we can ask Dojo!"

"Only if he isn't to busy helping us. We've decided for our quest we want to learn more about mystical creatures. Meeting Daphne got us both really inspired to learn more about the mystical beast we've encountered," Dagwood said.

"Yeah and I know Dojo would greatly appreciate all the attention he is going to get. Well now that we have each come up with an idea why don't we go tell Master Fung so we can get started right away," Auara suggested. The others followed to caught up in their own lives at the moment to realize one pair hadn't made a selection.

"Omi will you please talk to me. I know that you want to come up with the best quest, but I don't think the answer will come by standing on your head all day. I have an idea for one, but I'm not sure we should do it unless you feel comfortable about it. I think we should go on a quest to find your mother. I don't know if that will best demonstrate our worth as Shoku Warriors, but it would make you happy I know. Omi have you been listening to a word I've said?" Crystal demanded angrily.

"I doubt he could hear anything you've said when's he that deep in meditation. How are you guys?" Dojo said as he entered the room.

"I thought you were with Master Fung giving him a foot rub."

"I was until everyone barged in and demanding Master Fung's attention. After seeing me clipping his toenails they hastily told him their ideas before racing out of the room. Last I heard they were in the courtyard trying to rid their minds of the image. So you don't have a clue with what you two want to do for a quest?"

"Well you heard my suggestion for a quest, but so far Omi has yet to say a word on the subject. I think he's just nervous about accepting my idea of searching for his mother as our quest idea."

"Actually I have come up with an even better idea that will make the rest of our fellow monks ideas taste like month old moldy biscuits," Omi said as he righted himself.

"You mean week old stale bread. So your dismissing my idea to find your mom I take it?"

"No, I'm not dismissing it I just think we could do better. Because with my idea we are going to change history literally! Something Raimundo said earlier got me thinking about how many times we've had to deal with the Heylin side in battle and barely survived. Despite them helping us out from time to time the Royal Heylin Family and Chase Young are dangerous enemies especially when they work together so I think we should take one of them out of the equation. Were going back in time to stop Hannibal from turning Chase evil thus creating a brighter future!"

"Omi are you nuts? How exactly do you plan to pull of this crazy scheme of yours seeing as how Jack's time machine is busted, we can't invoke the power of the Rite of Passage, and we don't have the Sands of Time to aid us either. Oh you are not thinking about freezing yourself into the future so you can ask your older self where you hid the Wu are you? Omi wait where are you going!" Crystal asked as her boyfriend raced out of the room to gather his supplies.

"Come on girl we might as well go with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Who knows he might just be able to pull this one off," Dojo said as the two of them followed him to the Temple basement. "That is if something doesn't go horribly go wrong."

"I see you've decided to join me. Dojo you can carry the Wu. I've already set up the timer to wake us up in eighty years. Now let's get this stage show on the street. Orb of Tournamie Ice!" Omi said freezing himself.

"Get inside my robes Dojo so you can stay warm. Comfy? Soul of Ice!" Within seconds Crystal was wrapped up tightly in a blanket of ice preserving her for the next eight years.

The two monks were unaware of the passage of time as they remained in cryogenic slumber. Outside the world passed them by as days turned months and months turned into years. Finally eighty years had passed and the voice recording Omi had left behind activated the Eye of Dashi freeing them both. "Hello Crystal, hello Dojo! I'm pleased to see you two haven't changed a bit since I last saw you."

"We've been in a suspended state of animation for the past eighty years what did you expect me to look like a hag? So before we go running up the stair to talk to your older self I think we better put on our Elemental Wu and get our weapons out just in case okay?"

"In case of what Crystal? Stop being such an anxious blister. I'm telling you everything will be okay!" Omi exclaimed as he raced up the stairs.

"Sounds like the kids been running on sugar for the past eighty years. Well I'm with you on this one. One time I went to sleep for a month and when I woke up the Temple had been remolded," Dojo told her from his perch on Crystal's shoulder. The two of them exited the greenhouse to find Omi staring at the destruction of the Xiaolin Temple. "Great ghost of Dashi, what happened?"

"I'm not sure when I came outside to find our friends I was greeted by this site. At first I thought the others had slacked off from their chores, but now I'm not so sure. Could I have my weapon and Wu please?" Omi asked as Crystal handed him the items. She got down on her knees and began to exam the damage.

"By the looks of things I say the damage to the Temple is pretty old, probably decades. Look around you Omi nothing has been disturbed in quiet some time. Something big happened here and I don't think we won the fight this time."

"Look the Vault! I hope the Shen Gong Wu and the entrance the Kung Site are still intact!" Omi exclaimed as he raced over to the remains of the building. What he saw didn't encourage him one little bit. All the drawers were emptied and the Shen Gong Wu were nowhere to be seen. What was worse was the entrance to the Catacombs was ripped wide open and he could just make out the signs that Catacombs had been disturbed. "No, all the Wu are gone and I fear the Kung Site has been turned evil!"

"No, if that was the case I would have sensed it. It's still good just very very weak. I don't know how, but it's been nearly drained of all its power. Whoever did it has to be extremely ruthless and intelligent to pull of something like this," Dojo insisted.

"Yeah someone who likes cat's a lot by the looks of all those claw marks. I wonder if that person is still around?" Crystal wondered. That's when the trio heard the sounds of paw steps behind them followed by a very loud roar. Turning around quickly they saw that a group of humongous jungle cats had them surrounded. When they say humongous I mean they were the size of an elephant with razor edge claws and large fangs.

"Somehow I don't think this is the welcoming committee. Dojo hide! Will take care of these unwelcome guests. Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!"

"Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Water!" The two combined attacks sent the cats scurrying, but only for a while. It seemed these cats didn't mind a little water and ice. After brushing off the ice shards and shaking themselves dry the let loose a mighty roar before charging them. "I think a retreat is called for. Run!"

"I don't understand those type of cats hate water not to mention they should have been roaring in pain from that sonic blast of mine!" Crystal shouted as they raced through the remains of the Temple hoping to lose their pursuers.

"Perhaps they are deaf? What the ahh! Let me go you stupid furball! Crystal help, I've been captured!" Omi screamed as he dangled from a Siberian Tiger's mouth. He struggled to break free, but it was no use. He turned to see Crystal being carried by a panther. After a few minutes of growling the group of felines started heading back to their mistress home at breakneck speeds.

Within the hour they arrived at their destination, the Nilyeh City, but something was seriously wrong. "What happened here? The city it's shaped like a cat!" Omi exclaimed as they started descending into the city.

"That's not the only difference. The color scheme is no longer red, black, and green. Everything is now black and purple. None of this makes sense where are all the bare footed females and scattering of men? Where are the evil creations? Everything here is centered on cats! This isn't the Nilyeh City this is Catatopia!" Crystal shouted as they were tossed down a chute into the prison below. As the two brushed themselves off they were shocked by what they saw.

"Great Ghost of Dashi looks at all the prisoners! It looks like every citizen of the Nilyeh City is trapped down here in this smelly place!" Omi said as started walking through the endless maze of cells.

"I think it's more then that. I don't know how, but it seems to me that Katnappe has become the evil Empress of the city! All the clues point to a demented diva taking power. Come on we need to find someone who can tell us what the heck is going on," Crystal said grabbing his hand and dragging her boyfriend behind her.

They didn't stop until they came to biggest and highest security cell in the prison. Inside they could make out the outline of ten prisoners who vaguely reminded them off their friends if they weren't so old. Using a combo attack they disabled all the security and went inside. "My friends it is so good to see you! I was so worried that something had happened to you!"

"What? Whose there? State your business coward or prepare to face my wraith!" Lu snarled. Omi and Crystal gasped as they got close enough to see the group. All of them looked severely undernourished and suffering greatly from the effects of advance age without medical benefit. However Lu's case was different seeing as how her eyes had clouded over. She was blind. "Well answer me you fools!"

"Lu it us Crystal and Omi. Are you okay? Where's Master Fung?" Crystal asked anxiously. She wanted so much to hug her friends, but she was afraid she would break something if she did.

"Is it really you guys? After so many years of wondering and praying I'm beginning to doubt my own senses," Stacey croaked. The poor girls hair was gray and starting to fall out and it looked her teeth were in definite need of a dentist.

"It's them yo. Looks like our prodigal hommies decided to mosey on over and pay us a visit in the slammer. What took you so long Omi dawg? I feel like I haven't seen your big head for eighty years," Jermaine wheezed. The once star athlete now looked like he had been out to pasture for centuries instead of decades.

"It has been _eighty _years since we last saw you two. Sorry for not getting up to greet you, but I think I've got arthritis in my legs. It really hurts to walk these days," Auara informed them. Omi took one look at the former dancer/actress and wanted to cry. Her beautiful legs were slightly mangled and her lovely face had scars all over it. She would never be able to perform.

"As you can see we're not exactly okay. Maybe if you can tell us where you went on your what was it again? Oh yeah a quest. If we knew what happened then we might be able to answer what are they oh questions on Master Fug. I mean Fung. Sorry my memory isn't what it use to be," Dagwood admitted sadly. The once proud nature lover had lost his muscles, hair, and now his mind. It was a sad state of affairs.

"Well both of us came up with two great ideas for our quest. I suggested that we search for Omi's mother. It was a practical and noble goal. Unfortunately Omi had other ideas," Crystal began as they all sat down to listen.

"However, I thought that idea was a little selfish. But I must admit I had two reasons for not wanting to go on a quest to find my family. After my initial search was a flop I was hesitant to try again and secondly I was afraid of what I would find. I just didn't was to be disappointed again. So I rejected Crystal's perfectly good idea for in favor for far more impressive and dangerous one. I took Raimundo's suggestion about the Heylin Side being too powerful seriously. So I froze myself into the future along with Crystal and Dojo. I had hoped to talk to old Omi about the location of the Sands of Time. My plan was to use the Sands of Time to go back in the past and prevent Chase Young turning evil. Surely that would have made our present better," Omi told them hopefully.

"It might have or it could make it worse. Omi didn't you learn anything from your first time traveling through time? Your actions had serious consequences for us in the present because you forgot one fundamental rule of time travel. One that should have been obvious to you," Callie said. The once proud shawoman now had a bad back and sagging skin.

"What my wife is trying to say is that the space/time continuum is very different from her Dreamtime. Without you here to grow old there was no Omi left behind to grow old. It's too bad that you didn't listen to Crystal and dragged her and Dojo along with you. We sure could of used your help with what came next," Clay rasped.

"Could you enlightened us about that. Which one of you became Shoku and what tragedy occurred to create a Katnappe happy universe?" Crystal prodded gently.

"Kimiko and I were made leader. For a while we did okay, but without you guys around the team started falling apart. We tried to keep up to group moral, but it was soon obvious we'd never be the same again. That's when Katnappe took advantage of our troubles," Jack recalled.

"She had broken into a genetics lab and combined prehistoric cat DNA with her already genetically altered super kittens. When she stormed the temple Master Fung tried to hold her off with the Chi Bubble, but she was too powerful. By the end of the day Katnappe had seized the Temple, the Shen Gong Wu, and absorbed nearly all the power from the Kung Site. After making us her slaves she decided to take her show on the road," Kimiko explained.

"After that things went down hill. We tried to stop her, but after she caused Lu to go blind by throwing a flash bomb at her we lost our spunk. Without us helping them Valonia and her daughters stood no chance against Katnappe. The Nilyeh City was captured, the Heylin Flames power distributed exclusively to her, and then she renamed the city Catatopia Anyone who wouldn't bow down to her got turn into cat toys for her pets," Raimundo continued.

"A few people tried to oppose her including Chase Young and Hannibal Bean. From what I could hear they put up an impressive fight, but in the end it wasn't enough. Both were defeated and Katnappe annexed their land. With no one else opposing her Katnappe dominated the world for the last seventy-five years. So I hope your happy cheese head for plunging the world into darkness and taking us along with it!" Lu snarled at him.

"Please my friends arguing will not help. We need to dream inside the triangle if we are to fix this mess. Do you still have your powers? What about your weapons, elemental Wu, and Soul Pedants?" Omi inquired.

"Katnappe locked those away along with the rest of the Shen Gong Wu. Before you ask she has both the conduits always with her. The Xiaowmei Bracelet is on her wrist and she wears both the Xiaowei and Heylin Dragon Star around her neck. It's her way of making sure that we stay at minimum power," Raimundo informed him.

"Which means we still might have a chance. If we all work together we can come up with a plan to get your power restored and retrieve all the Shen Gong Wu!" Crystal said determinedly.

"Hah if we can pull of one more heroic save the day I'm in for it. Plus I've been itching to bash her Royal Painess skull in for what she did to me. Once I've done that then I'm all in for breaking and entering to take back what belongs to us. I know from her never ending constant conversation she has the Sands of Time. We get the Wu and you two can go back and fix this mess," Lu said. Her enthusiasm was catching and soon everyone ready to give it one more go. There was only one problem.

"I hate to be the voice of negativity, but the only way were going to get a chance at Katnappe is if she decides to let out. You know she only let's her prisoners out when she decides they're going to be the prey for her cats during the hunt. That's how we lost Master Fung remember?" Auara reminded them as she struggled to stand.

"Katnappe had Master Fung killed? I can't believe that she would do anything that cruel!"

"Well he refused to be what was it again oh yeah the royal litter box changer so she had her cats hunt him down. He lasted for a couple of years, but after awhile his age caught up to him and was gulped down by a lioness," Dagwood told him.

"Did that happen to anyone else we know? Like perhaps your families?"

"Nah, they all went into hiding hoping to come up with a way to save us. Of course they never managed it. Katnappe threatened all our other weakling enemies with it, but they decided they liked living. Last we heard she had them doing grunt work," Kimiko wheezed.

"Yeah Pandabubba and his gang tend to her beauty treatments. Vlad and Tubbymora serve her all her meals while Le Mime has to entertain her cats all day. Cyclops got the job of being her throne. I know they were our enemies and all, but I can't help feeling sorry for them," Jack admitted.

"To bad hommies seeing as how their know how would have come in handy for this little jail break," Jermaine said sadly.

"Maybe we can still get some help. We know at least five disgruntle beings that would love to assist us if we could get to them. To bad Dojo isn't here. We could really use his help," Stacey stated sadly

"Then ask and you'll receive!" Dojo said appearing in the middle of the group. "Sorry I was so late guys I had to sneak past a lot of cats. Saw Katnappe boy does that girl look like she is in need of a face-lift and plastic surgery. So I know it's not Christmas, but I thought you could use some presents!" Dojo said showing them a sack full of Shen Gong Wu!

"Hey I remember this one! We never really got a chance to try it out. You think we could give it whirl just to see if it still works?" Callie asked fondling one Wu in particular.

"Only one way to see lady. Well ladies and gentlemen it's time to board our getaway train. Next stop anywhere but here. Ready? Cannon Blaster!" Clay shouted as the thirteen of them were turned into a giant cannon ball. The shot blasted them through block after block of cells shaking the palace above to its knees.

"What was that? I don't seem to recall any seismic activity occurring in my country. Minions take me down to the dungeons. Let's see what rats are scurrying about!" An aged and very ugly Katnappe said. She was no longer wearing her cat costume, but some kind of cat gown with a tiara on her head. She had really let herself her go and everyone obeyed her without question unless they get lashed at with her flame whips.

"That was one sweet ride. I feel like I'm seventeen again instead of eighty seven!" Lu exclaimed.

"Glad you feel that way daughter. I was wondering if you were going to visit us," a voice said. Everyone looked to see who had spoken and what they saw made them feel a little less confident about their plan.

Valonia and her daughters were chained up to the wall wearing filthy rags instead of their kimonos. No longer were they the supernatural powerful beauties. Instead they finally looked like they were nearly 1600+ years old. Valonia's skin was wrinkly all over, her breast sagging, and her hair pure gray and shedding. Wuya and Meribor hardly looked any better with their fangs missing and they were so undernourished they looked like walking skeletons.

There was a pedestal with a glass box on it next to the woman. Inside one could make out the shriveled up form of Hannibal Bean. He still bore the scar and the lost limb from when Chakra attacked him on the Rite of Passage day. "Never thought I am happy to see you monks. How did you manage to escape?"

"Yes and why are you here? If it's to ask for our help in fighting against Katnappe I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere," Chase said apathetically from the rack he was on. Chase hadn't changed physically except for his armor being traded in for a tunic, but inside he was a broken man. He had lost his kingdom, his cats, but no one knew that the greatest lost he had was when Katnappe had used her new powers to freeze his sister for all eternity. He just didn't care anymore about anything.

"Omi, Dojo, and I are from the past. We made some slight miscalculations when went on our final quest together. We like to make up for the trouble we caused, but we're going to need your help in order to do that," Crystal informed them.

"Yes, in order to defeat Katnappe we must be able to get to her Shen Gong Vault and take back what is ours. If you help us by keeping her busy the rest of will have the time we need to get back our stuff and defeat her. So what do you say? Will you join us in our last stand against Katnappe?" Omi asked hopefully.

"Little Ouza are you insane? Look at all of us were no longer who we use to be. None of us have any powers to fight with and our bodies will betray us if we do," Meribor replied.

"As much as I would love to take my revenge on the little diva the fact is it's impossible to beat Katnappe even if you do get the Shen Gong Wu. She's just to powerful thanks to all powers she's stolen," Wuya added.

"Do you think any of really like the situation we're currently in? I lost my Flame, my city and people, and my looks to that wannabe Empress. My loyal subjects fought back to restore me to the throne and they paid the price as did I. I can't risk losing my daughter in a suicide attack."

"Don't look at me for help. After Katnappe devoured Ying Ying for her breakfast I've given up any hope of ever getting freed."

"You should return to your cell and just try to live the remainder of your life out as best you can. There's nothing you can do."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. The five greatest evildoers of all time are giving up before they even tried. Pathetic! You think just because you don't have any powers anymore and that you got your butts kicked by a teenager girl you can through in the towel? I don't think so! I know your situation sucks and your feeling pretty sorry for yourself, but I don't give a damm about it right now. Katnappe needs to be stopped and I'm going to take her down despite the fact I can't see anymore," Lu snapped at them. Everyone looked at her as if she lost her mind. Everyone except Rai who understood what she was doing.

"Chase, didn't you once say that a warrior who relies to much on his powers and not enough on his skill won't ever become a master? Hannibal, you were a force to be reckon with even when you didn't have any powers so why is now any different? Meribor, Mother both of you in the past had to rely on your brains and brawns rather then your powers to accomplish evil and you can do it again. Valonia, why aren't you fighting back to take control of the Heylin Flame? After all you're the only person who truly knows how to utilize its powers correctly. All of us in this room use to fight to keep the delicate balance between good and evil from falling apart. Well thanks to Katnappe it has and this is our last chance to fix this mess? So are you going to stay here wallowing in self pity or do something about it?" Raimundo demanded. After receiving an enthusiastic yes from the group both he and Lu used the last remaining drops of their Heylin powers to free the prisoners just as Katnappe arrived.

"Well well well. Isn't this a surprise? The Xiaolin Monks have teamed up with the loser Heylin Warriors in an attempt to dethrone me. Whatever shall I do? I know!" she said snapping her fingers. Their lesser enemies put down her throne and looked at her waiting for instructions. "Crush them!" Without any further instructions they lumbered forward ready to attack.

The monks got into position to fight them when Chase held them back. "This is our fight young ones. Katnappe is only using them in attempt to tax your energy reserves before she sends in her cats. Allow us to handle this," He said tossed Le Mime over his shoulder and into a wall.

"You must get to Katnappe's safe and retrieve the Sands of Time at once! Hurry it's located in my old private storeroom near the throne room. Now go!" Valonia ordered as she went up against Cyclops.

"You heard the lady its time for the tough to get going. Dojo, you got a Wu that could get us to the store room quick?" Raimundo asked. He didn't think the group could survive another Cannon Blaster shot.

"Let's see I don't think the Shroud of Shadows is the way to go, neither is the changing chopsticks, ah how about the Fancy Feet?" Dojo asked handing him the winged sandals.

"Works for me. Everyone grab a hold of me where busting out of this joint. Fancy Feet!" Raimundo shouted as everyone held on to him. The glow from the sandals formed around all of them as they raced through the dungeon, up the stairs and through the palace, into the throne room and finally ending up in Valonia's old private storeroom. Instead of all the shelves being filled with a variety of potions they were all empty and a rather large electronic safe was bolted into the wall.

"Just great _Ashley_ had to use an electronic safe instead of a combo. How are we going to open it now?" Jack growled.

"Leave that to me. Dojo you wouldn't happen to have the Denshi Bunny handy would you?" Lu asked as Dojo handed her the rabbit shaped Shen Gong Wu. "Thanks. Stand back everyone I'm going to short circuit this baby. Denshi Bunny!" As soon as she was pure electricity Lu leapt into the safe door and overloaded the circuits blowing the door right off the hinges. "Looks like we hit the jackpot of Shen Gong Wu!"

"Quick we need to find cough Sands of Time before cough Katnappe arrives!" Kimiko ordered weakly.

Crystal nodded and raced inside the safe looking frantically for the Sands of Time. She was slowed down by the fact Katnappe had put everything in lockboxes. Quickly freezing the first three boxes she managed to smash them open. "Well I didn't find the Sands of Time, but I did find your Wudai Weapons, Elemental Wu, and lastly your Soul Pendants!" she exclaimed tossing the said items to the group. They quickly put them on and a good thing to because Katnappe strolled angrily into the room followed by a dozen of mega cats with blood dripping from their fangs.

"My pet's have disposed of your Heylin friends. It was quite a spectacle watching them have their limbs ripped from their bodies. My pets are still hungry so I thought they could have you for desert. Kitties attack!"

"Crystal keep looking! Omi, Dojo help her out! Will handled these overgrown house pets! Ready team? Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!" Raimundo shouted as he created a mini twister sending the cats flying.

"That wasn't very nice!" Katnappe growled at them angrily as he cats got their feet once more.

"Who said we were going to play nice? Zeus Order, Thunderbird Sais Lightening! Oh yeah I may be blind, but I can tell when I zapped your precious felines out of at least two of their nine lives!" Lu whooped.

"You can celebrate later Lu! Right now we need to cage these wild beasts! It's time for a combo attack. You ready Kimiko? Okay here it goes. Magnetic Grip, Olaf Shield Metal!" Jack cried out using his power. At the exact same moment Kimiko reacted. "Cats Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!" The two attacks merged into one creating a flaming metal ball that caused at least three cats to lose consciences.

"Our friends are doing pretty well for a bunch of old guys aren't they Crystal?" Omi asked as he pried open another lockbox. No Sands of Time, just the Sweet Baby Among Us.

"Less talk, more work. Dojo, have you found it yet?" Crystal asked desperately as she threw the Ring of the Nine Dragons on the ground in disgust.

"Not yet, there are to many Wu in here for me to sniff out the right one. Once open a few more boxes I should be able to watch out!" Dojo screeched as two lioness got ready to pounce on the group. Dojo threw up a protective barrier, but the lioness pushed their way through with their jaws wide open.

"Leave my friends alone you mangy feline. Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meterang Earth!"

"Mystic Ward, Shiva Lance Darkness!" The two cats never had a chance as the weapon struck their target killing the two lionesses instantly. "I hate killing animals, but it had to be done in this case."

"Clay! Callie! We could really use your help out here yo! Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity! Alright I nailed the three pointer!" Jermaine cheered.

"Then let me pick up the penalty shots! Bomber Plate, Mei Xing Knife Flare! I think this is my most beautiful piece of work yet," Stacey commented on.

"I hope you guys find the Sands of Time soon because we're almost out of time. Woha Armor, Bunyan Battle Ax Wood!" Dagwood shouted sending a wave of vines at the jungle cats and entangling them.

"It's time to finish this! Lantern Fold, Mulan Sunfans Light! Oh yeah your pets are finished Katnappe!" Auara cheered happily.

"I think I found it! Yes it's the Sands of Time! Now all we have to do is use them to ahh!" Crystal shrieked as a Heylin energy blast hit her hand causing her to drop the Shen Gong Wu. It rolled away from Omi and Dojo who scrambled to get it before it got stuck underneath the bottom shelf, which it did.

"You're not going anywhere! I refuse to allow any of you monks spoil what I worked so hard to obtain. I didn't bust my butt off for seventy-five years to lose the power I so desperately craved. Your finished Xiaolin Monks prepare to die!" Katnappe bellowed as she released energy blast after energy blast at them.

The old Xiaolin monks were barely able to dodge as Omi, Crystal, and Dojo took the brunt force of the attack as they scrambled to dislodge the Sands of Time. "It's no good. It's wedged in tight. I think I can squeeze myself behind it and push it out, but it will take a few minutes," Dojo told them.

"A few minutes? We don't have a few seconds before Katnappe incinerates us!" Crystal exclaimed.

"If only we could keep her busy a few minutes longer," Omi mused. He was all prepared to go out and use himself as a distraction when Raimundo's voice stopped him.

"No Omi you stay in there and help Crystal and Dojo out. We need you alive to fix this mess. The rest of us will handle Katnappe by using our Soul Pendants."

"But if you do that in your weakened state you'll.."

"Die, we know, but sometimes you have to make a sacrifice for the greater good. Don't worry about us cheese face will be fine. Okay everyone knows what to do? Then get ready because here comes the big one!" Lu ordered as Katnappe poured all her power into one final blast. With a roar worthy of a lion she unleashed her powerful attack.

"Soul of Fire, Earth, Wind, Metal, Gravity, Wood, Lightening, Flare, Light, and Darkness!" The old monks shouted in unison.

Their Soul Pendants glowed and each of them unleashed a powerful beam of elemental energy. The two attacks collided with each other in midair causing a power struggle in mid air. The old monks poured every last bit of their life force into the attack keeping the Heylin power beam at bay. Soon the power became too much and it obliterated their elemental beams, then them, before heading dead on for the trio. At the last possible second they freed the Sands of Time and used it to escape.

Instead of going back eighty years to prevent the catastrophe they had just witness the poor frazzled teenagers and anxious dragon were sent nearly 1600 years into the past. As they were in the midst of comforting one another the sounds of battle interrupted them. Taking a look around they saw that they had arrived during the final battle between Wuya and Dashi. Looks like their quest wasn't over quite yet.


	14. Time after Time 2

"What happened Dojo? I thought we were going back eighty years to prevent that horrible future. Looks like we overshot it by at least a thousand or so years!" Crystal whispered frantically into the little dragon ear. The trio had taken shelter behind some boulders and was watching the fight unfold in front of them.

"Hey be happy that we're not dead! Between the fighting and the frantic search our minds must have been to frazzle to tell the Sands of Time when to take us. It read our minds saying we had hoped to end up here so that's why we're currently watching Dashi and friends pulverize some rock creatures. Eek, between all the fighting and name calling I'm kind a glad Dashi sent me away to visit family while he had his final date with Wuya," Dojo admitted stunning the two.

"Why would Dashi want you to miss something so wondrous? Look! There's Dashi and Master Monk Guan combining their wind and earth elements to take down the front line of rock creatures! Oh that was a splendid water whip that Chase just used to decapitate his foe! I knew that Chase was a Dragon of Water, but I can't help feeling inadequate next to his skill level!" Omi exclaimed.

"I wonder who the fourth person is," Crystal mused quietly. Omi looked at her confused until she pointed to a fourth warrior. Both monks watched in awe as this figure darted amongst the rock creatures and tearing them apart. When she stopped moving for a second they got a shock of their lives. It was Chakra! She was wearing black slipper shoes, light red pants, pink karate shirt, and her long hair was braided. With a grin on her face she charged once more into battle.

"What is she doing here? There were no female warriors during Dashi's time I'm sure of it! This must be some kind of trick by Wuya."

"I don't think so Omi. I have a hunch that Chakra might be the missing entry from Kimiko's Legacy Scroll. Let's just watch and see okay?" Omi nodded silently and watched as Chase joined Chakra. Together the two Warriors stood back to back as a ring of Wuya's fiercest warriors moved in for the kill.

"You ready to take care of these monstrosities Chakra?" Chase asked.

"More then ready Chase. I'll go first you just try to keep up. Firestorm!" Chakra yelled as she spun around. Her entire body glowed and soon a searing hot cloud of flames pulsated from her body. The cloud enveloped half the rock creatures melting them until they were nothing but slag. "Top that one."

"With pleasure. Tidal Wave!" Chase replied. From underground streams and rivers water rose up from the ground until it formed a huge wave that crashed on the earth wiping out the evil forces. The wave was so big it forced Crystal, Omi, and Dojo from out of their hiding place and in front of the two warriors. "Well what do we have here? Two spies for Wuya's forces?"

"Look they have Dojo held hostage! I say we capture them so Dashi can interrogate them later," Chakra said readying a fireball.

"Wait a minute we're not your enemies! We're friends and we came to help! Please you have to believe us," Crystal begged as Chakra moved in for the kill.

Both monks had been backing up getting ready to run when they backed into something hard. Dreading what they would find both of them looked up to see the sneering and roaring face of one of Wuya's rock minions. "Oh boy can this day get any worse? Iron Bear Claws!"

"Repulse the Monkey! I believe I have successfully smashed my quarry. Get it smashed quarry? Oh sometimes I just can't help myself."

"Now's not the time to be joking Omi. I think both Chase and Chakra are wondering how you learned a move that they invented only a week ago," Dojo informed him.

"We can discuss that later. Right now Grandmaster Dashi and Guan are in need of our assistance. Come on you two your skills, as warriors are needed now more then ever if we are to defeat Wuya. Let's go!" Chase informed them.

Without another word the four Xiaolin Warriors took off towards the center of the battlefield where Wuya was throwing everything she had at her enemies. "Give it up Dashi you'll never defeat me! I'm stronger, more powerful, and way better looking! Not even you in your trendy clothes can defeat me ha ha ha!"

"Don't underestimate me Wuya. You may be a powerful Heylin Witch, but I'm a Grandmaster Xiaolin Warrior. Just like my father took down your mother, my forces shall take you down!" Dashi shot back as he fired a gust of wind at her.

"Don't you dare mention my mother you creep!"

"Looks like you hit a nerve my old friend. Ah I see the rest of our members have decided to join us along with some tagalongs. Glad that you could finally make it," Guan retorted sweeping a wave of mud and rock at the rock minions.

"Sorry we're late friend. We ran into some trouble a little ways back," Chase apologized.

"I hope we aren't to late to join the party. You know how I hate to miss a good party," Chakra joked.

"People I think the jokes can wait until later. Looks like Wuya is ready to lead the final charge!" Crystal warned them. It was true as the small group noticed a pissed off Heylin Witch was riding on the shoulders of one of her rock creatures as the whole army stormed towards the temple.

"It looks like its time to get kick some Heylin butt!" Omi cried out readying his Shimo Staff for battle. That's when Dashi halted him with his hand. "Huh?"

"Follow my lead kids if you want to survive this. Guan, you and me will take the lead. Chase, Chakra you follow up and lastly the kids. Use your weapons and elements to eliminate the rock creatures. I handled Wuya. Ready my friends. Gees it's times like these I regret hiding the Elemental Blade. Oh well Torrential Winds!" Dashi cried out. A huge gust of wind formed beneath him spinning the Grandmaster like a top. He plowed through the first line of defense before jumping off the winds and slicing the creatures in half.

"Spear of Guan, Seismic Quake!" Guan shouted twirling his spear around sending an avalanche of rocks, mud, and lastly soil into the air. The high-speed attack rocked the ground smashing the second line of defense. That's when the brother and sister team decided to take a crack at Wuya.

"Flash Flood, Draco Galvin!"

"Ember Sparks, Star of Fate!" The two attacks joined forces as the twins did an orbital kick. As Chakra swung her brother around the trail of water and fire destroyed the golems surrounding the two. As Chase flipped and switched positions with Chakra their weapons sparkled as they decimated all, but the golem Wuya was riding. It was the biggest and meanest one around and it didn't seem anything could destroy it.

"Shimo Staff, Wudai Neptune Water!" 

"Shayera Mace, Wudai Pluto Ice!" The two attacks eroded the golem within seconds leaving a stunned Wuya sprawled on the ground. Before she could launch an attack Dojo tripped her up. That's when Dashi decided to spring into action.

"Time to send certain evil packing. Hope you like puzzles Wuya because that's where you're going!" Dashi cried holding out the magic puzzle box. Wuya screamed as she was turned into a ghost and trapped inside for the next fifteen hundred years. "It's finally over. I did it!"

"Congratulations Dashi. I knew you could do it," Guan told him shaking his hand.

"I can't believe it's finally over. Wuya is defeated and the world is safe from evil," Chase admitted.

"I'm just glad that these children here showed up when they did. Without their help I doubt Wuya could have been defeated. Thank you for coming back with help Dojo you clever little dragon you," Chakra said hugging him.

"Glad that we could have been some assistance. The truth is I got to be leaving soon to get the kids back home so I can't stay long," Dojo informed her.

"Dojo do we have to go so soon? When will we get another opportunity like this to speak with the greatest Xiaolin Warriors ever? I'm sure there's a lot we could learn from them."

"Omi we really have to be getting home soon. There are people there who need us," Crystal chided him as she turned to face the adults. "I'm glad that we were able to help, but we must be returning home soon. However since we helped make the mess my boyfriend and I will gladly help with the cleanup and leave first thing tomorrow if that is okay with you?"

"It's fine with us child. I'm sure Chakra would enjoy the helping hand cleaning up seeing as how it's her job. After why should men have to clean up after themselves?"

"Oh ha ha ha Chase. You know that joke lost it's appeal a long time ago brother. A real gentleman would help a lady clean up after causing such a mess. I'm getting tired of picking up after you and Guan. At least Dashi here does his own laundry."

"Don't worry Chakra we shall help you clean up the mess. After all that's what friends do," Guan admitted as he picked up some of the fallen rock creatures and carted them off.

"I'll be back later to help with the cleanup. Right now I have to go hide the puzzle box to ensure it's never found. You two behave while I'm gone and don't forget to change later Chakra. Dojo, your in charge of our guests until I get back. See you all later!" Dashi yelled as he took off towards the woods.

"Alright boys let's get started. The sooner we finish cleaning up the sooner Chase can lose to me in another riveting game of Chinese checkers!" Chakra told the group playfully as she bent down and picked up a fallen head. It was a little heavy for her so Omi helped her out. "Thank you young warrior."

"No problem. I'm use to cleaning up the messes the Heylin Forces left behind. One day I hope to be the greatest Xiaolin Warrior ever. Once that day comes everyone will talk about me, build statues of me, and even praise the name Omi!"

"You have quite the ego don't you young one? Strange for someone we just met it feels like the two of us have known you for years. The way your going on reminds me so much of Chakra I'm surprised your not related. Then again Chakra's determined not be your typical girl so why would you?"

"What do you mean by that Chase?" Crystal asked confused. She had been getting an uneasy feeling for a while now as she watched Omi interact with the twin siblings. She had been surprised to learn they were related and had strange feeling there was more to the story then meets the eye.

'Don't let Chase get to you Crystal. He's just referring to the fact I'm a feminist in a society that believes woman are second-class. I don't agree with that life style at all. If the woman of the Ancient's time were considered equals why not now?"

"Because times have changed Chakra and you know that. We're almost finished up out here why don't you go inside and change clothes? See if you can find something presentable for Crystal to wear. Will meet you later for dinner okay?" Guan suggested. With a humph Chakra headed for the Temple with Crystal trailing behind her.

"I can't believe them! Just because I pretend to be a servant girl so not to arise the suspicions of the neighbors doesn't mean they have to treat me as one! I've proven time after time I'm the greatest Xiaolin Dragon of Fire ever!" Chakra growled as she went behind a screen to change. A few minutes later she came out dressed in a pale pink dress similar to the one Mulan wore when she was going to the matchmaker and with her hair piled up on top. It indicated that she was ready to find a husband. "Well do I still look like a warrior?"

"No, but looks are deceiving. Underneath this beautiful and simple servant girl a heart of a warrior beats. If it's all the same to you I'll keep the clothes I'm wearing. So I was wondering. How long have you and Chase been training at the Xiaolin Temple?"

"Since we were ten and lost our parents. It was a hard life for us stealing to support ourselves. That's how Dashi discovered us after Chase tried to pickpocket the Tangle Web Comb and Mantis Flip Coin. He tested us and realized we were connected to the elements. He was reluctant to teach me at first seeing as how I was a girl. But after I disguised myself as Chase and beat his butt he had to. Life's been good ever since and I can't imagine what it would be like if something went wrong. Well I better go serve the tea to the boys otherwise they'll be complaining all night. You can help me Crystal and thanks. You know your boyfriend is a most remarkable person. If I ever have a child I want to name him Omi to."

It wasn't until much later that Crystal finally cornered Dojo. After serving tea and playing a few rounds of Chinese checkers Guan had told them he was going to bed. Chase made some excuse that he was going for a walk and Chakra suspicious followed him. Omi was hot on their heels sure this had something to do with the reason for his quest so he followed them. That's when Crystal had grabbed Dojo and told them they needed to talk. He insisted they had to follow Omi and she pointed out they could follow and talk. "Dojo, there are several questions I have and I'm sure that you have the answers. Why is there no record of Chakra being a Dragon of Fire or any record of her for that matter? Why is her relationship to Chase kept a secret? Why did Dashi give her the Tear of the Gods Shen Gong Wu and more importantly why is Omi so much like her? What caused this sweet yet tough warrior to become a cold-hearted merciless assassin for the Order of Concordia? Answer me Dojo!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Really there's nothing to tell. Chakra didn't want to be publicized so we honored her wishes that's all really!"

"Dojo you're sweating and biting your claws. You only do that when your nervous so tell me the truth or so help me I freeze you solid!"

"I can't Crystal I swore a vow of secrecy! If I tell you everything is ruined please don't make me tell!" Dojo squirmed underneath her gaze. He knew his words puzzled Crystal, but she wasn't going to give up. Finally he caved in and blurted out the biggest secret ever kept. "CHAKRA IS OMI'S MOTHER!"

"What? Maybe you should start at the beginning and explain this to me."

"Well when Dashi came back from hiding Wuya's puzzle box he found a mess. The Temple had nearly been destroyed, Guan was beaten up, and his two best students lives were forever changed. He couldn't believe that Chase would turn to the Heylin side or the fact that he cursed his beloved twin sister."

"What was it that Oba said about the effects of La Mang Soup? That if the person shared blood with anyone they would become cursed as well? Well Chakra _is _Chase's identical twin sister so they definitely share blood. Were there any other side effects?"

"Oh yeah three big ones. Whenever Chakra lost control of her emotions she transformed into a demon similar to Chase except for color. Another was that whenever there close to one another they feel each other's pain, but the big one is that neither of them can die unless one kills the other resulting in both there deaths. Of course when Dashi learned this he was determined to help his students who had become like children to him. Knowing that Chakra wouldn't have the benefit of eternal youth he created a Shen Gong Wu that would grant her eternal youth and near immortality as long as she wore it. He then gave her the cure to the soup that Selena had created. Chakra thanked him and headed off to bring her brother back to the Xiaolin side so she could finally have a life for herself. A few years later all the Shen Gong Wu were hidden and Dashi died."

"That must have hurt everyone. So how did Chakra end up with the Order of Concordia?"

"After centuries of scouring the earth for the rare ingredients and doing her best to keep Chase in check got noticed by the Order. They didn't know everything about Chakra's past only that she was an incredible warrior with the one weapon that could destroy immortals. Lao Shi, her mentor was the one who approached her and told them about the group. She was intrigued by a group whose soul purpose was to promote justice and peace, but she didn't always agree with their methods. Still she couldn't refuse their offer and allowed Lao Shi to train her."

"Why? Our discipline teaches us that killing is wrong and should be only done in self-defense. It doesn't make sense to me why she would join unless she had a pretty good reason."

"There were a few good reasons. By joining the Order Chakra had access to their resources, which helped her find information on her enemies, and more importantly access to the ingredients for the cure. Another good reason was she was able to keep an eye on Chase better and make sure the Order didn't go after him. Also it gave her a sense of purpose that she hadn't had for the longest time." 

"You forgot the most important reason. Chakra fell in love with her mentor. From our past interactions with her I sense he was kind, honorable, and wonderful man. Not to mention an excellent swordsman when it came to katannas. Teaching her to be an assassin assigned to kill rapist, drug lords, and terrorist must not have been easy. Still through it all they found so much in common they couldn't ignore their feelings could they?"

"Your right and I'll tell you more in bit. Right now were here and we better hide if we want to see what happens next," Dojo whispered as the two of them joined Omi in his bush.

Together they watched as Hannibal did his best to convince Chase to turn to the Heylin Side. He had just handed him a container with the dreaded soup when a twig snapped. Both men whirled around to find the source of the noise. It was Chakra! "Who is this intruder who dares to interrupted our meeting? Ying Ying get rid of her!"

"Wait! It's just the servant girl from the Temple. She's no threat to you so be calm! What are you doing here?"

"Master Dashi has returned from his trip and asked me to fetch you Master Young. If I had known you were meeting with someone I would have waited. Shall I leave?"

"No, stay Hannibal was just leaving. I'll give you an answer in a hours time now go!" The twins watched as Hannibal took off and once he was out of an earshot Chase let loose on Chakra. "What were you thinking? Do you realize that Hannibal could have killed you? Why are you following me and don't use the Dashi excuse because I know it's not true."

"I followed you because I'm worried about you Chase. What are you think consorting with Hannibal Bean? He's the reason the Ancients are extinct, he caused the destruction of countless Kung Sites and deaths yet you were talking about joining him! How can you think the price of becoming the greatest Xiaolin Dragon ever is worth your immortal soul!?"

"How can I ever be the best Xiaolin Dragon ever if I'm always in Guan's shadow? Dashi is a good teacher, but he refuses to allow us to teach us the secrets of the other elements! This is my chance to finally be number one. It could be your chance to get back at Dashi for refusing to train you in the beginning because of your gender."

"Dashi had his reasons and he changed his mind didn't he? I don't believe the words coming out of your mouth. Guan is our best friend and Dashi is like a second father to us. He took us in and gave us a home teaching us the secrets of the Ancients. How can you throw that all away on a selfish desire to be the best?"

"Selfish! You think I'm being selfish! I'm being realistic here! If I take Hannibal up on his offer I will have the power to change the world. Finally everything we ever wanted will be ours and nothing will stand in our way. If you can't get on board with that maybe you should leave!" Chase shouted as he shoved her to the ground. He shoved her so hard she nearly cracked her skull on a rock. What he done horrified him and he tried to apologize, "Chakra I", horrified him.

"Save it Chase I don't want to hear it! If you want to throw away everything you've ever believed in and trade your soul for power go ahead I won't stop you! I just hope it's worth losing your only remaining family!" Chakra told him through her tears as she ran off towards the Temple. Chase called out to her before drudging back to the Temple to contemplate his choice.

"I can't believe that Chase would hurt Chakra. He cares so much for her. Hannibal is responsible for breaking up this family and I shall correct it. Hurry we don't have much time!" Omi said running after them with Crystal and Dojo trailing behind.

"I think it's time I heard the rest of the story Dojo. Isn't there some way you could show me what happened instead of just telling me?"

"I think I can. After Chakra removed four of my teeth for her potion I became accidentally linked to her mentally. By using Dashi's essence you should be able to relive her memories. Hold still," Dojo told her placing his claws on her head. His eyes glowed a soft white as the power inside him was activated sending a surge of memories into her mind.

Crystal gasped as the memories began to play out in front of her. In her minds eye she saw, heard, and felt everything that Chakra had experienced as if it was her own.

_Chakra was sitting on a rocky ledge just outside the Asian Headquarters for the Order of Concordia gazing at the sunset. This place was special to her. It was here only a year ago that Lao Shi had proposed to her after being her lover for five years. She had asked Lao Shi to meet her here because she had some important news for him. "I hope he can handle it."_

_"Handle what Chakra? Your message was cryptic. I know you're worried that someone will figure out that were married, but you need not worry. The Order will never learn our secret. What's wrong Chakra you look terrible. Have you been crying? Did the doctor discover why you've been sick?" Lao Shi asked her tenderly as he took a seat next to her. The handsome man was worried deeply about his wife. She had been fatigued, throwing up, and aching all over for days._

_"Yes, I did. Lao Shi what I'm about to tell you will change our secret marriage forever. Lao Shi I'm… I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents," Chakra admitted shakily._

_"That's wonderful news Chakra! We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a father. Why aren't you excited?" _

_"Because you know the consequences of this as well as I do! You're the one who explained to me why relationships and children aren't allowed to the members of the Order! They're a security risk, can be used against us, and most importantly distract us from our duty! If the Order finds out I'm with child they'll make me have an abortion. I can't lose this child Lao Shi not after I loss my family and my brother. Despite the risks from the Order and the chance my child will inherit my curse I want this baby."_

_"Don't worry Chakra will think of something. I know that permanently leaving the Order isn't an option for either of us, so will have to think of something else. First things first, we need to take sometime off from the Order so no one notices your pregnancy. Will find a way to prevent your curse from passing onto our child and a safe place to have the baby. Don't worry Chakra everything will work out just fine," Lao Shi promised her. Chakra smiled at him and kissed him. _

The images in Crystal's mind changed in a rush. Time was passing quickly. While things fast forward she caught glimpses of events such as the couple leaving the Order, going to the Enchanted Forest, and then heading to the Temple to ask Master Fung for help. Suddenly the images stopped rushing and she could see clearly again. Months had passed and now Chakra was very pregnant looking like she was ready to deliver any moment.

_"We should rest Chakra. Your only two weeks away from delivering and we have miles to go until we reach the Xiaolin Temple. If you would just agree to traveling by car we would have been there by now," Lao Shi chided her as they rested near a river._

_"You know as well as I do the Order is tracking us. They're suspicious of why we have been gone for so long. It's safer if we don't use transport. Besides we're almost there so stop worrying. In two days will be at my old home and everything will be fine. Oof I just wish your child would stop kicking me so much. The baby is already a warrior in training," Chakra remarked tiredly. Shortly after that they went to bed._

_Later that night tragedy struck. It had been raining hard for days and now the river was overflowing. A flash flood woke the two lovers as they scrambled for safety. The current was too strong and swept both of them up separating them as they went. "CHAKRA!" _

_"LAO SHI HELP! I'm gulp going under! Help!" Chakra sputtered as she struggled to stay a float in the current. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep her head above the water. She was going to drown._

_Suddenly Lao Shi was by her side and keeping her afloat. The swordsman swam valiantly against current trying to keep his wife and unborn child safe. He had almost reached the edge when a log struck him in the head hard. He was unable to keep a hold on his wife as the debris swept him further down stream. Once again Chakra was at the mercy of the river. "LAO SHI NO! Someone help me!" she screamed as the current took her under once more._

_"It's all over for me. No one is going to save me and my child," Chakra thought as she sank. Her eyes started to close as she lost her oxygen. That's when something strange occurred. Her stomach glowed a bright blue and bubble formed around her. The bubble shot to the surface and deposited her on the bank. The glow faded as she coughed up water. "I don't believe it. My child is a Xiaolin Dragon of Water just like Chase! I can't wait to tell Lao Shi, oh no Lao Shi!" _

_Chakra found her husband half a mile down stream dead. A combination of the river and the log had killed him leaving her alone. She cried her heart out and pleaded for Lao Shi to wake up begging him not to leave her, but it was to late. Another person she cared about was gone. After removing his family locket she gave him a warriors burial and lit his pyre with her own flames. As she watched it burn she promised him she would get their child to safety and allow no harm to come to it._

_It was days later she stumbled into the Temple Courtyard barely standing. Her water had broken and contractions were coming fast. As she fell to the floor she whispered for them to help. The monks quickly rushed her into the Infirmary. Anthony Fung, the only one who had training to deliver a baby, got to work while Dojo became the labor coach. "Don't worry Chakra your doing just fine. Remember to breath and push when Master Fung tells you to."_

_"Shut up you dumb gecko and get this baby out of me! It hurts like Hell and I'm no ahh!" she shrieked as parts of her body started to turn demon. Quickly the other monks began chanting a calming spell to prevent her from going full demon. "Hurry Anthony I don't know how much longer I can hold off the transformation!"_

_"We're almost there the baby is crowning. I need you to give me a big push. Once more. Okay stop the baby's head is stuck I need to try and loosen it. Okay there we go one more big push and it will be over. Push Chakra, push PUSH! There I got the baby and it's got quite a pair of lungs on Chakra!" Master Fung shouted noticing the mother had fainted after delivering the placenta. Handing the baby to another monk he went to work rehydrating her and giving her some fluids. It wouldn't do any good if they lost the mother and left the child an orphan._

_A few hours later Chakra awoke in one of the spare bedrooms tired and weak. "Ugh what happened?"_

_"Glad to see mom's doing okay. You scared us back there when you nearly died of blood lost and dehydration. It's good to see a few hours rest was all you needed," Dojo said from the door with Master Fung standing next to him clutching a bundle._

_"My baby! Where's my baby!" Chakra asked looking around frantically._

_"Relax Chakra your child is perfectly fine. Congratulations Dragon of Fire; you have a healthy baby boy. Despite his skin condition I think he's going to be okay. Right now he's just hungry," Master Fung said transferring the wiggling bundle into her arms._

_"The nymphs warned me drinking from the Eternal Spring might have side effects. He's so beautiful Anthony. He has Lao Shi's dark eyes and my chin. Oh he bites hard for a little guy. There you go Omi Long drink up." _

_"Omi?"_

_"Short for Omnipotent. He has so much potential Anthony seeing as how he descends from both a Dragon of Fire and a great warrior. I was hoping he would be a Dragon of Fire like me, but he takes after Chase in the power department. He used his powers while he was still inside me."_

_"That' s one powerful kid you got there. Can't wait to see what he's like when he's older," Dojo commented gazing fondly at the newborn who was drinking up his fill on his mother's breast._

_"Part of me wishes I never saw him, then leaving him wouldn't be so hard. Anthony I need to talk to you about Omi's future. As much as I want to I can't raise him myself. The risk is too great from both my enemies and my friends. I can't just leave the Order. I have a duty to them not to mention I need access to its resources so I can complete the cure for my brother. Which brings up another problem. If the Order ever found out about him they kill him, Chase would probably train him to be his apprentice, not to mention if Hannibal ever returned he could use him against me. Despite all that the main reason I can't raise him is because of my curse. You saw what happened when I gave birth. I nearly turned into a full demon. I can't imagine myself maintaining control while Omi's crying. I would kill him. No it's safer if he remains here with you without any knowledge at all of his past. Will you do this for me Anthony?" _

_"Of course I will Chakra you don't need to worry. I know you have to get back to the Order and explain where you've been and what happened to Lao Shi, but think it can wait a week. You need to regain your strength and spend some time with your child. It will be a long time until you can see him again so you should make a most of the time allotted you. Dojo and I shall leave you now if you need us just call. Don't worry Chakra everything will be okay," Master Fung told her gently as he and Dojo left Chakra and the now sleeping infant alone._

_A week passed quickly and soon it was time for Chakra to leave. Everyone had gathered at the gates of the Temple to say goodbye. "It will be sad to see you go again Chakra. Know that your always welcomed back here anytime you wish," Master Fung said._

_"Yeah don't be a stranger," Dojo added._

_" I won't, but I must get back to the Order and tell them where I've been. I'll stick to as close of the truth as I can so they'll believe me. This was the best week of my life I almost wish it never would end. It so hard for me to say goodbye to Omi, but I know that it's for the best. It's the only way to keep him safe. Remember when asks your to tell him he's an orphan you found. Now before I go I have two items for you that you are to give him on his eighteenths birthday or Rite of Passage Ceremony, which ever comes first. The first is a letter explaining why I had to leave him. The second is gold heart shape locket. It's one of two that have been in Lao Shi's family for centuries. He gave me one of them for our wedding anniversary. Well I guess that's everything. Goodbye Omi, you behave now. Never forget how much I love you," Chakra told the sleeping infant as she transferred him to Master Fung's arms. With tears in her eyes she kissed the baby goodbye and walked away knowing in her heart it would be a long time before she saw her child again._

Crystal woke up from her trance with tears streaming down her face. What she had just witnessed tore at her heartstrings. She never knew that wanting to go on a quest to find Omi's family would leave her numb inside. "I can't believe what I just saw. Poor Chakra, poor Omi. Dojo did Chakra ever try to contact you guys after she left or was the next time she saw her son when we went after the Bird of Paradise?"

"She couldn't risk communications otherwise she would arouse suspicion. It killed Fung and I not to tell him the truth, but we promised Chakra. Now you know why I didn't want to tell you the truth."

"Dojo what's going to happen if Omi prevents Chase from turning evil? If does that will Chakra even meet a man who won't exist for over a millennium?" Crystal mused already knowing the answer. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Omi until he was right on top of her.

"Crystal, Dojo why are you two just chat chitting about? I have succeeded in switching the Lo Mang Long soup with pea soup! Chase just sent Hannibal flying away and reconciled with Chakra. Most surprising they are related don't you think? Well let's go home to a new and better future. Sands of Time!" Omi shouted not noticing the worried glances shared between his girlfriend and dragon.

They arrived back home at the Temple and everyone gave a sigh of relief. Everything was perfectly normal and nothing seemed out of place. "Our mission was a complete success! Thanks to me the world is a safer place. Master Fung will have to chose us as Shoku Warriors now!" Omi exclaimed as he clapped his hand in glee.

"I don't know Omi something doesn't feel right. If we changed history for the better where is everyone? Why are we the only ones here? Where are our friends and Master Fung?" Crystal inquired.

"Look guys here comes someone! It looks like Guan, but what's he doing here? Shouldn't he be at his own Temple?" Dojo questioned as Master Monk Guan stepped into the light. The trio gasped at seeing his face and looked at the scar. "Guan what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Dragon or have you forgotten that this is no longer your Temple, but _mine? _Roarrrrrrrrrrrr!" Guan growled as he transformed into a hideous demon. The trio jumped back into the courtyard as he tried to grab him with his pincer.

"What's going? How could this have happened?! Maybe we should go back into the past once more and ow! The Sands of Time have been destroyed!" Omi exclaimed as the Shen Gong Wu disintegrated in his hands. The trio looked up to see who had done the horrible deed and found themselves surrounded by the Royal Heylin Family, Hannibal and Ying, and the Heylin doubles of Rai, Lu, Clay, Kimiko, and Jack.

"Well looks like you two decided to play the hero and try to take back your Temple. Forget it the Xiaolin Temple and all it's contents belong to us! Wolf Eyes Pendant!" Valonia commanded as her spectral wolves appeared out of nowhere and started to growl menacingly. With a snap of her fingers the evil pets charged.

"Ahhh! Dashi don't fail me now please!" Dojo begged activating the essences of Dashi. Dojo's eyes glowed bright white and with a wave of his claws he blasted the spectral wolves into oblivion. "Man that takes a lot out of guy."

"Grr. Your foolish if you think the spirit of your pathetic master can save you now. Take this!" Wuya bellowed unleashing a wave of green energy towards the trio.

"Don't forget me sis. Allow me to give you a power boost!" Meribor added her eyes flashing. Her own mental powers increased her sister's attack by tenfold. Omi and Dojo watched frozen in terror as the attack zeroed in on them. Right before it hit Crystal reacted.

"Soul of Ice!" A rush of ice flew from her fingertips and froze the wave. Both sides watched in stunned disbelief as it cracked and then blew apart showering both sides. "That was to close," she whispered as she sank to her knees weakened.

"Are you trying to delay the inevitable with your stupid parlor tricks? Let's show you what true powers. Heylin Dragons on my signal! One two three!" Heylin Raimundo commanded. On his signal they combined their powers and unleashed a powerful attack. This time Omi was ready for it.

"Kazoo Atom! Oh yes take that you clones! I've successfully defeated your attack. I'm the greatest Xiaolin Warrior ev hey give that back!" Omi shouted as Hannibal and Ying Ying swooped down and snatched the Shen Gong Wu out of his hands.

"Thanks for the gift cheese head. Ying Ying and I really appreciate it. Kazoo At," Hannibal started to say when something extraordinary happened.

"Water Dragoon!" A voice shouted. In the air a huge water serpent appeared and unleashed it's fury on all the Heylin forces. Everyone shrieked as they were nearly drowned and Hannibal lost his grip on the Kazoo Atom. It soared through the air and landed in Chase's outstretched hand as he leapt through the air. He spun around using the Shen Gong Wu's power to force back all the forces.

"Chase Young! What are you doing here and whose side are you on?" Omi asked anxiously from behind Chase's back. Dojo and Crystal looked at him wondering the exact same thing.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard to forgot everything we've been through together Omi. Now we need to get out of here and quickly. Dojo can you fly?" Chase asked.

"No, I'm still to weak from using Dashi's essence. We need to get out of here and fast before they recover!"

"I got an idea. Crouching Cougar! Come on boys let's ride!" Crystal shouted as they rode off leaving the Heylin Forces in a heap. They decided not to give chase knowing that the Xiaolin Warriors would return in time and then the world would be theirs.

Meanwhile the trio was getting yelled at for their foolishness. "What were you three thinking if anything? I know that you wanted to take back the Temple and secure the Kung Site once more, but it was suicide to think the three of you alone could stop them. Whose idea was it? Omi was it yours? Omi how could you be so reckless with your life? If anything happened to you nephew your mother's spirit would never forgive me."

"Nephew, mother? What are you talking about Chase?"

"Omi are you feeling well? You're acting pretty strange."

Crystal slapped her hand over his mouth and Dojo held in place. "He hit his head pretty hard back there so a few things are scrambled. Perhaps if you refreshed his memory about what's going on things will clear up," she said sweetly.

"Very well then it seems you all could use a refresher course in history. As you know fifteen hundred years ago Hannibal Bean failed to turn me to the Heylin Side. Humiliated and angered he set his sights on Guan and was successful in turning him to the Heylin Side. He laid waste to everything he touched and Dashi managed to send him into exile in the Lands of Nowhere for a while. It was near his death that he transferred his essences into Dojo after instructing him to hide the Shen Gong Wu. Only one Wu remained unhidden, the Sands of Time. Dashi ordered Chakra and me to take the Wu to the distant future and continue with our mission there. He also gave us the exact location of Wuya's puzzle box so we could keep an eye on it. After a tearful goodbye we left and arrived in the modern time about thirty years ago."

"For awhile all was good. The war between the two sides had reached a peaceful stalemate and we were in no hurry to upset the delicate peace that had come. We started helping teach the next generations of Chosen Ones at the Temple. During this time Chakra fell in love with a man from the Order of Concordia who had come to the Temple on business. Lao Shi and her hit off well and finally after five long years they married. They had nearly eight years of bliss before Guan reared his ugly head again. He was on a quest to bring back the Heylin force and he wanted to start by stealing my sister's unborn child and raising it to be evil. He nearly succeeded if Lao Shi hadn't given his life to protect his wife from his wraith. Shortly after his death you were born Omi. It was happy time and it helped Chakra get over the loss of her husband. It was because of this incident she was so protective of you even as you got older. You were the light in her darkness."

"You said spirit? That means Chakra's dead. How did she die?" Crystal asked gently. One look at Chase told her this was a painful subject for him.

"She died a few days before all of you came to the Temple to begin your training. We had gotten word that Guan was on the move and was heading for the location of Wuya's puzzle box. Chakra left to retrieve the item and bring it to the Temple for safe keeping. I can remember that day as if it was yesterday."

_"Chakra, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be going on this mission alone. At least let me accompany you on your journey to retrieve Wuya's puzzle box. I'm sure with my help you could complete your mission quicker," Chase informed her as Chakra finished packing for her trip. She glared at her brother before pushing past him._

_"Chase enough your not coming with me and that's final. You're needed here to help Master Fung with the new recruits. I'm faster then you on foot, I know how to get past the traps in the shrine, and I'm the one with the only weapon in the world that can kill an immortal if trouble arises. I'm the logical choice to go on this mission. Please try to understand it's my duty and honor to go on such an illustrious mission. Once I return with Wuya's puzzle box I know everything will be okay. Besides you know Omi will panic if both of us are gone. He looks up to you Chase and I need you to keep him distracted while I'm gone," Chakra told him gently._

_"Mom? Why would I need to be distracted? Is it because this mission is far more dangerous then you let on? Please Mom don't go I have a real bad feeling something horrible is going to happen. Please stay here," Omi begged as he hugged her tightly._

_Chakra knelt down and return her son's embrace and wiped away some tears flowing down his cheeks. "Oh Omi I have to go don't you understand that? It's part of my duty a fully fledge Xiaolin Dragon of Fire Master. I won't be gone for more then a week and besides your going to be making a lot of new friends with the eleven dragons starting their training tomorrow. Now behave yourself and listen to your uncle. I have to go now good bye." Omi waved good-bye to her knowing in his heart he won't see her again._

_Six days later tragedy struck. Chakra was almost back at the Xiaolin Temple with the puzzle box securely tucked under her arm. It had taken longer then expected to get past the shrines traps and she was exhausted from the long trek. She stopped to rest a moment by a tree to catch her breath when she heard a twig snap. Looking up she gasped sharply at who entered the clearing. "_Guan_! What are you doing here?" she hissed readying her tainto for battle._

_"Your already know why I'm here Chakra so don't make this any harder then it has to be. Give me Wuya's puzzle box and I may let you live another day. I'm sure your son would want his mother back in one piece."_

_"Forget it Guan there's no way in Hell I'm letting you take this puzzle box from me. I still can't understand why you betrayed Dashi and joined the Heylin Side, but I'll be darn if I let his sacrifice be in vain. You want the puzzle box come and get it. Ember Blast!"_

_"Rock Defense! You're going to regret that! Spear of Guan!" Guan shouted as he let loose the power of his weapon on her. _

_Chakra leapt out of the way and the two warriors started a fierce battle. Kicks, punches, power blasts. Weapons clashed as both warriors fought to land a killing blow. The fight went on for an hour until Chakra made her one mistake. Activating the full power of her tainto she threw it at Guan aiming for his heart. He managed to jerk out of the way, but not before it got him in the eye blinding him. He let loose a roar of pain and drove his spear straight through her chest._

_"NOOOOO! Water Dragoon!" Chase screamed as he came tearing into the clearing and let loose his strongest attack. The attack was enough to force Guan and his cursed weapon away from Chakra. With a primal growl he extend his Draco Galvin at his once friend growling. "Stay away from her!"_

_"Chase so good to see you again. Sorry about your sister, but she left me no choice. I say my good byes because she's not going to live through the night. Well I got what I wanted so I'll be seeing you soon. Bye!" Guan said disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_ Chase ignored him as he cradled his twin sister in his arms. "_Chakra! Chakra! _Can you hear me? You have to keep fighting please. I'll get you to the Temple and Master Fung can heal you. Everything will be okay I promise."_

_"It's to late for me Chase. I can feel my life force leaving me. Please don't cry brother I lived a long and honorable life. I have no regrets. Just promise me you'll take care of Omi for me. Promise?" Chakra asked weakly death fast approaching her._

_"I promise Chakra, I promise. Rest sister you've earned it," He said quietly as his last remaining family member passed on. He vowed then and there that Guan and all Heylin forces would pay._

"After he death we pushed all of you monks with your training, but it wasn't good enough. A few months ago the Heylin Forces took the Temple and we were forced to relocate. Here we are now welcome to our home."

"This doesn't look like much. If anything the property value for this place must be low," Crystal joked weakly as they rode passed their friends in peasant cloths struggling to make a living.

"Somehow I never imagined a situation as desperate as this one. Why are they farming instead of training?" Dojo asked as they got off the Crouching Cougar and started walking among the hovel.

"Because as the leaders of this little group of refugees our need to survive is the most important thing. Hey Omi, Crystal, Dojo I see Chase found you," Callie told them as bent down to continue making medicine.

"We were worried when we couldn't find you this morning. I mean normally you two are up working before the rooster can crow. I had to harvest the corn by myself," Clay remarked.

"Enough about your stupid vegetables. For Shiva sakes Clay you've gone from Kung Fu cowboy to hillbilly farmer in just a few short months. Between your lack of enthusiasm for anything not related to farming and Callie talking to spirits you haven't been leading us much," Stacey said as she joined the group. It looked like she had been fixing their clothes.

"Stacey has a point yo! How much longer are we going to be roughing it in the slums before we make a move to reclaim our home turf?" Jermaine demanded from his position of fixing the roof hoots.

"Children please you shouldn't argue amongst one another. Master Fung wouldn't have wanted it that way," Chase pleaded as the rest of the monks joined the group.

"Hard to know what Master Fung wants considering he's gone. At least he had the common sense to take the Xiaowei Dragon Star with him when the Heylin Forces locked him up in the Ying Yang World. At least it delayed them from taking the Kung Site," Dagwood remarked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but it also weakened us and gave us another mouth to feed. I know I'm the polite one of the group, but if I have to put up with Ashley's perkiness one more day I'm going to scream. I say it's time to fight back," Auara commented as she struggled not to hit Ashley/Katnappe who was braiding her hair while singing.

"I say the cheese ball and Ice Princess had the right idea. We've been cowering out here like a bunch of babies instead of living up to our responsibilities. I'm sick of acting like a scared puppy dog!" Jack growled.

"Jack's right if we don't act now the whole world is doomed. I know I'm scared out of my mind about facing all eleven members of the Heylin Forces with weakened powers, but it's better then sitting out here waiting for the end," Kimiko said.

"You know what Master Fung would say. You can't live your life in fear. No matter what the odds are or how likely the outcome of death is we must press on. The first thing we need to do is come up with a plan to take the Heylin Forces from in. The question is how," Raimundo mused.

"Well it would help if we had some kind of secret weapon. But seeing the cards that fate has decided to deal us at this time its not very good. We've got weakened powers, no Shen Gong Wu, and they have control of our home turf. It will take a miracle to win this fight," Lu cursed.

"I can suggest one. If you follow me I can explain on the way," Omi admitted timidly as they rode Dojo back to the Temple. Along the way Omi confessed the truth about why he, Crystal, and Dojo had been at the Temple. To say they didn't believe him was an understatement. It wasn't until they landed and Omi removed a container of Lo Mang Long Soup from the Temple wall they believed him. Before they could react Valonia and the Heylin Dragon Star captured them. Taken prisoner they were placed out of the way until they were ready to use them in getting to the Kung Site.

"I can't believe Valonia would be so mean that she would imprison us like this. How does she expect us to enjoy the nice day outside from in here?" Ashley questioned from their prison. Everyone rolled their eyes and started to discuss how to get out and prevent this timeline from ever existing.

"It seems to me the key to stopping the effects of the timeline would be to eliminate the cause. That means we need to get to basement and wake the three of us from slumber. By doing that everything reverts back to normal in theory. Hey I know it's just a theory, but it's the best we got. The question is how do we get out of here?" Crystal asked.

"What we need is a distraction. One that will keep the Heylin Forces busy and hopefully take the jungle cats with them. If Raimundo and I were to drink the soup both of us would turn into demons with tremendous strength. We could bust out of here and terrorize the Heylin Forces while you guys save the day," Lu suggested.

"You can't be serious pardoner. If you do that you're going to be fighting on the wrong side of this shoot out!"

"As leaders the duty should fall to us to drink the soup."

"No, Lu and I already have Heylin Blood flowing through our veins and have the most experience with them. Our unique perspective gives us an advantage in the situation. It has to be us," Raimundo said as he prepared to drink the soup when Chase took it from him.

"No Raimundo you and Lu are both needed for the upcoming battle. With your weakened powers it will take all twelve of you to defeat the Heylin Forces. This soup was meant for me so I will be the one drinking it."

"But Chase that means you'll be evil once more, my entire quest to turn you good will have been for nothing. If you turn evil I'll lose my only chance to learn more about my family and I can't bear that," Omi pleaded. The poor little monk was crying his heart out. He never saw Chase kneel down and hug him tightly.

"Oh Omi, I know this is tough for you, but you must be brave. Your intentions to turn me good were noble, but fate has decreed that I be an evil Heylin agent. As much as I hate the thought I know that there's a reason for this and so I have no regrets. The timeline your from sounds wonderful. Master Fung has done a remarkable job protecting the Temple and all it's contents, the balance has been restored and protected by both sides, and most importantly Chakra is alive. I would gladly sacrifice everything to give my sister a chance to be with her child. Don't worry Omi I'll be okay and know that the future can always be changed. Now I must go. Good luck nephew and remember I'm proud of you," he whispered. Omi nodded and stepped back.

With one last look Chase gulped down the soup and screamed as the transformation took place. His human body was transformed into a hideous lizard. With a mighty roar he broke their cage and took off running towards his fellow Heylin members leaving the monks with the jungle cats. The cats made ready to pounce when Ashley decided to help. "Hey kitties you want play?" she asked as she dove into the middle of the group and started wrestling them. The jungle cats really got into and didn't notice the other monks and Dojo slip out and make a dash for the basement.

After running a short distance the monks stopped to catch their breath. It had been a long time since they had run like this and it was taking its toll on them. "We need to get to the basement and fast! Omi any Shen Gong Wu that could help us?" Lu asked.

"I think so hold on a sec. Changing Chopsticks! Grab a Wu guys. Alright here it is everyone ready Cannon Blaster!" Within seconds they were in the Temple basement where they spied to two frozen forms of Crystal and Omi. They were about to go grab the Eye of Dashi to wake them up when a sinister chuckle made them turn to the doorway. Standing there were all twelve Heylin members.

"I must thank you for doing what I failed to do all those years ago. With Chase Young on our side there's nothing you monks can do to prevent us from total world domination."

"You've fought valiantly I'll admit, but the time of the Xiaolin Warriors has come to an end. It's time for the Heylin Side to take control. Surrender now and we promise not to hurt you to much," Valonia informed them.

"No. We've come to far and been through too much to simply give up now. I don't care how bad our chances are. I refuse to allow any Heylin Warrior to win this battle. I will keep on fighting till my last breath," Raimundo preached.

"The same goes for me. If you twelve think you can change our destiny then go right ahead. I warn you that we will fight to the bitter end and no matter how difficult or hopeless it becomes we shall be victorious!" Lu added.

"Well isn't that nice, but pretty words won't save you from our wraoof!" Wuya started to say when all the jungle cats raced into the room and jumped on top of the Heylin Forces successfully pinning them to the floor. Ashley was on top of the cats scratching their ears rather pleased with herself.

Raimundo reacted first and made a dash for the Eye of Dashi. He had just grabbed it when Hannibal jumped through the air and latched onto the Shen Gong Wu signaling a Xiaolin Showdown. "Hannibal, my team challenges you to a six pair tag team Showdown."

"I accept your challenge. Each pair shall share one Shen Gong Wu between them. We wager our Moby Morpher, Juju Flytrap, Moonstone Locust, Serpents Tail, Fist of Tebigong, and Star Hanabee against your Cannon Blaster, Lasso Boa Boa, Ants in the Pants, Orb of Tournamie, Kazoo Atom, and Changing Chopsticks."

"The game is rescuing the damsel. First team to rescue the damsel wins all the Shen Gong Wu and control of the Temple. Losers have to leave the Temple forever. You ready to play? Then let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Almost at once the Temple had been transformed into a medieval castle complete with a tall tower where the Lady Dojo awaited rescue. This was it the final showdown to decide everything. Who would win and who would lose the ultimate Showdown? "Gong Ye Tempi!"

The first pairs up were Rai and Lu vs. Hannibal and Ying Ying. Rai and Lu charged down the drawbridge and jumped up onto the spinning parapets for their first move. Meanwhile Hannibal and Ying Ying flew above them and hovered. "Time to eliminate the compitions. Moby Morpher!" In a flash both Hannibal and Ying Ying were super size and dive-bombing the group. With a mighty yell the two evildoers crashed through the parapets shattering it completely. "Have a nice fall ha ha ha!"

"We have to have someone tag in for us!" Raimundo yelled to Lu as they fell.

"Not yet, if were going down were taking Hannibal and his stupid bird with us! Wudai Jupiter Lighting!" A ball of lighting sprang from her hand and connected with the gruesome twosome. They screamed as the energy coursed through their bodies. After returning to normal size they dropped like a rock towards the moat. "Okay now it's time for a tag in. Clay! Callie go for it!"

In a flash the challengers changed. Clay and Callie appeared in place of Raimundo and Lu still falling towards the moat. Callie quickly wrapped her arms around Clay's waist while he pulled out the Lasso Boa Boa. "I hope I get this right otherwise were going to end up flatter then a Texas prairie. Lasso Boa Boa!" The snake like lasso wrapped itself around one of the wall decorations. With a small tug the two of them were swinging upwards towards the wall passing Hannibal and Ying Ying as they continued to fall towards the moat.

"Hannibal you idiot call for a tag in this instant!" Valonia snarled. A moment after she spoke she found herself and Guan in a free fall. Snapping her fingers she righted herself and started levitating the both of them up towards the Dragons who were trying to climb up the wall. "Oh no you don't your not going to win this showdown. Guan get rid of them now!"

"As you command! Juju Flytrap!" Guan shouted using the power of his Shen Gong Wu. The swarm of insects surged forward and began to bite/ sting both Clay and Callie. Soon the pain became too much and they slipped and fell. Valonia and Guan were laughing so hard they didn't notice when Callie grabbed their ankles and dragged them down with them. "Ah let go you little brat!"

"Not going to happen Scar face! If we go down you're coming with us!" Callie snarled as they continued to attack one another.

"I think it's time we switch dance partners. Kimiko, Jack come on up!" Clay shouted at the same time Valonia and Guan swapped positions with Wuya and Meribor.

"Why don't you ladies buzz off? Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko shouted using her fire powers to thrust both Jack and her up into the vines covering the wall. Quick as lightening they began to climb the tangled mess trying to reach catwalks up above. "Hurry up Jack before they catch us!"

"I'm trying, but I can only go so fast! Maybe this will slow them down. Ants in the Pants!" Jack shouted letting loose an army of ants. The tiny insects migrated downward towards Wuya and Meribor who also had been climbing the vines. The ants poured all over Wuya and began to attack without mercy.

"Ah, ah oh that hurts ah stop ah. That little weasel is going to pay ah. Get these stupid bugs off me!" Wuya screamed as she madly tried to brush them off. The pain was so bad she started using her own powers on herself causing her to nearly lose her grip on the wall.

"Hold still sister and I can help you! There I got them off of you now keep climbing or will never catch up to those brats!" Meribor instructed her.

"I don't care about winning anymore just making those two pay! Moonstone Locust! What the ah!" Wuya and Meribor screamed as the locust devoured all the vines causing not only the Xiaolin Dragons to plummet, but them as well.

Jermaine and Stacey appeared hugging the wall for all their might. A few feet below them they could just make out the faint outline of Heylin Raimundo and Lu. "Yo we better get this party started if we want to beat those has been to Dojo got it girlfriend?"

"I hear you Jermaine. See if you can keep those doppelgangers from attacking long enough for me to get us inside this castle. Kazoo Atom Flare!" Stacey smirked as hole appeared in front of them. She crawled in first and hauled him inside before he could be smashed into a million pieces by the Fist of Tebigong. "Come on we haven't got all day let's move!"

"You two aren't going anywhere! Let's see you get out of this warped reality of mine!" Heylin Lu told them as she changed the interior layout. The whole corridor started to spin around causing them to get sick.

"Good my consort. Now all we have to do is get the stupid Dragon and the Temple is ours. So shall we get going ah! That hurt you moron!" Heylin Raimundo shouted as Jermaine fired off another round of his powers. "This is ridicules. They aren't going to give up its time for a tag in."

"That's one thing we can agree on homme. Stacey time for us to clear out," Jermaine said right before puking his lunch up. There was a flash as the corridor changed back to normal and the players switched to Heylin Kimiko and Clay vs. Dagwood and Auara.

"So if it's Sir Compost and Lady Dance. You two are going down faster then a beaver can chew a tree. Heylin Crater Earth!"

"Wudai Planet Wood! Don't bother trying to overpower us cowboy. We may not be equal on power, but we more then make up for that in spirit!"

"Let's see how spirit holds up against firepower. Star Hanabee Fire!"

"I don't know seems to me your fire power is weak if you can't hit what you aim at. Maybe you should try a smaller target such as yourselves! Changing Chopsticks! How cute they're minis now. Come on Dagwood lets see if we can find a staircase that will lead us to the tower."

The couple raced through the corridor trying every doorway they came across. Most led to rooms or more corridors. Eventually they found a doorway that led them to the catwalks. Spying a door at the base of Dojo's tower they made a dash for it only to be blocked by Heylin Jack and Chase phasing up through the floors using the Serpents Tail. Unfortunately they weren't alone seeing as how they brought the entire Heylin team with them including a normal size Heylin Kimiko and Clay.

"What in the world? Hey this is cheating! You can't have your whole team up here at once only two!" Auara exclaimed.

"Your fighting evil did you expect us to play fair?" Heylin Jack asked before shoving the two stunned warriors off the side. He laughed as he watched them fall towards their doom only to be replaced by a determined looking Rai and Lu. "So you two think you can beat us by yourselves? Well your welcomed to go ahead and try!"

"You're going to be eating those words! Hiyah!" Lu bellowed as she leapt into action. She high kicked Valonia, tripped up Meribor, and finally punched Wuya in the gut.

While Lu was doing all that Rai was fighting against Chase, Guan, and Hannibal at the same time. He weaved in and out between the three jabbing and kicking them in an attempt to stop them. He just managed to knee Guan and poke Chase in the eye when the Heylin Forces decided they had enough of these two interlopers.

" That's it! No more Mrs. Nice Girl. Time to get serious! Wolf Eye Pendent!" Immediately the spectral pack appeared and pinned down the two warriors. Snarling madly they started to tear at the Rai and Lu's battle armor.

Rai and Lu manage to flip the spectral wolves off when they were attacked by both Wuya's energy blast and Meribor's mental powers. Dodging about they managed to elude them for a time before Hannibal and Ying Ying attacked them. "Hope you monks can stand a little pain because this is going to hurt!"

"We can take whatever punishment you dish out we can take it!" Lu shouted as Ying Ying ripped her bow off her armor. Next to her Rai winced as Hannibal snatched off his entire mask. Gritting their teeth the two continued their attempts at fighting back.

"You should just give up your no match for us, especially your dark halves! Heylin Dragons final assault!" Heylin Raimundo commanded as his evil friends used every one of their magical gifts on the two warriors. He laughed at their pitiful attempts to weather their attacks only to sink to their knees in pain. "What made you think you could defeat us?"

"Time to send these losers back where they came from! Guan! Chase throw them off the castle!" Heylin Lu ordered snapping her fingers. The two demon warriors obeyed her order without question hurling the two Xiaolin Dragons off the side of the castle to their doom. "Now let's get that stupid dragon. Charge!"

Dojo, who had been focusing solely on the fate of his friends, let out a girly shriek of terror when he saw the army of evil beings racing up the side of the tower to capture him. "SOMEONE HERE ME!"

"Cannon Blaster!" The Shen Gong Wu shot both dragons right into the path of the Heylin Beings causing them to crash to the ground. Before they had a chance to recover both Rai and Lu were all over them. In a flurry of graceful movements they had knocked out the Heylin Dragons, had the Royal Heylin Family attack one another, and used Guan's spear to tie up the rest of them. Grasping each other's hands they combined their attacks together creating an electrical tornado that sent all of them over the edge and demolished the base of the tower. "Omi! Crystal! It's all you!" Rai shouted.

"Go for it!"

"Wudai Pluto Ice! There I've steadied the tower. Get us up there Omi!"

"Orb of Tournamie Ice! Dojo your safe!" Omi shouted as both he and Crystal ripped off their masks and caught their friend as he fell into their arms crying with joy. Confetti rained down from the sky and fireworks shot out! Everyone was cheering and laughing with joy. Right before the Heylin Forces vanished Chase could be seen smiling.

After everyone calmed down they all headed back to the basement and used the Eye of Dashi to thaw out Crystal, Omi, and Dojo. The second the three of them came into contact with their counterparts a rush of energy surrounded them. Two timelines were collapsing onto one another changing things back to normal. With a bright flash of light they were all outside in the courtyard with Master Fung looking at them amused. "I hope that your experiences have taught you something useful."

"Was what happened real?" Rai asked him.

"What do you think you jerks? I am so out of here! Ugh I can't believe I was acting so nice! Later losers!" Katnappe snapped at them as she stormed off muttering under her breath about how what they witness was a load of dung. Laughing at the spectical they all headed inside to learn who would be named Shoku.

Master Fung gazed at each of his students in turn as they stood ready in line next to their partner waiting to learn the results of their quest. "Before I name the Shoku Warriors let me say that I'm proud of all of you and what you've accomplished over the past year. Not only have you grown as individuals, but also you have exceeded my expectations as students, warriors, and friends. I know it will be hard for the ten of you that aren't chosen to wait to reach the rank of Shoku, but it will happen. Right now there are two individuals who have demonstrated throughout the quest they are ready for the role of leader. I present to you the Shoku Warriors."

Everyone gasped as a bright golden light surrounded Rai and Lu. Red sparkles danced across them transforming their clothes. Rai wore a black robe with a red dragon on his right sleeve, yellow sash, and red pants. Lu was similar except for having red shorts and an orange yellow sash. The two looked at themselves stunned.

"Wait to go partner! I knew you could do it!" 

"Alright Lu this is the start of a whole new era for you!"

Everyone gave their compliments, but Rai and Lu just kept staring in disbelief at their outfits. Looking each other in the eye they nodded and turned to Master Fung. "Master Fung as great as this promotion is we can't accept it," Rai told him stunning everyone.

"It's not that we don't want it, but we don't deserve it. Both of us nearly caused the end of the world and were nowhere near the best warriors. I really think the honor should go to Omi and Crystal. They're the ones who deserve it the most," Lu admitted.

Master Fung and Dojo glanced at one another smiling. "Congratulations you two. You have passed the final test and now have truly become the leaders of this group."

"It brings tears to your eyes when this moment arrives."

"Test? I'm afraid that we don't understand."

"There is much more to being a leader then being the best Xiaolin Warrior. It is important that they be good at the martial arts and have mastered their elemental Wu, weapons, and received their Soul. It also helps if they're well rounded in hobbies and school, but that's not the only qualification."

"A leader must be well liked by the entire group, get along with their partner, and they must know the strengths and weakness of all their team members. He or she must have a perspective on both the Xiaolin and Heylin side so they can make sound judgment and anticipate the other side's actions. Another quality a leader must posses is the ability to inspire not only his or her friends to a cause, but at the same time make their enemies see that it's a worthy adventure as well. He or she must be willing to fight against astronomical odds and be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good. A leader never shows fear even if inside they are terrified. They follow the rules when others are cheating. However the greatest skill they need is the ability to admit when they are wrong and ask for help. You two embody all these qualities and that is why you've been chosen above all others. Congratulations."

"Thanks Master Fung we won't let you down!"

"Speaking of which take a look at who's decided to crash the party. All of our enemies are waiting outside looking ready for a showdown. Shall we?"

"Go for it!" They all shouted in unison. They all charged down the steps readying their elements for the battle. This was going to be fun.

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

"Wudai Mars Fire!" 

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

"Shoku Neutron Star Wind!"

"Wudai Asteroid Metal!"

"Wudai Black Hole Gravity!"

"Wudai Planet Wood!"

"Shoku Thunderstorm Jupiter Lightening!"

"Wudai Pluto Ice!"

"Wudai Supernova Flare!"

"Wudai Sun Light!"

"Wudai Eclipse Darkness!"

"XIAOWLIN SHOWDOWN!" 


End file.
